Infinito - SSHG
by Moonda
Summary: Hermione volta á Hogwarts para completar a escola. Em seu último ano, ela se descobre apaixonada por Severo Snape. Mas o relacionamento não dura muito e depois que se separam ela se descobre grávida do mestre de poções! Um filho é sempre um laço infinito, querendo ou não estariam unidos para sempre!
1. Uma noite nas masmorras

Eu observava o topo das arvores da floresta proibida se curvarem ao vento. Por alguns minutos, deixei que minha mente vagasse pelas sombras escuras. Larguei a pena sobre o pergaminho e estalei os dedos. Nem me lembrava á quanto tempo estava enterrada nos livros, fazendo meu dever de transfiguração. Dois rolos de pergaminho sobre animagia, que era para a semana seguinte, mas é claro, que eu, a "irritante sabe-tudo" já tinha que estar com o dever pronto. Já passava da meia-noite, meus amigos estavam dormindo, meu namorado estava dormindo, e apenas eu ocupava a sala comunal.

Em alguns momentos eu queria ser outra pessoa. Um pouco mais... relaxada, estar enroscada pelos corredores com Rony, ao invés de envolta por livros. Ser uma adolescente normal. Pelo amor de Merlin, eu tenho 19 anos e ainda sou virgem! Isso é, no mínimo, patético.

Confio absolutamente no Rony, sei que posso me entregar pra ele. E é isso que eu vou fazer. Hoje!

Joguei minhas coisas na mochila o mais rápido que pude. Antes que a vontade e a coragem me abandonassem, subi as escadas do dormitório masculino. Eu estava na porta do quarto onde Rony dormia, quando me lembrei que ainda tinha que fazer a ultima ronda. - Droga!

Patrulhei os corredores o mais rápido que pude. Dois garotos da sonserina estavam abrindo uma garrafa de Wiske de fogo no banheiro, a qual eu confisquei antes de manda-los de volta para as masmorras. Um casal de namorados trocava caricias no corredor, me apressei para manda-los dormir, mas quando cheguei perto reconheci seus rostos. Corei. Alvo e Minerva estavam mesmo juntos á final. Quem diria. Eles não notaram minha aproximação, então aproveitei para fugir.

Eu já estava voltando para a torre da Grifinória quando ouvi.

Os Gemidos passavam pela porta entreaberta da sala de aula. Eram tão quentes que até senti um pouco de inveja da garota. O que só me fez ter mais pressa em voltar para a torre e me entregar á Rony.

Abri a porta abruptamente, pronta para dar uma bronca. Mas o que vi me deixou sem palavras.

Sentada em uma das mesas estava uma garota de longos cabelos negros, com as pernas entrelaçadas á cintura de um garoto de cabelos cor de cobre.

–Mais forte Rony! Mais forte. - Só consegui assistir enquanto Rony obedecia e a estocava com mais força. Ele mordeu os lábios dela e enterrou uma das mãos nos cabelos negros. Eu estava em choque.

Pensei em gritar, mas o que gritaria ? Fiquei tonta. Só ai lembrei que era importante respirar. Romilda olhou pra mim por sobre o ombro de Rony, sorriu e o beijou com os olhos abertos. Sempre me fitando. Provocando. Minhas mãos voaram em direção á varinha, só então me lembrei que á havia deixado sobre a mesa com a minha mochila.

Então eu corri. Como se minha vida dependesse disso. As lagrimas deixaram minha visão turva , acabei tropeçando em alguma coisa, eu cai. A garrafa de vidro rolou para o chão ao meu lado. Mas não quebrou. Me sentei e fiz uma coisa que nunca havia feito antes. Bebi.

Como Rony pode fazer isso comigo ? Depois de todos esses anos, e tudo pelo que passamos juntos... Como ele pode ser tão.. tão...

Eu suava. Então prendi os cabelos em um coque. Passou-se mais ou menos meia hora, é difícil saber, só voltei a realidade quando ao entornar a garrafa, percebi que estava vazia.

E me disseram que isso era forte. Eu nem estava tonta. Me levantei e quase cai outra vez.

Ok. Talvez fosse um pouquinho forte.

Tentei andar, foi engraçado. O chão estava se mexendo sob meus pés. Só percebi que ria, quando o som das minhas risadas ecoou pelas... Masmorras ? Como eu chegara lá ? Bom, nunca é tarde para uma excursão. Talvez algum sonserino bonitão poderia me dar o que Rony estava dando á Romilda andares á cima. Na verdade, nem precisava ser bonito. Podia ser o Filch. Qualquer um.. o primeiro que aparecesse, a ideia me atraiu. Pensar na cara de Rony quando descobrisse que eu tinha me deitado com outro, me fez sentir um pouco melhor.

–Ora, ora. O que temos aqui ? - Uma voz rouca e sensual chegou aos meus ouvidos. Virei-me e encarei o homem alto , de vestes negras que me fitava com um olhar frio. Severus Snape. Uau. Eu estava mesmo bebada, achando a voz de Snape sensual. Isso é que é necessidade Hermione. - O que a sabe-tudo faz fora da cama á essa hora ? - Ele perguntou cheio de veneno. Posso apostar a minha vida como ele estava pensando em quantos pontos podia tirar da Grifinória.

–Bom,- Eu ri do som da minha voz. Ela repicava como sinos.- Veja bem querido professor, estava sozinha e desamparada naquela torre horrorosa da...da

–Grifinória ?

–Eu ia dizer Rapunzel. Quem é Grifinória ? - Ele deu um sorriso torto.

–Você esta bêbada. - Nem ao menos era uma pergunta. Mas eu não estava bêbada.

– é claro que não. - Lhe assegurei. Tive um ataque de risos em seguida, o que com certeza, me entregava. Ele resmungou alguma coisa, mas eu não prestei atenção. Cantei enquanto ele me levava pelo braço para os próprios aposentos. Ele ordenou que eu me sentasse num sofá e se virou para uma estante cheia de poções. - Acho que devo ter algo aqui, que á traga de volta á si Granger.

Não. Eu não queria "voltar a mim". Não agora. Não antes de... Bom, Snape era um homem. E eu uma mulher. Quem não tem cão caça com... morcego ? [N/a: pelo amor de Deus, ignorem isso]

–Severo ? - Eu o chamei. Ele me olhou de soslaio e fingiu não ter ouvido. Mas ele não iria me ignorar. Não mesmo. Tirei a capa e soltei o cabelo. Andei até ele, que estava de costas para mim, o abracei e me estiquei para beijar seu pescoço. Ele se esquivou como uma cobra, quando abri os olhos ele estava do outro lado da sala.

–Severo. - Eu sorri, balancei o dedo em negativa. - isso não se faz. -

–Fique onde esta Granger- Ele disse frio, quando tentei me aproximar.

–Não diga que não me quer Severo. - Provoquei. Mas me mantive afastada.

–Quem se interessaria por você? - A frieza na voz dele me incomodou mais do que de costume. - Uma menininha sem graça...

– Sem graça ? - Eu o interrompi. Sorri de maneira maliciosa e comecei a me livrar das minhas roupas. Sem pressa. Snape me fitava, mas não demostrava nenhuma reação. Ele estava fazendo com que eu explodisse por dentro. De repente, tinha se tornado um jogo para mim, vê-lo entregue a mim. Me desejando, me possuindo.

Ele ainda me fitava no canto oposto da sala, e eu só tinha sobre meu corpo a calcinha e a gravata vermelha e dourada. Percebi que ele arfou quando dei o primeiro passo em sua direção. Sorri. Eu teria aquele homem.

Ela andou até mim de maneira graciosa. Os seios estavam escondidos sob o cabelo cacheado, agradeci a Merlin por isso. Hermione Granger, estava bêbada e sem roupa em minha sala, quem diria. Eu deveria tê-la enfeitiçado, força-la a beber a poção restauradora que estava em minha mão, entretanto, não o fiz.

Apenas consegui admira-la. Observar as mudanças que o tempo teve sobre ela, seu corpo curvilíneo ainda era inexplorado, disso eu tinha certeza. Se não fosse minha aluna, se não fosse virgem, se não fosse Hermione... eu a agarraria no mesmo momento.

Mas ela era a irritante-sabe-tudo. E ainda assim, meu corpo estremeceu com seus lábios carnudos no meu pescoço. Claro, nunca admitirei em voz alta para ela ou para ninguém, mas eu a desejava naquele momento.

–Granger! – comecei em meu tom professoral. – Se der mais um passo, serei obrigado a azarar você. Ela sorriu da minha ameaça e continuou andando lentamente em minha direção. Jogando os quadris de um lado para outro de forma sensual.

–Isso seria ruim. – Ela sussurrou. –Se quer me castigar professor – Ela jogou os cabelos para trás. Tentei não reparar em seus seios. Falhei, é claro. – eu tenho uma ideia muito melhor. – Ela chegou perto. Perto demais. Segurei-a pelos braços com força desnecessária. Ela gemeu, não de dor, mas pelo meu toque.

–50 pontos serão descontados da Grifinória. – Ela lutou. Não para se afastar, mas para aproximar-se ainda mais de mim. Percebi que era inútil tentar segura-la, ela estava bêbada demais para se importar. Então soltei seus braços e deixei que ela se atirasse nos meus. A maneira como ela se encaixou em mim, me fez estremecer. Mas mantive a minha mascara de frieza.

Hermione Granger começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço, suas mãos tateavam em busca dos botões das minhas vestes, não me mexi.

–Me beije. – Ela pediu docemente, entreabriu os lábios e esperou. Mas é claro, eu nunca a beijaria. Vi o desapontamento passar em seus olhos castanhos, e em seguida não vi mais nada. Ela pressionou os lábios contras os meus. Tive que exercer de todo meu controle para não entregar-me a ela. A língua dela pedia passagem entre meus lábios. Mas eu não cedi. Ela tentou por mais alguns segundos, e então finalmente, desistiu. Merlin sabe que eu estava a ponto de me deixar levar por ela.

Ela se afastou, com a cabeça baixa. Cambaleou em direção ao sofá e vestiu apenas a capa sobre o corpo. Depois sentou-se e começou a chorar com as mãos no rosto. Revirei os olhos. Essa garota não iria embora nunca? Bom, o jeito era falar com ela, faze-la voltar para a torre. Ela não parecia mais uma ninfomaníaca, então achei seguro me aproximar.

Me sentei no sofá, o mais longe que o espaço me permitia.

–É... – aquele momento constrangedor que você não sabe o que dizer.- Você está bem ?

–Eu não sou bonita ? – Ela me perguntou olhando-me nos olhos. Desviei do olhar... e da pergunta.

– Acho que você está bem. Volte para cama, sim ?- Ela se ajoelhou no sofá, bem ao meu lado. Senti o cheiro perfumado dos cabelos dela me assaltarem. Suspirei.

–Porque você não me quer?

–Granger. Você. Esta. Completamente. Bêbada. – Lhe contei.

– E qual o problema disso ? – Ela ainda chorava, então me pegou de guarda baixa. Se sentou sobre mim, e se mexeu sugestivamente sobre o meu sexo. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa agora. Ou ela acabaria tendo o que queria.

–Severus, - Ela soluçou. – Me deixe dormir com você. Não quero voltar para a torre da grifinoria e...

–Absolutamente, não! – Eu quase gritei. É o que me faltava.

–Mas... ninguém vai saber. – Ela sussurrou perto dos meus lábios. – Por favor. – Provavelmente foi minha alma sonserina, mas vê-la implorando por mim me excitou. (Ainda mais) Quando ela tentou me beijar desta vez, eu correspondi. A boca de Hermione tinha um gosto de hortelã e álcool. Era bom. Logo eu estava tão entregue ao beijo, que nem percebi que minhas mãos passeavam pelas costas dela. Assim que tomei consciência, me lembrei de que somente a capa dela cobria seu corpo. Me apressei em tira-la.

Nada podia se comparar a vê-lo corresponder as minhas caricias. Quando ele tirou minha capa, suas mãos começaram uma expedição pelo meu corpo. Foi maravilhoso sentir aquelas mãos firmes me apertando. Separei nossos lábios para prestar absoluta atenção no que eu estava fazendo. Desabotoando as vestes negras do morcegão. Do MEU morcegão. Ri do meu pensamento.

Logo pude ver o peito de Snape pela primeira vez. Nunca me esquecerei de como me senti. Todas aquelas cicatrizes... Eu arfei. Por um momento imaginei Voldemort o torturando. Tremi. Comecei a beijar todas elas. Todas as marcas de dor. De repente, me dei conta do grande homem que estava sob mim. De tudo que ele teve coragem de passar, apenas para proteger Harry. Me dei conta de que Severus Snape era um homem maravilhoso. E eu estava feliz por estar nos braços dele.

Ele rasgou minha gravata, mas eu não me importei. Nada importava. Apenas os lábios finos deslizando pelo meu pescoço, a língua quente no vão entre meus seios antes de abocanha-los cheio de vontade, e a sensação eletrizante que percorria meu corpo.

Ele se levantou. Por um momento pensei que me rejeitaria outra vez. Mas então ele me pegou no colo, e me levou até uma porta que antes eu nem tinha reparado. Eu estava ocupada demais beijando cada parte do corpo dele que minha boca alcançava para reparar na decoração de seu quarto. Ele me jogou na cama e se deitou sobre mim. Fui ao céu quando senti seu membro rijo dentro da calça.

Por um momento ele afastou o rosto e me observou. Provavelmente, estava pensando na loucura que estávamos cometendo. Provavelmente, estava pensando em voltar atrás. Mas eu não deixaria que ele o fizesse.

Enlacei minhas pernas ao redor da cintura dele e o puxei para mim. Pedi a Merlin que meu beijo transparecesse todo o desejo que eu estava sentindo.

O desejo no beijo dela era quase insuportável. De repente eu estava faminto. Faminto por ela. E sabe lá Merlin quando minha fome se saciaria. Meu membro pulsava, clamando por liberdade. Liberdade essa concedida por Hermione, que despiu minha calça sem nenhum pudor. Ela acariciou minha ereção, e voltou a me beijar. Tudo aquilo era terrivelmente errado. E eu sabia disso. Mas eu simplesmente não podia me afastar. Que homem se afastaria ?

Pela manhã, estaríamos ambos arrependidos. Mas agora ? Agora éramos apenas um homem e uma mulher, tomados pelo desejo mais profundo.

Com cuidado, tirei a calcinha preta que ela vestia. A observei completamente nua e entregue a mim por um momento. A visão era divina demais para ser descrita.

Me inclinei sobre seu corpo, e distribui beijos em sua barriga, fui descendo até que meus lábios provaram o gosto de seu sexo. Ela arfou.

Eu estava consciente de que tinha uma virgem em minhas mãos. Ela separou as pernas, como um convite para que eu aprofundasse as caricias. O que eu fiz com absoluto prazer.

Quando a Granger se tornara tão, terrivelmente, deliciosa ?

Coloquei dois dedos dentro dela. Com cuidado, comecei um vai e vem. Ela ficou rígida por um momento, mas logo relaxou, então eu a estimulei com mais vontade enquanto minha boca percorria os grandes lábios.

Ela começou a se contorcer, impulsionando o corpo contra mim. Implorando por mais. Aquilo me deixou louco. Meus lábios não eram gentis. Não tinha controle sobre minha língua, que queria desesperadamente adentrar mais fundo em Hermione.

Se eu tivesse que descrever Snape naquele momento, eu o definiria em uma só palavra : Deus. Um Deus pagão do prazer, que estava me levando ao paraíso.

Ele mordiscou o meu clitóris e então começou a chupa-lo com vontade. Seus dedos faziam movimentos circulares dentro de mim, me levando a um estado de transe.

Eu estava fora de mim. Tomada pelo desejo. Esqueci minha boa educação e puxei os cabelos negros e lisos com força. Ele me olhou e sorriu maliciosamente.

Era a primeira vez em que eu realmente via Snape. Sem mascaras. Sem respostas afiadas. Sem sombras no olhar

Apenas Severus Snape.

Ele soube o que eu queria, sem que precisasse pedir. Mesmo assim, quando ele começou a me beijar, eu guiei o membro dele com uma das mãos até minha cavidade.

Com uma calma que me incomodava, ele começou a me penetrar. Doeu. Doeu muito. Mas os beijos dele compensavam a dor muito bem. Quando ele estava inteiro dentro de mim, parou de me beijar e apoiou as duas mãos na cama. Eu segurei seus braços, e assenti com a cabeça para que ele continuasse.

Movi o quadril gentilmente no começo, para que ela não sentisse tanta dor. Mas logo os gemidos de dor, se tornaram gemidos de prazer. Então me movi mais livremente. Entrando e saindo de seu corpo com cada vez mais velocidade. Se a machuquei, ela não reclamou. Ela fincou as unhas no meu braço, e começou a se mover também.

O único som, era o de nossos gemidos entrecortados e nossos corpos se batendo. O quarto exalava luxuria.

Eu estava quase no ápice, e ela também. Na verdade, ela estava tendo seu primeiro orgasmo. Seu corpo se contorcia em meio aos espasmos e ela gemia de uma maneira que faria anjos caírem. Se ela soubesse o poder que tinha sobre mim naquele momento... eu estaria perdido. Percebi ali, enquanto me derramava dentro dela, que aquilo se tornaria um vicio. Que todas as noites não seriam o suficiente para que eu estivesse satisfeito.

–Severus...- Ela gemeu. Reclamei a boca dela para mim, cheio de fome. Mas logo os beijos se tornaram cheios de ternura. Era ai que morava o perigo. Eu não queria complicações, quer dizer, eu não queria mais complicações do que ter transado com Hermione Granger... Merlin! Eu transei com Hermione Granger! Eu estava f*****

Em um segundo estávamos nos beijando carinhosamente, como amantes de longa data. E no outro, ele estava me olhando de forma assustadora.

–Está tudo bem ? – Lhe perguntei.

–Claro, claro.- Ele disse simplesmente, antes de rolar o corpo para o lado. Suspirei, e repousei a cabeça sobre seu peito. Não demorou muito para que eu pegasse no sono.

Quando acordei, não abri os olhos. Repassei em minha mente tudo o que havia acontecido na noite passada. Foi impossível não sorrir. Tateei a cama ao meu redor, buscando por ele. Não o encontrei.

Abri os olhos, e me encontrei em uma cama absurdamente grande. O quarto era amplo e bem decorado. Com vários detalhes em verde, é claro. Uma janela encantada, mostrava o dia chuvoso lá fora. Uma porta á minha direita dava acesso a um banheiro, outra á minha esquerda, devia me levar de volta ao escritório particular de Snape. Era tudo muito silencioso e frio.

–Snape ? – Chamei insegura. Não obtive resposta. Ele havia fugido. Ótimo! Mas também, o que eu esperava ?. Que ele me trouxesse café na cama ? Ele é Severus Snape. A noite passada não devia ter significado nada para ele... Na verdade, devia ter significado sim. Uma grande piada.

Eu não queria pensar nisso. Não agora, quando eu estava tão atrasada para o café da manhã.

Me levantei, e sai em busca das minhas roupas.

Quando sai correndo pelas masmorras, alguns pescoços se viraram para me encarar, oque só me fez correr mais rápido.

Quando cheguei ao dormitório, encontrei uma Gina completamente furiosa á minha espera.

–Onde você estava Hermione ? Eu fiquei morrendo de preocupação... – Ela falava sem parar nem para respirar, eu a ignorei e comecei a me trocar. -... o Filch me pegou fora da cama depois do horário. Eu ganhei uma detenção por você, e isso minha amiga, NÃO VAI FICAR ASSIM.- Finalmete ela respirou.

–Melhorou ? – Lhe perguntei com um sorriso. Ginevra e seus ataques eram parte do meu dia-a-dia.

–Muito. – Ela suspirou. – Então, onde você estava ?- Perguntou-me calmamente.

–Depois Gina. Estamos atrasadas. – Não esperei que ela contestasse. A puxei pelo braço para fora do quarto.

Rony tentou falar comigo durante toda a manha. Mas eu não queria falar com ele. Ele me traíra. Quantos anos apaixonada por ele... quantos anos confiando nele, sonhando, esperando, desejando... E agora isso?! Não era justo! Quem ele pensava que era? Pois bem, ele pode sair da minha vida com aquele estupido cabelo ruivo. Não vou sentir falta.

–Vocês estão liberados queridos. – A voz da professora de aritimância recuperou minha atenção. Ainda faltavam alguns minutos para o almoço, o que era bom. Me dava alguns minutos para pensar sozinha.

–Hemiii ? – Ou não. Gina me alcançou no corredor, os olhos dela eram curiosidade pura. – Agora você vai me contar. Onde esteve a noite toda? – Nós fomos para o salão principal e nos sentamos á mesa da Grifinória. Haviam poucos alunos no salão, e nenhum professor por perto.

–Ok. – Respirei fundo uma vez, enquanto Gina tamborilava os dedos impacientes na mesa.- Ontem eu fui fazer a minha ronda. E encontrei o seu irmão...

–E...

–Ele estava me traindo. Com a Romilda.

–Não, pera. Eles estavam se beijando?

–Eles estavam transando Gina.

–Nããão. – Ela me olhou como se eu estivesse louca. – Rony? O meeu irmão?

–É.

–Mas como. Me conta tudo o que você viu.

–Gina, não me faça entrar em detalhes ok? Era o seu irmão. E estava com outra. Fim de história.

–Fim?

–É – Suspirei. –Acabou. –Ela me abraçou.

–Eu sei que isso deve estar te matando Mione. Mas, eu estou aqui. Sempre!- Eu me sentia grata por ter Gina. Eu sabia que podia contar com ela e isso me confortava.

–Bom. Você partiu a cara deles não foi? Por isso passou a noite fora?

–Não. Eu sai correndo, tomei um porre e fui parar nas masmorras. – Ouvir as palavras saindo da minha boca, tornavam aquela noite mais real.

–E...

–E... –Fechei os olhos e senti que corava enquanto sussurrei. – Eu passei a noite com o professor Snape.

–MAS OQUE? –Ela gritou.

–Gina! Se acalme ok? – Olhei em volta pra ver se ela não tinha chamado muita atenção. Os alunos já começavam a chegar, e o som das conversas paralelas cobria a nossa. Ainda bem.

–Como assim? O Snape? Aqueeeeele Snape? – Eu tive que rir da cara que Gina fez.

–É. Severus Snape. – Lhe contei alguns detalhes da noite. Gina era uma boa ouvinte, soltava suspiros e gritinhos de animação na hora certa.

–Sabe o que isso significa? – Ela disse quando terminei de contar.

–Que os boatos sobre ele ser gay eram falsos?

–Não... É. Isso também. – Ela riu. – Mas, isso significa... – Ela se levantou, cruzou os braços e engrossou a voz. – Srt. Granger, 50 pontos para Grifinória! – Ela se desmanchou em risadas ao meu lado, e eu também não podia parar de rir. Até ouvir uma certa voz.

–O que é tão engraçado?

–ÓH! Ronald Weasley! A sensação do momento. – Me levantei e o encarei. Doía ver ele. Olhar pra ele e não lembrar dele com ...

–Mione? O que deu em você? Me evitando o dia todo e..

–Não fale. Por favor! – Eu não queria fazer uma cena no meio do salão principal, mas bem, aqui estávamos nós. – Eu vi você ontem!

–o que?- Ele tentou pegar na minha mão, então lembrei que ainda estava de aliança. Tirei.

–Eu vi você com a Romilda! – Gritei. Eu podia sentir todos os olhares sobre nós dois.

–Her..hermione, não não é o que você pensa. Eu só.. bem é que...

–Acabou Ronald! – Eu atirei a aliança por sobre o ombro e sai com passos firmes para fora do salão. Deixando pra trás toda uma vida, todo um sonho. Deixando para trás Ronald Weasley.


	2. Indiferença

Eu tinha que sair logo dali. Antes que me desmanchasse em lagrimas na frente de todos.

–Hermione! Me espera. –Eu sabia que Ginevra vinha atrás de mim.

–Não Gina, vá almoçar.

–Você não vai? – Ela segurou meu braço pra que eu parasse de andar.

–Não eu não vou. Preciso ... não estou me sentindo muito bem.

–Eu entendo. Eu vou almoçar com o Harry, é melhor você tirar um tempo sozinha para pensar sobre tudo um pouco. – Isso era o que eu amava nessa ruiva irritante! Ela era a melhor amiga do mundo, eu não precisava lhe explicar que tinha que ficar sozinha, ela me conhecia o bastante pra saber disso.

–Obrigada Gina. – Ela acenou com a cabeça e voltou para o salão. Eu precisava do meu lugar favorito em toda a hogwarts... A biblioteca.

Logo que entrei me senti mais calma. O cheiro dos livros, todas aquelas milhares e milhares de paginas antigas, os pergaminhos envelhecidos e desgastados... Aquilo me fazia bem. Eu sentei em uma das mesas que ficava perto da janela e pensei. Sobre Ronald e o que eu faria agora sem ele na minha vida. Pensei sobre a noite nas masmorras, ainda não acredito que isso realmente aconteceu. Quer dizer, eu me deitei com um professor! Não, pior que isso, eu me deitei com Severus Snape! Depois da guerra, de sua quase morte, eu soube toda a verdade sobre ele e Lilian Evans, claro Harry contou tudo para mim e para Rony... Ronald! Aaah eu nunca estive tão confusa em toda a minha vida! Não sabia o que pensar sobre Ronald, não sabia o que pensar sobre Snape, e não sabia o que pensar sobre mim. Como eu iria encarar outra aula de poções... Oh Merlin! Poções! Eu fiquei tempo demais na biblioteca, estava vinte minutos atrasada para a aula de poções. Ótimo!

Eu corri a plenos pulmões para as masmorras. Parei na porta, recuperei meu folego, e entrei.

–Esta atrasada Granger! – A voz dele teve um novo poder sobre mim. Acho que eu nunca mais vou ouvir essa voz sem estremecer.- Menos 20 pontos para a Grifinória.

–Eu estava na biblioteca..

–Não me interessa onde você estava ou não. – Ele nem ao menos me olhava. Apenas corrigia os pergaminhos que estavam sobre a mesa. Bom, era o mesmo Snape de sempre não era? Eu me sentei ao lado de Gina. Todos copiavam o texto no quadro negro.

–Ele não parou de olhar para a porta até você chegar. – Ela me sussurrou.

–Há algo que a srt. Weasley queira compartilhar com a classe?

–Hã? Sim, é... Eu queria saber se alguém tem uma pena pra me emprestar, a ponta da minha está ruim. – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, um gesto tão dele. Mas que só agora me fez tremer.

A aula se passou em absoluto silêncio, eu copiei primeiro que todos obviamente. Faltavam 15 minutos para o final da aula quando eu larguei minha pena ao lado do pergaminho. Meus olhos me traíram e quando eu percebi, estava fitando o grande homem sentado atrás da escrivaninha de carvalho.

Ele ia fingir que nada aconteceu? Nós tínhamos que falar sobre isso uma hora ou outra não? Não. Ele estava certo, fingir que nada aconteceu era o mais correto a se fazer. Ele era um professor e eu uma aluna. Sim, eu sou de maior, mas isso ainda assim causaria muitos problemas. Bom foi só uma noite, eu nem queria mais nada mesmo.'' Ele levantou os olhos e me fitou. Nossa! Aqueles olhos negros, tão sérios, tão sexy, tão...meu. Ok, eu quero mais sim. Ninguém precisa saber, esse será nosso segredo.

Ele se levantou e ditou a tarefa, longa e chata. E dispensou os alunos.

–Me espere la fora. – Sibilei para Gina quando ela fez menção de me chamar.

–Precisamos conversar. – Eu disse firme, e me aproximei da mesa.

–Ainda está aqui?- Ele nem me olhou. Pelo amor, ontem ele me olhou muito bem. Me apoiei sobre a mesa e me inclinei, nossos rostos a centímetros de distância.

–Precisamos conversar. – Repeti. Ele finalmente me olhou.

–Conversar sobre o que?

–Sobre ontem!

–O que aconteceu ontem?- Ele ia mesmo fingir que nada aconteceu?

–Você sabe muito bem Saverus Snape!

–É professor Snape! E não, eu não sei. Não aconteceu nada ontem, que mereça ser lembrado!- Ele falava com uma calma que me incomodava, como se estivesse comentando sobre o clima ou algo do tipo.

–Você vai mesmo fingir que nada aconteceu? Você não pode...

–Saia Granger! – Ele gritou. O susto me fez pular, Ok, se é pra ser assim...

–Isso não vai ficar assim, professor Snape! – Eu sai com passos firmes e largos, batendo a porta ao passar.

Eu só consegui observa-la sair e bater a porta. Eu queria que ela ficasse, queria dizer isso á ela. Mas eu simplesmente não podia! Ela era Hermione Granger, pelo amor de Morgana. Aquilo nunca mais voltaria á acontecer.

–Maldita Granger!- Gritei pra sala vazia. Levou alguns minutos pra conseguir sair da sala e ir ao meus aposentos. Eu não queria voltar pra la. Me joguei na cama grande e fria, mas o meu quarto agora me sussurrava a noite de ontem. O cheiro dela ainda estava nos meus lençóis, impregnando o meu travesseiro. Fechei os olhos e inalei aquele cheiro doce, foi impossível não lembrar. Seu corpo nu, o gosto do seu beijo, da sua pele, a maneira de se mover, o som dos gemidos, o jeito que ela me olhou enquanto eu á penetrava, tão doce, tão sexy, tão... minha. Aaah eu estou mesmo ficando louco! –Banho! -Eu me ordenei. Arranquei minhas roupas no caminho e entrei no chuveiro frio. –Maldita Granger!- Brandi de novo e soquei a parede.

Passei o resto do dia concentrada nos meus estudos. Meus pensamentos me traiam, e de hora em hora eu me via pensando em Rony ou Snape. Não desci para o jantar, não queria conversar. Gina respeitou meu espaço. Quando o jantar acabou, as meninas vieram para o dormitório, foi bom. Eu quis ficar sozinha o dia todo, mas não percebi que o que precisava era de outras pessoas. A conversa fiada delas me distraia. Discutimos sobre o baile que estava por vir, sobre os garotos do time de quadribol. Coisas simples, mas que me acalmaram bastante.

Rony tentou falar comigo o dia todo, mas eu simplesmente lhe virava a cara e seguia o meu caminho. Sua última tentativa fora me enviar uma foto nossa, onde nos beijamos carinhosamente, com um bilhete não muito educado que me avisava que eu não tinha o direito de fazer o que quisesse só por que estávamos dando um tempo. Rá! Por favor não era um tempo. Era definitivo, era pra sempre. Não tinha volta. Ainda me sinto confusa sobre os meus sentimentos por ele, mas uma coisa eu sei. Eu e ele não somos mais um casal.

– Mas era meio estranho, ele era famoso demais...- Gina contava sobre seu breve namoro com um jogador de quadribol.

– Harry sabe dessa história?

–Sabe. Quer dizer, ele nunca conversou comigo sobre isso. Mas eu sei que ele sabe. Onde você vai Mione?

–Fazer a ronda. – Joguei a capa sobre o ombro e apanhei minha varinha. Gina me olhou de forma conspiratória, e eu sabia o que ela estava pensando. Apenas rolei os olhos e lhe dei um meio sorriso antes de sair.

O castelo estava em silêncio, apenas o som dos meus passos ecoava pelos corredores. Nenhum aluno, nenhum fantasma, nenhuma criatura, nada que respirasse me cercava. O vento assoviava lá fora, e algo brilhou pela janela. Quando me aproximei pra ver, não havia nada. Mas eu podia jurar que tinha visto, mesmo que por um breve momento, o reflexo de asas. Asas enormes e negras. Um arrepio eriçou os pelos do meu corpo. Observei o lago por um momento, esperando que as asas reaparecessem, mas isso não aconteceu.

Continuei minha ronda, e meu subconsciente me levou até a porta da cozinha. Eu estava faminta.

Quando entrei, meus olhos foram direto para o homem sentado á mesa com Dobby. Fiquei chocada. Quer dizer, Severo Snape? Jantando na cozinha? Com um elfo doméstico? Não é uma coisa que se via todo dia.

Antes que ela falasse eu senti sua presença. Não precisei me virar pra ter certeza. Dobby se adiantou.

–Senhorita Hermione, - O pequeno elfo se levantou e foi até ela. Ela estava com a boca aberta e parecia incapaz de falar, ou protestar enquanto ele a guiava até a mesa. Ela se sentou ao seu lado, de frente pra mim. – A senhorita não vem comer com Dobby a tanto tempo. – A felicidade do elfo em ve-la era repugnante. O que ela tinha de tão importante afinal?

–Eu tenho estado ocupada, me preparando para as provas você entende Dobby?

–Sim, sim, claro. Dobby entende, a senhorita Hermione é uma excelente aluna. Dobby tem orgulho da amiga. – O elfo lhe serviu um prato de bolo e uma xicara de café preto.

Eu não tinha almoçado, ou jantado. Não ia abandonar minha refeição só pela chegada de Hermi.. Granger.

–Como foi seu dia?- Ela me perguntou parecendo despreocupada e inocente. Me pegou de surpresa.

–Ah, foi longo. E o seu?- Eu não sabia onde ela queria chegar, mais daria corda pra pequena se enforcar.

–Também.

–Hum. – Pronto. Fim de dialogo.

–Eu estava na biblioteca, pesquisando para o seu trabalho professor, e tenho que confessar que não consegui achar nada que realmente...

–Ah sim. É melhor olhar na sessão reservada.

–Claro, farei isso pela manhã.

–O trabalho é para duas semanas... – Ela deu de ombros.

–O senhor me conhece.

–Sim. Conheço.- O que ela estava querendo? Puxar conversa fiada não era bem a reação que eu previa. Ela começou a tagarelar sem parar, comigo e com Dobby, falávamos sobre tudo. Sobre a guerra, sobre os trouxas, sobre o baile, sobre poções... Quando eu percebi, estava totalmente desarmado. Servíamos café quente sempre que a xicara esvaziava.

–Eu nunca gostei de bailes. Sério.

–se bem me lembro, você parecia bem feliz dançando com Victor Krun naquele baile dos campeões.

–Aaah, não, ele era Victor... –Ela riu tímida com a lembrança. E eu ri sem achar graça. Simplesmente não gostei de vê-la ruborizar por lembrar de outro homem.- Eu não tive muita escolha, quer dizer, eu era uma adolescente. Um convite dele não era recusável não é? – Algo se remexeu dentro de mim...Ciúmes. –Minha nossa, vejam a hora. Tenho que voltar para o dormitório, se Filchi me pegar pelos corredores...

–Eu a acompanho. – Má ideia, má ideia. –Se você quiser é claro.

–Ah, muito obrigado. – Eu não sei porque não fiquei calado. E dai se Filchi a pegasse, nunca me preocupei com ninguém antes. Óh Mérlin...

Nós andamos lado á lado até a torre da Grifinória, era estranho. Á momentos atrás eu estava com muita raiva dele. Mas ver ele jantar com Dobby, ser gentil com um elfo doméstico.. Não sei. Ele era um bom homem. A noite passada foi um erro. E eu sei disso, e foi culpa minha também, mas a gente podia fingir que nada aconteceu. Ainda éramos professor e aluna, e membros da ordem também. Tínhamos lutado lado á lado na guerra, e ele fez muito para salvar Harry e o mundo bruxo. Podíamos ser adultos o suficiente para não pensar no que teria acontecido.

–Cuidado, cuidado. É um incêndio! – O som das risadas ecoou até nós. Pirraça estava vindo, e aprontando alguma com certeza. Estávamos quase na mulher gorda quando ele nos alcançou. Trazia consigo um jarro d'agua, e molhava tudo pelo caminho, alegando que estava apagando um terrível incêndio. Ele estava pronto pra atirar água em mim, mas Snape foi mais rápido. Antes que me desse conta, ele tinha girado meu corpo em seus braços e me encostado contra a parede. Ficamos imóveis. Tão perto um do outro. Foi impossível não desejar que ele me beijasse. E como se ouvisse meus pensamentos, ele me beijou. De maneira violenta e faminta. Depois foi se acalmando, acariciando meus cabelos. Cedo demais o beijo terminou, ele me olhou nos olhos, mas parecia incapaz de falar. Depois de um tempo ele me soltou.

–Boa noite Granger. – Ele disse já se afastando.

–Boa noite. – Sussurrei de volta, antes de ir para o dormitório.


	3. Um passo á mais

Em algum momento daquela noite, eu me perdi. Eu sabia que não podíamos ter um relacionamento, sabia que ela e eu vivíamos em galáxias diferentes. Ainda assim, não pude resistir. O beijo daquela noite, não foi como os beijos trocados no frio das masmorras. Fora um beijo, carinhoso. Um beijo natural. Nenhum de nós estava bêbado. Não havia desculpas. Éramos dois adultos e havíamos nos beijado. Eu não sabia o que fazer ou pensar sobre isso, então resolvi apenas deixar com que o barco seguisse a maré. Não vou me repreender por deseja-la. Ela era uma mulher adulta e bela. Veremos até onde isso nos leva.

Nos dias que se seguiram, eu não a procurei. Mas não a evitei também. Jantávamos juntos as vezes com Dobby na cozinha, era quando conversávamos sobre tudo. E nessas noites em que eu a levava até a torre como pretexto pra roubar um beijo de boa noite. Ela era monitora chefe e estava ocupada ajudando com os preparativos do baile de natal. Que era novidade para os alunos, ideia de Minerva, é claro. Isso a mantinha distante de mim. Bom, talvez fosse melhor assim.

Era o dia de visita ao povoado, eu e Gina bebíamos cerveja amanteigada no três vassouras. Normalmente, passaríamos esse dia junto com Harry e Rony, mas eu ainda não podia respirar o mesmo ar que ele, então persuadi Gina a ter um dia de garotas comigo.

–Bom, então, como estão as coisas entre você e o Sev? – Ela perguntou casualmente.

–Sev? – Eu ri.

–É. – Ela rolou os olhos. – Como estão as coisas entre vocês?

–Bem... Veja, nunca pensei que ele seria interessante. Mas quanto mais eu converso com ele, quando eu vejo o jeito que ele trata os elfos...

–Iiiih, já ta de quatro Hermi?

–Não ri Gina! Eu, ah, go-gosto dele sabe?

–Sei sei.

–Não sei onde isso vai dar, nem sei se vai mesmo dar em alguma coisa, mas...

–Mas..

–Mas, eu sinceramente, gosto dele.

–Isso é ótimo Hermione. E o sexo, como vai?- Me afoguei com a cerveja e ela teve que bater nas minhas costas.

–Nã.. Nós, não.

–Não transaram mais? – Ela sussurrou divertida.

–Não. Eu, também pensei nisso. Ele tem sido muito cauteloso, acho que tem medo ou..

–Ou..

–Não me quer desse jeito.

–Por favor Hermione, ele janta com você. Te leva até a torre, e te rouba um beijo. Ele só está sendo... como posso dizer... Antiquado!

–Antiquado, Gina! – Eu ri, mas ela continuou falando sério.

–É, não vê? Ele quer te respeitar, ir com calma. Mas eu acho que você tem que mandar a calma pro espaço.

– Eu sei que é difícil de entender, mas eu sou a mulher da relação. Ele é quem tem que tomar a iniciativa... dessas coisas, sabe?

–Nada a ver Hemione. Com o Harry...

–Não, não, não quero ouvir isso.

–Tudo bem, mas se eu fosse você, faria uma visita á ele hoje.

–Hoje?

–É. Sabe, aparecer de surpresa.

–Não sei não Gina...

–Confia em mim Hermi. – Ela piscou. Eu não me sentia muito confortável com a ideia, mas me pareceu que ela tinha razão. Snape era cauteloso demais.

Quando a noite caiu sobre o castelo, e todos já haviam adormecido, me encontrei com Gina no banheiro dos monitores.

–De jeito nenhum! Eu não posso usar isso! – Ela segurava uma camisola verde de seda. Curtinha, um pouco transparente, fendas nas coxas, o busto era bordado em prata.

–Pode sim.

–Nãããão. Não.

–Hermione Granger! Você gosta desse homem? – Ela disse séria.

–Gosto, mas..

–Você quer conquista-lo?

–Sim eu quero ...

–Quer passar a noite com ele?

–Claro.

–Então você vai usar. Imagina só a cara dele ao ver você usando isso. Há! Ele vai se apaixonar.

Foi a contra gosto que eu vesti a camisola. Eu não era.. Sexy, ou ousada. Não sabia como me comportar.

–Aff! Eu pareço uma prostituta sonserina!

–Parece nada. Toma. – Ela me entregou a capa de invisibilidade. O plano era o seguinte: Eu a seguiria até as masmorras, ela inventaria algo para que Snape abrisse a porta e eu entraria. Depois... Depois era comigo.

Eu tinha uma pilha de deveres do último ano para corrigir. Eu amo poções, mas ser professor nunca foi umas de minhas ambições. Aceitei o cargo por que na época era conveniente. "Tudo pra manter o Potter á salvo" e bla bla bla. Mas agora eu não tenho mais motivos para continuar com isso, exceto é claro, ela. Hermione Granger ainda tinha que completar seu último ano na escola. Era então, conveniente e confortável para mim permanecer em sua companhia. Por enquanto.

Foi perdido nesses pensamentos que ouvi alguém bater em minha porta.

–Ah, srta. Weasley. - Eu disse arqueado a sobrancelha.

–Boa noite professor. Um dos alunos do primeiro ano comeu uma vomitilha fora da validade, dai madame Ponfrey, pediu pra que eu pegasse com o senhor a poção que ...

–Pensei que ela tivesse essa poção na enfermaria.

–Pois é, o estoque acabou antes do previsto.- disse Gina .

–Um momento.- Eu lhe disse, e entrei Menos de um minuto depois que voltei com a poção.

Me sentei para corrigir o que sobrava de deveres, antes que Ginevra me interrompesse . Por um breve momento tive a impressão de não estar sozinho. Um cheiro familiar me assaltou, o cheiro dela. Bem, acho que eu sentia mais falta dela do que seria permitido.


	4. Apaixonados

A primeira parte do plano funcionou perfeitamente, eu estava dentro do escritório particular dele sem que ele soubesse. Já a segunda parte... Bom, eu tinha que me revelar. Mas não conseguia! Eu estava com uma camisola sensual e provocante, invadindo os aposentos de um professor. Parte de mim pedia pra que eu simplesmente despisse a capa e me jogasse nos braços de Snape. Mas a outra parte, a parte certinha, a parte que respeitava as regras, que levantava a mão em cada pergunta, gritava que aquilo era uma loucura sem tamanho. Por fim, minha covardia foi maior. Gina iria me matar pela manhã, mas eu não podia fazer aquilo. Eu esperaria que ele se deitasse, e então em silêncio sairia dali. Não demorou muito pra que ele se retirasse para o quarto, eu o segui, só por capricho. Ele não me via, então não me veria ficar ruborizada enquanto admirava ele tirar aquelas vestes negras. Ele se sentou na cama, usava apenas calças. Eu me perguntei por um momento em que ele poderia estar pensando, mas ele deixou-se ser pego quando disse meu nome num sussurro.

Ele pensava em mim.

–Hermione Granger. – Repetiu com um sorriso leve. Foi, demais pra mim. A Hermione certinha havia perdido, e eu despi a capa.

–Mas como? O que? – Do nada, uma bela mulher se materializou na minha frente. Hermione Granger, numa camisola de cores sonserinas, e perigosamente sensual. Mas como ela entrara ali...

–Ginevra Weasley. – Ela me respondeu antes que a pergunta se formulasse em minha boca.

Eu não queria explicações, na verdade, estava com um pouco de medo de que aquilo fosse fruto da minha imaginação e que ela sumisse como fumaça. Me levantei em um salto e a puxei para meus braços. Um segundo de olhares trocados e ela me beijou. Cheia de desejo e paixão.

Seus braços se seguravam em mim como se sua vida dependesse disso. E eu me sentia da mesma forma. Puxei de leve seus cabelos cacheados, e mordi seu pescoço arqueado. O gosto de hortelã em sua língua me provava que ela estava sóbria. O que era ainda mais incrível, pois significava que ela estava ali por que queria estar. Ela queria se deitar comigo. Ela me desejava tanto quanto eu a desejava.

Retomei aqueles lábios finos entre os meus e o joguei na cama. Deitando-me sobre ele com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura. Ele me apertava, sugava, arranhava e tudo parecia bom demais para se verdade. Enquanto nos beijávamos, eu abri a calça com uma mão. Ele deixou escapar um gemido rouco quando eu coloquei minha mão por dentro da cueca para acariciar lhe.

Ele me ajudou a terminar de despi-lo, e assim que o resto das suas roupas estava no chão, eu me ajoelhei perto da cama.

Ela beijou minhas coxas perto da virilha. Brincou assim por um tempo, o que me deixou louco. Eu estava a ponto de pedir, implorar para que ela o colocasse na boca, quando ela o fez. Poucas sensações no mundo me deram tanto prazer. Ela subia e descia com sua boca quente e úmida. Estava me deixando em estado de transe. Quando ela levantou os olhos pra mim, tão tão sexy, ela era linda daquele ângulo. Eu não aguentaria por muito tempo, então a puxei. Ela levantou os braços e eu tirei a fina camisola. Mesmo por cima da calcinha, pude sentir que ela estava quente e molhada.

Eu não podia aguentar mais, queria senti-lo, precisava disso. Tirei minha calcinha o mais rápido que pude e me sentei sobre ele. Com a mão ele me ajudou a encaixar seu pênis dentro de mim. Nós dois soltamos gemidos. Ele apertava minhas coxas enquanto eu fazia movimento de sobe e desce lentamente. Ele começou a apertar meus seios e impulsionar o corpo para que eu fosse mais rápido. Eu amava os sons. Dos gemidos, dos corpos se batendo, a respiração rápida e ofegante. Era sexy, excitante. As masmorras não pareciam mais frias e suávamos bastante. Ele disse meu primeiro nome num gemido e então fechou os olhos. Apertou as mãos nas minhas coxas e fechou os olhos, Eu sabia que estava se segurando para não gozar. Eu o segui, me inclinei sobre ele e deixei que ele fizesse os movimentos. Logo os espasmos começaram e eu estava mordendo seu ombro para conter o orgasmo. Logo senti que ele também chegara ao ápice. Alguns minutos se passaram, e nenhum de nós foi capaz de se mexer ou falar. Até que nossos corpos se esfriaram, as respirações se acalmaram. Ele não falou nada, apenas me levou até o banheiro onde tomamos um longo banho e, bem, nos amamos de novo. Ele vestiu uma cueca, e eu uma camisa preta dele. Deitamos na cama, um olhando para o outro, os pés brincando por baixo das cobertas. Passaram-se alguns minutos de sorrisos bobos, e beijos carinhosos, até que ele falou.

–Você, e o Weasley... – Pelo olhar, eu sabia que aquilo o incomodava.

–Acabou. – Lhe assegurei.

– Mas ele já parou de atormentar você ? - ele perguntou, enquanto acariciava meu rosto.  
– Não.  
–Quer que eu de um jeito nele ?  
– Não seja ciumento Severo. - disse com um sorriso doce.  
– Não é ciúmes.  
– Ah sei. Pode deixar que eu mesma cuido dele. Apesar de tudo, eu o conheço á anos, não posso tira-lo da minha vida.  
– Tem razão,_você_não pode. Mas _eu_ posso!  
– Severo! O Rony é um irmão pra mim. – Percebi que ele não gostou muito da idéia, o que me fez sorrir, pois vê-lo com ciúmes era mesmo inesperado. – Vamos la, não seja tão sonserino.

– Não tem como eu não ser sonserino.

–É eu sei. – Revirei os olhos. – Por falar em sonserina, gostou da minha camisola?

–Você poderia ter vindo de Vermelho e Dourado, com aquele leão bobo da lovegood na cabeça, e mesmo assim, eu teria te amado.

–Bom saber.

–Mas sim, Eu gostei da camisola.

Conversamos sobre coisas mundanas e sem importância. Até que eu peguei no sono em seus braços.

Quando acordei na manhã de domingo, tateei distraída a cama ao meu redor. Meus olhos se abriram, e pude confirmar que a cama estava fria e vazia ao meu lado. Ele havia fugido de novo. Eu não podia acreditar que depois da noite de ontem, ele ia fingir que nada aconteceu de novo! Ele era...

–Bom dia Hermione. – Severo Snape acabara de entrar pela porta do quarto com uma bela bandeja de prata nas mãos. Ele estava me trazendo café na cama!

–Bom dia Severo. – Estavamos nos tratando pelo primeiro nome, e não parecia estranho, parecia natural e certo.

Eu a assisti comer duas fatias de melão, tomar chá de hortelã, comer metade de uma maça, e uma fatia de pão com geleia de amoras.

Seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça, mas ela nunca me pareceu tão incrivelmente, linda.

–Bom, acho melhor você voltar para torre, ou notaram sua ausência.

–é eu acho que sim. Se importa se eu levar isso? –Ela me perguntou levantando a gola da camisa preta.

– Pode levar, mas a camisola fica. – Ela sorriu e concordou.

A levei até a porta, me senti como um adolescente fazendo isso.

–Vai voltar a noite? – Tentei parecer despreocupado.

–Assim que as luzes se apagarem. – Ela garantiu. Se despediu com o leve beijo e fechou a porta. Mesmo sabendo que ela voltaria, senti que perdia algo.

Quando cheguei ao dormitório feminino, não me assustei em ver Gina. Sabia que ela não desceria para o café sem que eu chegasse.

–E ai, como foi tudo? – Ela perguntou entusiasmada.

–AAAAH foi ótimo. Ele me levou café na cama! Ele é..

–Poupe-me da parte melosa. Eu quero saber sobre o sexo Hermione. Com todos os detalhes sórdidos.

~Eu enrubescia a cada pergunta indiscreta dela, mas respondia. Ela era minha melhor amiga e era bom dividir aquilo com alguém.

Quando terminei de contar, ela esperou que eu me trocasse para descer com ela para o café.

Oficialmente, Severo Snape fazia parte da minha vida.

* * *

**N/A- Se você chegou até aqui, ta na hora de me dizer o que você está achando! Deixe seu comentário, sugestão, critica, enfim... bj bj**


	5. Megan

As semanas passavam tão rápidas que me deixavam tonta. Eu estudava para os N.I.E.N.S, ajudava com os preparativos do baile de natal, e dividia o que sobrava do meu tempo entre Gina, Harry, Rony e Severo. Nosso namoro ainda era segredo absoluto, exceto é claro, Gina. Que me ajudava a inventar desculpas convincentes quando me pegavam chegando pela manhã na torre.

Eu e Rony voltamos a nos falar, ele estava passando por uma fase, pelo menos espero que seja uma fase, em que pegava todas as garotas da escola. Nem Malfoy bateria seu numero de namoradas. Ele era mais velho, herói de guerra, jogador de quadribol... enfim, famoso. Era só dar uma jogadinha naquele cabelo ruivo, e pronto. As garotas caiam de amor.

Para comemorar a queda de Voldemort, a professora Minerva propôs um baile de natal anual. No último dia de aula. Os monitores ajudaram com os preparativos, e graças a Merlin, tudo estava pronto. O castelo todo foi enfeitado, no salão principal as doze tradicionais arvores de natal foram colocadas nos lados, um belo palco montado para a banda ao fundo, pista de dança, mesa de buffet, neve encantada... Tudo lindo. Com todos os preparativos, eu não via Snape o dia todo. Mal tive tempo de me arrumar, Gina teve que me ajudar com meus cabelos e minhas unhas. Meu vestido era azul marinho, o busto bordado em prata. Leve, se movimentava com cada minúsculo movimento meu.

Eu nunca fui muito famoso por gostar de festas. Na verdade, eu sempre fui famoso por ser... anti-social.

Mas não teria como fugir do baile de natal. Tinha que ser invenção daquela matuta da Mcgonagall. Baile. Hunf!

Musica alta, risadas, boa bebida, boa comida, fedelhos correndo para todo lado. Ou seja, tudo parecia um inferno. Até que na entrada do salão principal, eu vi um anjo vestido de azul. Os cachos caindo atrás dos ombros. Eu ri ao perceber que ela me procurava no meio dos adolescentes, ela estalava os dedos e brincava com o anel. Típico de Hermione, mexer com as mãos enquanto estava nervosa.

Eu passei por ela, casualmente é claro, e indiquei com a cabeça para que ela me seguisse.

Nós andamos até uma das salas vazias.

Mal tínhamos entrado e ele tomou-me em seus braços. Nos beijamos ternamente, e dançamos a melodia lenta que ecoava pela parede. Ele era um bom dançarino.

–Você está linda.

–Obrigada.

–diga-me Hermione, quais as chances de ficarmos juntos pra sempre?

– Do que depender de mim, todas as chances do mundo.

–Você sabe que isso não será fácil não sabe? – Ele parou de dançar, e a profundeza dos seus olhos negros me mostrava que o assunto era sério.

–Onde você quer chegar?

–Algumas... pessoas, não vão gostar da ideia de sermos um casal.

–Eu não tenho medo. Nunca liguei para o que disseram ou pensaram sobre mim. Eu quero isso. Eu quero nós! Eu... amo você. – Ele ficou tenso com a palavra "amo". E ao invés de dizer que me amava também, ele me beijou.

Eu esperava que ele disse-se que me amava. Ele me amava... Não?

Quando voltamos para o salão, me reuni a Harry e Gina. Era minha última noite no castelo antes das férias de natal. Eu queria passar o natal com Snape em Hogwarts, mas ele não achava que seria muito conveniente. Prometeu que me visitaria e não deixaria que eu sentisse sua falta. Eu duvidava disso, claro.

–

Ela era linda. Era tudo que eu podia pensar enquanto a observava sorrir e conversar com os amigos. Eu vi ela se recusar a dançar com uns três ou quatro rapazes, só aceitando o convite do Weasley e do Potter, claro, ela não queria que eu sentisse ciúmes. Mas isso me só me fez pensar mais sobre o quanto eu estava roubando dela. Quantas danças? Quantas festas? Ela era ainda tão jovem. Tanta vida, tanta juventude. Ela não vira o mundo por trás dessas paredes de pedra ainda. Eu estava sendo tão egoísta tirando tudo dela. Negando que ela tivesse um futuro. Mas eu não podia fazer ao contrario. Quer dizer, o que eu faria da minha vida se ela não fizesse parte dela? Hermione Granger, a irritante sabe-tudo, com seus cabelos cacheados e língua afiada, inteligente demais, bonita demais, famosa demais. O mundo estenderia sua mão, convidando-a para dançar, será que ela negaria? Será que eu deixaria que ela fizesse isso? Eu temo que não.

As férias de natal se passaram lentamente para mim. Snape me visitara como prometera, mas ainda assim não era o suficiente. E eu senti falta dos meus amigos também. Acho que essas férias foram diferentes pra gente, era a última. A próxima vez que fizéssemos as malas, seria pra sempre.

O banquete de boas vindas fora iniciado, e assim que entrei no salão principal, deixei que meus olhos caíssem sobre a mesa dos professores. E lá estava ele, em suas tão habituais vestes negras e cara seria. Sentado ao lado de Dumbledore, esperei que ele me olhasse, mas ele não olhou. Ao lado dele estava uma mulher que eu não conhecia, provavelmente a substituta de arte das trevas. Era loura e bonita demais pro meu gosto. Na verdade eu não me importaria em nada com isso, mas Severo tagarelava com ela, e isso fazia dela um problema pra mim. "Nossa Hermione, não seja tão ciumenta."

–A professora nova é muito bonita, não acha Harry? –estávamos , colocando o papo em dia, como diriam os trouxas. Mas eu não via a hora em que o banquete acabasse.

–Nããããão. Prefiro as ruivas.- Disse Harry de pronto, acho que se Gina não estivesse por perto a resposta seria diferente.

– Vocês são tão... – Começou Gina. Mas apenas rolou os olhos e não completou a frase. – Que colar lindo Mione!- Ela segurou a pedra azul lapidada em forma de coração que repousava no meu pescoço. – Nossa! Ela pulsa, como um coração de verdade! – Eu sorri.

–Ganhei de Natal. – Levantei uma sobrancelha, ela entendeu o sinal. Entendeu que era um presente do Snape.

–Ta parecendo presente de namorado. – Comentou Rony com uma pitada de ciúmes.

–Mas isso não seria da sua conta não é?.

–Claro que é.

–Ron! – Ralhou Gina.

–Deixa Gina, nem gaste sua saliva. – Eu sugeri. O Diretor chamou nossa atenção, fez um breve discurso, e passou as apresentações. Severo me fitava.

–Qual o problema do Snape? Não tira os olhos da gente.- Comentou Harry.

–Não seja bobo. –Eu disse.

–Quero que todos deem as boas vindas á nova professora de arte das trevas Megan Hergert... Alguma coisa no olhar dessa mulher me incomodou, talvez fosse só ciúmes, talvez não.

O banquete foi longo, eu não via a hora de ver todos irem para suas casas ter uma bela noite de sono.

Para minha sorte eles estavam cansados da viajem, e logo que chegamos na sala comunal todos foram dormir. Era a minha deixa. Segui em silêncio para as masmorras, me esgueirando pelas sombras, rezando para não ser pega fora da cama.

Eu não precisei bater muito na porta, ele já esperava por mim.

Eu estava morto de saudades. Assim que ela passou pela porta eu a segurei nos meus braços com força e a tirei do chão.

–Não-consigo-respirar- ela reclamou. Eu aliviei a pressão dos braços, mas não á soltei.

–Eu senti tanto a tua falta! – Reclamei seus lábios para mim, num beijo longo e desesperado. Até faminto eu diria, cheio de saudade.

Infelizmente batidas furiosas interromperam nosso beijo.

–Vou te esperar no quarto – Ela sussurrou.

Ao abrir a porta um sorriso sedutor me assaltou.

–Severo, espero não estar incomodando.

– Na verdade, eu já estava indo me deitar Megan.

–Bom, tudo bem, - Ela me pareceu desapontada. – Eu só vim te devolver o livro.

– Ah, sim, encontrou o que procurava?

–Sim, sim. É um livro excelente!

–Bom, se era só isso.. – Ela não iria embora nunca? Eu tinha que voltar para Hermione.

–Na verdade, eu estive pensando... Você pode me levar a hogsmeade amanha?

–eu?

–é, você sabe que eu não gosto de sair sozinha, e se não for você que mais poderia me acompanhar?

–Está bem, eu vou com você. – É claro que eu não iria, mas eu á conhecia bem. Eu sabia que ela não desistiria fácil, e eu queria que ela fosse embora rápido.

–Muito obriga...- Fechei a porta enquanto ela falava.

Graças á Merlin ela foi embora! Agora somos só eu e Hermione. Quando eu tentei abrir a porta do meu quarto descobri que ela estava trancada.

–Hermione?

– Livros? Você tem emprestado livros á ela?

–A... não. Você não está com ciúmes. Está?

–Não. Imagina. –É obvio que eu estava morrendo de ciúmes. Quem era aquela mulher? Porque ela tinha tanta intimidade com ele?

–Hermione, ela é só uma amiga. Abra a porta!

–Amiga? Eu vi o jeito que ela olhava pra você! E Merlin que decote era aquele?

–Abra Hermione! OU eu vou estourar essa porta!

– Bom, ai amanha você aproveita que vai á hogsmeade, e compra uma nova! – Eu estava com tanta raiva. Não podíamos assumir o nosso namoro, mas ele podia sair com outras mulheres e isso? E estava claro que não era uma simples amiga, ela deixava a baba dela escorrer em cima dele.

–O quarto é meu e eu quero entrar Granger!

– Ótimo! Tenha uma boa noite! – Eu sai correndo pelas masmorras em fúria. No fundo eu sabia que era uma reação meio exagerada, mas aquilo mexeu tanto comigo. Ver o jeito que ele e ela eram íntimos. Eu não gostava dessa aproximação. Ponto.

Que ótimo! Por causa da irritante Megan eu passaria mais uma noite longe da minha Hermione! Isso só pode ser castigo de Merlin. Me revirei na cama a noite toda. Como ela podia ser tão adolescente? Ah sim, ela é uma adolescente. Linda, inteligente, incrível mas adolescente. Quer dizer, quantas noites assim nós teríamos? Mais uma vez me senti mal por prende-la á mim. Isso daria mesmo certo?

Na aula de poções do dia seguinte, ela estava incrivelmente irritada. Quanto mais esse mau humor duraria?

Eu deixei as instruções na lousa e ordenei que todos fizessem as poções. Passava de mesa em mesa, tirando uns pontos aqui, outros ali, até chegar na mesa de Hermione. Obviamente, ela queria me enfrentar. Mas na frente de todos? Ela teria coragem?

–Granger?- Ela nem sequer olhou pra mim. –Por um acaso a senhorita perdeu a incrível habilidade de ler?

–Não. – Ela me fuzilava com o olhar. Se o que ela queria era brigar, aquilo não daria certo. Ela ficava incrivelmente sexy quando estava furiosa.

–Me corrija se eu estiver errado, mas as instruções mandam claramente, colocar raiz de cunha,e não pus de bubotuberas. O que acontecerá se você colocar pus de bubotubera ai dentro ? – Ela pegou o pequeno vidrinho, e balançou perigosamente sobre o caldeirão borbulhando.

–Vamos ver! – Antes que ela derramasse o pus, eu segurei seu pulso com força. Ela gemeu de dor, e isso me fez vibrar. Sorte dela estarmos cercados por alunos, pois a minha vontade era toma-la em meus braços, nem que fosse a força. Mas me controlei.

–Eu não vou deixar que exploda nada nessa sala Granger.-Eu disse um pouco mais alto que um sussurro. – Evanesco!- ordenei, e o caldeirão ficou limpo. - 10 pontos a menos para a Grifinória,e... detenção! Esteja no meu escritório, hoje as 8:00 hrs.,não se atrase!

As oito horas eu estava nas masmorras. Eu estava mais calma, mas ainda não tinha engolido o passeio a Hogsmeade.

Não precisei bater na porta, quando eu levantei o punho uma voz rouca me mandou entrar.

–Bom, estou aqui. O que quer que eu faça professor.

–Precisamos conversar.

–Não. Eu acho que não precisamos não.

–Eu não pretendia realmente ir á lugar algum com ela Hermione. – Ele se levantou, contornou a mesa e se sentou nela. Bufei.

–Oque você quer que eu te diga?- Ele avançou um passo em minha direção. Eu recuei.

–a verdade. O que você quer? Por que não assumimos o nosso namoro? Porque você não quer se visto comigo, mas com ela você fica aos sussurros por ai? Merlin! De onde saiu essa mulher!?

– Você quer a verdade Hermione ? A verdade, é que meses atrás você entrou no meu quarto bêbada. A verdade, é que você me amou naquela cama. A verdade, é que eu acordei com o seu rosto a 10 centímetros do meu e, Mérlin, você estava tão linda - Ele deu uma passo em minha direção, não recuei dessa vez. - Tudo o que eu queria fazer era olhar você dormir o resto da minha vida.

–Mas..

–Mas o que?

–Megan?

–Ah! Ela não é nada, tudo bem? Eu e ela nos conhecemos um tempo atrás e ela acha que ainda tem intimidade comigo. Mas não tem.

–Mesmo?

–Mesmo. Eu amo você Hermione. – Ok, é a primeira vez que ele disse isso. Me desconcertou. Não consegui reagir enquanto ele acabava com o espaço entre nós. Essa briga estava ganha, num piscar de olhos eu estava na cama, completamente em chamas. Clamando que a noite durasse para sempre. Se todas as brigas acabassem assim, acho que teríamos que brigar mais.

A nossa relação era pontuada com discussões, noite sim, noite não. Mas a melhor parte da briga, era a reconciliação. As vezes eu a provocava, só pelo gosto de ver como a noite se tornava mais ardente.

A maioria das brigas aconteciam por causa da professora de DCAT, Megan não dava folga. Nunca nenhum homem a recusou, então ela me queria pelo simples fato de que eu não a queria.

Ela começou a perceber as trocas de olhares entre mim e Hermione, e estava começando a se convencer, que havia mais do que uma relação aluna/professor ali. Mas eu sempre a despistava.

O final do ano letivo se aproximou com uma velocidade surpreendente, faltavam duas semanas para as provas de N.I.E.N.S. e depois Hermione estaria livre do rotulo de aluna, e poderíamos anunciar o nosso relacionamento.

O nervosismo pela chegada das provas, estava fazendo Hermione ter enjoos matinais, ela também estava comendo um pouco demais, e tivera um desmaio na aula de transfiguração, tudo por causa do nervosismo. Típico dela, mesmo sendo a melhor aluna ainda tinha medo de não se sair bem nas provas. Estava perdido nesses pensamentos quando alguém bateu á porta.

–Entre. – Era Megan. Ótimo.

– Severo querido- ela praticamente dançava até mim com um vestido fino, se movendo sensualmente tentando chamar atenção.

–O que você quer?

–Nada, só jogar conversa fora. – bufei. – Eu sei de tudo.

–Tudo o que?

–Você e Hermione... nem tente negar já peguei ela saído dos teus aposentos mais de uma vez. Trocas de olhares. E até mesmo um beijo ardente sob as escadas. – Ela tinha um ar de quem iria começar confusão, de quem queria prejudicar.

–Vocês deveriam tomar mais cuidado.

–Vamos ao ponto. O que você quer?

–Nada.

–Nada?

–Nada de nada. – Ela sorriu docemente. Demônios sabem rir afinal. –Quer dizer, ela é de maior então você não vai para azkaban por namora-la não é?

–Megan, pra quem você contou?

–Ninguém. Eu juro. –Ela disse com deboche.- Mas sinceramente Sev...- Ela se levantou e contornou a mesa, se sentou na minha frente sedutoramente. – Você merece coisa melhor do que aquela mosca morta da Granger.

–Megan...

–Escute. Isso é um romance passageiro, você não quer realmente ficar com ela, quer?

–Sim. Eu realmente quero. Agora se você puder sair da minha sala...

– Claro, claro. Vou deixar você se afogar nesses pergaminhos velhos. Mas a conversa ainda não acabou Sev. Acho que você tem que pensar melhor no que esta fazendo. Hermione é tão jovem, tem tanta coisa pela frente, mas ficando com você ela ficará presa a uma vidinha patética e á um homem velho. Lindo, e admito que lembrar da sua voz me leva aos melhores orgasmos, mas, ainda sim não muda o fato de que você está velho Snape. É tarde demais pra um novo amor não acha? E além do mais, o que nossa querida Lily pensaria disso?

–Não ouse falar sobre Lilian!

– Não está mais aqui quem falou. – Ela ergueu as mãos se rendendo teatralmente. – Mas pensa no que eu disse querido. A menina é tão boa, merece alguém igualmente bom e... jovem. Já você merece alguém como eu. – Ela sorria.- Se você parar pra pensar vai ver que nascemos um para o outro. Pense nisso.- Ela piscou e saiu.

Quando ela fechou a porta as palavras ficaram ecoando na minha cabeça. Ela só tinha dito em voz alta o que eu já tinha pensado. Ela tinha razão.


	6. Traída

Eu não via a hora de acabar os benditos N.I.E.N.S! Eu estava tão nervosa e ansiosa. Eu queria me formar logo, Snape me prometera que assim que eu não fosse mais sua aluna ele sairia de Hogwarts. O plano era viajarmos juntos, e depois anunciar nosso relacionamento pra todos. Mas no ultimamente ele tem estado meio estranho, meio distante. Espero que isso passe logo.

–Como você esta se sentindo hoje? – Era tarde e eu usava os livros dele pra estudar, assim podíamos passar mais tempo juntos.

–Estou bem. Tranquila. – Fechei o livro que estava lendo e me sentei com ele no sofá, ele passou o braço na minha cintura e repousei minha cabeça no seu ombro.

–Hã, Hermione?

–Sim.

–Eu estive pensando... talvez seja melhor eu lecionar um pouco mais, uns dois ou três anos talvez. – Eu levantei a cabeça para encara-lo.

–Como assim? Não. Você disse que estava farto disso..

–Mas talvez seja melhor assim.

–Bom, se é o que quer, eu posso alugar uma casa aqui perto, você pode deixar de morar no castelo dai. Só...

–Você sabe que isso não é possível, como diretor da Sonserina eu tenho que estar sempre aqui.

–O que vamos fazer então?

–Eu pensei, bem, é que, você podia viajar, passar um tempo com seus pais.

–Ta desistindo é isso? Ta desistindo de mim?- Eu não podia acreditar no que ouvia.

–Não Hermione não é isso. É que você é jovem, você precisa sair pra ver o mundo. Vá, se aventure, e depois volte pra mim. Eu vou te esperar.

–Mas eu não quero esperar!

–Eu não posso roubar sua juventude de você!

–Não esta roubando nada de mim! Você é tudo que eu quero Severo! Tudo que eu preciso.

–Mas..

–Mas nada. Ficaremos juntos, não importa o que você pense sobre minha juventude. Eu sei o que eu quero. E eu quero você! Eu quero, entende?- Ele não disse mais nada, apenas me beijou ternamente. Dormimos juntos mas não nos tocamos. Ele estava se distanciando e eu tinha medo de que não se reaproximasse.

Ela afirmava que tudo o que queria era ficar comigo, mas eu não conseguia me sentir em paz. Eu tinha feito tanto mal a minha vida toda, e agora que me redimira com o mundo bruxo iria fazer mal á ela. Todos ficariam contra esse relacionamento. Um absurdo que eu namorasse a maior heroína que o mundo bruxo já viu. Ela sofreria e eu não queria isso. Não queria mesmo. Mas pedir pra que ela se afastasse não seria suficiente, eu tinha que decepciona-la. E eu sabia como, sabia que de tudo que Hermione era capaz de suportar tinha uma coisa que ela não toleraria: Traição. Se eu a traísse, ela me deixaria, seguiria com sua vida. Talvez, algum dia ela me perdoasse e pudéssemos ficar juntos, mas antes eu queria que ela tivesse tido uma vida. Queria que ela conhecesse o mundo que ela gastasse seu tempo fazendo o que quisesse, e depois voltasse pra mim era assim que as coisas iam ser.

Era o primeiro dia de provas e eu estava tentando me concentrar, repassando mentalmente tudo que podia. Mas no café da manhã daquele dia eu vi uma coisa que me deixou com o estomago embrulhado. Ao lado de Snape na mesa dos professores, estava Megan. Mas o que me incomodava era que eles estavam sentados mais perto do que de costume, conversavam de mãos dadas por cima da mesa.

–Porque eles estão de mãos dadas? – Perguntou Gina.

–E como eu vou saber? Só sei que ele vai ter que me explicar isso mais tarde. – Eu já estava em cólicas, morrendo de raiva mas o que eu vi em seguida virou meu mundo de cabeça pra baixo. Eles se beijaram, na boca. Um selinho demorado. Eu não conseguia entender..

–Respire Hermione.- Gina me lembrou, ela me puxou para fora do salão antes que todos pudessem ver meu estado de nervos. – Hermi? Você está bem? Sua mão está tremendo.

–Você viu aquilo?

–Vi. Olha ele deve ter uma resposta muito boa pra isso.

–é? Pois eu vou lá pega-la agora!-

–Não vai não. – Ela segurou meus dois braços.- Você tem provas á fazer hoje lembra? E além do mais tem muita gente aqui. Depois você resolve isso com ele.

Foi a contragosto que sai de lá com gina, mas no fundo eu sabia que ela estava certa, ele devia ter uma explicação pra isso. É bom que tenha!

O relógio não parecia querer ajudar, parecia que tinha sido enfeitiçado para andar mais devagar que o normal. Quando a noite chegou, eu esperei impaciente na biblioteca a hora do jantar acabar, quando finalmente acabou, corri para as masmorras.

– O que você quer aqui Granger ?-ele disse ríspido quando abriu a porta, empurrei ele e entrei. No mesmo momento, Megan abriu a porta do quarto só de calcinha e sutiã.  
–Vem logo Seve.. O que a fedelha esta fazendo aqui ?- Ela disse com um sorriso nos lábios.  
–Sua vaca! – parti em direção a ela, e dei um tapa na cara da loira, com uma força que nem sabia que tinha. Eu já estava pronta pra bater nela outra vez ,quando Severo se colocou entre nós duas.  
–VÁ EMBORA GRANGER!- Ele vociferou. Eu soquei o peito dele e cada pedaço que eu alcançava ate que ele me empurrou.

–Isso mesmo. Haja como uma trouxa, sua sangue-ruim.  
–Severo como você pode? – Perguntei em tom de suplica enquanto Megan o abraçava de lado.

–Você disse que já tinha cuidado da sangue ruim, meu amor. – eu tive que recuar, sentia que ia cair a qualquer momento.  
–Há quanto tempo ?- Consegui perguntar, mas minha voz estava falhando.  
–Desde que eu cheguei no castelo, nas ferias de natal.  
–Você disse que me amava!- Gritei por fim, mas tive que me apoiar para não cair.  
–E você acreditou? - ele riu - Eu nunca amaria uma sangue-ruim! Eu só queria usar você. Era ... Como eu posso dizer.. divertido. - ele riu outra vez. Eu não podia acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, mas lá estava ela quase nua com ele, e as palavra saiam da boca dele com tanta naturalidade... Não era um engano, ele nunca me amoou ou vai amar. Eu tinha sido enganada, outra vez!  
Senti o mundo ruir ao meu redor, de repente me faltou o ar,eu precisava sair dali. Precisava ir o mais longe que minhas pernas me permitiam. Então, outra vez eu corri. Corri sem olhar pra atrás uma única vez até chegar a torre de astronomia. Senti que meus sentidos me escapavam e de repente só o chão frio de encontro ao meu rosto.. Eu tinha desmaiado.

No momento em que ela saiu pela porta eu percebi que não tinha ferido só á ela. Mas que tinha partido meu próprio coração. Ela nunca mais ia querer me ver de novo, e com razão, eu fui longe demais, devia ter arrumado outro jeito de afasta-la algo que não fosse tão definitivo. Mas o que está feito, está feito! Ela se foi, se foi para sempre.

Tive que arrastar megan para fora, pois ela se recusava em sair. Queria dormir comigo, mas isso nunca aconteceria.

Meu quarto nunca pareceu tão frio. Tudo ali lembrava ela, tinha o cheiro dela em todo lugar. Seria uma noite longa sem ela aqui.

–Hermione? Hermione? Você está bem? Acorda!

–O que ? onde eu estou?- Precisei de um segundo pra me lembrar. –Como você me achou Gina?

–Você estava demorando tanto, eu espiei pelo mapa do maroto.

–Quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui?

–Algumas horas eu acho. Você precisa comer alguma coisa, sua cara está horrível. – Eu a abracei e comecei a chorar. Ainda não conseguia acreditar em tudo que tinha acontecido. Porque ele tinha feito tudo isso. Porque tanta mentira tanta ilusão. Como ele foi capaz de me enganar desse jeito.

Gina não sabia o que fazer para me consolar. Depois de mais uma crise de choro, ela conseguiu me persuadir a voltar para o dormitório.  
Eu estava controlada pela manhã, mas ainda tinha raiva demais e temia não conseguir encara-lo sem fazer um escândalo. Então apesar de estar com fome, não quis descer para o café. Gina trouxe café pra mim na torre da Grifinória. Mais dois dias de provas, mais duas noites de travesseiros molhados e fui embora de Hogwarts, não fiquei para o encerramento, pedi permissão para a profa. Minerva para ir embora logo depois da última prova, e assim o fiz.


	7. Inesperado

Assim que nos formamos, Gina e Harry decidiram se casar. Ele já tinha esperado muito pra ter uma família, e queria começar o mais rápido possível. Eu passei alguns dias com meus pais e depois fui passar um tempo na casa dos Weasley. Eu era a madrinha de Gina, e me ocupar com os preparativos do casamento seria uma boa distração.

Apesar de estar melhor, eu ainda não estava totalmente curada. E acho que nunca vou estar.

A toca estava cheia como sempre. E era impossível ficar sozinha e triste naquele lugar. Eu não conseguia ouvir nem meus próprios pensamentos, o que era bom, minha cabeça não era um lugar muito feliz no momento.

O clima de festa na casa dos Weasley era contagiante.

Eles estavam todos espremidos na mesa para o café da manhã, mas quando senti o cheiro do suco de abobora que eu tanto gostava... tive que sair correndo para o banheiro. Os enjoos matinais não passaram depois das provas. Acho que eu sentia mais falta se Snape do que eu pensava.

Assim que voltei, a senhora Weasley disse do lado oposto da mesa:  
– Hoje vai ser a primeira prova do vestido de Gina.- disse olhando séria para mim. Não entendi.  
–Não mamãe, é amanhã

–Não querida, eu recebi uma coruja hoje cedo, dizendo que você tem que estar lá hoje. Na verdade, é melhor você se apressar, nos já temos que sair.  
–Eu posso acompanhar vocês, peguei folga hoje.- Ofereceu o senhor Weasley.  
–Não será preciso Artur. Iremos só eu Gina e Hermione. - Abri a boca para protestar, ver Gina experimentar um vestido, não era bem o que eu tinha em mente. Mas a senhora Weasley me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse falar.

–A opinião da madrinha é de suma importância Hermione querida.

–Bom, esta bem então.

Depois do café, nós fomos para o jardim. Algo na senhora Weasley estava estranho.

– Vamos fazer uma aparatação acompanhada está bem ? Preciso passar num lugar antes de irmos...  
–Nem pensar mãe! eu não gosto. Diz onde é que agente aparata lá também.  
–Não teime Gina- disse ela segurando a mão da filha de um lado e a minha do outro.- Prontas ? - E então ela aparatou em uma viela, que eu conhecia muito bem.  
–Aonde agente vai ?  
–Hospital St. Mungus . - ela disse suspirando  
–Você não está se sentindo bem sra. Weasley ? –Fiquei preocupada, ela parecia estranha, mas não imaginei que estivesse doente..  
–Estou ótima.- ela disse com um sorriso - vamos indo.- Eu não estava entendendo nada, mas á seguimos em silêncio até o Hospital St. Mungus.

Quando chegamos lá eu e Gina ficamos meio afastadas conversando, enquanto a sra. Weasley falava com a recepcionista.  
–Venham queridas.- a sra. Weasley nos chamou com um sorriso. Seguimos por um corredor, e entramos num consultório. Será que ela estava doente e não queria que os outros soubessem? Isso é tão típico da Molly, não querer que ninguém se preocupe com ela.

–Bom dia. - A sra. weasley disse ao medibruxo,que o crachá informava se chamar Simon Hale.  
–Bom dia. Em que posso ajuda-las ?- ele perguntou educadamente olhando de Molly,para Gina e para mim.  
–Bem, ela precisa de um exame.- Disse a senhora Weasley sorrindo, apontando para mim. Ok, o que esta acontecendo? Ela está ficando louca, eu estou perfeitamente bem!  
–O que ?  
–Porque?

–Querida, você tem tido enjoos todas as manhas, e desde que chegou você já desmaiou duas vezes.  
–Eu só estou ansiosa com o casamento.-" Ou triste demais por causa do severo" acrescentei mentalmente.  
–Bom, então deixe que ele te examine- Disse Gina, dando um tapa na testa, como se descobrisse algo. Bom, todos sabiam de alguma coisa, menos eu ao que parece. Mesmo sem entender eu me deitei na maca e esperei.

O medibruxo passou a varinha varias vezes pelo meu corpo , e então abriu um longo sorriso.  
–Parabéns sra. Hermione.  
–Parabéns pelo que exatamente ?-eu perguntei enquanto me sentava.  
–Você está grávida. – Os três olharam pra mim com cara de bobos, eu não consegui pensar direito, não consegui nem respirar.

–O que foi que ele falou? - Perguntei baixinho a sra. Weasley. Ela não me respondeu, só me envolveu num abraço apertado, enquanto Gina me olhava perplexa.  
–Meu primeiro netinho! Não acredito que vou ser avó!- Ela me deu um beijo na testa, mas eu não conseguia reagir.

–De quanto tempo ela está doutor ?  
–Mãe. - Gina chamou  
–De 7 semanas e 3 dias.  
–Mãe.-Gina chamou mais auto sem tirar os olhos de mim.  
–Nós podemos aproveitar o casamento da Gina e do Harry. O que você acha ? Não podemos esperar, a sua barriga vai crescer lo..  
–MÃE!-Gina gritou. E finalmente teve a atenção de Molly.- O filho não é do Rony!  
–Como assim não é do Rony? - Molly me perguntou desapontada. Eu coloquei uma mão sobre a minha barriga, e tudo o que eu queria era que Severo estivesse ali, do meu lado.

–De quem é esse bebê Hermione?

– Severo!-  
–Que ? - disse Molly abruptamente. Eu olhei pra Gina, eu tinha falado demais, não queria que soubessem sobre Snape e eu. Pelo menos não agora.  
–Ela disse se é vero . Entende? Italiano, vero, é verdade em italiano.

Essa foi péssima, mas ela tinha que acreditar.

–aaaaaaah- Disse molly olhando para Gina .- Por um momento eu pensei que ela tinha dito...Bom, deixa pra lá.

–Então ? é menino ou menina ?-Gina perguntou  
–Ainda é cedo pra saber, preciso de mais algumas semanas. – Eu não queria chorar, mas não consegui me segurar. Como assim grávida? Do Snape? Logo agora...

–Não se preocupe querida. Eu estou aqui. – Molly disse esfregando as minhas costas. - Quem fez isso com você ? Quem é o pai dessa criança Hermione ?  
–Mãe. Vamos sair daqui sim ? não é lugar.  
–Não tão rápido mocinhas..- Disse o medibruxo,e começou a fazer um longo discurso, sobre todos os cuidados que eu deveria ter, e passou algumas poções vitamínicas, que deveria tomar durante a gravidez.

Molly passou horas me interrogando, tentando arrancar de mim o nome do pai do bebê. Mas eu não disse, nem vou dizer. O filho é meu e pronto. Eu ainda não sabia direito o que faria, mas uma coisa eu sabia. Snape não podia saber que eu estava grávida! De jeito nenhum.

– Gastar os sapatos não vai te ajudar Hermione.- Eu andava de um lado pro outro no quarto de Gina, pensando.  
–Como isso foi acontecer Gina ? – Era uma pergunta retorica, mas ela quis me responder..  
–Bem, - ela ergueu um pouco a mão esquerda - Tem um menino,- ela ergueu a mão direita- e uma menina. E ai, eles se beijam ...- ela fez as duas mãos se "beijarem"  
–Gina! Não é hora para brincadeiras! – Sibilei ainda sem olhar pra ela..  
–Relaxa Hermione,o que ta feito ta feito, agora você só precisa voltar a Hogwarts pra contar ao morce..  
–Nem pensar!-  
–Ta dizendo que você não vai contar a ele ?  
–É! E você também não! Nem á ele, nem a ninguém! – Eu parei para encara-la e garantir que ela tinha entendido.  
–Você não acha realmente, que vai esconder uma gravidez, por muito tempo não é ?  
–Não, a gravidez, não. mas a paternidade, sim- recomecei minha caminhada

–Hermione,você não pode..  
–Posso e vou!  
–Hermione, ele é o PAI, tem o direito de saber.  
–Você sabe o que ele falou pra mim ? Ele me chamou de _sangue ruim_! Ele nunca vai querer ter um laço de sangue com uma sangue-ruim! Sabe lá Merlin, o que ele pode fazer, e se ele me obrigar a tirar a criança? Não posso correr o risco.  
–Você é uma heroína de guerra! Assim que souberem da sua gravidez, você estará estampada nos jornais e revistas. Snape é um _verme_, mas não é burro. Ele vai somar dois mais dois, e ver que o filho é dele.- Disse Gina num tom calmo demais pro meu gosto. Mas ela tinha razão. Se eu quisesse manter o Snape longe teria que tomar uma medida mais drástica.

–Eu sei o que eu vou fazer! Eu vou .. - A porta se escancarou, e por ela passaram Harry e Rony.

– É verdade que você está gravida ?- Perguntou Rony sussurrando.  
– É. - foi Gina quem respondeu.  
– Como isso aconteceu ? - Perguntou Harry, indo se sentar ao lado de Gina na cama. Pelo canto do olho eu vi Gina erguendo a mão de novo, pra contar a história do menino e da menina.  
– Não-começa-Gina-!  
– Quem é o pai?! –Rony me perguntou.

– Ninguém. –

–Mione, sabe que pode confiar na gente não sabe?

–Sei.

–Então... Quem é o pai?

–Já disse que ninguém Rony!

– CHAMEM OS SARCEDOTES DE MÉRLIN, NÓS TEMOS OUTRA CONCEPÇÃO IMACULADA! -Ele gritou jogando as mãos pra cima da cabeça.  
– Cala a boca Ronald!- Quer que todos saibam?  
– Hermione, se você contasse pra gente, nós podíamos ajudar.  
– Não Harry! é a minha vida, é o _meu filho_! – Minha mão pousou protetoramente na barriga  
– Hermione, essa criança _PRECISA_, de um pai! - Disse Rony, passando por mim e se sentando entre Gina e Harry.  
– Ela tem á mim! e isso é tudo. – Disse com simplicidade, voltando a andar de um lado para outro.  
– Ela tem á nós também, sabe que pode contar com a gente não sabe ?- perguntou Harry. Assenti com um leve aceno de cabeça. Sinceramente agradecida pelos amigos que eu tinha.  
– Então o que você vai fazer? - perguntou Gina  
– Vou criar meu filho longe do mundo bruxo.  
– Como assim ? - perguntaram os três em uníssono. Suspirei. Essa seria uma longa noite.


	8. Onze anos depois

Dia 12 de Janeiro de 2010, 5:35 am.

Meu pequeno apartamento estava frio e silencioso. Eu segurava uma xicara de café quente entre as mãos, enquanto minha mente viajava pelo futuro. Minha filha, Sophie, completa hoje 11 anos de vida! Como o tempo passou tão rápido? Hoje chegará a carta tão esperada por ela, dizendo que tinha sido aceita na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.

Escondi minha filha do mundo bruxo por onze anos, mas daqui a poucos meses, todos saberiam que Hermione Granger tem uma filha. Minha menina partiria para Hogwarts. Logo ela estaria mais perto do pai do que jamais esteve. Eu sinto meu coração afundar cada vez que imagino os dois na mesma sala. Varias vezes cogitei a ideia de não permitir que ela fosse á Hogwarts, mas não podia negar isso a ela, podia?

Não. Não posso. Snape não sabe que ela é sua filha, não vai fazer mal a ela.

As vezes eu me pergunto, como seria a minha vida se ele não tivesse me deixado, se ele não tivesse me traído. Quase sempre me pego pensando nele, me odeio por isso. Mas como eu poderia esquecê-lo se todos os dias eu vejo os olhos negros de minha filha. Negros tão iguais aos do pai. Por mais que eu quisesse esquece-lo, eu acho que isso é simplesmente impossível! Droga. Levei a xicara aos lábios e tive que cuspir tudo. Meu café já estava frio.

– Caiu da cama?- A voz do meu marido me assustou. Ele entrou na cozinha meio sonolento, me deu um beijo na testa e se sentou ao meu lado. Eu fiquei em Londres até o nascimento de Sophie. Ela não tinha nem um mês de vida quando me mudei para Itália. Eu lecionava em uma universidade trouxa lá. Sozinha com um bebê recém-nascido... Não foi exatamente fácil. Quando ela tinha três anos eu conheci Martino Vignoli. Ele era meu vizinho, um fotografo muito bem sucedido. Alguns anos depois ele recebeu um convite para trabalhar em um famoso estúdio aqui em Londres. Eu achei seguro voltar, mesmo que cruzasse com um bruxo aqui e outro ali, tudo o que saberiam é que eu tinha me casado e tido uma filha. Não precisavam saber que não foi exatamente nessa ordem.

–Quais são os planos para o aniversario? – Martino despertou-me do devaneio.

–Os de sempre. – Respondi. – Vamos almoçar com meus pais, e depois vamos comemorar na casa do Harry. Você vai dessa vez?- Martino não ia a eventos bruxos, não que ele tivesse algo contra magia, mas se sentia desconfortável em um lugar em que era o único trouxa.

–Vou..- Ele tomou um gole do meu café e fez uma careta. – Eca! Tá frio. Vou á casa dos seus pais. – Ele se levantou e colocou água na chaleira. – Amor, se importa? – Ele apontou para água.

–Ah, claro. – Eu peguei minha varinha e fiz com eu a água fervesse instantaneamente. Martino preparou chá para ele e para mim. Estava bom.

–Obrigada. – Agradeci.

–O que tirou a minha mulher da cama tão cedo?

–Ela faz onze anos hoje.

–Eu sei.

–Ela vai para Hogwarts em Setembro.  
–Bom.. Estamos em janeiro. Você tem sete meses e alguns dias para preparar o encontro dela com o pai.

Eu nunca escondi de Martino a trama que envolvia a paternidade de minha filha. Ele sabia tudo o que há pra saber sobre meu relacionamento com Severo Snape. Até mesmo que eu nunca consegui esquece-lo. Bem, mas isso, mesmo que eu quisesse esconder não seria possível, já que todas as vezes que eu realmente sentia prazer na cama o nome de Severus me escava dos lábios.

Me casei com Martino, na esperança de que um dia realmente me apaixonasse por ele. Sentia-me mal por ser incapaz de ama-lo. Já tentei deixa-lo mais de uma vez, mas ele sempre diz que o amor dele é suficientes por nós dois. Mas eu sei que ele tem medo do dia em que Severo Snape não for mais uma lembrança e sim a realidade.

–Ela ainda não está pronta.

–Ela não está pronta? Ou você não está pronta querida? – Ele tentou disfarçar, mas eu percebi que era mais uma acusação do que uma pergunta.

–Talvez ela esteja segura. Todos vão presumir que ela é sua filha. Ninguém nunca soube do meu relacionamento com Snape. Só a Gina e você.

–Pode ser. Mas eu me prepararia se fosse você. – Ele mal acabou de falar e uma coruja já bateu na janela. Gelei. A carta tinha chegado por fim.

–Calma. É a coruja do Harry. Pode respirar. – Graças a Merlin. Ele abriu a janela e Edwiges pousou sobre a mesa.

–É da Gina. Ela pediu para chegarmos uma hora mais cedo, e disse que se você não for de novo ela virá até aqui " pra dar um chute no seu delicado traseiro italiano." – Eu ri.

– Diz pra cenoura ambulante, chutar o traseiro delicado do testa rachada que é o marido dela. – Harry e Gina gostavam muito de Martino, eram bons amigos. Eu ainda estava rindo quando outra coruja passou pela janela. Ela trazia uma carta oficial de Hogwarts no bico. Pousou ao lado de Edwiges, que ficou indignada e saiu voando. Minhas mãos tremeram na hora de pegar a carta. Levou alguns minutos para que eu me acalmasse. Quando me senti mais calma fui acordar Sophie.

–Bom dia princesa. Feliz aniversário! – Eu beijei seu cabelo e ela murmurou algo sobre ainda estar com muito sono e virou para o outro lado. Me sentei na cama e a cutuquei.

–Já que a minha filhinha do coração está dormindo, acho que não se importará se eu abrir essa carta...

–Já chegou?! – Ela se sentou rapidamente esfregando os olhos. Ela esperou tanto por isso. Era um sonho se tornando realidade. Sophie se aninhou no meu colo e nós abrimos a carta juntas. Tive que deixar minhas preocupações de lado. Minha pequena estava feliz. E isso era sem duvida alguma o mais importante!

...

Lá pelas sete da noite nós chegamos em frente ao largo Grimmauld n°12.

–Eu recebi a carta! – A pequena disse toda sorridente e orgulhosa quando Gina abriu a porta.

–É claro que recebeu! Feliz aniversário! – Ela se curvou e deu um beijo na ponta do nariz da afilhada. –Vem, vamos entrar.

–Oi Gina.

– Oi Hermione. Ela está eufórica não é?

–Nem me fale. Não aguento mais ouvir ela falar em Hogwarts.

–Sophie!- Thiago gritou quando nos viu. – Vem ver quantos presentes você ganhou! – Nem precisava chamar duas vezes. Ela quase me derrubou quando passou correndo pra se reunir aos filhos de Harry e Gina.

– Sophie! Não corra!

– Deixa as crianças Hermione.- Disse Gina rolando os olhos. – E o italianinho?

– Ele não fica á vontade Gina. Não o culpe!

–Você sabe que ... – Quase todo pessoal da ordem estava lá. Eu nunca escondi dos meus amigos que tive uma filha. Muito pelo contrario. Eles eram presença constante em nossas vidas. O ruim era ter que aguentar as perguntas sobre o pai de Sophie.

Depois de muitos abraços e conversa fiada, todos se espremeram atrás de uma mesa enorme que continha todas as guloseimas possíveis e no meio um belo bolo com as cores da Grifinória.

–Sem pressão! – Harry disse para Sophie quando ela viu o bolo.

–É. Se você não for pra Grifinória, nós vamos ficar seriamente decepcionados, mas não quero pressionar ninguém. – Thiago riu alto. – Isso vale pra você também! – Ronald falou para o sobrinho. Claro que Sophie não tinha que se preocupar, ela era um ótima menina, se daria bem em qualquer casa. Mas as vezes ela tinha um Q á mais de Sonserina. Então não era bom que essas brincadeirinhas continuassem.

–Para de assustar as crianças Rony! Qualquer casa é ótima...

–Menos a Lufa Lufa...

–Rony...

–Vamos acender as velas de uma vez? – Perguntou Gina. Ela estava estranha. Tinha ficado anormalmente séria a noite toda.

Depois que Sophie soprou as velas ela praticamente me arrastou pro quarto dela.

–Sente-se.- Ela me pediu.

–O que foi Gina? Você ficou séria a noite toda. – Ginevra não era do tipo séria. Pra ela mandar eu me sentar, é porque tinha algo sério pra contar.

–Hermione, eu fiz uma coisa. É... Morgana, como vou dizer isso?

–Fala logo Gina! Ta me assustando.

–Veja bem. Se coloque no meu lugar. Minha melhor amiga estava indo embora, com um bebê recém-nascido nos braços, para um pais que ela só conhecia por fotos. Ele era o pai, então eu pensei que ... bem, que ele não te deixaria ir. Que ele se arrependeria...

–Gina, o que você fez?- Meu coração perdeu um compasso.

–Eu contei ao Snape sobre Sophie. – Ela disse rápido. Eu fiquei em choque, me senti traída. Eu não queria que ele soubesse e ela sabia disso. Como ela pode... Mas se ele sabia, por que nunca me procurou?

–O que foi que ele te disse?

–Você tinha razão. Ele não a quer. – Eu assisti enquanto ela abria a gaveta do criado mudo e tirava um pequeno pedaço de papel surrado pelo tempo do fundo. Ela se sentou ao meu lado e me entregou a pequena carta. A caligrafia era fina e delicada, Não parecia com a letra dele que eu conhecia. Se Gina não tivesse me dito que era uma carta de Snape eu nunca saberia que era dele.

"_Não me interessa se ela tem um bastardo que diz ser meu filho.  
Eu não quero essa criança, e se ela dizer á alguém que o filho é meu, eu nego!  
Não vou ter meu nome ligado a uma Sangue-ruim!_

Severo Prince Snape."

–Oh céus Gina! Como você pôde? – Eu estava com tanta raiva! Por que ela tinha quer ter contado á ele?

–Desculpe Hermione! Eu sinto muito mesmo, mas eu pensei que...

–Pensou errado.

–Eu sei, eu sei. Me perdoe, eu só queria o melhor pra você e pra Sophie.

–E agora? Ela vai estudar em Hogwarts, o que ele vai fazer com ela?

–Acho que nada. Ele só quer distância dela, não é? Foi o que ele disse na carta.

–Gina... – Chorei. Só ai descobri que ainda nutri alguma esperança de que no dia que ele descobrisse que tinha uma filha, ele ficaria feliz. Que ele seria um bom pai. Ginevra me abraçou e eu deixei que as lagrimas rolassem livremente. Eu ainda estava furiosa com ela, mas a bronca teria que ficar pra depois, agora eu precisava do seu ombro amigo.


	9. Culpa do Errol !

Agosto de 2010.

Chovia em Hogmeade. Meus passos chapinhavam a poças d'água., eu estava em frente aos portões de Hogwarts. Ela ainda me encantava como na primeira vez que eu a vi. Eu sentia falta da escola principalmente da biblioteca. Eu puxei o capuz de modo que meu rosto não aparecesse e atravessei as portas de carvalho. Não parei para verificar se alguém estava me vendo, tinha medo de que fosse Snape. Com um aceno de varinha eu sequei minhas roupas e não parei de andar até chegar ao escritório de Minerva.

–Está aberta. – Ela gritou quando eu bati na porta.

–Hermione, querida, que bom ver você! – Com a ida de Sophie para Hogwarts eu me sentia impotente. Como iria protegê-la quando ela estivesse longe de mim? Foi ai que pensei em contar meu segredo para mais uma pessoa. Minerva.

–É bom ver você também Minerva.

–Vamos sente-se, sente-se. – Eu me sentei e ela contornou a escrivaninha para se sentar também. - Fiquei um pouco preocupada com a sua carta. Você disse que precisava muito da minha ajuda...

–E preciso.

–Ficarei feliz em ajuda-la certamente. Pode falar minha querida. – Pigarreei.

–Sophie. Ela vem á Hogwarts no mês que vem, como a senhora bem sabe. – Ela assentiu com um leve aceno de cabeça, me incentivando a continuar.

–Minerva, preciso que cuide dela pra mim.

–Querida eu entendo. Você é mãe de primeira viajem, mas não há motivos para se preocupar. Ela ficara bem no castelo.

–Não, você não entende.- Suspirei. – O que eu vou te contar não pode sair daqui, sim?

–Claro.

–O pai de Sophie não a quis. – Minha voz baixou uma oitava. – E eu tenho medo que ele faça alguma coisa contra ela agora que estarão tão próximos.

–Mas como vão ficar próximos se ela estará aqui? – Eu não consegui olhar nos olhos dela pra contar o resto.

–O pai da minha filha é Severo Snape. – Eu esperei que ela falasse algo, mas ela estava em choque. – Ele não a quis, mas agora ela vira para Hogwarts! Eu tenho medo que ele faça algo contra minha menina. Eu queria poder estar aqui, mas isso..

–Você disse que Snape é o pai?- Ela estava indignada. Eu balancei a cabeça positivamente.

–MERLIN! ELE A VIOLENTOU!- Minerva cobriu a boca para conter o espanto.

–Não! Não!- Eu pisquei algumas vezes. Era essa a conclusão que as pessoas teriam quando soubessem? – Não. Ele e eu tivemos um breve... relacionamento no meu último ano de escola.

–Merlin, Hermione eu... – Ela parecia tão chocada... Qual é? Eu e ele éramos um homem e uma mulher adultos, não era nada de outro mundo que nós tivéssemos nos envolvido. Eu a interrompi.

–Minerva, nin-guem pode saber disso! E ele também não pode saber que você sabe!

–Mas eu preciso falar com ele! Ele tem que assumir essa criança Hermione!

–Não! – Eu disse em um tom que não deixava abertura para argumentos. – Só fique de olho nela por mim, está bem? Você é única pessoa á quem eu posso pedir isso, eu confio em você.

–Mas...

–Prometa!

–Tudo bem, eu prometo.

...

Faltavam duas semanas para que minha filha fosse para o castelo. Ela já tinha lido todos os livros da lista. Sophie tinha fome por livros. Era uma menina muito doce também. Acho que tinha puxado isso de mim.

Mas ela tinha sempre uma resposta afiada na ponta da língua e uma facilidade enorme com poções. Sempre que eu preparava alguma coisa em casa, ela me ajudava e se saia muito bem diante de um caldeirão. Tinha puxado isso do pai. Na verdade ela tinha muito de Snape. Os cabelos eram lisos negros e tendiam a ficar oleosos mais rápido que um cabelo normal. Os olhos eram negros e profundos, como os de Snape, a os lábios eram finos. E tenho que admitir, algumas das suas atitudes eram um tanto quanto... Sonserinas.

–Mãe? – Ela me chamou. Estávamos jantando sozinhas. Martino tinha ido fotografar um casamento e só chegaria de madrugada.

–Sim.

–Eu vou para Hogwarts daqui á alguns dias.- Ela estava cautelosa, brincando com a comida e evitando me olhar. Eu já sabia o que ela tinha pra dizer.

–Eu sei.

–Eu estou grande sabe? Sou madura.

–Não comece Sophie. – Supliquei.

–Mas eu preciso mãe. Preciso saber quem é meu pai!- Ela disse firme.

–Sophie!

–Mãe, por favor. Só o nome, eu... – Desde que aprendeu a falar ela sempre pergunta a mesma coisa quase toda semana.

–Nathaly, já chega disso. Você sabe que eu não posso te contar!

–Mãe! Você sempre diz que vai me contar um dia. Mas você nunca conta! – Os olhinhos negros me olhavam tão desapontados que doía em mim.

–Eu queria, mas eu não posso!

–Não pode? Ou não sabe?

–O que você disse mocinha?

–Eu acho que você não sabe quem é meu pai! – Ela jogou a acusação em cima de mim e saiu correndo pro quarto. Eu fiquei sem reação. O que se fazia nessa hora? Brigava com ela por ela achar que a mãe não presta, ou lhe pegava no colo e dizia que tudo ia ficar bem? Aaaaargh! Como é difícil!

– Sophie Nathaly Granger, abra essa porta agora! –Eu gritei para a porta fechada. Ela demorou um pouco mas abriu.

Quando entrei ela estava sentada na cama, abraçava os joelhos e chorava. A cena me desarmou. Eu não podia brigar com ela. Como eu diria a minha pequena que ela nunca poderia conhecer o pai? Que ele não á queria?

–meu amor, eu queria tanto poder te contar. Mas não posso. – Eu disse enquanto me sentava perto dela. – E é claro que eu sei quem ele é.

–Desculpe-me mãe. – Ela levantou a cabeça para me olhar. Enxuguei uma lagrima dela com o polegar.- É que eu queria tanto saber.

–Eu sei querida, eu sei. Quando chegar a hora você saberá. – Eu engoli em seco. Nunca poderei contar á ela. Nunca! Pobre Sophie, espero que algum dia ela tire essa história da cabeça, que ela não queira mais saber quem é o pai dela. Ela se remexeu na cama e eu vi algo brilhar onde ela estava sentada. Eu conhecia o brilho daquela corrente.

–Você mexeu nas minhas coisas de novo? – Ela pegou a corrente de prata nas mãos e se sentou no meu colo. Era praticamente uma rotina isso de pegar essa corrente escondida. Desde que ela descobriu que tinha sido um presente do pai dela para mim, sempre tentava rouba-la. Não importava onde eu á escondesse, ela sempre achava.

–Você não usa. – Ela se justificou.

–Não quer dizer que eu não goste dela. – Ela me entregou a corrente. O coração encantado pulsou entre meus dedos me trazendo lembranças.

–Me conte como ganhou ele? Não precisa dizer nomes, só como ganhou. – Suspirei.

–Era natal. Seu pai tinha ido me visitar, ele disse que.. Enquanto eu tivesse esse coração, o dele também estaria comigo. – Minha voz falhou com a lembrança.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios de Sophie. Satisfeita por saber algo sobre o pai.

Como eu queria que as coisas fossem diferentes.

–-

Onze anos atrás... (POV Megan)

Estávamos sentados na mesa para o café da manha. Snape ao meu lado em seu habitual mal humor. Argh! Como esse homem me tira do sério! Ele mal me olha na cara desde que a maldita Granger foi embora. Mas isso mudaria um dia, eu tenho certeza. Sempre tive tudo o que eu queria, e agora, eu queria Severo Snape! O correio matinal chegou fazendo um barulho dos infernos. Uma coruja velha e destrambelhada pousou em cima do meu prato. Eu a mataria na frente de todos, mas reparei que a carta que ela trazia era destinada á Snape.

"Professor Snape

Sei que deve estar achando estranho receber uma carta minha. Mas se eu não te escrevesse me arrependeria o resto de minha vida. Hermione vai me matar quando descobrir que estou fazendo isso, mas preciso da sua ajuda.

Depois da briga que vocês tiveram, Hermione descobriu que estava esperando um filho seu. Tentei convence-la mais de uma vez á procura-lo, mas ela é orgulhosa demais pra isso. O senhor sabe como Hermione pode ser teimosa às vezes. O fato é que a menina nasceu e Hermione quer ir embora do pais! Sozinha! Preciso que me ajude a convencê-la a ficar. Aguardo sua resposta o mais rápido possível! Ela pretende partir essa semana.

G.W.P."

Morgana! Isso não podia ter acontecido! A Granger teve um bastardinho? Eca que nojo. Bom, Merlin estava ao meu lado ao que parece. Eu rabisquei uma carta em nome de Snape, dizendo que não queria a bastardinha e entreguei a coruja idiota que saiu voando feliz. Não pude deixar de sorrir em pensar a reação da Granger quando lesse. Severo se derreteria por essa maldita criança se soubesse, ele amava a idiota, no momento em que soubesse que ela tinha uma filha dele sairia correndo para impedi-la de partir. Mas graças á mim, ele nunca saberia. Hermione Granger iria embora e nós dois poderíamos ficar juntos afinal. Ai, ai, você é brilhante Megan. Brilhante!

* * *

N/A:_ É, Errol entregou a carta pra pessoa errada e Megan se aproveitou da situação. Víbora! No próximo capitulo, o primeiro contato pai e filha e quem sabe Hermione e Severo se encontrem depois de tantos anos! Talvez...__  
__ . Recomendem. Eu agradeço. *-* Bj bj bj._


	10. O professor de poções

Primeiro de Setembro de 2010; 20:00 pm. – Hogwarts.

O jantar de boas vidas tinha sido iniciado para meu desgosto. Era uma perda de tempo sentar ali na companhia de todas aquelas crianças cabeças ocas. Eu estava ao lado de Dumbledore encarando meu prato vazio e torcendo pra que aquela idiotice acabasse logo. Não sei por que não largo essa maldita escola. Eu estava cansado de lecionar, mas o que eu faria da vida se não fosse mais professor ? Um burburinho foi ouvido quando McGonogall adentrou o grande salão pela porta lateral trazendo os pestinhas do primeiro ano. Era uma tortura infindável ter que ouvir o chapéu seletor designar cada aluno para a devida casa. Os alunos do primeiro ano são sempre iguais. Ficam maravilhados com o castelo e nervosos nas primeiras aulas. Eu gostava dessa parte, o nervosismo deles era particularmente divertido, os deixava... manipuláveis. Eu estava divagando sobre o que podia fazer para assusta-los na primeira aula quando um dos nomes chamou minha atenção..

–Granger, Sophie.  
Meus olhos dispararam em procura da menina, senti meu coração perder um compasso quando nossos olhos se encontraram. Ela andou determinada até o banquinho de três pernas. Não era como os outros alunos, ela não parecia nervosa ou ansiosa quando Minerva colocou o chapéu em sua cabeça. Eu assisti enquanto ele virava a cabeça da pequena de um lado para o outro. Parecia estar sendo difícil decidir em qual casa ela ficaria. Por fim ele gritou " Sonserina!"

Uma onda de aplausos ecoou pelo salão, vinda da mesa da Sonserina é claro. Eu sabia que Hermione Granger tinha se casado, mas desconhecia o fato dela ter uma filha. A menina não se parecia muito com ela, tinha cabelos lisos e negros e um par de olhos da mesma cor. Os pescoços se viravam para vê-la. Todos queriam conhecer a filha de Hermione Granger, eu também queria conhece-la. Quer dizer, foram 11 anos sem noticias de Hermione Granger. 11 anos em que a saudade era dolorida e as lembranças eram minha única companhia. E agora eu tenho perto de mim parte dela, espero que a menina tenha fragmentos de sua personalidade, que seja tão doce e pura quanto a mãe. Esse prometia ser um bom ano!

POV- Sophie.

Eu não estava gostando muito da atenção que o meu nome atraiu. Graças a Merlin Thiago foi selecionado para Sonserina também, então a maior parte da atenção foi para o filho-do-menino-que-sobreviveu. Tio Harry não ficaria muito feliz quando soubesse que nós dois estávamos na Sonserina, mas eu estava surpreendentemente satisfeita com a minha casa. O chapéu seletor falou coisas na minha cabeça, disse que eu tinha muito da minha mãe, que eu era muito inteligente e corajosa. Mas depois ele falou que eu era parecida com o meu pai também. Ele me disse que meu pai era da Sonserina! Eu sempre tentei arrancar informações sobre meu pai da minha mãe, mas ela nunca me conta quase nada. Lembrei que uma vez o tio Harry nos contou que o chapéu seletor leva em conta a nossa escolha. E então eu escolhi! Escolhi ser da Sonserina! Nem acreditei quando pedi para ir para Sonserina e ele me atendeu. Um dos professores não parava de me encarar, eu levantei uma das sobrancelhas pra ele e ele fez o mesmo. Como se me imitasse. O jantar se passou num piscar de olhos, e logo fomos lavados para as masmorras.

No dormitório feminino eu conversei um pouco com minhas colegas. Eram todas muito legais, e July Longbottom estava no mesmo quarto que o meu. Era bom porque nos conhecíamos, então não me senti um peixe fora d'água. Eu remexi no meu malão até encontrar a corrente de minha mãe, será que ela já sabia que eu tinha pegado ela outra vez? Fechei as mãos em torno da pedra e dormi sentindo seu pulsar.

POV-Snape

Eu rolava na cama sem conseguir dormir. Ela tem uma filha. Merlin, uma filha! Eu tremia só de imaginar ela com outro homem, quanto mais imagina-la gravida. O que essas mulheres tinham na cabeça? Lily fez a mesma coisa, se casou com outro e teve um filho dele. Agora foi a Granger. Hunf! Porque tudo tinha que sair do controle desse jeito? Se eu tinha alguma esperança de tê-la de volta, agora eu podia esquecê-la de vez. Ela nunca deixaria o pai da filha. Mas devo confessar que eu não estava tão decepcionado, tinha simpatizado com a menina. Ela não parecia ser uma cabeça oca, tinha algo de diferente nela. Granger vai ficar nos cascos quando descobrir que a filha foi selecionada para Sonserina. Outra coisa intrigante, Granger era mãe de uma Sonserina. Aaah Granger. Que saudade! Me levantei e abri a ultima gaveta do meu guarda-roupa, peguei a camisola verde que era dela e cheirei. Mas era inútil, o cheiro dela existia só na minha memória. Deixei que as imagens de Hermione Granger me invadissem, e me deitei com o tecido puído pelo tempo.

POV-Sophie.

No dia seguinte nos tivemos nossas primeiras aulas! Eu amei cada pedaço do castelo. Hogwarts era maravilhosa!

Nós estávamos indo para a nossa primeira aula de poções, eu, July e Thiago. Nos sentamos na primeira bancada de frente para o professor. Eu adorava poções e não queria perder nada. Mas os meus amigos não sentiam o mesmo.

–Meu pai disse que as aulas do prof Snape são intragáveis! – Thiago sussurrou.

–É. Meu pai também não gosta muito dele. Minha mãe acha que é culpa dos nargules. – Acrescentou July. Eu tive que rir.

–Pois a minha mãe disse que ele é um excelente professor. E um homem muito bom...

POV-Snape.

–Silêncio! –Foi minha primeira palavra para o primeiro ano antes de meu discurso. A filha da Granger estava sentada bem na minha frente, o que me dava uma boa visão da menina, podia estuda-la sem chamar atenção dos demais. Na hora da chamada eu dei uma boa olhada no menino Potter. Merlin! Será que todos os Potter tem que ter esses olhos irritantemente verdes?! Dei uma breve explicação sobre as propriedades do acônito, e depois passei um questionário de 40 perguntas no quadro negro. É claro, faltavam uns 10 minutos pra aula acabar, eu duvidava que eles terminassem á tempo. O que me permitiria arrancar-lhe alguns pontos. Longbottom se levantou algumas vezes para espantar zonzóbulos, segundo ela. Como ela foi selecionada para a Sonserina? Por Morgana, o chapéu seletor estava ficando louco. Quando o sinal tocou , descontei uns bons pontos da Grifinória que estava de aula dupla com a Sonserina. Ouvi alguns gemidos e reclamações sobre a injustiça que era tirar pontos apenas de uma casa. Era como musica para os ouvidos.

Os dispensei exigindo que me entregassem o pergaminho pronto na próxima aula. Todos se levantaram e recolheram suas coisas o mais rápido possível, menos Sophie Granger.

Eu olhei por sobre o ombro da menina, ela respondia as duas últimas perguntas do questionário. E já teria acabado com certeza se suas respostas não fossem tão extensas.

–Eu já os dispensei srta Granger**. – **Confesso que fiquei ligeiramente nervoso em ficar sozinho com a filha de Hermione Granger na sala. Filha dela com outro homem.

–Um minuto professor. – Ela pediu sem me olhar, a pena deslizando freneticamente pelo pergaminho. Brava! Era inteligente como a mãe!

–Rá! Minha mãe disse que preparou essa no segundo ano. Tio Harry contou que roubaram os ingredientes bem de baixo do seu nariz. – Ela comentou em tom debochado enquanto respondia uma pergunta sobre a poção polissuco. Que audácia! Geralmente os alunos não se dirigiam desse modo á mim. Eu devia dar-lhe uma resposta á altura e até mesmo uma detenção.

–Sua mãe não tinha respeito pelas regras da escola. – Disse seco. – Devo me preocupar com você tentando roubar alguma coisa? –

–Se tivesse eu não diria! – Ela me encarou e nós dois arqueamos a sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo. É, a menina da Grager tinha um certo tempero Sonserino. Ela me lembrava muito alguém, só não me lembro quem, mas os trejeitos dela eram familiares.

–Pronto. – Ela me entregou o pergaminho satisfeita consigo mesma.

–É claro que com a mãe que tem, você é outra sabe-tudo. – Disse em tom sério. – Já leu todos os livros de sua lista escolar imagino.

–Duas vezes. – Ela confirmou orgulhosa. Faminta por livros como a mãe, que ótimo.

–É claro que leu. Agora vá, o almoço já será servido.

–Vamos então. – Ela pegou o material e se levantou.

–Vamos?-

–É. O senhor também vai para o salão principal não é? – Convenhamos, a menina era estranha. Eu era o professor mais temido de toda Hogwarts, e ela queria andar comigo até o salão ao invés de sair correndo como os outro alunos faziam. Eu devia tê-la insultado e mandado ela ir sozinha, entretanto não o fiz. Ela me intrigava cada vez mais.

–O senhor não é muito sociável, não é? Quer dizer, minha mãe me contou que o senhor faz parte da ordem, mas eu nunca o vi em nenhuma festa. – Ela disse enquanto caminhávamos. Eu a olhei incrédulo, como ela pode ser assim... Tão audaciosa?

–Você não tem medo de mim. – Conjecturei.

–Deveria?

–Com certeza! – Disse entredentes.

–Desculpe se o desaponto professor. Mas o senhor não é tão assustador quanto pensa.

Eu estava formulando alguma resposta que a deixaria tremendo de medo quando a Minerva apareceu. Ela estava visivelmente nervosa e ofegante.

–Graças a Merlin! – Ela puxou a menina pelo braço afastando-a de mim. – Não pode se atrasar para o almoço querida! – Eu ia protestar, dizer que estava levando a pequena para o grande salão, mas a bruxa velha saiu com ela mais rápida que um pomo de ouro. Como se ela estivesse correndo perigo por estar comigo. Velha tola! Eu nunca faria mal a filha de Hermione Granger. Não fiz mal ao Potter, por que faria mal a Sophie? Claro que o Potter sofreu um pouquinho na minha mão. Mas nada de muito grave, quem mandou ele ser tão parecido com o pai?

POV-Sophie.

No dia seguinte eu estava tomando meu suco de abóbora matinal com July e Thiago ao meu lado. Quando do nada, levei um tapa na testa! Eu quase me babei toda de suco.

–Um zonzóbulo! – Exclamou July, justificando o tapa que me dera. – De nada. – Ela sorria. Eu ia ralhar com ela, mas o correio matinal me interrompeu. Edwiges tinha pousado em frente a Thiago, ela trazia duas cartas.

–É da sua mãe. Tome. – Ele me disse entregando-me uma das cartas.

_" _Querida Sophie, como você esta?_ Como foram suas primeiras aulas? Tomou banhou? Comeu direito? estou com tanta saudade! Martino está te mandando um beijo! Sinto sua falta._

_Mamãe._

_PS: Porque você pegou a minha corrente de novo? Trate de manda-le de volta!"_

Eu revirei os olhos para a carta antes de joga-la na mochila. Voltei minha atenção para o café da manhã não terminado. Deixando a carta para ser respondida mais tarde.

Nós tínhamos outra aula dupla com a Grifinória hoje, Herbologia. Eu cheguei dez minutos atrasada por que tinha passado na biblioteca, quando cheguei na estufa, July e Thiago já estavam sentados em dupla. A professora Sprout me direcionou para o único lugar vago, ao lado de um menino de cabelos platinados e pele alva. Scorpios Malfoy. Eu já tinha ouvido algumas coisas sobre os Malfoy, e a maioria eram ruins.

A tarefa era fácil, nós tínhamos que tirar o pó de uma ameba e coloca-lo num pequeno vidro. O pó das amebas era como o pó de mico, pro isso tínhamos que usar luvas para proteger-nos de um possível contato. Eu segurava o vidro enquanto Malfoy raspava com uma colher o pó e o depositava ali. Era meio entediante na verdade. Eu nem prestava muita atenção, olhava para os meus amigos e conversava com eles por sinal, enquanto Malfoy realizava a tarefa.

–ATCHIM! – Eu o ouvi espirrar. Então meu rosto começou a arder e coçar. O menino tinha espirrado com a colher na mão e o pó tinha voado para o meu rosto. Eu berrei! Todos nos olhavam enquanto eu cravava as unhas no rosto para acalmar a coceira, mas não tinha muito resultado. Eu nem raciocinei direito, ignorei o meu rosto ardendo, peguei o vidro e joguei o que sobrou do pó na cara do Malfoy. Ele gritou também, então nós dois nos engalfinhamos até que a professora Sprout nos separou.

POV-Snape

Sprout interrompeu minha aula pedindo que eu fosse para enfermaria. No caminho ela me contou sobre o que tinha acontecido, eu fiquei ligeiramente confuso.

A Granger tinha batido num Malfoy por causa de um acidente? Daria todos os meus galeões para ver a cena. Depois de pegar a poção que seria preciso para acabar com a coceira, parti em direção á ala hospitalar.

–Como estão os dois Papoula?

–Miseráveis, - Ela me respondeu. Os dois tinham sido amarrados magicamente em macas, para que não coçassem o rosto. Eles estavam mais vermelhos que toda a família Weasley e xingavam um ao outro. Ela pegou a poção e a misturou numa pomada. – Aplique a mistura na Granger enquanto eu aplico no Malfoy.- Assenti com um aceno de cabeça e me aproximei da pequena.

–Sua primeira semana e você já conseguiu um passe direto para a ala hospitalar? – Eu perguntei. Ela se contentou em jogar um olhar furioso para mim enquanto eu lhe aplicava a mistura. A vermelhidão e a coceira sumiram instantaneamente quando eu passei o medicamento. Ela me encarava em silêncio. Que olhos lindos. Eles tinham a forma dos olhos da Granger, mas a cor era negra como a noite. –Sua mãe não ficará nada feliz quando souber.

–O senhor não vai contar á ela não é?

–Não. Mas Minerva vai. – Ela não tinha medo de mim, mas tinha medo da mãe? Granger, Granger, que monstrinho você criou.

* * *

N/A:_ oi oi oi- Então né, na primeira versão da fic, sophie era uma grifinória, mas eu decidi que seria melhor ela ser Sonserina! O que estão achando da fic? Espero reviews pelo primeiro contato entre pai e filha. BJ BJ_


	11. Quem é o pai?

POV-Hermione.

Já fazia quase uma semana que Sophie tinha ido para Hogwarts. Era sábado. Eu tomava café da manha com meu marido. O clima entre nós estava meio tenso desde que Sophie começou as aulas. Ele estava se distanciando, eu conheço bem o Martino, era uma autodefesa. Ele tinha medo que e o deixasse. Tolo. Eu nunca o deixaria, não tinha o que temer.

–Eu vou precisar fazer uma viagem,- Ele começou quebrando o silêncio. – vou ficar umas duas semanas em Pariz cobrindo uma série de desfiles por lá.

–Ah, tudo bem. Quando você vai?

–Na segunda. Mas se você quiser que eu fique...- Vi nos olhos dele que ele queria que eu pedisse pra ficar, ainda sim tudo que eu disse foi..

–Não. Tudo bem. – Ele sorveu o chá de maneira ruidosa.

–Noticias de Sophie?

–Eu mandei uma carta, ela ainda não me respondeu. Mas acredito que hoje a resposta chegue.

–Podíamos dar um celular á ela. – Ele sugeriu inocentemente.

–Tecnologia trouxa não funciona em Hogwarts querido. – Uma coruja entrou pela janela com a carta de Sophie. Finalmente.

–Caramba, vocês são bruxos! Eu vejo você desaparecer do nada na minha frente e vocês se comunicam por cartas? – Ele disse meio indignado. Eu lhe dei um meio sorriso e abri o envelope.

_"Mãe, eu estou bem. As primeiras aulas foram ótimas. O Lupin é um excelente professor. E poções é simplesmente o máximo! O professor Snape não é do jeito que o tio Harry fala! O Hagrid me convidou para um chá amanhã a tarde. Todo mundo é muito legal. Não fui dormir tarde. Sim, eu comi direito, e é claro que eu tomei banho!__  
__Também sinto sua falta! E obrigado por perguntar em que casa eu fiquei.__  
__Foi na Sonserina! Da pra acreditar ?_

_É verdade que meu pai é da Sonserina ?.__  
__Eu te amo.___

_PS: Eu não vou mandar por coruja, ela pode perder. Se quiser venha buscar.___

_Sophie Granger."_

–Como ela está?

–Bem. Te mandou um beijo. – Menti.

Sonserina. Minha filha era uma Sonserina. Oh Merlin, por que ela tem que ser tão parecida com o pai? E como ela sabe que o pai era da Sonserina? Será que...Não. Se ele tivesse contado para ela, Minerva saberia não é?

Como ela sabe? Vou ter que ir á Hogwarts pra descobrir.

Esperei Martino sair para o estúdio, me arrumei e aparatei em frente aos portões de Hogwarts. A escola estava cheia de vida com o começo do ano letivo. Eu andei direto para o escritório de minerva, mas ela não estava lá. Ótimo, tudo que eu queria era sair dali o mais rápido possível, onde Minerva se meteu? Não posso andar pelos corredores correndo o risco de dar de cara com Snape. Resolvi procura-la no escritório de Dumbledore, mas ao passar pela biblioteca me senti na obrigação de entrar. Aquilo era magnifico. Que saudade eu tinha desses livros. Não fiquei muito surpresa em encontrar Sophie sentada em uma das mesas com um livro nas mãos. Me aproximei silenciosamente por trás de seus ombros e coloquei as mãos sobre seus olhos.

–Adivinha quem é.

–Mãe? – Ela me deu meu sorriso favorito. Lhe plantei um beijo nas bochechas antes de me sentar de frente pra ela.

–Como você está querida?

–O que você faz aqui?

–Vim conversar com a Minerva. – Os olhos dela se arregalaram um pouco. Eu conhecia aquela cara, ela tinha aprontado algo. – Anda, desembucha, o que você fez?

–Mãe foi sem querer! Quando eu vi já tinha me jogado em cima dele!

–Em cima de quem? Me explica isso Nathaly. – Ela suspirou de maneira pesada.

–Na aula de Herbologia, o idiota do Malfoy jogou pó de ameba no meu rosto! – Ela disse exasperada. – Aí eu, bem, meio que joguei nele também e depois parti a cara dele! – Ela contou. Senti que ela achava divertido o fato de ter batido no menino. Me lembrei que eu também tinha socado um Malfoy uma vez, mas a circunstancia era totalmente diferente.

–Sophie! O que aconteceu com você? Uma semana na Sonserina e você já esta batendo nos outros alunos?

–Desculpe mãe.

–Não é á mim que você deve pedir desculpas, é ao Malfoy! Sorte sua não estar em casa mocinha ou estaria de castigo pra sempre.

–Eu ganhei detenções. Já é um castigo.

–Merlin! Sophie! Detenções na primeira semana de aula? Fred e George vão ficar muito orgulhosos de você!

–Contou pra eles que eu fiquei na Sonserina?

POV-Snape.

Eu tinha ido procurar um livro na sessão reservada e já estava saindo quando ouvi... A voz dela! Me escondi nas sombras e fiquei á uma distância segura ouvindo ela falar com a filha. Merlin, como ela está linda. Ela sempre foi muito bonita, mas onze anos trouxeram á ela um ar mais maduro. Totalmente despida dos traços joviais. E com muito mais charme e elegância. Suspirei. Ela estava tão perto... á alguns passos de distância apenas, eu queria tanto me aproximar, mas não podia. Ela iria embora se me visse. Não, não, era melhor continuar nas sombras, pelo menos assim eu poderia vê-la. Cedo demais ela se despediu da filha com um longo abraço e se foi. Tive que exercer de todo meu controle para não ir atrás dela.

Eu ia voltar para as masmorras mas notei um ar de tristeza na pequena Granger quando passei pela sua mesa.

–Não devia ir lá fora para aproveitar o sol? – Perguntei enquanto me sentava no lugar onde minutos atrás Hermione Granger estava. Ela apenas deu de ombros sem nem ao menos levantar os olhos do livro que lia.

–Eu posso descontar pontos da Sonserina por me ignorar srta. Granger. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha como se me desafiasse a cumprir com a ameaça.

–Estou preocupada com minha mãe.- Admitiu por fim.

–O que aconteceu com a sua mãe? – Será que ela conseguiu reconhecer a preocupação na minha voz?

–O marido dela vai viajar e ela vai ficar sozinha. – Marido. Unf! Mil crucios não me feririam mais do que ouvir falar no marido da Granger. Mas pelo menos a noticia não era de todo ruim, quer dizer que Hermione Granger ficaria sozinha em casa...

–Tenho certeza de que sua mãe sabe se cuidar sozinha.

–É, mas a gente nunca se separou antes, e quando eu vim pra Hogwarts, bom, ela tem o Martino, mas agora ela vai ficar sem ninguém. –Nota mental: Descobrir porque ela não chamava o tal Martino de pai. Nota mental dois: porque ela só tem o sobrenome da Granger?

Não era de meu feitio conversar com um aluno, mas a menina estava realmente aflita.

–Você não deveria se preocupar tanto com a sua mãe.

–Você não se preocupa?

–Porque eu me preocuparia com a sua mãe? – Será que ela sabia do meu envolvimento com a Granger no passado?

–Não com a minha. – Ela rolou os olhos. – Com a sua.

–Ah, entendi.

–Ela é durona, mas eu sei quando ela está nervosa. Ela fica...

–Mexendo as mãos. – Eu completei sem querer.

–Como você sabe?

–Sabe o que? – Ela pareceu confusa por um instante. Aproveitei para mudar de assunto.

–A coceira não voltou?

–Não, eu senti meu rosto meio quente, mas não coçou mais.

–Isso é bom. Mas tem que continuar a passar a pomada por mais uns dias. – Ela assentiu.

Nós conversamos um pouco, sobre coisas sem importância. A menina não era uma cabeça oca. Era fácil conversar com ela.

–Futebol?

–É. Um jogo trouxa, que a gente tem que correr atrás de uma bola praticamente. – Ela me contava sobre um acidente que tinha tido na escola trouxa. – Eu cai e um menino do outro time chutou a minha cabeça ao invés da bola. – Ela levantou a franja para que eu visse a pequena cicatriz no canto da testa. – Minha mãe estava trabalhando então o tio Tino me levou para um hospital trouxa. Levei três pontos! Por isso que eu uso franja, Fred e George ficavam pegando no meu pé dizendo que queria imitar o tio Harry.

–O seu pai é trouxa então.- Deduzi.

–Minha mãe disse que não.

–Então por que ele não a curou com um simples feitiço?

–Martino não é meu pai. – Ela me sussurrou. Enrijeci na cadeira. Como assim? Ele não era o pai, mas era marido da Granger? Ela teve filho com outro homem e se casou com outro homem que não era o homem com quem ela teve uma filha? Minha cabeça girava. – Eu não conheço meu pai. – Ela confidenciou á mim enquanto corava.

–Mas a sua mãe é casada... – Eu disse por fim.

–Ela o conheceu quando a gente morou na Itália, eu tinha uns três anos quando eles se casaram.

–Você não sabe que é o seu pai? – Mas que infernos isso significava? A Granger que eu conheci não era mulher de muitos homens. Será que isso tinha mudado? Hermione Granger, a irritante sabe-tudo se tornara uma mulher promiscua?

–Não. Acho que ele não me quis, ou é algum criminoso e está em azcaban,

–Srta Granger! – Minerva vinha com passos firmes em nossa direção. – O que faz aqui?

–A menina só está lendo Minerva. – Mas essa matuta... Ta me perseguindo, só pode. Ela me ignorou, nos últimos dias ela estava estranha. Quer dizer, mais estranha do que de costume.

–Preciso que encontre o Potter pra mim, querida. Pode fazer isso?

–Claro. – A pequena juntou os materiais e saiu da biblioteca com minerva. Eu não conseguia mover um musculo do lugar, minha cabeça fervilhava em pensamentos. Por que ela esconderia o pai d criança? A menina com certeza não é uma Weasley, se fosse teria aquele cabelo berrante. Uma Potter? Não. Todos os Potter tem olhos verdes! Os dela são pretos. Mas quem? Podia ser.. Não. É surreal demais. Não, definitivamente não. Não? Oh controle-se homem. Ponha os pensamentos em ordem! Você é Severo Snape, você enganou o Lord das trevas e até mesmo todo o mundo bruxo, você consegue descobrir isso. Vamos Snape pense!

POV-Hermione.

Depois de conversar com Sophie, eu voltei a procurar Minerva. Como previ, ela estava no escritório do diretor. Depois de dar a senha para a gárgula, eu subi as escadas de caracol.

–Entre. – Ouvi a voz me dizer quando bati na porta.

–Bom dia diretor. – Ele contornou a mesa para me cumprimentar. Eu não o via á algum tempo.

–Como é bom vê-la senhora Vignoli. Pronunciei certo?

–Sim, sim. – Sorri fracamente com a menção do meu sobrenome. – É ótimo revê-lo também diretor.

–Alvo, Hermione, me chame de Alvo.- Assenti uma vez enquanto me sentava.

–O que faz em Hogwarts?

–Eu estava precisando falar com Minerva, mas não a encontrei.

–Que bom que não encontrou, assim podemos conversar. – Ele me olhou por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua. – Me permite um comentário?

–claro.

–Você tem uma linda filha.

–Obrigada.

–Mas ela não se parece com seu marido, nem tem o sobrenome dele. Eu nunca entendi por que você se afastou de todos, e pelas minhas contas, a menina foi gerada nesse castelo. Ela não é filha do seu marido não é? – Oh,Merlin! Minta Hermione! Não deixe ele chagar a conclusão nenhuma. –Não precisa ficar nervosa Hermione, eu nunca fui conhecido como fofoqueiro. No seu último ano aqui, se não me engano, você teve um romance com um membro do corpo docente...

–Como você sabe?

–Um bom diretor sempre sabe o que acontece na sua escola. Mesmo que seja nas masmorras...

–Alvo eu...

–Você não me deve explicações. Mas como amigo, eu queria lhe dar um concelho. Às vezes as aparências podem nos enganar, confundir. Devemos aprender a olhar atentamente para cada situação, e extrair dela a verdade. – O que ele queria dizer com isso? Será que ele sabia mesmo que o pai de Sophie era Severo Snape?

–Eu não entendo onde você quer chegar Alvo.

–Um dia, não muito longe, que sei que você entenderá. – Ele piscou pra mim. Ora essa, Dumbledore devia parar com esses enigmas. Ele não consegue falar diretamente como uma pessoa normal? Bom, ele não tem nada de normal. É a pessoa mais estranha que eu tive o prazer de conhecer. Era isso que o fazia tão especial e um bruxo tão notável.

Então agora eram 5 pessoas que sabiam sobre Sophie. Oh Morgana, me ajude, por quanto tempo mais vou conseguir mante meu segredo.

POV-Sophie.

A visita da minha mãe tinha me deixado com um diabrete atrás da orelha. Ela parecia meio tristonha, talvez fosse porque Martino fosse viajar. Mas não sei.

Era lua cheia, e nós tínhamos aula de DCAT. Obviamente o professor Lupin se ausentava da escola nesses dias, então a aula seria dada pela substituta. Megan Hergert era uma mulher alta, esguia, loura e realmente muito bonita. No momento em que chamou meu nome na chamada ela fez uma pausa para me encarar. Não gostei do olhar dela.

POV-Megan.

– Granger. Sophie Nathaly Granger.- A menina se parecia muito com Snape, droga. Eu torcia pra que ela tivesse morrido, mas não, Mérlin não me ajudaria tanto. Pelo menos Snape não sabia que era o pai dela. Imagine, se ele soubesse sairia correndo pros braços da Granger. A pirralha estava usando um colar de diamante. Eu conhecia aquela joia, era de família, tinha pertencido a mãe de Snape. A única coisa de valor que Eileen Prince tinha conseguido manter longe das mãos de Tobias Snape. Ele deve de ter dado o colar para a Granger e ela o passou para filha. Idiota! Se Snape a ver com o colar vai desconfiar da verdade.

Quando a aula acabou eu dispensei todos os alunos, menos a Granger.

–Como está sua mãe? – Eu lhe perguntei no tom mais convincente que tinha.

–Bem.- A menina me encarava como se procurasse algo ruim em mim. Espertinha. Já sabia que eu não gostava dela.

–Dê um abraço nela por mim, sim? – eu a abracei e com todo cuidado desabotoei a corrente. Ela nem ao menos notou quando eu a peguei. É, Severo, parece que finalmente o seu coração me pertence.

N/A:_ No próximo capitulo, Sophie vai parar na enfermaria outra vez, só que agora é coisa séria! Será que tem o dedo da Megan nisso?__  
__Quero muitos reviews hein?_


	12. Crucio!

POV-Sophie

Depois da aula de DCAT, eu, Thiago e July partimos em direção das masmorras. Quando estávamos quase chegando em nossa bancada, de frente para o professor Snape, July esticou os braços fazendo com que eu e Thiago parássemos a caminhada.

–PAREM! – Ela gritou assustada.

–Tudo bem July?- Perguntei aflita com a expressão de pânico que estava em seu rosto.

–Tem um zonzóbulo passando! – Ela disse tremula enquanto "acompanhava" o zonzóbulo com o olhar. Sério, ela tinha um parafuso a menos. – Pronto, podemos nos sentar agora. – Ela suspirou aliviada. Eu apenas olhei para Thiago e ambos caímos na gargalhada. O professor entrou na sala com seu habitual mau humor, a capa farfalhando ás suas costas enquanto caminhava pela sala de aula.

–Hoje vocês vão preparar uma simples poção restauradora. A poção Wiggenweld. As instruções estão na pagina 109 do livro Bebidas e Poções Magicas. Quero uma amostra na minha mesa no fim da aula. Comecem!

–POV-Snape

Me sentei e fiquei observando a menina por um longo momento. Será que... Não. Ela teria me contado! Eu fiz as contas mentalmente, ela tinha onze anos, contando nove meses de gestação... Tinha grandes chances de a menina ser minha filha. Sophie Granger arqueou a sobrancelha para mim quando percebeu meu olhar sobre ela. Ela ficava ainda mais parecida comigo quando fazia isso. Ora homem, pare de pensar bobagens! Hermione Granger não esconderia uma filha de você. Isso é bobagem, ela deve ter tido um relacionamento com outro logo depois do nosso rompimento. Com certeza é isso. Eu corrigia algumas redações enquanto ouvia a conversa da menina com os amigos.

–...Mas ai o Bichento morreu. Eu queria outro gato, mas a minha mãe disse que eu precisava de uma coruja. Acabei com nada. – Ela deu de ombros.

–Depois que eu deixei três peixinhos morrer, meu pai não...- Um leve choque passou pelos olhos negros quando ela tocou o pescoço.

–Meu colar sumiu! – Ouvi ela sussurrar roucamente para os amigos.

–Algum problema srta. Granger?

–Não professor, nenhum.

–Então volte a mexer o seu caldeirão.

–POV-Sophie

Olhei para o chão á minha volta, esperando encontrar a corrente de prata, mas não á vi. Levou alguns minutos pra que eu percebesse o que tinha acontecido. Aquela professora tinha pego minha corrente. Quer dizer, a corrente de minha mãe. Sabia que ela não era boa pessoa, a troco de que ela queria a corrente?

Quando a aula de poções chegou ao fim, me apartei de meus amigos e marchei de volta para a sala de DCAT. Entrei sem parar para bater na porta.

–Eu quero o meu colar. – Exigi.

–Que colar querida?- Ela me perguntou enquanto ria cinicamente.

–O colar que você pegou de mim!

–Você é louca criança. Não sei de que diabos você está falando.

–Devolva! Ou então eu vou...

–Vai o que? Chamar a sua mãezinha sangue-ruim? Ou então o seu pai? Ah, esqueci, você não tem um pai!- Congelei. O que ela sabia sobre isso?

–Você não sabe nada sobre o meu pai! – Sussurrei. Maldita voz que me faltava toda vez que eu ficava nervosa.

–A única que não sabe nada sobre o seu pai, é você queridinha. Já eu, sei de muitas coisas. – Ela andou em minha direção fazendo com que eu recuasse. – Eu sei que ele não a quis! – Ela colocou o dedo ameaçadoramente no meu peito. - Sei que ele mandou a sua mãe abortar! – Ela não parou de andar até que minhas costas encontraram a parede fria. – Eu sei que ele vai mata-la quando souber que você está viva. Agora se comporte como a boa cadelinha que é, se não eu mesma posso mata-la. - Eu sentia que meu coração iria explodir a qualquer momento. Ela apertou a varinha com força, como se fosse me enfeitiçar, mas não o fez. – Agora suma daqui! – Ela disse por fim, antes de agarrar as minhas vestes e me arrastar para fora da sala de aula.

Eu estava em choque. Não conseguia reagir. Então era por isso que minha mãe não me contava quem ele era, ela estava me protegendo! Meu pai nunca me quis. Ele queria que eu morresse. Eu mal enxergava com caminho que estava tomando, apenas sai correndo, até que me choquei com alguém.

POV-Snape.

–Olhe por onde anda! – Eu estava voltando do escritório de Dumbledore, quando um dos alunos tropeçou em mim. Eu ia lhe dar uma bronca, mas a raiva morreu na minha garganta quando eu percebi que se tratava de Sophie Granger.

–Srt. Granger, o que houve? – Ela levantou os olhos para me encarar, então pude ver que ela chorava. Me senti preocupado de repente. Ela não falou nada, apenas abraçou minha cintura. Eu não estava acostumado á sentir compaixão, mas senti necessidade de retribuir o abraço. Foi meio desengonçado, devo admitir.

–Fique calma, está bem? O que aconteceu? – Me curvei até que meus olhos ficaram da altura dos dela. Limpei com o polegar as lagrimas que escorriam pela face branca da garota á minha frente. Me senti tão impotente, oque eu podia fazer para acalmar a menina?

–Preciso da mi-minha mãe. – Ela disse entre soluços.

–Vem comigo. - Segurei a mão dela entre a minha e a guiei até as masmorras. Eu podia me arrepender de me aproximar dela, geralmente sempre que me aproximava de uma pessoa, algo ruim acontecia, mas não podia evitar.

Quando chegamos aos meus aposentos, eu á sentei em frente á lareira crepitante. Conjurei um copo d'água e fiz com que ela bebesse. Mas a garota não se acalmava.

–Se sente melhor? – Perguntei quando os soluços desapareceram. Ela assentiu uma vez.

–Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?- Me sentei ao seu lado. Mas ela se negou á falar sobre o ocorrido. - Tudo bem. Quer ir para o salão principal comer?- Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Quer que eu traga..

–Severo! – Minerva nos interrompeu. Ela não pediu permissão para entrar, apenas deu passos firmes em direção a Granger. – O que aconteceu? Um dos alunos disse que viu você passar com Sophie chorando. Venha querida. – Ela estendeu á mão para a menina, mas elas apenas a olhou e bufou em desdém.

–Eu quero ficar aqui. – Um á zero pra mim Minerva.

–Você precisa comer alguma coisa. – A velha pegou a menina pela mão e á levou em direção á porta. Me senti roubado. Sophie Granger se soltou do aperto de Minerva e correu em minha direção. Ela me abraçou outra vez, me fazendo amolecer.

– O professor Snape vai me levar. Não é? – Ela me perguntou. Eu assenti. Vi que Minerva estava pronta a protestar, mas não me importei, antes que ela tivesse a chance de me impedir, sai pela porta com a menina.

...

Não dei aulas naquela tarde. Tinha que sair do castelo, tinha que pensar um pouco. Eu queria comprar alguns ingredientes que estavam faltando, então aproveitei para ir ao beco diagonal, mas antes parei no caldeirão furado para beber algo e pensar nos últimos acontecimentos. Será que a menina era minha filha? Talvez que deva perguntar á Hermione... Com certeza. Vou bater na porta dela e dizer: ' Hermione, com licença, mas aquela linda menina que você chama de filha, não é fruto de uma de nossas tórridas noites de amor?" Eu ri sombriamente. O que eu faria se a menina fosse mesmo minha filha? Simplesmente nunca me imaginei com pai. Parecia tão errado, que alguém tão ruim como eu tivesse algo tão sublime e doce como aquela criança. Ok, nem tão doce assim, a menina era um pouco tinhosa. O que na verdade só a tornava melhor aos meus olhos. Depois de horas sentado imóvel pensando sobre o assunto, decidi que não me importava. Ela provavelmente não é minha filha, mas mesmo assim, gosto dela.

A menina tinha algo de diferente, um tempero especial. Conseguia ser doce e perigosa ao mesmo tempo.

No beco diagonal, eu já tinha comprado tudo o que precisava, quando uma vitrine me chamou atenção. Na verdade, é uma das poucas vitrines em que eu nunca olhava, mas eu não estava em meu espirito normal ultimamente, entrei no Empório das corujas e comprei o que queria. Era um gato preto que estava sentado próximo ao vidro lambendo as próprias patas.

Voltei a Hogwarts na hora do jantar. Mas eu não estava com fome, então apenas fui até o salão principal para pedir que Sophie passasse no meu escritório depois que terminasse de se alimentar.

...

–Entre. – Eu disse quando ela bateu na porta.

–Boa noite professor.

–Boa noite Sophie. Como está se sentindo?

–Bem. – Ela deu de ombros. Mas pude ver nos olhos dela que era mentira.- É só isso que o senhor queria?

–Não. – Suspirei. Me levantei e fui até meu quarto, onde o gato estava. Espero que isso a anime um pouco.

–Eu esperava que você pudesse me ajudar. -Comecei a dizer quando voltei ao escritório. – Veja bem, eu encontrei essa criatura perdida. Não tenho amizade com nenhuma outra aluna, então pensei que você pudesse ficar com ele. –Ela se levantou, e pude notar um leve brilho no seu olhar.

–É pra mim? – Perguntou-me em meio á um sorriso.

–Se você quiser.

–Eu quero!- Ela saltitou até mim e pegou o bichano. –Qual o nome dele?

–Não sei. – Eu sorri. Me senti mais leve de repente.- Escolha um nome. – Ela olhou para a cara do gato intensamente antes de escolher.

–Jubileu!

–Jubileu? Que nome mais... Exótico. – Nós rimos juntos. Eu acendi a lareira e nos sentamos de frente para ela. Peguei um papel amaçado e o fiz flutuar na frente do gatinho que o seguia feliz. Nós conversamos por uma ou duas horas, não sei ao certo.

–...Mas o Martino não vai a lugares bruxos.

–Você gosta dele? Do seu padrasto?

–Bem, ele é legal. É um bom marido. – Minha cabeça se encheu de imagens de Hermione Granger nos braço de outro homem.- Mas não é meu pai.

–Entendo. Você quer muito, não é? Conhecer o seu pai? – Ela suspirou e virou o rosto para a lareira.

–Não. Talvez seja melhor que eu não o conheça.

–Nas outras vezes que conversamos você parecia querer saber que era o seu pai. Essa mudança tem alguma coisa a ver com o que aconteceu hoje?- Sophie pensou por alguns minutos antes de me responder, eu esperei pacientemente. Mas confesso que tive que controlar o impulso de usar o legilimens na garota.

–É que me disseram que meu pai não me quis. Que ele queria que eu morresse! – As lagrimas ameaçaram cair de seus olhos outra vez. Definitivamente não sou eu! Nunca faria mal á ela!

–E que te disse isso?

–Ninguém importante.

–E você confia nesse ninguém importante? – Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

–Não, mas...

–Sophie, - Gostei de pronunciar seu primeiro nome. – Não acho que alguém em sã consciência não gostaria de ser seu pai!

–Mas então porque a minha mãe esconde ele de mim?

–Sua mãe deve ter os motivos dela.

– Mas e se for verdade? E se ele quiser me matar? – Merlin! Eu tenho que descobri quem é o pai dela. É uma questão de honra. Vou encontra-lo e descobrir por que ele não ficou ao lado de Hermione, e depois, bom, acho que tenho licença poética para usar o avada kedavra mais uma vez!

–Se for verdade, e ele não a quiser, ele é quem está perdendo não é? E eu queria ver ele tentar fazer mal a você comigo por perto!- A envolvi num meio abraço.

–Porque o senhor é tão legal comigo? É sempre tão assustador nas aulas. – Ela me perguntou rindo.

–Pensei que você não tivesse medo de mim.

–E não tenho. Mas os outros alunos tem! Eles te chamam de morcego pelas costas sabia? Eu te chamo de batman!

–Batman?

–É. Um herói trouxa que é meio morcego.

–Acha que eu sou um herói então?

–Minha mãe disse que é. –Eu sorri. –Não se ache está bem? – Ela disse revirando os olhos.

–Ah sim, definitivamente o sonho da minha vida é ser o batman. – Disse sarcasticamente. Sophie bocejou e esfregou os olhos. Era a hora dela dormir.

–POV-Sophie

–Vem, vou te levar até seu dormitório. – Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para me ajudar. Peguei Jubileu no colo e saímos para os corredores vazios das masmorras.

–Vamos apostar corrida! – Sugeri animada quando estávamos perto.

–É claro... – Ele olhou para mim antes de continuar.- Que não.

–Rá! Está com medo professor? – Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

–Medo? Eu?

–Ou é velho demais?

–Você não devia ter dito isso!- Ele me disse entredentes. Paramos de caminhar. Eu agarrei Jubileu bem junto ao corpo e saímos correndo ao mesmo tempo. Já estávamos perto e o professor Snape estava me ganhando. Eu tinha que fazer algo, então urrei de dor enquanto me curvava com a mão na barriga.

– Ai! Merlin que dor! – Ouvi o professor se aproximar, ele colocou a mão nas minhas costas.

–Está tudo bem? Respire fundo. – Eu ri, e sair correndo. Cheguei primeiro no dormitório dando vivas.

–Isso foi trapaça Nathaly! – Ele disse sério quando me alcançou.

–Sou uma sonserina afinal. Ficou bravo? Minha mãe só me chama de Nathaly quando está muito brava. – Disse sorridente.

–Não, eu não estou bravo. Agora vá se deitar.

–Boa noite professor. E obrigada mais uma vez.

–Boa noite Sophie. – Ele disse e se foi. Eu realmente gostava do professor Snape.

...

Os dias se passaram rápidos e quando eu percebi já era lua cheia outra vez. Megan Hergert tinha voltado para o castelo para dar aulas no lugar do Lupin. Fiquei um pouco nervosa á principio, mas decidi que não teria medo dela. Me sentei na primeira cadeira de frente para ela.

POV-Megan.

Eu tinha outros planos para a aula de hoje, mas quando vi a queridinha filha do Snape sentada bem na minha frente, decidi mudar a temática da aula. Passei uma longa descrição um dos feitiços imperdoáveis. O Cruciatos. Não devia passar essa matéria para o primeiro ano, mas eu não estava nem ai para as regras. No fim da aula, peguei um sapo e coloquei em cima da mesa da pequena Granger. Um sorriso malicioso escapou dos meus lábios e a menina pareceu perceber o que viria a seguir. Mas antes que ela reagisse eu gritei: - Crucio! – Ela gritou, o corpo arqueando com a dor do feitiço. Todos os alunos olhavam chocados com o "acidente". Ela caiu da cadeira para o chão, eu pude ver suas veias saltarem e os olhos girarem nas órbitas. Eu estava me divertindo com a cena até que o menino Potter chamou minha atenção.

–PARE!- Ele gritou.

–Merlin! Doçura me desculpe! – Me ajoelhei ao lado do corpo que ainda convulsionava e sussurrei.- Nos vemos na próxima aula querida. – Ela parecia realmente mal. – Alguém acompanhe a srta. Granger até a ala hospitalar, por favor?

POV-Minerva.

Eu estava conversando com Papoula quando Thiago Potter e Jully Longbotton chegaram na enfermaria carregando a pequena Sophie. Senti um frio no estomago ao ver o estado da garota.

–O que aconteceu com ela?- Perguntei com urgência, enquanto ajuda Papoula á coloca-la na maca.

–Ela recebeu uma imperdoável durante uma demonstração na aula. – Thiago me informou.

–Qual?

–Cruciatos. – Por Morgana! Como isso aconteceu? Quem faria tal atrocidade?

–Um professor fez isso?

–É.- Foi o suficiente pra mim. Eu não precisava ouvir mais nada. Deixei a garota aos cuidados de madame Ponfrey, e segui em direção as masmorras. Estava mais do que na hora de ter uma conversa com Snape! Que homem mais cruel. Usar o crucio numa criança? Na própria filha? Ele acha que vai fazer mal á pobrezinha, mas está muito enganado. Isso acabou aqui. Ou ele mudava suas atitudes, ou convenceria Alvo a coloca-lo fora desta escola!

N/A:_ Tcharam! Megan ataca novamente!__  
__No próximo capitulo: Severo procura Hermione para falar sobre Sophie!__  
__Reviews?_


	13. Reencontro

POV-Snape.

–Precisamos conversar Snape! – Eu estava dando aula ao sétimo ano, quando Minerva McGonagall interrompeu minha explicação sobre o acônito. Ela parecia furiosa de um jeito que eu nunca tinha visto antes.

–Estou no meio de uma aula Minerva. – Eu disse entredentes.

–Não está mais. – Ela declarou. – Vocês estão dispensados! Fora daqui. – Quem ela pensa que é pra dispensar os meus alunos?

–O que você quer?! – Perguntei quando o último aluno deixou a sala.

–Explicações Snape! Explicações!

–Explicações sobre o que? – Pronto, a velhota pirou de vez.

–Usar a cruciatos? Acha mesmo que vou deixar você a torturar?

–O que? Merlin! Eu não uso a cruciatos á anos! – Ela segurava a varinha ameaçadoramente na minha direção.

–Não me importa que você não a queira, ela é uma ótima menina e não vou deixar que faça mal á ela!

–Está ficando louca Minerva? Não faço ideia do que você está falando!

–Não se faça de bobo Severo, você lançou o crucio em Sophie! - Alguém tinha usado o crucio na menina? – Ela é sua filha, homem, como pôde? –Minha pressão caiu de repente. Sentia-me meio tonto e tive que segurar na mesa para não cair. Então é isso? Sophie Granger é minha filha. Minha? Porque Hermione nunca me contou sobre ela?

–O que você disse? – Sussurrei, mas Minerva me ignorou.

–Hermione tinha razão! Você quer fazer mal á ela! – Eu tive que agarra-la pelos ombros para que a bruxa me ouvisse.

–Você tem certeza do que está falando? Tem certeza de que Sophie é minha filha?!

–É claro que tenho! E você sabe que é... Não sabe? – Ela pareceu confusa.

–Não, eu não sabia Minerva. Merlin, por que ela escondeu isso de mim? – Perguntei ainda chocado.

–Mas se você não sabia, por que tentou machuca-la? – As palavras me lembraram do que ela disse ao entrar na sala. Sophie tinha sido enfeitiçada! Meu coração martelou dolorosamente contra minhas costelas. Deixei Minerva falando sozinha e parti em direção á ala Hospitalar.

Minerva resmungava coisas desconexas em quanto quase corria para me acompanhar.

–Como ela está Papoula?- Perguntei à velha curandeira quando cheguei à enfermaria. Me coloquei ao lado do leito da inerte Sophie.

–Está bem. Eu á mediquei, ela ira dormir o resto do dia. Graças a Merlin, não houve nenhum dano permanente. - Eu segurei a mão pequena e delicada entre as minhas e fiquei observando seu peito subir e descer com a respiração calma. Ela estava bem.

Minhas suspeitas não eram tolas afinal. Ela era minha filha. Minha! Parte de mim. Afastei a franja dela para o lado e depositei um beijo em sua testa. Poucos momentos me emocionaram na vida. E esse, com certeza é um deles. Eu era pai. Mas a felicidade que eu sentia ainda não era completa. Eu precisava entender o porquê de Hermione Granger ter mantido segredo á respeito de nossa filha. Precisava falar com ela e descobrir o que fez com que ela roubasse a melhor parte de mim.

–Minerva, eu preciso do endereço da Granger. – Disse baixo, mas ainda sim minha voz era firme e exigente.

–Para que?

–Minerva, por favor!

–Está bem. – Ela anotou o endereço e o entregou á mim.

Me despedi da minha pequena Sonserina e imediatamente fui procurar Hermione Granger. Confesso que estava meio nervoso, fazia mais de onze anos que não falava com ela. E agora eu estava indo procura-la para falar sobre minha filha. Nossa filha. Soltei um longo suspiro antes de aparatar em Londres.

Quando cheguei á porta do apartamento, percebi que sentia um pouco de raiva também. Essa mulher, que eu amei, mulher que eu esperei que voltasse pra mim, tinha roubado anos de convivência entre mim e Sophie. Eu não vi a barriga crescer, não á vi bebê, não estava lá quando ela deu seus primeiros passos. Eu não conheci minha filha, e a culpa era toda dela. Ela não tinha esse direito, não mesmo.

Foi com esse pensamento que bati na porta.

–Em que posso ajudar? – Perguntou-me um homem com sotaque italiano. Eu o olhei de cima á baixo umas três vezes com nojo. Então é isso. É ele que ocupa o meu lugar nessa casa. – Está passando bem senhor? – Ele me perguntou. Não gostei nenhum pouco da entonação da palavra senhor na boca dele.

–A senhora Granger está? –Perguntei seco.

–É senhora Vignoli. E não, ela está na universidade agora. – Fechei as mãos em punhos ao lado do corpo. Quem ele pensa que é para me corrigir? – Quer deixar algum recado?

–Não! Eu volto mais tarde.- Tive que reunir todo meu controle para sair dali. Minha vontade era de partir a cara desse trouxa. Sotaquesinho nojento, sujeitinho metido! Não sei o que a Granger pode ter visto nele! A verdade é que ver Martino Vignoli, o homem que dormia com Hermione todas as noites, expulsou de minha mente qualquer assunto que não fosse uma morte realmente dolorosa ao trouxa! Voltei á Hogwarts e passei à tarde ao lado de Sophie, que dormia tranquilamente. Não pude deixar de imaginar como as coisas seriam diferentes se fosse Hermione Snape e não Hermione Vignoli.

POV-Hermione.

Quando eu cheguei da universidade onde lecionava, encontrei meu marido só de cueca no quarto. Ele estava escolhendo a roupa que usaria essa noite. O que me fez lembrar que ele queria a minha companhia. Mas eu não estava afim de encarar um jantar beneficente.

–Coloque a azul. – Eu sugeri.

–Ah, você chegou. Como foi seu dia?

–Cansativo. – Eu tirei o casaco e me sentei na cama.

–Um homem estranho veio atrás de você hoje. – Martino me contou.

–Quem era?- Perguntei e comecei a me despir. Precisava de um banho.

–Não sei, mas acho que era bruxo pelas roupas. - Ele deu de ombros. Separou a camisa e a calça que usaria e colocou sobre a cama. - Ele disse que vai voltar hoje à noite.

–Tudo que eu precisava depois de um dia cansativo. Visitas. – Eu disse sarcasticamente. Martino me olhava terminar de tirar a roupa. Quando eu estava só de calcinha, me levantei para ir para o banheiro tomar meu banho. Mas ele me agarrou pela cintura.

–O que você está fazendo? Vai se atrasar assim. - Tentei escapar, mas foi inútil. Ele me girou nos braços e me beijou lascivamente. Mesmo sendo casados, eu sentia que era errado deixar que ele me tocasse. Acho que nunca vou me acostumar. Meu corpo lembrava-se do toque de Severo Snape, e era esse toque que ele esperava receber. Mas Martino era tudo que eu tinha.

Retribui o beijo.

Entreguei-me as caricias que ele distribuía pelo meu corpo, aproveitando a sensação de ser desejada. De ser amada. Ele me jogou de maneira bruta na cama, me fazendo arfar. Ainda de forma bruta ele arrancou minha calcinha antes de se deitar sobre mim. As mãos brincando pelo meu corpo enquanto me beijava com vontade.

Sem aviso ele introduziu dois dedos em mim. Me fazendo gemer. Meu corpo se arqueava na direção dele, implorando por mais. Ele sabia o que eu queria, sem que eu precisasse pedir. Foi distribuindo beijos pelo meu torso até que seus lábios quentes encontraram meu sexo. Ele fazia uma expedição minuciosa com a língua, arrancando gemidos do fundo da minha garganta, me fazendo enlouquecer. A língua fez movimentos circulares no meu clitóris, e os dedos voltaram a se afundar dentro de mim. Foi demais para aguentar, eu puxei os cabelos castanhos, fazendo com que ele parasse e voltasse a beijar meus lábios. Abaixei a cueca que ele ainda vestia e enlacei minhas pernas á sua cintura, o puxando em minha direção. Eu não fazia sexo á um certo tempo, tinha me esquecido de como era bom. Eu estava queimando em prazer enquanto ele me penetrava. Um vai e vem ritmado que deixava nossos corpos suados. Eu estava quase em êxtase quando pedi:

–Oh Merlin! Mais forte Severo! –Ele parou assim que as palavras saíram de minha boca. Abri os olhos sem entender o que tinha acontecido, ele estava saindo de cima de mim. Levou alguns segundos para que eu me desse conta.

–Céus, eu fiz de novo não fiz?

–Fez. – Ele já estava em pé vestindo as roupas.

–Martino, eu sinto muito. Eu não queria... Eu não...

–Poupe seu folego. Estou atrasado. – Ele disse duro. Parecia mais decepcionado do que bravo pra falar a verdade.

–Eu vou tomar um banho rápido...

–Não se apresse eu vou sozinho ao jantar. – Ele nem olhava para mim enquanto falava. Eu não podia culpa-lo. Francamente Hermione, como você pode ser tão burra? Argh!

–Tudo bem.- Eu disse envergonhada. Me esgueirei por trás dele e abracei suas costas. Ele não reagiu ao toque. –Me desculpe. – Sussurrei e fui para o banheiro.

Liguei o chuveiro quente e me enfiei de baixo d'água. Deixei que a água quente escorresse por cada terminação nervosa minha, me fazendo relaxar. Não demorou muito e eu ouvi a porta bater. Martino tinha ido. Merlin! Eu me sentia tão mal pelo que tinha acontecido. Eu não merecia o marido que tinha. Como ele me aguenta?

Ouvi batidas fortes na porta.

–Já vai. - Gritei. Mas a pessoa continuou a bater. Sai do chuveiro e nem me enxuguei direito. Coloquei um hobby de cetim por cima do corpo, passei a toalha nos cabelos molhados e fui atender a maldita porta. - Já vai! Mas que coisa, não sabe esperar... -Minha voz morreu quando eu abri a porta. Parado ali na minha frente estava ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Severo Prince Snape. Em pele, osso e vestes negras. Eu senti um frio no estomago, como quando se está numa montanha russa e passa por uma daquelas decidas enormes. Minhas mãos tremeram e eu não sabia por quanto tempo mais meus pés me sustentariam.

POV-Snape.

Quando ela abriu a porta eu quase cai pra trás. Eu tinha visto ela com a filha em Hogwarts algumas semanas atrás. Mas tinha sido á distância, e ela estavam devidamente vestida. Agora estávamos á centímetros de distância e ela estava vestindo apenas um hobby cor de vinho sobre o corpo ainda úmido, os cachos que eu tanto sentia falta estavam molhados e caiam por sobre seu ombro. Nós dois nos encaramos por um tempo, não sei dizer quanto. Mas eu fui o primeiro a me manifestar.

–Precisamos conversar. - Falei rouco.

–Vá embora!- Ela me disse e tentou fechar a porta. Mas eu parei a porta com a mão e entrei mesmo assim. Caminhei em direção à sala, onde fiquei parado em frente á lareira de costas para ela. Sobre o console da lareira eu vi uma porta retrato com uma foto de Hermione e o marido no dia do casamento. Ele segurava Sophie no colo, aquilo me deixou com muita raiva. Me senti roubado outra vez, era pra ser eu no porta retrato, eu era o pai de Sophie, não ele!

–Sophie é minha filha? – Perguntei sem encara-la. Ela não respondeu. – Sim ou não, Granger?- Mesmo sabendo a resposta, eu queria ouvir dos lábios dela.

–Você sabe. Você sabe disso á anos. – Me virei para encara-la.

–E como eu saberia? A irritante sabe-tudo aqui é você esqueceu?

Agora que o choque do reencontro tinha passado, permiti que meus olhos vagassem pelo corpo de Hermione Granger. Pela gota de água que escorria pelo pescoço e se perdia no vão entre seus seios. Nas pernas desnudas que o hobby deixava á mostra. Eu estava quase esquecendo da minha raiva, de Sophie, de tudo. Mas então reparei no brilho dourado em sua mão. A aliança. Ela era casada, nós dois não tínhamos mais nada um com o outro. A única coisa que nos unia era nossa filha. E era por isso, e só por isso que eu estava aqui!

–Como você pôde escondê-la de mim?

–POV-Hermione.

Ele falava com a voz baixa e rouca. Mais de onze anos sem ouvir essa voz, e ela ainda me arrepiava. Só de lembrar essa voz rouca sussurrando que me amava pela manhã, aquela boca fica percorrendo todo meu corpo, aquelas mão fortes me apertando com força...

Dei um passo pra trás e cruzei os braços junto ao corpo, para controlar o impulso de me jogar em cima dele. Mas me lembrei que aqueles braços não me pertenciam. Que para ele eu não passo de uma sangue-ruim. Me lembrei de Megan, de como eles riram de mim. Ele estava aqui pra falar sobre Sophie, só isso.

–O que você ia querer com a filha da sangue-ruim? – Comecei.

–Você não entende...

–Eu não entendo? Olha, por mim você não saberia nunca! Porque a Gina tinha que te mandar aquela carta? E você...- Minha voz saiu tremula e eu sentia que ia começar a chorar.- Você respondeu dizendo que não...Não queria ter laços comigo. E agora, depois de onze anos, você quer bater na minha porta e cobrar explicações? Sério mesmo Snape? – Eu gritava, e torcia pra que as lagrimas não rolassem.

–Eu nunca soube! Nun-ca! – Ele gritou exasperado. – Eu jamais negaria uma filha! – Minha cabeça rodava, ele estava mentindo outra vez. Não estava? Ele não queria Sophie!

–Você terminou comigo. Você disse que não me queria, que não me amava! Você... Você mandou aquela carta, você a negou! – Eu cuspi as palavras pra ele. Me obriguei a parecer calma, mesmo que as lágrimas estivessem me traindo.

POV-Snape.

–Eu. Não. Sabia! Nunca recebi carta nenhuma. Se eu soubesse, eu teria... Eu teria...- Eu estava com raiva e soquei a primeira coisa que estava na minha frente. O console da lareira, fazendo o porta retrato se desfazer no chão. - Argh!- Porque ela teimava em dizer que eu já sabia?

–Sophie!- Ela sussurrou. – Sophie já sabe? Ela sabe que você é o pai dela? – Ela me perguntou aflita.

–Eu te mandei uma carta. Você não leu? Você não sabia? – Eu disse em tom de deboche.

–Idiota. – Ela se virou e desapareceu num corredor. Não muito tempo depois ela voltou. Trazia um pergaminho velho nas mãos. Ela me entregou a suposta carta, e percebi que ela teve o cuidado de não encostar-se à minha mão. Com medo Granger? Ao ler o pergaminho pude reconhecer a caligrafia inclinada. A mesma caligrafia que me convidava para jantares toda lua cheia. Megan tinha escrito aquilo.

–Megan.. –Eu disse, meus olhos eram fúria pura.

–Ah! Pelas barbas de Merlin! Estamos falando da minha filha e você não consegue parar de pensar naquela vagabunda?! – Ela gritou jogando as mãos pra cima da cabeça.

–Ela escreveu a carta, e não eu. Eu nunca recebi carta nenhuma. Mas ela sim, ela te respondeu. – Granger parecia meio tonta. Parecia estar pesando minhas palavras, para decidir se eu mentia ou falava a verdade.

–Sophie está na enfermaria. Parece que lançaram a cruciatos nela. – Eu disse rápido, sem encara-la.

–Q-Que? Eu vou pra lá agora!

–Ela está bem, está dormindo agora. Não houve sequelas. Não acredito que tenha sido muito forte, que aluno teria poder para tanto? – A vi pegar a varinha e se preparar para aparatar. Ela estava tão nervosa que nem percebeu que ainda estava de hobby. Segurei o braço dela e senti ela tremer com o toque. Meus ouvidos estavam ouvindo coisas ou um gemido tinha escapados dos lábios rosados? Granger, Granger, não me tente.

–Você está... –Eu a olhei de cima á baixo, do jeito que eu costumava fazer quando estávamos á sós nas masmorras. Então ela percebeu que não estava vestida e corou. – Vá se trocar, eu espero aqui.

–Eu não demoro. – Ela prometeu e foi para o quarto.

POV-Hermione.

Eu entrei no quarto e bati a porta atrás de mim. Queria, desesperadamente, acreditar em Snape. Acreditar que ele nunca soube da verdade, que ele queria Sophie, que ele seria um pai pra ela. Mas como posso acreditar em alguém que mentiu pra mim por meses? Como acreditar no homem disse com todas as letras, que eu não passo de uma sangue-ruim?

E que diabos foi aquilo Hermione? Como você se atreve a reagir daquele jeito? Será que ele ouviu o gemido? Argh! Você é uma idiota! Como tem coragem se deixar abalar por um homem que te fez tão mal?!

Me vesti o mais rápido que pude. Joguei um sobretudo por cima, e voltei para a sala. Precisava ver minha menina.

–Vamos? – Snape me perguntou.

–Espere tenho que deixar um bilhete pro meu marido. – Enfatizei a palavra "marido".

–POV-Snape.

Senti um soco no estomago com a palavra marido.

–Pronto podemos ir. – Eu estendi a mão para ela, Hermione estendeu a mão por reflexo, mas á puxou de volta. – Eu posso aparatar sozinha. – Ela disse baixinho.

–Pode? – Perguntei e me aproximei dela. – Você está nervosa Granger, não queremos que você estrunche não é?- Ela não respondeu, mas não se afastou também. Segurei a mão dela, meu polegar afagou de leve a aliança dourada, soltamos um longo suspiro, que até parecia ensaiado, e aparatamos em frente aos portões de Hogwarts.

* * *

N/A: _E ai, o que acharam?__  
__No próximo cap: Snape descobre que quem amaldiçoou Sophie foi Megan! __Review's? por favor! Bjs, até mais._


	14. Boa noite Megan

POV-Snape.

Em instantes estávamos em frente aos portões de Hogwarts. Nos encaramos por um longo momento antes de soltarmos nossas mãos. Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer á ela. Mas o silêncio caiu sobre nós, frio e pesado.

Andamos lado á lado até a enfermaria, uma vez lá Hermione saiu correndo em direção á Papoula.

–Onde está Sophie? – Ouvi ela perguntar, mas não parei ao seu lado.

–Fique calma Sra. Granger, ela está bem. Ela acordou e comeu um pouco, dei outra dose de poção, ela vai dormir o resto da noite. – Quando ela chegou perto do leito, eu já estava lá.

POV-Hermione.

Ele estava sentado ao lado da cama de Sophie, segurava uma das mãos dela e a olhava com ternura. Por mais que eu tivesse todos os motivos do mundo para odiá-lo, a cena fez com que meu coração se aquecesse.

–Pode ir, eu assumo daqui. – Eu disse baixinho pra ele.

–Pode ir você. Seu maridinho trouxa deve estar te esperando. – Ele disse com evidente desdém e sem tirar os olhos de Sophie. Rolei os olhos pra ele e me sentei no pé da cama de Sophie.

–Quem fez isso com ela?

–Não sei. Mas acredite, seja quem for vai passar o resto da vida em detenções. – Eu estava tão confusa. Ele parecia realmente preocupado com Sophie, parecia sinceramente aflito. Será que ele falava mesmo a verdade? Será que Megan tinha pego a carta e ele nunca soube da existência de nossa filha?

– Não contou á ela, contou?

–Não gosta de ser deixada no escuro Granger? – Ele me perguntou frio, arqueando a sobrancelha.

–Sei que não gosta de mim. – Eu comecei a dizer enquanto encarava minhas próprias mãos. – Mas se pretende ficar perto de Sophie, como parece que deseja, temos que entrar num acordo.

POV-Snape.

Á fitei por um momento. Queria dizer que ela estava errada, que eu á amava. Mas agora não era o momento. E talvez nunca seja. Hermione Granger agora era uma mulher casada, que me odiava por tê-la abandonado. Ela nunca me perdoaria.

–Não, ela não sabe. – Eu disse simplesmente.

–Ótimo.

–Não quer que ela saiba?

–Não. Não é isso. Mas tenho que explicar as coisas pra ela primeiro.

–Tudo bem, mas não demore muito. Você já me roubou anos suficientes ao lado dela. – Eu á acusei.

–Do jeito que você fala, parece que a culpa foi minha.

–Você devia ter me contado Granger! – Eu não queria sentir raiva, mas era mais forte que eu. Eu sei que tinha errado, e muito, mas me afastar de minha filha? Era maldade, ela quis se vingar de mim. E conseguiu.

–É Vignoli. E não jogue toda culpa pra cima de mim! Foi você... – Minerva nos interrompeu.

–Me disseram que á heroína da guerra estava no castelo. – Ela disse sorridente para Hermione.

–Minerva! Como vai? – Hermione se levantou para abraçar a velha bruxa.

–Bem, bem. E você minha querida? Eu sinto muito por Sophie, Megan está desolada.

–Megan? – Eu e Hermione perguntamos juntos. O que ela tinha á ver com isso?

–Ela deu uma demonstração da cruciatos na aula hoje. Foi ela quem acertou Sophie. Ela mirou num sapo, mas a maldição acabou acertando a pobrezinha..

Eu não podia acreditar em meus ouvidos. Em questão de segundos eu deixei a ala hospitalar, minha capa farfalhava atrás de mim enquanto eu andava apressado em completa fúria pelo castelo.

Não me preocupei em bater na porta dos aposentos de Megan. Em vez disso apenas estuporei a porta.

–Nossa! Pra que a pressa? – Ela perguntou vindo na minha direção. – Eu não vou á lugar nenhum Sev. – Eu esbocei um sorriso amarelo.

–Eu só quero te mostrar uma coisa querida. – Falei cinicamente. – Serpensartia! – Ordenei e uma cobra irrompeu da ponta de minha varinha, fazendo Megan pular para trás. –Olha, que incrível! –Eu sorri de maneira maligna quando reconheci o medo nos olhos dela. –CRUCIO! –Gritei. Meu braço tremeu ligeiramente por causa da alta carga que tinha colocado no feitiço. Megan caiu de joelhos, urrando de dor. A pele branca ganhando tons cada vez mais vermelhos. As veias latejando, visivelmente. Ela berrava e se debatia aos meus pés.

–Desculpe. Era pra acertar a cobra. – Eu disse inocentemente. Nunca senti tanto nojo e desprezo por alguém. Eu á odiava mais do que odiei James Potter! Mil crucios não seriam suficientes, mas eu não podia mata-la. Não. Eu não era mais assim, a morte já não fazia parte de mim.

–Me mate! – Ela clamou. Mas eu estava controlado, não atenderia ao pedido.

–Se chegar perto da minha filha de novo... – Eu disse enquanto andava em torno de seu corpo. – Cruciatos, será o menor de seus problemas! – Baixei os olhos para o pescoço, e reconheci a pedra que ela usava. Era a corrente que eu tinha dado á Hermione. O que ela estava fazendo com ela? Me inclinei e arranquei o colar. – Boa noite Megan. – Eu disse cordialmente e sai dos seus aposentos, deixando-a tremendo lá dentro.

Tive que ir para as masmorras tomar um banho. Estava cansado mentalmente por causa do poder que usara no crucio. Foi bom para relaxar, um banho quente consegue fazer milagres.

Eu já estava pronto para voltar á enfermaria quando ouvi batidas na porta.

Era Hermione Granger.

–Posso entrar?- ela perguntou. Me coloquei de lado e dei passagem para a castanha.

–O que você quer aqui?- A pergunta soou mais ríspida do que eu queria.

–Conversar. – O nervosismo na voz dela era tangível.

–Desconfortável por estar aqui Granger? Que eu me lembre, você gostava e muito dos meus aposentos.

–É Vignoli. E não vamos falar do passado, Snape. – Ela bufou- Vamos falar do presente.

–Pode começar. – Eu disse e indiquei que ela se sentasse no sofá de frente para a lareira. Ela assentiu e se sentou.

–Quero falar sobre Megan. – Ela fez uma pausa, esperando que eu objetasse, mas não o fiz. – Não me importa que você esteja com ela. Não a quero perto de Sophie outra vez. – Disse exigente.

–Eu não estou com ela, nunca estive. – Eu disse simplesmente. – E pode deixar, te garanto que ela deixará o castelo ainda hoje, e não voltará outra vez!

–Nunca esteve? Snape, por favor, chega de mentiras ok? Eu vi vocês dois juntos esqueceu? – Ah, claro. Aquela ideia maldita de fingir trai-la. Imbecil! Mil vezes imbecil!

–Sobre aquilo... Não era verdade. – Eu contei. Ela não parecia acreditar em mim.

–Aham, tá bom. Enfim, não importa.

–Mesmo?

–Já disse, é passado. – Ela disse sem me encarar. – Podemos voltar a falar sobre Sophie?

–Claro. Primeira questão: Por que você não me contou que estava gravida? – Perguntei em meu tom professoral.

–Não estamos em uma de suas aulas Snape. Não me trate como uma de suas alunas.

–Claro, você não é mais minha aluna. – Eu lhe avaliei outra vez, ao que ela corou. Ela ficava linda assim, corada. –Você é a mãe de minha filha.

–Minha filha. – Ela corrigiu. –Eu descobri que estava grávida algumas semanas depois de me formar. E bem, você sabe, você tinha me dispensado... educadamente. – Ela esboçou um sorriso forçado. - Eu estava com raiva e medo...

–Medo de mim?

– Você nunca foi famoso por gostar de crianças Snape.

–Você achou mesmo que faria mal a minha filha? Sangue do meu sangue?

–Sua filha com uma sangue-ruim? É achei.

–Sobre isso... Eu sinto mui...

–Não gaste sua saliva. Tarde demais para desculpas, não acha?- Eu não respondi. Ela tinha raiva de mim, e tinha razão.

– Eu sei que não serei o melhor pai do mundo Granger. Mas eu estou sinceramente feliz por ter Sophie como minha filha. Ela é linda. – Eu disse depois de um tempo. – E é da Sonserina! Quer dizer, ela me lembra muito eu quando tinha a idade dela. Mas me lembra muito você também...

POV-Hermione.

Minha raiva foi se acalmando á medida que ele falava de Sophie. Por um momento eu consegui realmente acreditar que ele seria um bom pai.

– Ela tem seus olhos. – Eu falei. – Os cabelos também.

– É fanática por livros, como você. – Ele acrescentou.

–É. –Suspirei. – Ela é uma mistura perfeita de nós dois.

–Perfeita! – ele concordou.

Nós conversamos por mais algum tempo. Falávamos sobre Sophie, eu o coloquei á par das coisas mais importantes sobre ela, as coisa que ele tinha perdido de seus onze anos de vida.

Eu não estava mais aguentando o cheiro dessa maldita masmorra. Tudo aqui parecia igual, era impossível não me lembrar de todas as vezes que nós nos amamos nesse sofá, ou naquele tapete, ou sobre a escrivaninha, ou... Controle-se Hermione! Você o odeia lembra?

–Granger? – Ele chamou minha atenção. –Granger!?

–Hã, o que? – Perguntei confusa.

–Vamos á enfermaria, ver a menina? Já é a terceira vez que te pergunto.

–Áh, sim.- Pigarreei para expulsar as imagens da minha mente. - Vamos. –Eu o segui em silêncio pelas masmorras frias.

POV-Snape.

Sophie ainda dormia tranquilamente, a deixei com Hermione e me retirei. Tinha que conversar com Dumbledore.

–Entre Severo. – Ele disse antes mesmo que eu batesse na porta de seu escritório. Droga de velho onisciente.

–Dumbledore. – Fiz uma mesura e me sentei de frente para o diretor que usava um pijama de aparência infantil.

–Á que devo a visita? Posso presumir que tenha á ver com o ataque que a professora Megan sofreu?

–Você sempre sabe de tudo não?

–Quase tudo, Severo, quase tudo.

–Bem, sim. Tem tudo á ver com Megan.

–Por que você á atacou? – Ele me olhou por cima dos oclinhos de meia lua.

–Hoje mais cedo, Megan atacou minha filha. – Ele não parecia surpreso quando eu falei " minha filha"

–Eu soube disso também. Mas me disseram que tinha sido um acidente.

–Não, Alvo, ela fez de propósito. Ela sabia que a menina era minha filha com a Granger, por isso á atacou. Por ciúmes.

–E você á atacou para se vingar, certo? – Assenti uma vez.

–Por mais nobres que tenham sido suas intenções Severo, a cruciatos continua sendo uma imperdoável. Você não é mais espião, não posso te proteger do ministério.

–Mas...

–Mas, Megan atacou uma aluna. E eu, sendo o diretor, posso alegar que você agiu em defesa da menina. Bem pensado Severo, bem pensado.

–Você fará isso então?

–Sim, eu o farei. Mas espero que tenha sido a última vez.

–Sim, Alvo. Queria te pedir outra coisa...

–Peça meu garoto. – Garoto? Velho matuta! Mas deixa, melhor não contrariar.

–Arrume outro professor para substituir o Lupin nas noites de lua cheia. Não permita que Megan Hergert volte a lecionar aqui. – Ele me olhou profundamente. Eu quase podia ouvir as engrenagens de seu cérebro girando.

–Posso fazer melhor.

–Melhor?

–Posso chamar uma certa bruxinha, de cabelos cacheados e olhos castanhos para ocupar o lugar de Megan. – Ele me sorriu com cumplicidade. Até que Dumbledore prestava para alguma coisa afinal. Seria bom ter Hermione no castelo, mesmo que por alguns dias e mesmo que eu e ela estivéssemos com raiva um do outro.

–Se esta certa bruxa for quem eu penso que é, acho a ideia maravilhosa.

–Assim será então. Mas agora me conte, - Ele disse em um tom despreocupado. – Como você está se sentindo? Agora que você sabe que é o pai da menina Sophie.

– Você já sabia disso, não sabia?

–Eu sabia á algum tempo.

–E você se diz meu amigo? Porque não me contou?

–Isso era assunto seu e de Hermione, Severo. Não meu.

Nós conversamos um pouco. E depois eu voltei para a enfermaria.

Quando cheguei lá, Hermione havia adormecido numa cadeira ao lado de Sophie. O braço caído ao lado da cadeira e a cabeça tombada sobre o ombro. Um cacho teimoso lhe caía no meio da face, eu o afastei. Ela estava tão linda. Peguei a corrente que trazia no bolso, e com muito cuidado coloquei em volta do pescoço dela. O movimento fez com que eu sentisse o perfume de seus cabelos. Oh Merlin! Que saudade! Por que tudo tinha que ser assim? Se ao menos ela não fosse casada...

Com muito esforço e autocontrole, me afastei de Hermione.

POV-Megan.

–Srta. Hergert. Sente-se.

–Me chamou diretor?- Depois de algum tempo me retorcendo no chão, Minerva McGonagall apareceu e me ajudou. Velha incompetente! Ela me ergueu e meu trouxe o medicamento necessário para parar com os tremores que a cruciatos me causara. Maldito Snape! A hora que eu puser as mãos nele... Ainda bem que Dumbledore queria falar comigo, e por isso mandou a McGonagall me chamar. Caso contrário, eu ainda estaria lá no chão esperando que os efeitos passassem lentamente.

–Chamei. Minerva me falou do pequeno incidente hoje pela manhã.

–Oh! Sim, uma confusão de minha parte. Totalmente sem querer.

–Sem querer? – Ele perguntou com um meio sorriso. – Tenho certeza que sim, você não iria querer ir para Azkaban por enfeitiçar uma aluna, não é?

–Claro que não.

–Infelizmente, eu não posso tolerar um erro dessa magnitude.

–O que quer dizer?

–Seus serviços não são mais bem-vindos.

–Está me demitindo?

–Estou. Desocupe seus aposentos até amanha.

–Você não pode..

–Ah sim, eu posso. – Ele me sorriu maroto. – Era só isso, obrigada.

Eu sai do escritório praticamente babando de raiva. Essa gentinha acha que se livrou de mim, mas o pesadelo só está começando!

Aquela cobrinha! Tudo culpa dela! Não, tudo culpa da mãe dela! Mas isso não vai ficar assim. Severo Snape já perdeu um amor uma vez, estava mais do que na hora da Granger atravessar o véu! Ela pagaria caro, muito caro! Os três vão, pai, mãe e filha. Me vingarei de todos!

Eles não perdem por esperar!

N/A:_ Nhaim! Crucio na Megan! *todos comemora* Mas infelizmente o confronto dela com a Hermione ainda vai demorar um pouco.__  
__Me digam o que acharam!__  
__E obrigada pelos reviews cada vez mais lindos! bj bj_


	15. Primeiro encontro

POV-Hermione.

Já era de manhã e eu estava toda desconjuntada por ter dormido na cadeira.

–Mãe? – Suspirei aliviada quando Sophie acordou.

–Como você está se sentindo querida? – Perguntei ao me aproximar de sua cama. Lhe dei um beijo na bochecha de bom dia.

–Mãe a profe...

–Tudo bem, ela já foi embora.

–Eu tive tanto medo. Nunca pensei que fosse possível sentir tanta dor! – Minha cara se contorceu em desgosto. Só de imaginar aquela víbora torturando a minha menina... Mas isso não ficaria assim! Ela podia fazer o que quisesse comigo, podia ficar com o Snape. Mas eu não admitiria que ela tocasse em Sophie!

–Já passou. Mamãe está aqui agora.

–Eu senti sua falta. – Me sentei na beirada da cama e lhe dei um meio abraço.

–Eu também querida.

–Como está se sentindo Sophie? – Uma voz rouca ecoou ela enfermaria. Severo Snape vinha á passos largos em nossa direção.

–Bom dia. – Sophie lhe disse sorridente. Eu tentei ajeitar meu cabelo, tinha certeza de que parecia um espantalho depois de uma noite inteira na cadeira.

–Eu trouxe uma coisa para você. – Ele entregou á Sophie uma caixa de sapos de chocolates. Ela abriu a caixa e já ia pegando um quando eu a arranquei de suas mãos.

–Está ficando louco? Chocolate pela manhã? – Eu devolvi os chocolates á Snape.

–Mas mãe...- Queixou-se Sophie.

–Escute sua mãe criança. Pelo menos enquanto ela estiver aqui, quando ela sair eu te devolvo. – Ele lhe disse com um sorriso malicioso. Eu abri a boca para protestar, mas Sophie me interrompeu.

–Você pegou! Eu achei que ela nunca ia me devolver! – Ela apontava para o meu pescoço. Só aí reparei na pedra pulsante que repousava entre meus seios. – Ufa! Pensei que você ia me matar quando eu te contasse que ele tinha sumido.

–Como isso veio parar aqui?- Perguntei retoricamente. Olhei para Snape, e ele encarava meu decote com um ar presunçoso. Tinha sido ele.

–A Hergert tinha afanado ele de mim, como você o pegou de volta? – Sophie sorria. – Parece que o coração de ainda é seu, não é? – Droga! Snape arqueou a sobrancelha para mim, me desafiando a falar algo. Mas eu apenas corei.

–Bom, eu só vim ver como você estava. – Ele falava com Sophie, mas seus olhos estavam vidrados em mim. Maldito! Pare com isso agora mesmo! Está me fazendo tremer!- Tenho aulas á dar agora. - Ele nos fez uma mesura e se foi. Respirei aliviada.

–Eu não sabia que você tinha amizade com o professor Snape. – Falei em tom desinteressado quando ele saiu.

–Pela olhada que ele te deu, você também é amiga dele, não é mamãe?

–Sophie, Sophie...

–Ele é muito legal. – Ela deu de ombros. – Sabia que ele me deu um gato?

–Um gato? Achei que tínhamos conversado sobre isso. – Sophie arqueou a sobrancelha. Argh, seria fácil esquecer o Snape se ela não fosse tão parecida com ele.

–Você disse que não me daria um. E não que eu não podia ganha-lo de outra pessoa.

–Vou deixar essa passar.

–Mãe? Eu quase morri sabe. – A voz dela me indicava o que ela iria perguntar. Mas pela primeira vez eu não estava nervosa. - Você bem que podia me falar o nome do meu pai. – Apertei a pedra negra com força... Agora era uma questão de tempo, logo poderia contar á Sophie quem era pai dela. Eu sorri e me contentei em dizer:

–Valeu a tentativa Nathaly.

POV-Sophie.

Minha mãe foi embora me deixando uma vaga esperança. Quando eu perguntei sobre meu pai, ela não se esquivou ou ficou braba como das outras vezes em que eu toquei no assunto. Ela até sorriu!

Madame Pomfrey me liberou na hora do almoço. Meus ossos ainda doíam um pouco ao andar, mas numa estimativa geral eu estava bem. Para minha surpresa nós tínhamos o período livre. Então ficamos na sala comunal da Sonserina. Eu aproveitei o tempo livre para copiar á matéria que tinha perdido.

–Você devia ter visto a cara de todo mundo quando ela te acertou. – Comentou Thiago.

–O Jubileu consegue ver os zonzóbulos sabia? – July disse sonhadora, enquanto olhava pro mesmo lugar que o bichano. Eu chacoalhei a cabeça. Como alguém consegue pensar em zonzóbulos o tempo todo?-Não acredito que a professora Minerva acreditou que foi sem querer.

–Ahhh! Mamão me mandou uma carta. O tio Rony vai se casar, ela vai pedir autorização do diretor pra gente poder ir.

–Com quem ele vai se casar?

–Com aquela modelo trouxa que seu padrasto apresentou. – Ele deu de ombros.

–A ruiva? – Perguntei.

–Não. Ela já terminou com essa. É aquela morena magricela...

–Ah, dela. Caroline não é?

–Acho bom você ficar de olho no Jubileu, se ele comer um zonzóbulo pode ficar verde. – July me preveniu. Eu acho que vou leva-la á algum medico, isso não podia ser normal.

POV-Hermione.

Alguns dias se passaram. Sophie estava bem e segura, e eu e Snape, não tínhamos nos falado mais. Não que eu quisesse falar com ele. Por que eu não queria. Ou queria?

As coisas entre meu marido e eu tinham se acalmado. Ele tem até feito algumas tentativas de me levar pra cama. Ele não tocava no assunto e eu também não. Mas eu tinha que me controlar e prestar atenção no que estava fazendo quando estava na cama com ele para não trocar os nomes outra vez.

Dumbledore tinha me feito um convite, quer dizer, era mais uma intimação. Ele queria que eu desse aulas no lugar de Megan. Mas eu tinha que pensar. Por mais que eu quisesse ficar no castelo perto de Sophie, eu tinha medo de dividir o mesmo teto que Snape.

Estávamos jantando, eu, Martino, Gina e Harry, no meu apartamento.

–Não vai poder dar desculpas dessa vez. – Gina falou em algum ponto da conversa. - Vai ser um casamento trouxa e Ron faz questão da sua presença, já que foi você quem os apresentou.

–É, acho que vou ter que ir .

–Por que um casamento trouxa? – Perguntei.

–Ela não quer contar pra família dela que vai se casar com um bruxo. – Disse Gina.

–Ah querida, qual é!? Você não caiu nessa, caiu? Casamentos trouxas podem ser desfeitos, é por isso que ele vai fazer desse modo.

–Harry, pega leve.

–Eu aposto que não dura um ano. – Comentou Martino.

–É, o Ron troca de mulher mais do que a Tonks troca a cor dos cabelos! – Eu disse e nós rimos. Mas Martino não parecia estar achando muita graça. – Tudo bem amor?

–Aham, só estava pensando... Nós casamos ao modo trouxa.

–É que na época, era... Sabe...

–Quem quer mais sobremesa? – Gina perguntou e logo puxou outro assunto. Fiquei agradecida por isso.

Depois do jantar Martino foi para a sala com Harry, enquanto eu e Gina cuidávamos da cozinha.

–Quer dizer que ele não sabia de nada? – Perguntou gina. Nós ainda não tínhamos tido a chance de conversar sobre os acontecimentos.

–É o que ele diz.

–Mas porque ele mentiria Hermione?

–Ele me enganou uma ve lembra? Disse que me amava e depois...

–Mas isso é diferente. E pensando bem foi mancada minha mandar o Errol entregar a carta.

–Foi burrice mesmo!- Eu lhe dei um tapa na nuca.

–Ai. Desculpe.

–E se ele quiser fazer mal á ela?

–Se ele quisesse já teria feito. E você disse que ele parece gostar mesmo dela.

–É. – Suspirei. Eu tinha tanto medo. Medo por mim e por Sophie. Não queria que ela sofresse.

–Onze anos mudam as pessoas Hermione. – Ela fez uma longa pausa antes de continuar. – Mas não é isso que está te incomodando não é? Senti o clima meio pesado entre você e o Martino.

–É, tem sido meio estranho. O Martino acha que eu vou sair correndo pela porta á qualquer momento. – bufei.

–E você vai?

–É claro que não! Eu não sinto nada pelo Snape, só me preocupo com Sophie.

–Aham.

–Argh! Tá legal. – Eu baixei minha voz pra que ninguém nos ouvisse. – Eu chamei o nome do Snape. – Eu tinha absoluta certeza de que estava mais vermelha do que os cabelos dela ao admitir isso.

–E o que isso tem demais? – Ela me encarou confusa.

–Eu chamei o nome do Snape, enquanto transava com o Martino. – Ela cobriu a boca chocada. Mas um segundo depois caiu na gargalhada.

–Gina! Isso não tem graça!

–Desculpe, você tem razão. Pobre Martino. Não é á toa que ele tem ciúmes então.

–Não seja tola, ele não precisa ter ciúmes. Eu não sinto nada pelo Snape..

–Se é assim, tudo bem que ele seja seu par no casamento?

–Que? Por quê?

–Bom, você é a madrinha do Ron e Snape foi convidado á padrinho, então...

–Por que o Snape?

–Foi ideia de Dumbledore. Ele nunca se mistura então ele o convenceu á aceitar o pedido.

–Dumbledore. Claro. – Obvio que tinha o dedo do bruxo nisso. Aposto como ele fez de propósito. – O Martino não vai gostar muito disso, você sabe.

–Segundo você, ele não tem motivo pra ter ciúmes não é?

POV-Snape.

Não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça quando deixei Dumbledor me convencer a aceitar o pedido do Weasley. Mas ele me convenceu quando disse que Hermione seria meu par.

Hermione.

Não era pra ela dar aulas no castelo? Por que ela não aceitava o emprego de uma vez? Eu já tinha meus planos para quando ela estivesse por aqui. Mas ela estava demorando.

Num ato impulsivo, eu peguei uma pena e rabisquei um bilhete para ela. Um convite, na verdade. Á chamei para um jantar sob a desculpa de que queria falar sobre Sophie. Mas era mentira, eu só queria vê-la.

E agora lá estava eu, dando voltas no maldito corujal, esperando a resposta dela. Infernos, esse lugar fede. Onde essa maldita coruja se meteu?

Percebi que esse seria nosso primeiro encontro de verdade. Quer dizer, quando nós estávamos juntos ela ainda era aluna e nosso romance era segredo. Então não íamos a lugares públicos. Eu nunca tinha á levado para jantar.

Quando minha coruja chegou trazendo a resposta amarrada na perna, senti meu coração palpitar. E se ela tivesse recusado o convite?

Mas para meu deleite, esse não era o caso. Ela iria.

Dispensei os alunos meia hora mais cedo naquele dia. Tinha que ficar apresentável, afinal, seria uma ocasião especial.

Tomei meu banho meticulosamente. Depois tive que transfigurar minhas roupas por que nós iriamos á um restaurante trouxa. Então não podia usar minha capa. Pena, eu fico muito mais charmoso nela.

POV-Hermione.

Tive que me olhar varias vezes no espelho apara verificar se estava bem. Eu achava que sim. Escolhi um vestido preto simples... Tá, nem tão simples assim. Ele era não era muito curto, um pouco acima dos joelhos, tinha um decote bem comportado. Mas as costas eram o ponto forte da roupa, pois não havia tecido ali. Prendi os cabelos num coque frouxo e fiz uma maquiagem leve.

Algo me dizia que eu devia ter recusado o convite, não era bom para minha saúde mental me aproximar do Snape. Mas era tarde para me arrepender.

No horário combinado Snape tocou minha campainha. Eu estava sozinha em casa, Martino tinha ido viajar a trabalho.

–Boa noite Snape. – Eu disse quando abri a porta. Ele estava sublime. Eu nunca o tinha visto em roupas trouxas antes. Ele usava um terno preto simples e muito bem cortado, uma camisa também preta por baixo com o primeiro botão desabotoado e uma calça social. Acho que eu nunca o vi usar tão poucas camadas de roupas. A não ser é claro, na hora do sexo.

Sexo. Nunca vou esquecer de como ele era bom de cama. Será que ainda é? Ai meu Merlin, controle-se Hermione! Você é casada! Socorro!

POV-Snape.

Hermione Granger estava absolutamente linda. Como, em nome de Merlin, eu nunca tinha a chamado para um encontro? Meus olhos á avaliaram de cima á baixo. Que pernas lindas ela tinha. Ficariam mais lindas ainda entrelaçadas á minha cintura.

–Boa noite Granger.

–Vignoli. – Ela me corrigiu. – Tenho que pegar um casaco. – Ela se virou e pude ver as costas nuas que o vestido mostrava. Ah Hermione, está brincando comigo? Precisa provocar?

Logo ela voltou com um sobretudo por cima da roupa.

–Aonde vamos?

–Um restaurante trouxa. Gosta de comida francesa? – Lhe perguntei enquanto saíamos do prédio.

–Prefiro italiana, se é que você me entende. – Ela disse em provocação.

–Unf! Não me provoque Granger.

–Vignoli. Repita comigo Snape. Vignoli! E porque não aparatamos de uma vez?

–Tem razão. – Eu nem me preocupei se alguém no observava. Á puxei pela cintura de encontro á mim e aparatei.

Estávamos em uma viela perto do restaurante. Ela me estava ofegante em meus braços, até mesmo um doce gemido eu tinha conseguido ouvir antes de aparatarmos. Mas não demorou muito pra ela me afastar.

–Ora seu... Como você se atreve. Nunca mais encoste em mim sem a minha permissão! Ouviu bem?

–Seu desejo é uma ordem. Vamos?

POV-Hermione.

Quando ele me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo eu quase me derreti. Só ele tinha esse poder sobre mim, o poder de me fazer tremer. Eu tinha que evitar contato físico com ele, ou acabaria o agarrando. Como eu posso ser tão idiota? Como eu posso deseja-lo depois de tudo o que ele fez?

Nós andamos até o restaurante francês que ficava ali perto. Graças a Merlin eu tinha me arrumado bem, pois o lugar era um luxo só.

Snape deu o nome á recepcionista e ela nos guiou até nossa mesa.

Era uma mesa mais reservada no canto, nos dava uma certa privacidade. Ele puxou a cadeira para que eu me senta-se, como um perfeito cavalheiro.

–Traga o cardápio. – Ele disse ao garçom. – E uma garrafa de seu melhor champagne.

–Não. – Eu disse fazendo o rapaz para a anotação. – Champagne é para comemorações Snape, acho que a ocasião pede algo mais formal.

–Um vinho? – Assenti. Ele pediu que o garçom trouxesse a bebida e o rapaz desapareceu de nossas vistas. – Tinha me esquecido que você prefere bebidas mais fortes, pensei em pedir whisky, mas nós dois sabemos onde essa noite acabaria se você bebesse mais do que deve. – Foi impossível não corar, ele estava fazendo uma referencia clara a nossa primeira noite juntos. – Pensando bem, talvez o whisky seja uma boa pedida.

–Não viemos aqui para falar sobre minha reação á bebida. Você disse que queria conversar sobre Sophie. – Eu mudei o assunto antes que eu ficasse ainda mais constrangida.

–Claro.

POV-Snape.

Ela tentava disfarçar, mas sabia que estava tirando a bruxa do sério. Eu só queria sabe se o que ela sentia era raiva ou tentação, desejo.

–Quando você acha que podemos contar á Sophie? – O garçom chegou com a bebida, ele serviu Hermione e á mim, e nos deixou o cardápio antes de se retirar.

–Isso, hã.. Eu estive pensando, temos o casamento do Ron, acho que podemos falar com ela depois do casamento.

–E antes do natal. – Estabeleci o prazo. – Quero passar o natal com a minha filha.

–Eu e Sophie passamos o natal com Harry e Gina na casa deles. – Ela me sorriu marota. – Você será bem-vindo.

–Vocês duas podiam passar o natal em Hogwarts comigo. – Sugeri.

–Desculpe, mas não. – Ela estava se divertindo visivelmente com o fato de me imaginar passando algum tempo com o Potter e família. Hunf. Mas se ela acha que vou desistir por causa disso está enganada.

Pedimos nossos pratos e jantamos enquanto falávamos de nossa menina. Eu enchia a taça de Hermione sempre que necessário.

–Gostou do jantar? – Perguntei quando ela terminou de comer.

–Estava tudo delicioso. E sua companhia não foi tão desagradável.

–Devo aceitar isso como um elogio?

–Talvez. Está tentando me embebedar Snape? – Ela disse quando eu fiz menção de encher a taça de novo.

–Talvez. – Um longo silêncio se seguiu, nós nos olhamos sem falar nada. Um estudando o outro. Eu só queria saber o que ela pensava.

–Percebeu? – Eu disse quebrando o silêncio.

–Percebeu o que?

–Que nós tivemos nosso primeiro encontro. – Ela soltou um sorriso tímido.

–Verdade. Quando nós... Namoramos, não tivemos nenhum encontro fora do castelo. Não assim...

–Era assim que você me chamava? De namorado? – Eu tive que rir ao imagina-la falando com os amigos sobre mim. Me chamando de namorado.

–Era o que a gente era. Ou não? – Hermione ganhou um tom sério de repente.

–Pode se dizer que sim. Só que eu não usaria esse termo adolescente.

–Não quero falar sobre isso. Não quero lembrar do que aconteceu entre nós Snape. Se você quiser falar de Sophie, eu estou aqui, mas vamos deixar o passado em paz.

–Mas eu tenho que te falar algumas coisas Granger. – Ela abriu a boca para me corrigir. Mas eu levantei a mão para para-la. – Eu nunca vou te chamar pelo seu nome de casada. –Ela rolou os olhos. -Aquilo que aconteceu entre Megan e eu, tudo aquilo que eu te disse, era mentira.

–POV-Hermione.

Ele começou a mexer numa ferida que ainda nem tinha cicatrizado. Eu não conseguia acreditar nas palavras que ele proferia.

–Desista Snape, por favor.

–Eu não vou desistir. –Ele segurou minha mão sobre a mesa, para dar ênfase no que falava.

Eu sabia que tinha que soltar a mão dele, que devia afasta-lo. Mas não o fiz. Ao invés disso, virei a palma da mão para cima e apertei sua mão.

–Me perdoe. – Ele pediu com a voz rouca e sedutora que eu tanto amava.

Eu não respondi. Não respondi por que não podia, por que não sabia se era capaz de esquecer toda dor e sofrimento que tinha passado.

–Podemos ir? – Eu perguntei. Ele me olhou desapontado mas assentiu. Pagou a conta e fomos embora de mãos dadas. Foi assim, de mãos unidas que aparatamos em frente ao meu apartamento.

–Boa noite Granger. – Não tentei corrigi-lo.

–Não... Hã... Você não quer entrar? Eu queria te mostrar o álbum de fotos da Sophie. – Hermione Granger, pare agora mesmo! Deixe esse homem ir embora!

–Seu marido não vai gostar...

–Ele está viajando.

–Sendo assim...

Nós entramos no apartamento vazio. Ele tirou meu casaco e o pendurou atrás da porta, me fazendo tremer quando pousou a mão em minha cintura.

–Me espere na sala, vou buscar o álbum. – Eu só podia estar louca! Eu era casada, muito bem casada. E eu odiava Snape, por que o convidei para entrar?

POV-Snape.

Eu achava que a noite já tinha acabado, não esperava que ela me convidasse para entrar. Pelo visto, Hermione não tinha me esquecido por completo. Ainda havia uma esperança para nós.

–Aqui está. – Disse ela quando chegou á sala com um álbum de fotos infantil.

Ela se sentou ao meu lado, e juntos vimos às fotos de Sophie quando era bebê. Outra vez senti um pouco de raiva dela por ter afastado a menina de mim, mas apesar de não gostar da atitude eu á entendia. Ela estava sentada bem próxima á mim, os lados de nossos corpos se tocavam.

–Ela era linda. – eu comentei quando vi uma foto do bebe no colo de Hermione. Ela sorriu e virou a pagina. Meus olhos se arregalaram quando vi uma foto de Hermione quase seminua numa praia com Sophie. Eu arranquei a foto do álbum para olhar mais de perto. Hermione ficou furiosa e tentou arranca-la de mim, mas eu desviei. Essa foto era minha agora.

–Granger, Granger, que trajes são esses?

–É biquíni. Me devolva.

–Sinto muito mais eu não tenho nenhuma foto de minha filha, acho que vou ficar com esta.

–Ah, mas não vai mesmo. – Ela disse e se jogou sobre mim tentando inutilmente me arrancar a foto. Ela nem percebeu que enquanto tentava recuperar a foto, esfregava o corpo em mim. Foi demais para aguentar. Eu queria respeita-la, mas não consegui suportar. Num movimento rápido, eu segurei seus braços e a deitei no sofá, colocando uma perna de cada lado do corpo dela. Ela arfou e ficou séria. Mas não mandou eu me afastar. Muito ao contrário, ela me olhava com igual desejo. Eu passei uma das mãos na coxa dela, por baixo do vestido fino. Eu precisava sentir a pele dela. Ela gemeu deliciosamente quando eu a apertei com firmeza. Sentia uma ereção começar a se formar, meu corpo relaxou sobre o dela e ela passou as pernas em volta da minha cintura, fazendo com que eu ficasse ainda mais excitado por pressionar-me contra o sexo dela.

–Sai de cima de mim. – Ela me disse com a boca, mas seu corpo me dizia que ela me queria tanto quanto eu á queria.

–Não. – Sussurrei e comecei a beijar-lhe a curvatura do pescoço. Ela agarrou meus cabelos e apertou mais ás pernas em volta de mim.

–Sai de cima de mim Snape! – Ela disse com mais firmeza. Mas eu a ignorei, eu sabia que ela queria. Ela passou a mão livre pelas minhas costas e então á enfiou dentro de minha calça acariciando meu sexo. Eu gemi com o contato. Mal podia acreditar que teria Hermione depois de tanto tempo! Que eu mataria a saudade que tanto me consumia.

Mas de repente ela apertou meu membro de forma dolorosa.

–Sai de cima de mim!- Ordenou e dessa vez tive que atender. Infernos!

–Enlouqueceu?

–Quase, mas voltei á mim á tempo de evitar uma besteira. Eu sou casada Snape. – Ela disse enquanto se levantava para me encarar. O desejo tinha sumido de seus olhos e o ódio estava ali para mim outra vez. –Acho que está na hora de você ir. –Ela cruzou os braços firmemente.

–Está bem.- Eu disse simplesmente. Não adiantava brigar, as coisas teriam que ser no tempo dela, eu esperaria de bom grado. – Boa noite Granger. – Eu disse balançando a foto para ela. Consegui ouvir um :"Maldito!" cheio de raiva antes de aparatar.

* * *

N/A:_ Vishi! As coisas estão ficando quente entre Snape e Hermione. aaai aaai , adooooro. rs__  
__Me diz ai o que você achou! Gente, eu nunca postei nada qui, então me desculpem por não saber usar as ferramentas do site direito. Estou lendo os comentários e estou amando! Obg *-* bjs_


	16. Dança comigo

POV-Hermione.

Os dias que se seguiram foram tranquilos.

Martino voltou de viajem e parecia ter esquecido por completo o incidente na cama. Ele me trouxe um presente, uma joia. Era uma corrente dourada, com um pingente de ouro todo cravejado em brilhantes. Mas o que se destacava na peça o formato do pingente. Era um "V", a primeira letra de seu sobrenome. Era evidente que ele queria competir com o dimante encantado que Snape me dera.

Eu tinha me decidido á aceitar o convite de Dumblebore e trabalhar no castelo. E começaria a dar aulas no lugar de Megan, como substituta. A próxima lua cheia era daqui á três semanas, daria tempo de ajeitar as coisas na universidade, tive que pedir demissão de lá, e nem ao menos cumpri o aviso prévio. E também tinha os preparativos do casamento de Ron.

Martino não estava nada contente com a minha decisão de aceitar o emprego. Mas o salário era realmente tentador, e eu precisava começar a ganhar em galeões e não em dólares, agora que Sophie estava envolvida no mundo bruxo. Foi uma longa discussão, mas por fim, ele aceitou. Não que ele tivesse outra opção.

POV-Snape.

Eu e Sophie estávamos cada dia mais próximos. Principalmente agora que Minerva não nos seguia á toda hora. Eu mandava cartas á Hermione, para lhe informar dos assuntos que envolviam nossa filha. Ela me respondia de forma evasiva e sem deixar brechas para falarmos de outra coisa que não fosse Sophie.

O casamento do Weasley estava próximo, pelo menos ela seria meu par no evento. Era minha chance de fazer ela baixar a guarda.

Eu sabia que a tinha ferido no passado, sabia que seria preciso tempo para que ela me perdoasse e estava disposto a esperar. E claro, tinha o maridinho trouxa que ela arrumou. Mas ele não era um obstáculo muito grande, casamentos trouxas são resumidos á papeis e facilmente desfeitos.

POV-Hermione.

O tão esperado casamento finalmente chegou, e é claro, quase foi suspenso. Uma vez que Ron tinha desaparecido de maneira misteriosa na noite da despedida de solteiro. Faltava uma hora para cerimonia, e nada de Ron aparecer. Gina e eu, estávamos numa sala nos fundos da igreja consolando Caroline enquanto Harry procurava Ron. O casamento ocorreria numa linda catedral londrina e a festa no salão de um hotel ali perto.

A maquiagem da noiva já estava completamente borrada, quando Harry entrou ofegante na saleta para informar que tinha encontrado Ron e ele já estava na igreja.

Eu, Caroline e Lily, a filha mais nova de Harry, que era a daminha de honra, saímos pelas portas dos fundos e entramos no carro. Demos a volta no quarteirão para fingir que a noiva tinha acabado de chegar.

Eu fui a primeira a descer.

Parado em frente á porta da igreja, trajando um smoking preto, estava Severo Snape. Ao seu lado estava o casal de trouxas que seriam os padrinhos da noiva.

–POV-Snape.

Quando Hermione saiu do carro, meus olhos percorreram todos os mínimos detalhes da morena.

Ela usava um vestido vermelho colado ao corpo que descia suavemente até seus pés. Uma fenda que começava no meio da coxa esquerda, deixava á mostra sua perna quando ela caminhava. Dando um ar Sexy, sedutor. Ela tinha alisado um poucos os cachos de forma que virassem ondas suaves. Sobre seu colo repousava uma joia dourada em forma de "V". Era o único defeito.

–Boa noite- Desejou-me timidamente ao se aproximar.

–Você está linda. – Eu disse num meio sorriso.

A marcha nupcial começou a tocar e o casal de trouxas entrou em nossa frente. Eu ofereci o braço para ela e então entramos na catedral.

–POV-Hermione.

O tapete vermelho parecia não ter fim, e eu não queria que tivesse. Uma vez no altar, ficamos lado á lado, de braços ainda dados. Tive que me lembrar que era importante respirar algumas vezes. Na metade da cerimonia, eu percebi que Martino nos fitava furioso, então rapidamente tirei meu braço de Sanpe. Ele percebeu pra onde eu olhara e rolou os olhos para mim antes de segurar minha mão e entrelaçar nossos dedos com firmeza. Senti meu coração bater forte, até doía.

A cerimonia demorou mais do que deveria, e quando acabou, Ron e Caroline saíram seguidos pelos padrinhos.

Eu e Snape ainda tínhamos os dedos entrelaçados. Quando estávamos na metade do corredor, Martino puxou meu braço, mas Snape não soltou minha mão.

Os dois se encaram por um longo momento, um tentando intimidar o outro. Eu olhava para os dois sem saber o que dizer. Uma fila de pessoas começou a se formar atrás de nós. Por fim eu puxei a minha mão para que Snape á soltasse e sai da igreja com Martino.

POV-Snape.

Eu já tinha decidido não ir á tal festa, mas de repente a ideia me pareceu bastante interessante.

O salão era muito grande e bem iluminado, tinha um palco no fundo, onde a banda trouxa londrina, que se intitulava Mcfly , tocava. As mesas eram redondas e estavam dispostas aleatoriamente ao redor do salão, deixando um grande espaço no meio que era a pista de dança. Draco estava lá, então me sentei na companhia dele e de Pansy. Depois de um jantar surpreendentemente bom, os noivos foram convidados á primeira dança.

Eles se moviam graciosamente, o que era surpreendente para o Weasley, ao som de uma musica melosa. Eu conversava com Draco, sobre a descoberta de uma nova poção quando minha menina se aproximou com seu vestido branco.

–Professor! – Ela me cumprimentou sorridente.

–Sophie. – Eu lhe sorri. –Estes são Pansy e Draco Malfoy. – Draco lhe deu um leve aceno de cabeça e Pansy um sorriso amarelo.

POV-Sophie.

Eu gostava do professor Snape, e gostei de vê-lo ao lado de minha mãe no altar. Não é como se eu não gostasse do Martino, é só que, bem, Snape era mais parecido comigo do que ele.

Então eu resolvi usar todo meu poder sonserino esta noite. Martino tinha acabado de tirar minha mãe pra dançar e eu tive uma ideia.

–Professor, dança comigo?

–Não acho que seja uma boa ideia Sophie. –

–Por favor? -Eu fiz beicinho e lhe dei um olhar suplicante. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha e cedeu ao meu pedido. O arrastei até o meio do salão, tocavam "Falling in love" e todos dançavam animados. O professor Snape me ergueu e me colocou sobre seus pés. Eu ria enquanto ele me rodopiava. Alguns pescoços se viraram para nos encarar, uma mulher chegou a cair. Quando a musica estava acabando eu o fiz girar até minha mãe e Martino. O professor me olhava sem entender.

–Dança comigo Martino? – Eu perguntei sorrindo ao meu padrasto. Ele largou a cintura de minha mãe, mas quando viu que o professor Snape estava comigo voltou a agarra-la.

–Acho melhor não Sophie. – Ele disse encarando Snape.

–Por favor. – Eu pedi em tom choroso.

–Martino... – Minha mãe tirou as mãos do pescoço do marido. Ele assentiu com um aceno de cabeça e deu um beijo exagerado em minha mãe antes de me estender a mão. Eu dei uma piscadela ao professor e arrastei Martino para o outro lado do salão.

–POV-Snape.

Sophie era a filha dos meus sonhos! Ela armou tudo pra que eu ficasse perto da mãe dela, a danada. Eu teria que lhe agradecer mais tarde.

Hermione me encarava sem reação.

–Vou comer alguma coisa. – Ela disse rápido e se virou. Mas eu segurei seu braço, de forma que ela estava de costas para mim, me inclinei e sussurrei em seu ouvido:

–Dance comigo. – No palco a banda anunciou que tocaria uma musica chamada "The heart never lies". Fiz com que Hermione se virasse e coloquei com gentileza os braços dela em torno do meu pescoço. Depois, escorreguei minhas mãos para sua cintura, fazendo nossos corpos se colarem. Merlin, como era bom tê-la em meus braços. Então com as primeiras notas da musica, começamos a dançar. Nos olhávamos nos olhos e posso afirmar que os dela mostravam tanto desejo quanto os meus. Ela parecia ligeiramente tonta e branca. –Respire Granger. – Eu lhe lembrei. Ela deu um longo suspiro.

POV-Hermione.

Eu sabia que tinha que pensar direito, colocar a cabeça em ordem. Meu marido estava por perto, e um monte gente estava em nossa volta, eu não podia perder a cabeça. Ainda assim, eu o desejava. Umedeci os lábios enquanto fitava a boca de Severo. Num ato meio inconsciente, eu tirei minha mão do seu pescoço e tracejei a linha de seus lábios com o polegar.

Nossos rostos foram se aproximando lentamente, nossas bocas se atraindo como imãs. Minhas mãos estavam suando e meu coração galopava desgovernado. Era como se estivéssemos de volta á adolescência e prestes a dar o primeiro beijo.

Alguém estava vendo aquilo? Eu espero que não. Mas não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos e verificar.

Eu estava quase sentindo o hálito dele em minha boca, quando a musica acabou e um rompante de aplausos me chamou para a realidade.

–Eu não posso. – Sussurrei e sai correndo.

Eu sai por uma das portas laterais do salão e me vi num corredor enorme. Ouvi passos apressados e não precisei me virar para saber que Snape estava atrás de mim. As lagrimas embaçavam minha visão, abri a primeira porta que encontrei destrancada. Me vi dentro de um escritório bem arrumado, percebi imediatamente que não deveria estar ali. Mas eu não me importava. Me apoiei na mesa ficando de costas para a porta aberta.

–POV-Snape.

Andei silenciosamente até ela e pousei a mão com delicadeza em seu ombro.

–Hermione... – Pronunciei seu primeiro nome num sussurro. Mas ela não amoleceu. Virou-se e me empurrou.

–Não encoste em mim! – Ela sibilou enquanto secava as lagrimas. –Por que Snape? Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Quer se divertir com a sangue-ruim de novo?

–Hermione, eu nunca devia ter dito isso, eu... – Tentei me aproximar, mas ela se esquivou para o lado.

–Não se aproxime.

–Merlin! Hermione entenda, eu nunca quis dizer aquilo.

–O que foi? A Megan não está mais satisfazendo os teus desejos? – Porque eu tinha que inventar uma coisa dessas? Idiota!

–Eu nunca tive nada com a Megan. – Tentei reunir toda minha sinceridade na voz. Ela riu sombriamente.

–Eu estava lá Snape! Eu vi! Você...- Ela gritava.

–Eu menti! Eu... Eu queria que você fosse feliz, entende? – Gritei exasperado.

–Não!- Eu me aproximei e ela recuou até que suas costas se chocaram contra a parede fria. Estiquei meus braços, colocando um de cada lado de sua cabeça, prendendo-a entre mim e a parede. Ela não falou nada, apenas me olhou e eu percebi que ela estava em um conflito interno. Uma lagrima escapou pela face pálida.

POV-Hermione.

–Diga. Diga que não sente nada por mim e eu vou embora. – Ele disse baixinho com o rosto á centímetros do meu, eu pude sentir o cheiro de seu hálito. Percebi que estava com água na boca. Fiquei muda. Eu queria falar, queria gritar que o odiava. Mas se eu abrisse a boca não resistiria, teria que beija-lo. Os olhos de Snape baixaram para meu colar, o "V" de Vignoli brilhando na meia luz. Ele fez o contorno da letra com o dedo indicador.

–Você o ama?- Ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos. Outra vez não consegui falar.

Ele deu um meio sorriso pro meu silêncio. Então, muito, muito devagar, ele aproximou o rosto. A mão que passeava pelo colar, agora estava espalmada entre meus seios para sentir meu coração acelerado. Será que ele o sentiu parar de bater e depois voltar a bater rápido demais? Umedeci os lábios involuntariamente. Ele entendeu como um convite, e roçou seus lábios nos meus antes de pressiona-los.

Não deu pra aguentar. Entreabri os lábios para dar passagem a língua quente dele. E então nada mais fazia sentido, só ele. Joguei meus braços em torno de seu pescoço e ele me comprimia contra seu corpo firme. Com uma mão eu puxava-lhe os cabelos, e a outra deslizava pelas costas largas.

Com habilidade ele colocou a mão por dentro da fenda do meu vestido e apertou minha coxa. Que pegada ele tem! Merlin! Ergui a perna na altura da cintura dele e ele a segurou ali.

–POV-Snape.

Ela gemia na minha boca enquanto eu a apertava com vontade. Meu membro pulsava dentro da calça enquanto eu o esfregava em Hermione. Ela me empurrou de repente, pensei que iria fugir de novo. Mas não. Ela me puxou em direção á mesa e jogou tudo que estava sobre ela no chão antes de se sentar sobre ela com as pernas abertas de forma convidativa. Eu lhe sorri e me encaixei entre suas coxas. Tomei seus lábios para mim, cheio de desejo e saudade. Eu não aguentava mais, precisava tê-la. Precisava penetra-la. E tinha que ser agora.

Mas quando eu comecei a puxar o zíper do vestido dela, que ficava nas costas, fomos interrompidos.

–Hermione? – Ginevra Weasley Potter nos olhava em choque. Hermione me empurrou abruptamente, e então outra vez, saiu correndo. Dessa vez não a segui. Pensei ter visto Ginevra rindo antes de sair atrás de Hermione.

Aquela ruiva intrometida! Por que tinha que aparecer justo agora? Infernos! Hermione estava tão entregue, cheia de desejo... Droga.

Foi impossível não sorrir quando voltei ao salão. Vi Sophie torturando o trouxa, ela o arrastava de um lado para outro. Me aproximei, e quando ela me viu, correu para meus braços.

**.**

POV-Hermione.

–... Mas se ele acha que vou cair nessa de novo...- Eu falava para Gina, no banheiro.

–É claro que não vai- Ela disse cheia de sarcasmo. – Você só estava daquele jeito em cima da mesa porque...

–Ele me agarrou Gina!- Menti.

–Aham, sei. Escute Mione, eu sou sua melhor amiga, tudo o que eu quero é que você seja feliz! Escolha seu caminho, escolha a vida que você quer e lute por ela! Se é com o Martino ou com o Snape, não importa! O que importa é a tua felicidade.

–Eu já sou feliz, com o Martino, eu amo ele.

–Não minta para si mesma Hermione.- Suspirei. Ela estava certa.

–Eu odeio admitir , mas você tem razão. – Respirei fundo e disse em voz alta o que eu vivia negando. – Eu o amo. Sempre amei. E sinto falta dele, muita. Mas, não posso esquecer o que ele me fez. Acho que é tarde pra nós dois.

* * *

N/A: _Ginaaaa! Isso é hora de chegar? hahahahaha como eu sou má!__  
__Alguém mais ai gosta de McFly? *-*__  
__Me digam o que acharam! Bj,bj._


	17. Um novo impedimento

N/A: _Pessoas! Boa noitchê!__  
__Desculpem pela demora á postar, acabei indo passar o fim de semana fora e não deu pra escrever lá.__  
__Mas estou de volta!__  
__Já aviso que esse cap é polêmico. Na primeira versão da fic, eu quase levei um avada pelo que fiz!__  
__Mas é vital para a fic que isso aconteça. Então... Keep calm because EU SEI O QUE O FAZENDO! ò.ó_

_Finalmente consegui sincronizar a fic aqui com os post's do Nyah! Então a partir de agora vou postar aqui diariamente, se não houver nenhum imprevisto claro._

_É isso, boa leitura!_

* * *

POV-Hermione.

Os meus aposentos em Hogwarts ficavam na torre da Grifinoria. Não eram tão grandes, mas eram extremamente confortáveis. Eu só ficaria por alguns dias, todos os meses, enquanto durasse a lua cheia. Era bom porque eu veria Sophie com mais frequência. Era ruim porque eu também veria Snape com mais frequência. E só Merlin sabe como isso podia ser... Complicado.

Os alunos foram bastante receptivos comigo em minha primeira aula, eu gostava de lecionar, era algo que me ajudava a esvaziar a cabeça. Digamos assim.

No final da tarde uma garotinha do primeiro ano me entregou um bilhete. Um bilhete dele, Snape.

Ele queria que eu fosse até as masmorras para conversar sobre Sophie, segundo ele. Eu duvidava muito que o assunto tivesse algo haver com nossa filha. E intimamente torcia mesmo que o assunto fosse outro... Mas no horário marcado eu estava lá.

Ele abriu a porta com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

–Boa noite Snape.

–Boa noite Hermione. – Ele murmurou meu primeiro nome do mesmo jeito que fazia antes. Tremi.

–Você disse que queria conversar sobre Sophie...

–É... Bem, sente-se.- Desde o episodio do casamento nós não nos falamos mais. Então eu não sabia o que esperar desse encontro. O nosso beijo mexeu muito comigo, mais do que eu gostaria de admitir. E estar ali, nos aposentos dele, com todas aquelas lembranças cálidas, era no mínimo , tentador.

– O natal está se aproximando e com ele, o término do prazo que determinei para que contasse a verdade á Sophie.- Ele disse rouco.

–Ah, sim. Sobre isso... – Será que ele percebeu que eu estava desapontada? E por que eu estava desapontada? O que eu queria que ele dissesse? "Hermione será que você não se importaria de passar a noite entre minhas pernas, totalmente nua e gemendo meu nome?" Ora Hermione! Controle-se.

POV-Snape.

–Hermione? – Ela me fitava sem realmente me ver, perdida em algum pensamento. Quando percebeu que eu a chamava, enrubesceu. Ah, como eu adoro vê-la corada.

–Desculpe, não estou me sentindo muito bem hoje. – Ela disse timidamente. Me sentei ao lado dela e peguei em sua mão.

–Posso fazer alguma coisa? – Ela mordeu o lábio inferior para o meu toque, seus olhos fitavam minha boca sem nem mesmo piscar. Ela estava querendo o que eu achava que estava querendo? Sim! Ela queria que eu a beijasse. Eu podia sentir sua mão tremer levemente. Eu tinha usado Sophie como desculpa, para poder ficar algum tempo a sós com ela, não tentaria agarra-la ou coisa assim. Já tinha decidido dar tempo ao tempo. Mas ela me olhando desse jeito assim... Eu tinha que atender á seu pedido mudo, não tinha? Antes que eu decidisse, ela me beijou.

Se jogou de encontro ao meu tórax e me beijou com ternura e carinho. Ela gemeu em minha boca enquanto se derretia em meus braços. Minha cabeça fervilhava em pensamentos, se ela estava me beijando era sinal de que eu estava perdoado? Ela voltaria para mim? Eu espero que sim.

Mas o beijo acabou tão rapidamente quanto começou. Ela tapou os lábios com a mão e se levantou de forma abrupta. Bufei em desanimo. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

–Isso... Não podia ter acontecido! – Ela disse vacilante. – Como você se atreve?

–Eu? – Me levantei para encara-la. – Foi você quem me beijou! – Ela sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

–Claro que não! Beijei? Bom, você ficou me provocando! Me olhando desse jeito...

–Tem razão, você não esta muito bem hoje.

–Ora seu... seu...

–Seu o que, Hermione? – Murmurei enquanto me aproximava de seu corpo tremulo.

–Seu.. – Seu tom diminuía com cada passo meu. Outra vez o desejo estava em seus olhos. Ela umedeceu os lábios de forma convidativa. – Seu... – Abracei sua cintura, fazendo-a arfar. – Seu...

–Termine a frase Hermione. – Sussurrei próximo aos lábios rosados dela.

–Seu verme. – Ela fechou os olhos e jogou as mãos em torno do meu pescoço. –Seu crápula.

–Me beije Hermione,

–Nunca. – Ela disse. Mas em contradição com sua palavra, ela me beijou. Um beijo ardente e cheio de desejo. Minhas mãos passeavam em suas costas, á puxando de encontro á mim. Ela apartou o beijo e repousou a cabeça em meu ombro. Eu a abracei e ambos ficamos em silêncio. Eu estava cheio de duvidas, mas achei melhor esperar que ela falasse.

–POV-Hermione.

Eu não sei o que deu em mim! Eu não sabia que o tinha perdoado, até que ele segurou minha mão. E eu o beijei porque precisava selar aquilo.

–Severo...

–Por favor Hermione, diga que isso significa que você me perdoa.

–Sim eu perdoo você. Mas...

–Mas?

–Mas isso não muda nada. – Por mais que eu acreditasse nele, nada mudava os fatos. E a verdade era que, eu era uma mulher casada. Não podia jogar uma vida inteira pro alto só porque ele resolveu que me queria outra vez. E se fosse tudo fogo de palha? Se ele pensasse em me deixar outra vez? Eu não suportaria.

–Como assim não muda? – Me distanciei dele para poder falar com alguma coerência.

–Eu sou casada Snape. Casada!

–Mas você não o ama. – Acusou-me ele.

–Amo sim! – Não era totalmente mentira. Eu o amava, como á um irmão, mas amava ainda assim.

–Então o que esse beijo significou?

– Foi um erro. Um grande erro, e não vai se repetir. É uma promessa. – E dizendo isso eu sai das masmorras, deixando um Snape confuso para trás.

POV-Snape.

Como assim não mudava nada? Ela me perdoa, mas não quer mais nada comigo, é isso? Mas é claro que não. Ela me queria, senti isso em seus lábios hoje. Ela ainda me amava.

Eu teria que a fazer mudar de ideia... Mas como? Porque ela tinha que ser tão teimosa?! Maldição!

Não aguento mais ficar longe dela, longe de seu corpo. Não sei como não fui atrás dela durante esses onze anos.

Mas esse casamento dela teria que acabar. Por bem ou por mal! Ou não me chamo Severo Snape!

POV-Hermione.

Nos dias que se seguiram, tomei cuidado de não ficar sozinha com Snape. Só o procurei para falarmos sobre Sophie, foi quando decidimos que lhe contaríamos a verdade na próxima lua cheia. Sophie adorava Snape, enquanto estive no castelo pude notar isso. Quase sempre ela fugia para ir aos aposentos dele, as vezes ficava lá por horas jogando xadrez.

Eu tentava me convencer de que aqueles beijos que trocamos não tinham significado nada, mas ainda assim, tinha sonhos cada vez mais frequentes ( e menos apropriados para uma mulher casada.) Com Snape. Eu podia sentir uma reconciliação a caminho,. Por mais que eu quisesse negar, era com ele que eu queria estar, era ele quem eu amava. Meu casamento não era feliz, não amava Martino como homem e isso não fazia bem á ele ou á mim.

Quando a lua cheia acabou e eu voltei para Londres, Martino estava enlouquecido de ciúmes.

Ainda mais quando eu sofria de terríveis dores de cabeça noite sim, noite não. E quando por milagre cedia ás suas investidas, nosso sexo era frio e sem graça.

Numa bela manhã de sábado, ao tomar meu suco de abobora matinal, senti-me enjoada.

Achei estranho. A primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça foi a minha gravidez. Quando Sophie ainda estava em meu ventre, eu não podia olhar para um suco de abobora que já colocava tudo pra fora. Mas era impossível que eu estivesse gravida, já que Martino tomava a poção contraceptiva, que eu preparava para ele, todas as noites.

Mais uns dias se passaram, e os enjoos matinais continuavam cada vez mais frequentes. Somando os enjoos á minha menstruação atrasada, percebi que talvez estivesse mesmo esperando outro filho. Foi ai que resolvi ir ao .

Eu queria ter outro filho, mas não agora. Não quando minha vida estava tão confusa. E quando meu casamento estava tão balançado. Mas não, não é possível. Tem que ser outra coisa.

Alguns meses atrás...

(POV-Martino)

Sophie estava prestes á ir para tal de Hogwarts, onde seu pai de sangue lecionava.

Minha Hermione nunca esteve tão aflita. Eu sentia que ia perdê-la á qualquer momento. Mas eu não podia deixar isso acontecer, não poderia suportar que ela me deixasse!

Eu não sabia o que fazer, como impedir que ela reencontrasse com o pai de Sophie. Tentei, inutilmente, convence-la a não permitir que Sophie estudasse em Hogwarts, mas ela não me deu ouvidos.

Mas eu tinha outro plano, eu sabia que Hermione não seria capaz de criar outra criança longe dos cuidados paternos. Eu tinha que ter um filho com ela.

Não era pra ser tão difícil, mas nossa vida sexual não era tão ativa assim. E também tinha a poção que ela preparava para mim.

A poção foi fácil de arrumar. Joguei a que o conteúdo do vidro fora e substitui por um xarope vagabundo da mesma cor.

O difícil mesmo era seduzi-la. Mas eu daria um jeito nisso também, afinal, dormimos na mesma cama, ela acabaria por ceder algumas vezes.

Com alguma sorte, logo ela engravidaria, e estaria presa á mim para sempre. Do jeito que sempre sonhei!

O exame do medbruxo constatou que minhas suspeitas eram verdadeiras. Eu estava gravida!

O feto tinha 2 meses de vida.

Eu não conseguia acreditar. Quando cheguei em casa, a primeira coisa que fiz foi verificar a poção contraceptiva. Ela devia estar estragada, só pode. Pois eu mesma o via toma-la diariamente. Ao cheirar a poção fiquei surpresa com o que descobri. Era xarope! Martino tinha feito isso, ele quis que eu engravidasse!

Eu o esperei sentada na poltrona da sala, com a poção nas mãos.

–Boa noite meu amor.- Disse ele sorridente quando chegou. Largou a câmera na mesa de centro e me deu um selinho. Ao qual eu não correspondi. – Algum problema?

–A poção. – Murmurei erguendo o pequeno frasco e cheirando. –Você á toma todas as noites, certo?

–É claro. – O vi ficar nervoso e afrouxar a gravata.

–Acho que ninguém te contou, mas é xarope. É claro que você não sabia, não é? – Minha voz pingava sarcasmo.

–Não.- Ele mentiu. Ele não conseguia olhar diretamente para mim, em vez disso, encarava o chão.

–Por que queria que eu engravidasse?

–Era o único jeito de te fazer ficar comigo e esquecer o Snape! – Vociferou por fim. Eu estava furiosa. Como ele pôde me manipular dessa maneira? Quem ele pensa que é? É um absurdo, usar uma criança para salvar um casamento fadado ao fracasso desde o começo.

–Acha que um filho vai me fazer te amar Martino? – Era maldade jogar na cara dele que eu não o amava, mas não pude evitar. Me levantei. – Pode dormir na sala hoje. – Eu ia para o nosso quarto, mas antes murmurei por cima do ombro: - Ah! Meus parabéns, você vai ser pai. –

Ali, sozinha na cama, eu me senti o pior dos seres humanos. Abracei minha barriga e sussurrei um pedido de desculpas ao pequeno ser que agora habitava dentro de mim. Eu não tinha o direito de dizer que não o queria, meu bebê não merecia isso.

Eu seria mãe de novo, e devia estar feliz por isso. Só que, assim como na gestação de Sophie, me senti sozinha. Martino não queria esse bebê, ele queria á mim. Ele me enganou pra implantar essa vida em meu ventre e me ver ligada á ele para sempre.

Mas o principal motivo de não estar feliz com a gravidez, era que isso colocava, outra vez, um muro entre mim e Severo. Adeus reconciliação.

* * *

N/A:_ *O* Hermione gravida! Again! ooooooh kk__  
__No proximo capitulo: Sophie finalmente descobre quem é seu pai e Snape descobre que Hermione está gravidinha! õ/__Me digam o que acharam do cap! Muito obrigada (l_


	18. Mamma mia!

_N/A: Boa noite gentem!_

_Obrigada pelos review's lindos! especialmente a Ana que comenta capitulo por capitulo, toda linda! bjs querida!_

_La vou eu com outro capitulo polemico! *lixa*__  
__muahahahahahahahaha__Boa leitura!_

* * *

POV-Sophie.

Era lua cheia e minha mãe tinha retornado ao castelo.

Era bom tê-la aqui, eu á amava e sentia sua falta. Era bom também por que significava que a professora Hergert não voltaria.

Olhei para a mesa dos professores no grande salão, era a hora do almoço. Minha mãe estava sentada ao lado do professor Snape. Eu achava que os dois ficavam magníficos assim, juntos. Eles sussurravam alguma coisa um pro outro, enquanto olhavam em minha direção. Eu preciso aprender a ler lábios, sério mesmo.

...

O professor Snape tinha me convidado para outra partida de xadrez esta noite. Então, quando as aulas acabaram, eu fui para os aposentos do mestre.

Ao bater na porta, uma voz feminina me convidou á entrar.

–Mãe? – Exclamei ao abrir a porta.

–Oi querida. – Ela disse e veio á meu encontro para dar-me um abraço.

–O que você está fazendo aqui? – Arqueei a sobrancelha.

–É bom te ver também Sophie. – Ela me puxou para o sofá. – Precisamos conversar.

–Onde está o professor?

–Ele voltara logo.- Ela suspirou de maneira pesada. Meu bem, você sabe que eu nunca te contei quem é o seu pai, porque eu não podia, certo? – Assenti uma vez com os olhos arregalados. Minha mãe nunca tocava nesse assunto, era sempre eu quem perguntava. – Bom, quando você nasceu, nós estávamos separados. E, eu pensei que, bem, que ele não fosse querer um filho. – Senti meu coração pular ara minha garganta. Ela ia me contar!  
–Meu pai não me queria?  
–Não é isso. É que ele nunca... Soube que tinha uma filha. Ele só soube que você existe á pouco tempo.

–Você nunca contou á ele? – Perguntei incrédula.

–Filha, eu pensei que estivesse protegendo você.

–Eu passei todo esse tempo, achando que ele não me queria. Ou que estava em azcaban...- Eu gritava com ela. Eu estava tão braba! Por que ela fez isso?

–Fique calma Nathaly. – Ela disse em tom repreensivo. Bufei.

–Quem é ele? Você vai me contar agora, não vai?

–Vou. – Prendi a respiração, meu coração martelou me meu peito. – O seu pai é Severo Snape. – Minha mãe tinha os olhos mareados ao proferir o nome. Um turbilhão de emoções passou por mim.

Primeiro choque e descrença. Depois confusão, como o professor Snape por dia ser meu pai? Tive raiva também. Porque minha mãe roubou de mim onze anos ao lado de meu pai! E por fim, alegria. Felicidade! Finalmente eu sabia que era meu pai. E melhor que isso, eu adorava o professor Snape. Eu só percebi que chorava quando minha mãe me puxou para seus braços e apagou minhas lagrimas.

–Onde ele está? – Perguntei quando fui capaz de falar.

–Eu pedi pra ter esse momento com você sozinha, daqui á pouco ele estará aqui.

–Você não podia ter feito isso comigo mãe! –Você não podia ter feito isso com ele! – Eu a encarei com raiva.

–Eu sei. Agora eu sei. Mas o que fiz, fiz por amor á você! Por medo de te ver sofrer minha pequena. – Ela me abraçou mais não retribui o abraço. – Sophie, eu sou sua mãe. Você é obrigada a me perdoar. – Rolei os olhos para ela. – Você não me parece tããão surpresa.

–E não estou. Sempre achei que o professor se parecia comigo. Mas eu achava impossível, porque pelas minhas contas, ele era seu professor na época em que você engravidou. – Eu disse pensativa. As engrenagens em minha cabeça girando.

–Então, - eu comecei mudando de assunto. – Agora que você contou á ele, vai terminar com o Martino e voltar com o professor Snape não é? –Perguntei séria.

–Sophie! É claro que não. Eu vou continuar com o Martino. A diferença é que agora você tem dois pais. Não é ótimo? – Minha mãe me perguntou com um sorriso amarelo. Dei de ombros. O professor Snape é o meu pai! Meu pai, agora eu tenho um pai!

–Será que.. Eu posso chamar o professor de pai?

–Eu acho que ele vai adorar ouvir você o chamando assim, querida. – Um longo silêncio se seguiu, até que falasse outra vez.

–Mãe?

–Sim?

–Você era mesmo aluna, não era? Quando engravidou. Você teve um caso com um professor?! – Eu a olhava chocada. Ela que era sempre tão certinha, tinha tido um caso com um professor!

–Quer saber de uma novidade? Você vai ter um irmãozinho! - Ela estava corada, queria mudar de assunto.

–Você está gravida?

POV-Snape

Eu tenho que admitir, estava nervoso ao abrir a porta de meus aposentos. Sophie estava no sofá com Hermione e quando perceberam minha presença pararam de falar. Sophie se levantou e me encarou de maneira séria. Deixei que minha cabeça tombasse um pouco para o lado e lhe dei um meio sorriso. Para minha surpresa ela me sorriu abertamente e correu em minha direção. Peguei a pequena nos braços e a ergui vários centímetros do chão, ela me abraçou com força e retribui o abraço com absoluto prazer.

–Então sua mãe lhe contou? – Perguntei quando a coloquei no chão.

–Que você é meu... Pai? – Era estranho ver ela se referir á mim como "pai". Meu peito se aqueceu com aquelas três letras.

–Isso não te incomoda? –Perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

–Profundamente! – A sobrancelha dela se arqueou como a minha. – Terei que amaldiçoar cada um nessa escola que te chamar de morcegão! – Nós dois rimos, mas Hermione não parecia achar graça.

–Nem pense nisso Nathaly!- Ela sibilou.

–É, nem pense nisso Nathaly. – Pisquei para ela com cumplicidade.

–Bom, temos que ir, vamos nos atrasar para o jantar.- Disse Hermione se levantando e colocando o casaco.

–Hermione, poderíamos jantar aqui. Fique. – Convidei. Queria que ela ficasse, que passássemos um tempo juntos. Como uma família de verdade.

–É mãe fica. – Nossa filha pediu em tom choroso. Hermione assentiu e tirou o casaco outra vez.

Pedi aos elfos domésticos que trouxessem o jantar. Assim que a mesa foi posta, nos sentamos e nos servimos.

–Vinho Hermione? – Ofereci. Estava completamente feliz em ter Hermione e minha filha jantando comigo. Era assim que as coisas deviam ser.

–Não obrigada. – Ela disse sem me olhar.

–Ela não pode. – Começou a dizer Sophie. Tomou um gole de suco de abobora e completou:

–Ela está gravida. – Me afoguei com a comida, Hermione teve que se levantar e bater nas minhas costas.

–Gra-Gravida? Tipo, um bebê, você diz? – Perguntei encarando Hermione.

–Não, não. Imagina. É um alien que eu tenho na barriga, Snape! – Ela disse seca enquanto se sentava. Eu a ignorei.

–Mas o filho não é meu! – Eu estava indignado. Como aquilo poderia ser pior?

–Nunca reparei que você era tão perceptivo. – Ela me disse de cara feia.

–Mas se não é meu...Eca! Hermione, aquele italianosinho metido? – Eu fiz uma careta de nojo. Ao que parece Sophie a achou engraçada, pois soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

–Você é inacreditável Snape.

–Você nunca ouviu falar em poções contraceptivas?

–Olha quem fala! Você se cuidou muito não é? – Ela apontou para Sophie.

–Se eu bem me lembro, era você que vinha no meio da tarde cheia de fogo. Eu não tinha tempo nem para respirar, quanto mais tomar poções contraceptivas! – Dei de ombros.

–Isso não está acontecendo. Eu não estou tendo essa conversa com o Snape. – Ela fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos.

–Merlin! E se ele nascer parecido com o pai? Já pensou nisso? Vai sair pulando pela casa, gritando mamma mia e...

–Melhor sair parecido com ele, do que com você! Graças a Merlin a Sophie tem o meu nariz!

–A Sophie é linda por que se parece mais comigo, do que com você! E já chega, você não pode ter um filho de outro homem e ponto final! – Gritei, soquei a mesa e me levantei. Eu estava frustrado, essa gravidez atrapalharia tudo! Ela não ira deixar o marido agora que esperava um filho dele.

–Isso não é da sua conta! – Ela gritou exasperada, também se levantando. – Porque isso te importa tanto? –

–Não quero que a Sophie engorde de tanto comer macarrão!

–Cala a boca Snape! Já disse, isso não é da sua conta!

–É claro que é!

–Porquê?- Ela me fuzilava com os olhos.

–Por que eu te amo e não quero que você saia por ai parindo filho dos outros!- Gritei.

–Uuuuuuh! Essa foi boa! – Disse Sophie rindo. Eu e Hermione nos olhamos e por respeito á Sophie, paramos de discutir. Nos largamos em nossas cadeiras e nos encaramos de cara feia.

POV-Hermione.

O janta prosseguiu em perfeito silêncio, a não ser por Sophie, que cantarolava enquanto brincava com a carne em seu prato. A sobremesa desceu amarga em minha garganta. Aquela discussão tinha sido surreal demais.

Eu ainda encarava Snape furiosa quando o jantar acabou.

–Vamos Sophie. Vou te levar para o dormitório. – Eu segurei a mão dela.

–Não. Eu á levo. – Sibilou Snape, pegando na outra mão de Sophie e puxando-a para si.

–Não precisa se incomodar. – Eu disse e puxei Sophie para mim. Mas ele não á largou.

–Não será nenhum incomodo. – Outra vez ele puxou a menina.

–Mas eu já tenho que ir para a torre mesmo. – Puxei Sophie outra vez.

–Então vá! Eu levo Sophie. – E mais uma vez ele a puxou.

–Sabe, eu gostaria de poder usar meus braços depois dessa noite! – Sophie disse alto para se fazer ouvir.

–Desculpe.

–Desculpe. – Murmuramos ao mesmo tempo e soltamos as mãos da menina. Sophie suspirou e rolou os olhos. Gentilmente ela pegou a mão de Snape e com a outra, a minha.

–Os dois podem me levar para a torre. – Ela disse feliz, arqueando a sobrancelha. Ela nos puxou pelas masmorras frias enquanto cantarolava. Por um momento até me esqueci de toda a discução, minha filha estava tão feliz por saber que Snape era seu pai. E eu estava feliz também, me sentia leve, por não ter que guardar mais esse segredo.

–Boa noite mãe. – Ela se despediu com um beijo em minha face.

–Boa noite pai. – Ela disse docemente. Vi Snape se curvar e beijar-lhe a testa.

–Boa noite, minha filha. – Ele proferiu á frase de maneira tão doce, que nem parecia o mesmo Snape de sempre. É, talvez ele pudesse ser um bom pai. Por mais braba que eu estivesse com ele, não pude deixar de sorrir com a cena. Sophie entrou e nós dois ficamos ali, parados, com cara de bobos. Como se tivéssemos visto Merlin em pessoa na nossa frente. Queria tanto que tudo tivesse sido assim sempre. Mas não era.

–Boa noite Snape. – Eu disse rapidamente quando percebi que estávamos sozinhos. Me virei para ir, mas ele segurou meu braço. Suspirei e me virei para encara-lo.

–Está mesmo gravida? – Ele me olhava nos olhos. Assenti uma vez. Snape tirou uma mecha de meu cabelo da frente do meu rosto e a colocou atrás de minha orelha, com delicadeza. – Você acredita em mim, não acredita? Se eu te deixei, foi porque pensei que estava fazendo o melhor pra você. – Sua voz, rouca e baixa, me fez estremecer.

–Eu acredito. – Mordi meu lábio inferior. – Mas não posso ficar com você. Eu demorei anos pra poder falar o seu nome sem chorar. – Admiti envergonhada. – Não posso ficar com você, porque não suportaria te perder de novo! – Senti que minha voz falhava. É claro, eu não consigo trocar duas palavras com ele sem chorar.

–Hermione, todos esses anos, não houve um dia em que eu não pensasse em você! Te deixar foi o maior erro que eu cometi. - Olhei para meu ventre e o acariciei.

–É tarde demais pra você perceber que cometeu erros. – Com a mão na barriga, eu virei às costas e sai de perto dele.

...

Eu estava completando 3 meses de gravidez e minha barriga já começava a aparecer, o que era estranho. Quando estava gravida de Sophie, minha barriga só começou a aparecer mesmo, depois dos 4 meses de gestação. E eu também não me sentia muito bem, tinha pequenos tremores que estavam ficando frequentes e muitas tonturas.

Agora que a raiva tinha passado, eu estava cheia de planos para a chegada do meu bebê.

Gina e eu saímos cedo, fomos atacar ás lojas de artigos para bebê. Eu estava ansiosa para começar o enxoval.

–Olha esse Mione! – Ela mostrava um bory azul claro com um pomo de ouro bordado.

–É lindo! Mas vamos levar coisas mais unissex's Gina.

–Chata. E ai, me conta como está a Sophie com o pai?

–Temos mesmo que falar nisso? – Eu e ela andávamos entre os cabides olhando as roupas de bebê.

–Iiiih! O que aconteceu?

–Nada.

–Nada? Hermione, olha pra mim. – Eu parei para encara-la. – Você está tentada não está?

–Tentada á que Gina?

–A ficar com o Snape.

–Não! – Bufei.

–A gente se conhece á tanto tempo e você acha que pode me enganar?

–Gina, eu não posso me dar ao luxo de jogar tudo pro alto e ir atrás do Snape,

–Por que não?

–Por Merlin! Eu estou gravida!- Senti um leve tremor.

–Estamos no século 21 Hermione, filho não segura ninguém.

–Não vou criar outro filho longe do pai.- A ruiva rolou os olhos para mim.

–Como ele tem se saído, você sabe, como pai morcego?

–Ótimo. Sophie adora ele.

–Mandei uma coruja convidando ele para passar o natal com a gente. – Ela disse em tom de conversa. – Harry não ficou nada feliz, é claro.

–Você fez o que? – Tremi de novo, desta vez com mais vigor. Minha visão ficou meio turva.

–Ele é o pai da Sophie, tem que passar natal com ela. E além do mais, o Martino vai estar na Itália, não é?

–É. – Levei uma mão á cabeça quando me senti tonta. Minha visão escureceu e eu senti meus pés cederem sob meu peso.

Quando abri os olhos não estava mais na loja.

–Onde eu estou? Porque minha cabeça dói tanto?

–Hermione. –Gina suspirou aliviada e entrou no meu campo de visão. – Graças á Merlin, você está bem.

–Gina o que aconteceu?

–Você desmaiou, eu trouxe você para o , e então você começou a convulsionar. O dr. Hale medicou você e te fez dormir por algumas horas.

–Está tudo bem com o meu bebê? – Minha mão pressionou levemente meu ventre.

–O Dr. Hale quer falar com você. Eu vou avisar que você acordou.

Meu coração se apertou. A cara de Gina denunciava que havia algo errado.

–Hermione, boa noite. – Noite? Já era noite?

–O que tem de errado com o meu bebê Doutor? – Perguntei aflita. Ele me fitava com a cara séria. Eu sabia que algo ruim tinha acontecido. Gina que estava ao seu lado, evitava me olhar.

–Eu vou ser sincero com você.

–Por favor.

–Hermione você sofre de uma anomalia bruxa muito rara. Você está com pré-eclâmpsia grave. Em mulheres trouxas isso não é tão incomum, mas quando ocorre com uma bruxa... E entenda, você ainda está no começo da gestação. A pré-eclâmpsia só aparece no final. E o inicio das convulsões indicam que você já está progredindo para um quadro de Eclâmpsia.

–Onde você quer chegar Doutor?

–Se você estivesse no final da gestação, eu indicaria um parto prematuro. Tentaríamos conter as convulsões e salvar você e o bebê.

–Bom então vamos fazer isso. O que eu tenho que fazer para conter as convulsões?

–Você não entendeu. Você não vai conseguir levar essa gravidez até o fim Hermione. E mesmo que chegasse á uns sete ou oito meses, seria um parto muito delicado. – Ele me olhava com pena. Minhas mãos tremeram de nervoso. Senti lagrimas queimando meus olhos. –Como amigo, eu te aconselho á abortar Hermione. – Meus olhos se arregalaram em choque quando ouvi a palavra "abortar" - Você não sobreviveria ao parto. É a sua vida ou a do bebê.

–É melhor ela se internada imediatamente! – Gina começou a falar. – O aborto tem que...

–Não! – Gritei. Olhei para Gina que me encarava confusa. Eu não tinha o direito de tirar uma vida. Aquele pequeno ser dentro de mim, era meu filho. Eu não podia, não iria, mata-lo. – Eu vou ter o meu filho!

* * *

N/A:_ Oh god! E agora? oque eu acontece?__  
__No proximo cap: O primeiro natal em família!__  
__Obrigada pelos Review's cada vez mais perfeitos!_


	19. Natal em família

N/A: _Boa noite!__  
__Bom, eu fui muito má nos últimos caps né?__  
__Esse daqui, também era pra terminar tragicamente, mas resolvi deixar as tragedias para o próximo. Então aproveitem e se derretam com o primeiro natal em família!_

* * *

POV-Hermione

Fiz com que Gina jurasse que não contaria nada para ninguém, sobre o estado de minha gravidez. Ela não se cansava de tentar me convencer á tirar o bebê, mas eu não cederia. Eu teria essa criança. Ela era parte de mim, pedir que eu abortasse, era o mesmo que pedir para matar Sophie.

Era véspera de natal, Sophie e eu estávamos no largo Grimmauld. Martino tinha ido passar o natal com os pais na Itália. Eu estava decepcionada com ele. Apesar de não querer estar gravida, eu já tinha aceitado esse bebê, já o amava. Quando contei á ele que era uma gravidez de risco, ele não pareceu se preocupar com a criança. Pensei que ele cancelaria a viajem e passaríamos o natal juntos, mas ele não o fez. Muito pelo contrario, ele me disse que ficaria por mais algum tempo na Itália. Ou seja, eu estava frágil, debilitada e sozinha.

POV-Snape.

No momento em que cheguei á casa dos Potter, senti os olhares de todos me bombardearem. Claro, todos ali já deviam sabe que eu era o pai de Sophie. Todos me cumprimentaram com cordialidade, tinha fedelhos ruivos por todos os cantos. Nunca tinha visto família mais barulhenta.

–Esta gostando da festa? – Hermione me perguntou. Estávamos na sala, Lupin e eu, conversávamos sobre algumas alterações que pretendia fazer na poção mata-cão. Ele saiu quando Hermione chegou, me deixando sozinho com ela.

–É um pouco barulhento pra mim.

–Eu imaginei que diria isso. – Ela me sorriu fracamente e se sentou. Sua barriga já se pronunciava um pouco nas roupas. Suspirei. Eu não a vi gravida de Sophie. Não á vi carregando minha filha, não senti o bebê mexer, não passei pela agonia e ansiedade de esperar pelo nascimento. E agora, nunca teria nenhuma experiência dessas. Tudo graças aquele maldito trouxa!

–Já sabe o que é? – Perguntei apontando para a barriga.

–Um menino.

–Parabéns.

–Obrigada Severo.

–Você me parece meio abatida. – Ela parecia mesmo. Estava meio pálida e desanimada. Parecia cansada também.

–Sintomas da gravidez.

–Hermione? – Ouvi Harry Potter á chamar, Ela se levantou e foi conversar com o cabeça-oca. Ela mal tinha saído da sala, Ginevra Potter apareceu.

–Snape, podemos conversar?

–Claro.

–Não, aqui não. Me acompanhe. – Eu á segui até a biblioteca da casa. Ela trancou a porta assim que entramos e lhe lançou o abafiato.

–Você gosta mesmo de Hermione? – Ela me perguntou séria.

–Não acho que deva discutir isso com você, senhora Potter. – Arqueei a sobrancelha.

–Vou aceitar isso como um sim. – Ela suspirou. – Você precisa convence-la a tirar aquela criança. – O tom de voz dela era preocupado. Ela devia ter enlouquecido. Hermione nunca abortaria, e nem eu queria que ela fizesse tal atrocidade. Por mais que eu não gostasse da ideia de ela estar gravida, não queria que ela matasse o próprio filho.

–Não consigo convence-la á largar aquele trouxa asqueroso, mas com certeza ela vai me ouvir quando eu mandar matar o filho dela! – Eu disse cheio de sarcasmo.

–Se ela não abortar, ela morre.

–Q-Que?

–Ela esta com uma complicação na gravidez. Se ela não abortar, ela morre. O medico foi muito claro! – Ela disse pausadamente. Respirei fundo varias vezes. Morrer? Ela morreria? Não. Isso não pode acontecer. Ela não pode me abandonar, não pode abandonar Sophie! Me joguei em uma poltrona próxima.

–Mas ela não pode morrer! Ela tem que viver, por Sophie, por mim...

–Não acho que ninguém possa convencê-la, á não ser você. Ela pode negar o quanto quiser, mas ela ainda te ama Snape. Você tem que salva-la.

–Eu vou falar com ela. – Eu disse concordando com a ruiva.

–Ótimo, vamos então. Tenho que servir o jantar. – Antes de abrir a porta, ela se virou para mim e olhando nos meus olhos declarou :- A vida dela está em suas mãos Snape.

Durante toda a ceia, eu permaneci distante. Nem mesmo quando um dos fogos de Fred Weasley atingiu meu prato, consegui esboçar alguma reação. As palavras de Ginevra ficavam ecoando em minha cabeça o tempo todo. " A vida dela está em suas mãos Snape.". Eu não deixaria Hermione morrer. Ela não vai ter esse filho, o tirarei com as minhas próprias mãos, se for preciso! Ela pode me odiar pelo resto da vida, mas ela teria uma vida! Não importa á que preço.

Depois da ceia, todas as crianças foram dormir. Todas ansiosas para acordarem no dia seguinte e abrirem seus presentes. Alguns adultos foram se deitar, outros foram conversar na sala.

–Deixe que eu os coloco na cama. – Ofereci para Ginevra quando ela foi subir com os últimos três. Sophie, July Longbottom e Thiago potter.

–Onde estão as outras crianças? – Perguntei.

–Já estão na cama, só falta esse três. – Ela me olhava desconfiada. Unf! Será que um pai não podia querer colocar a filha na cama, na noite de natal? Qual é.

O pequeno quarto onde Sophie dormiria ficava no segundo andar. Tinha duas camas de solteiro e um colchão no chão. Thiago Potter tinha se deitado em uma das camas, mas eu lhe dei um peteleco na nuca.

–Saia dai rapazinho. Deixe as camas para as meninas!

–Ai, tudo bem. –Revirei os olhos. Tinha que ser um Potter mesmo. Sophie riu e se arrumou na cama. Eu a cobri.

–Ansiosa para abrir os presentes?

–Muito.

–Tenha uma boa noite Sophie. – Lhe dei um beijo na testa. – Feliz natal filha.

–Feliz natal pai. – Como era bom ser chamado assim. Ser amado assim, de forma tão pura e inocente. Minha felicidade só não estava completa, por que estava preocupado com Hermione. O que eu faria para convencê-la a tirar a criança?

Fiz carinho nos cabelos negros de minha filha, até que ela adormeceu. Eu poderia passar a noite ali, vendo-a dormir tranquila. Mas tinha que falar com Hermione.

Na sala, conversamos por horas, Hermione e eu trocávamos olhares furtivos.

POV-Hermione

–Mas ela falava demais. Eu quase tive um infarto durante a lua de mel. – Dizia Ron sobre sua recente separação.

–Ronald, vê se agora da um tempo. Relaxa.

–Mas eu estou muito apaixonado pela Claudia!

–Já tem outra? – Perguntou Harry.

–Pelo amor de Merlin Ron! Bom, está tarde e as crianças vão acordar cedo amanha. É melhor irmos dormir. – Disse Gina levantando. – Hermione, importa-se de dividir o quarto com Snape?- Pelo canto do olho vi Snape se empertigar na cadeira.

–Eu posso dormir na sala. – Ofereci.

–Nem pensar! Você está gravida, e além do mais a sala é do Ron, e os outros quartos já tem seus casais, quer ficar de vela? - Ela perguntou baixinho.

–Você me paga! –

–De nada!- Gina riu.

O quarto tinha uma cama de casal, mas não era muito grande. Tinha um sofá, num canto, uma cômoda grande e um banheiro. Eu cheguei ao quarto primeiro. Tomei um longo banho, executando metodicamente cada detalhe. Coloquei uma camisola preta simples de seda e soltei os cabelos. Quando sai do banho e abri porta, o vapor quente invadiu o quarto. Snape já estava ali. Ele me olhou por um tempo, e depois sem dizer nada, entrou no banheiro.

Seu banho não demorou tanto quando o meu. Ele saiu do banheiro sem camisa, usava uma calça preta e tinha os pés descalços. O cabelo molhado lhe dava um ar jovial. Ele estava tão lindo...

Eu tinha transfigurado o sofá numa cama de casal. Snape revirou os olhos para isso.

– Não seja criança Hermione. - Com um leve aceno de varinha, a cama de solteiro voltou a ser um sofá, pequeno e desconfortável. - Você está gravida, vai dormir na cama. E eu sou um pobre velho, vou dormir na cama.- Ele sorriu. - Relaxe, não vou tocar em você... Só se você quiser. - Ele sorriu maliciosamente e se sentou na cama. Suspirei e me sentei também, o mais longe que consegui de Snape, é claro.

–Você não costumava ficar tão nervosa, quando estava na cama comigo. - Ele disse arqueando a sobrancelha.  
–Não... Não vamos discutir hoje. Por favor. - Apoiei a cabeça na cabeceira da cama.  
–Não é a minha intenção, nós podíamos usar a boca pra outra coisa. O que acha ?  
–HÁ! HÁ! HÁ! - Ele deu um sorriso torto, e se sentou de frente para mim ,com as pernas cruzadas.

–Nós precisamos conversar.- Ele começou com cautela- A mulher do Potter, me contou sobre a sua gravidez. – Bufei.  
–A Gina não tem nada a ver com isso. Nem ela, nem você!  
–Nós temos tudo a ver Hermione, nós te amamos.- Ele disse com suavidade. – Me sentei de frente para ele e abracei meus joelhos.

–Eu não posso matar o meu filho Snape.- Sussurrei.  
–Mas pode abandonar a sua filha ?- Ele acusou.  
–Eu não vou abandonar a Sophie!- Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu nunca abandonaria minha filha! Eu a amo!  
–Como você acha, que a nossa filha vai ficar, quando a mãe dela .. - Ele não quis dizer "morrer" em voz alta. Eu não tinha pensado nisso. Se eu morresse Sophie ficaria órfã.

–Ela tem você agora. Você vai cuidar dela, não é?

–Sempre. Sempre vou cuidar dela... E de você. Não posso te deixar. . - Ele suspirou.

– Eu não vou abortar! - Sibilei

.  
– Vamos fazer um acordo. Eu vou te levar a todos os médicos que eu conheço, vou te levar pra qualquer lugar do mundo, e só vamos parar, quando acharmos uma solução. – Assenti uma vez. - Se houver, uma maneira de salvar você, nós a encontraremos. Mas, -ele suspirou - se não tiver, você tira o bebe. - Ele falou devagar, com a voz suave. Ele esperou em silêncio, até que eu concordei com a cabeça. Ficamos em silêncio por um longo momento, só olhando um para o outro. Tinha tanta coisa não dita naquele olhar.

Vi que ele também controlava a respiração. Eu o amava tanto. O desejava tanto. Martino tinha ido para Itália sem se preocupar se eu estaria bem ou não. No entanto Severo estava aqui. Consolando-me e se preocupando comigo.

Me rendi.

Com o coração explodindo em meu peito, o envolvi com minhas pernas. As entrelacei em sua cintura, me encaixando em seu colo. Repousei a cabeça em seu peito nu, enquanto ele alisava meus cabelos com as pontas dos dedos. Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça e me abraçou com firmeza

–Talvez isso seja apenas uma esperança tola. Mas se nós nos amassemos de novo, eu juro, te amaria do jeito certo. Queria poder voltar no tempo para mudar o que eu fiz, mas eu não posso... Desculpe-me por aquela noite. – Ele se afastou um pouco para poder olhar em meus olhos. –A minha vida se resume a sentir sua falta. – Meus olhos ardiam com as lagrimas que eu não queria derramar. A voz dele era tão doce, tão sincera. Ele segurou meu rosto entre as mãos. – Hermione, por favor, por favor, volte pra mim. – Percebi que os olhos dele também estavam marejados. Eu nunca o tinha visto chorar.

–Você sabe que eu amo você. – Eu disse com a voz tremula.

–Mas por que isso não é suficiente? – Ele perguntou não mais alto que um sussurro. Então nos beijamos.

A chuva começou a cair pesada sobre o largo Grimmauld, a única claridade no quarto, vinha da janela que deixava a luz dos relâmpagos entrar. Eu estava encolhida em seus braços, a cabeça repousada em seu peito, enquanto ele afagava meus cabelos cachiados. O som dos batimentos do coração dele ecoavam em minha cabeça. Nem mil anjos cantando poderiam soar melhor do que aquele pulsar.

–Eu preciso de tempo. Tenho que resolver as coisas primeiro, tenho que pensar nessa criança e...

–Tudo bem, eu espero. – Ele me disse com um sorriso doce.

A porta se escancarou e Sophie entrou correndo em direção á cama. Nós nos soltamos rapidamente, cada um indo para o seu lado enquanto Sophie se colocava em nosso meio por de baixo das cobertas.

–O que houve Sophie? –Perguntei.

–Eu tive um pesadelo. – Ela disse num sussurro. Sophie tinha pesadelos desde muito pequena, com um garoto que ela não reconhecia, não podia ver seu rosto, era sempre uma imagem distorcida. Ele se aproximava, lhe dava um beijo e então ia embora. Não tinha nada de assustador de fato. Mas ela acordava ofegante e gritando quando percebia que ele tinha ido embora. Eu já tinha me acostumado com ela vindo para minha cama no meio da noite.

–Shhhh...- Snape envolveu a menina nos braços. – Está tudo bem agora, papai esta aqui. –Eu sorri. Parecia tão natural, tão certo que as coisas fossem assim. Como se ele estivesse ali o tempo todo.

Logo, Sophie se acalmou e adormeceu nos braços do pai. Ele á olhava com tanta ternura, que me derretia por dentro. Eu acariciava os cabelos negros de Sophie. Nunca senti tanto amor em minha vida. Finalmente estávamos juntos e nada poderia nos separar.

Adormecemos, os três, abraçados.

* * *

N/A: _ooooooonw *-* Vai dizer que esse capitulo não ficou derretível? Hein?__  
__E ai, o que acharam?__  
__No próximo... Megan reaparece.__Obrigada pelos Review's lindos!_


	20. Anjo

Deixamos Sophie passar o resto das férias na casa dos Potter. Severo queria que eu viajasse com ele.

Ele me levou á três medi-bruxos diferentes, cada um de um pais diferente. Dois deles disseram a mesma coisa: Eu morreria no parto e provavelmente, o bebê também. E um, disse que eu morreria muito antes disso.

Não é difícil de prever, eu estava muito desanimada. A cada dia que se passava, me sentia pior. Minha situação se complicava na mesma medida em que minha barriga aumentava. Eu estava dando a vida por aquela criança, literalmente.

Severo foi fiel em suas palavras, ele disse que não desistiríamos até o último momento e era isso que ele estava fazendo.

Uma velha curandeira nos indicou que procurássemos por um medi-bruxo chamado Albert Walker, de Nova York, segundo ela o homem era milagroso.

Ainda faltavam alguns dias para a volta ás aulas, de modo que eu e Severo partimos no mesmo dias atrás do tal bruxo.

–Boa tarde. – Ele nos cumprimentou quando entramos no consultório.

–Boa tarde. – Dissemos em uníssono.

–Bom, sua coruja dizia que era urgente, senhor Snape, não é?

–Sim, Snape. - - Ele pigarreou e começou a explicar tudo o que sabíamos sobre minha gravidez de risco. Quando acabou, o medi-bruxo pediu que me deitasse na maca e começou a fazer uma série de exames minuciosos. Quando o exame acabou, Severo e eu sentamos outra vez de frente ao velho homem.

–Bom, senhora Vignoli, realmente sua gravidez é de alto risco. – Senti minha ultima esperança murchar diante de outro diagnostico negativo. – Mas, a boa noticia é que eu já tive um caso semelhante ao seu antes.

–E o que aconteceu? – Snape se enrijeceu na cadeira e me estendeu a mão, eu a apertei com força.

–Gabriela tem nove anos de idade hoje. – Ele disse com um sorriso satisfeito. – É forte e saudável como um hipogrifo!

–E a mãe... – Incentivou Snape.

–A mãe está muito bem também. – Sua voz escorria orgulho. Seu peito estava estufado pela glória de ter salvo as duas.

–Acha que eu tenho chance? –

–Claro que sim. Mas aviso, será um período muito delicado. E terá que seguir o tratamento religiosamente.

–Eu farei tudo o que o senhor mandar. – Eu mal conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Finalmente um horizonte colorido despontava para mim. Eu teria meu bebê e sobreviveria para contar essa história.

Ficamos algumas horas conversando com o medi-bruxo. Ele me receitou alguns remédios que ele mesmo tinha inventado. Contou, que a menina Gabriela era sua neta, e quando descobriu no pré-natal que sua nora tinha o mesmo que eu, tratou de se trancar no laboratório e estudar. Fez alterações em algumas poções e arriscou. O tratamento funcionou como ele planejara e assim, salvou mãe e bebê.

Ele conversou muito com Severo, lhe fez uma lista das poções que ele podia fazer para mim, para atenuar os efeitos colaterais que a medicação forte causaria.

O custo do tratamento era alto, mas Severo não permitiu que eu pagasse. Ele deu galeão por galeão ao velho homem.

Eu teria que voltar ao consultório semanalmente, para acompanhar de perto os resultados do tratamento.

POV-Snape.

As aulas recomeçaram, e isso me impedia de ficar mais tempo com Hermione. Eu preparava o medicamento de acordo com o que o medi-bruxo indicara. E ela estava respondendo bem ao tratamento. Sua barriga crescia numa velocidade absurda, o que me deixava um pouco receoso. Ela não falou mais sobre nossa reconciliação. Como previa, a criança estava aproximando ela do trouxa e a afastando de mim. Mas eu seria paciente. Eu tenho absoluta certeza de que ela me ama. Ela só está com medo, assustada, ainda que não admita, eu sei que ela tem medo de ficar comigo. Medo de que eu á deixe outra vez. Mas eu sei esperar, era uma questão de tempo pra ela correr para os meus braços.

Dois meses de passaram, Hermione estava visivelmente abatida. Apesar de o tratamento funcionar como o esperado, o medi-bruxo explicou que seria difícil, que a gravidez expirava cuidados. Por isso não gostei de saber que o marido dela iria viajar outra vez. O trouxa não tinha noção? Ele tinha que ficar ao lado de Hermione. Por mais que eu não gostasse disso, era dever dele estar perto dela. E se ela passa mal sem ninguém por perto? Argh! Se eu boto as mãos nesse cretino... Eu o mato!

Eu dei minhas aulas daquele dia, mas estava com a cabeça em Hermione. Estava preocupado com ela, sentia que algo ruim estava para acontecer. Provavelmente não era nada, mas eu resolvi ir checar. Ela tinha liberado a passagem de flu para mim, então seria mais rápido chegar até ela para entregar a poção. Mas quando peguei o pó verde nas mãos, Minerva apareceu dizendo que Alvo queria me ver. Com um suspiro pesado eu girei em meus calcanhares.

Teria que esperar para ver Hermione.

POV-Hermione.

Eu estava sozinha em meu apartamento. Preparava meu jantar enquanto ouvia uma boa musica. Eu estava me sentindo bem hoje, quase não tive tremores ou espasmos, minha cabeça também não tinha doído tanto.

Estava cantarolando feliz a canção, enquanto cortava os tomates para a salada, quando um barulho me sobressaltou. Fiquei imóvel, coloquei as mãos de forma protetora sobre meu ventre. Não tive coragem de me virar e ver quem estava ali. Eu sabia muito bem onde estava minha varinha, no quarto, sobre meu livro, encima do criado mudo.

Ouvi passos suaves em direção á cozinha e o choque tomou conta de meu corpo quando escutei a voz aguda. Girei sobre meus calcanhares, minhas mãos seguraram a pia, enquanto assistia Megan Hergert entrar na cozinha.

–Esta tremendo sangue-ruim? – Ela perguntou sorrindo. Eu estava mesmo tremendo, não sei se por nervoso, ou pela eclampsia.

–O que você quer? – Consegui dizer, mas minha voz não soou tão firme quanto pretendia.

–Você sabe o que eu quero. Quero o que você roubou de mim!

–E-eu não roubei nada de você. – Eu tremia da cabeça aos pés. Megan, que sempre foi linda, usava vestes negras e desbotadas. Os cabelos estavam curtos, cortados de forma desigual. Ela estava muito suja, percebi que sua mão apertava a varinha com tanta força, que chegava a tremer. Ninguém tinha tido noticias dela, desde que Severo "acidentalmente" usou a cruciatos nela. E agora aqui estava ela, visivelmente enlouquecida.

–Você tirou ele de mim! O único homem que eu amei! – Ela gritou. As veias do pescoço saltando. Eu sabia que tinha que reagir, mas não conseguia, estava paralisada ali. Ela estava completamente louca e eu estava sem minha varinha. Por instinto, abracei minha barriga com força e fechei os olhos.

–Se eu não posso ficar com ele, você também não vai! Sctumsempra!

Cortes profundos apareceram por todo meu corpo. Eu gritei de dor, senti o bebê se embolar dentro de mim, antes de desabar contra o chão frio. Uma risada fria ecoou pela casa. Pelo canto do olho, vi ela se curvar para sussurrar em meu ouvido :- Nós duas morreremos esta noite, sangue-ruim! . – Ela se levantou, e com a varinha, ateou fogo na casa. Me deixou la, estirada no chão da cozinha, morrendo. Eu sentia o sangue quente escorrer pela minha pele, sentia as labaredas se aproximando, me fazendo suar. Eu morreria. Depois de todo esforço para salvar minha vida e de meu bebê, tudo tinha acabado. Com o decorrer dos minutos, ficava mais difícil respirar. A fumaça entrava por minhas vias aéreas e o sangue se esvaia de meu corpo. O fogo aumentava com uma velocidade incrível, chegaria até mim em minutos, ou segundo se chegasse primeiro ao gás. Me esforcei para manter os olhos abertos, pois temia que se os fechasse, não os abriria outra vez.

POV-Snape.

Assim que sai da lareira, minha face congelou. Senti-me tonto enquanto minha mente registrava tudo o que estava vendo.

Todo o apartamento estava em chamas. Os frascos de poção que eu trazia comigo caíram no chão e minha mão voou em direção á varinha. Com um gesto complicado, todo o fogo foi sugado. Me aproximei tremulo do corpo carbonizado que jazia ali, no sofá. Não podia acreditar que minha Hermione... Não! Não podia ser verdade! Como isso pôde acontecer?

Meus olhos baixaram para o ventre e perceberam que ele estava vazio. Suspirei em alivio, aquela não era Hermione. Mas meu alivio durou apenas um segundo.

–Hermione! – Gritei em desespero. Mas não obtive resposta.

–Hermione!- Minha voz tremia. Eu andava pela casa, apagando o fogo por onde passava.

Quando finalmente a achei, ela estava coberta de sangue, os olhos vidrados e sem vida aparente. Cai de joelhos perante ela. Uma imagem de muitos anos atrás reapareceu em minha mente. Lily, desfalecida. Lembrei do desespero e da do que senti e sinto até hoje por sua partida.

POV-Hermione.

Eu sabia que estava prestes á morrer. Não era nada parecido com os filmes, minha vida não passava diante dos meus olhos. Ao invés disso, quando fechei os olhos, vi dois pares de olhos negros, os olhos de Sophie e Severo. Mesmo com a dor lancinante que vinha de minhas feridas, mesmo com o calor do fogo, mesmo com a fumaça queimando em meus pulmões, eu sorri e me entreguei.

Então é assim? Quando você morre, tudo o que você tem é o silêncio? O nada. O vazio.

Ouvi uma voz sussurrando um encantamento em uma língua que eu não conhecia, tinha um ritmo tranquilo, como uma canção de ninar. A voz de um anjo talvez. Pelo menos nisso os filmes estavam certos, havia anjos cantando. Tentei abrir os olhos, queria ver como era o anjo, mas era incapaz de mover as pálpebras. Senti alguma coisa suave e macia tocar meus lábios e repousar o rosto frio sobre minha pele. O anjo estava chorando. Senti ele me levantar do chão, os braços do anjo me apertavam com firmeza, ouvi um "POP" e depois, só o silêncio novamente.

POV-Snape.

Aparatei em frente ao com Hermione desfalecida em meus braços. Corri para dentro do hospital, gritando e amaldiçoando todos que entravam em meu caminho e atrapalhavam minha direção. Eu tinha fechado os ferimentos causados pelo Sectumsempra, mas ela ainda corria risco. Convulsionava em meus braços e estava febril também.

Ela foi atendida, e levada para o centro cirúrgico. Estuporei um enfermeiro que não quis me deixar entrar, mas logo dois aurores apareceram para me segurar. Eu fiquei lá, esperando noticias impacientemente. Hermione passou a madrugada toda entre a vida e a morte. De tempo em tempo uma enfermeira aparecia para me por á par do que estava sendo feito.

Quando finalmente os dois medi-bruxos que estavam com Hermione apareceram, eu corri em direção á eles.

O doutor Hale estava ao lado de um senhor mais velho que se identificou como Carlos Coner, o curandeiro.

–Ela está bem. – O Dr. Hale me disse antes que eu pudesse formular a pergunta. Eu suspirei e relaxei um pouco os ombros. – Mas, o bebê... Tentamos fazer o parto, mas ele nasceu morto. Mesmo que tivesse sobrevivido, não acredito que vingaria, Hermione estava só no 5° mês de gestação. –Assenti uma vez. Hermione ficaria arrasada com isso. – Ela vai precisar de cuidados, ela não pode ficar sozinha.

–Tudo bem, ela vai comigo para Hogwarts. – Eu decidi rapidamente.

–Muito bem, o senhor po...

–Posso vê-la? – Perguntei aflito.

–Daqui á algumas horas. Mas não se preocupe, ela está bem. As enfermeiras estão lhe ministrando a poção repositora de sangue e depois vão transferi-la para o quarto.

–Tudo bem. – Eu disse e me larguei em uma cadeira. Conjurei uma mensagem patrono, para ninguém menos que Harry Potter, avisando sobre o que aconteceu com Hermione e pedindo que ele viesse. Ela ia querer ver os amigos quando acordasse.

Não muito tempo depois, Harry e Ginevra Potter apareceram. A ruiva correu em minha direção, levantei a mão para cumprimenta-la, mas ela a ignorou me puxando para um abraço. Fiquei sem reação por um momento, mas então retribui o abraço. Apenas quando ela me soltou percebi que tinha deixada algumas lagrimas escaparem.

–Ela está bem?

–Sim, daqui á pouco poderemos vê-la.

–O que você fez? – Harry Potter vociferou com raiva.

–Harry! – Repreendeu a esposa.

–Nem vem Gina! Sempre que ele aparece, ela acaba mal. Primeiro ele não quis Sophie e agora isso. – Eu olhava naqueles olhos verdes que eu conhecia tão bem, não queria brigar com o Potter, não tinha cabeça para nada que não fosse Hermione.

–Eu a amo, nunca quis fazer mal á ela. Se a deixei, foi porque pensei ser o melhor pra ela. –Tentei explicar.

–E Sophie? por que nunca procurou por ela, todo esse tempo e..

–Eu não sabia, Hermione escondeu isso de mim. – Eu estava ficando impaciente.

–Mas... – Ginevra o interrompeu.

–Harry Thiago Potter! Você vai sentar e calar essa boca agora mesmo! – O Potter abriu a boca para protestar, mas a esposa levantou a mão para-lo. – Se você não parar agora, eu fasso você-sabe- o-que, em você-sabe-onde! – Vi ele bufar e se sentar. As horas se passavam lentamente, eu e o Potter andávamos de um lado para outro. Gina já tinha mandado patronos pra meio mundo, então o hospital estava apinhado de gente.

– ... Vou leva-la para Hogwarts assim que ela receber alta.- Eu disse á Lupim em determinado momento.  
–Ela pode ficar lá em casa- interferiu Gina, mas eu olhei pra ela arqueando a sobrancelha. Como se fosse lhe dar uma detenção. - Ou não. - Acrescentou.

–Bom eu vou buscar umas roupas pra ela, acha que sobrou alguma coisa na casa?

–Quando eu cheguei o fogo estava por tudo, mas não verifiquei. - Dei de ombros.

–É bom que ela esteja em Hogwarts, vamos ter que reformar o apartamento todo, pra quando ela voltar.

–Ela não vai voltar!- Eu disse rispidamente.

–Que? – Perguntaram Lupim e Tonks. Vi Ginevra abafar uma risada.

–Acha mesmo que vou deixar que ela volte para aquele trouxa idiota?

–Vá com calma Snape. – Pediu Lupim.

–É. Eles são casados. – Acrescentou Tonks.

–E você não sabe se Hermione vai querer se separar. – Disse a ruiva dando de ombros.

Eu ia lhe dar uma resposta malcriada, mas uma enfermeira gorducha apareceu, dizendo que Hermione já podia receber visitas. Todos avançaram em direção para mulher, mas ela os fez parar.

–Apenas um de cada vez. Ela ainda esta fraca. – Eu me adiantei e ninguém discutiu. Só Potter que gritou: - Espere, vamos tirar no palitinho. – O garoto não era bem certo. Ao olhar por cima do ombro vi Gina lhe dar um tapa na nuca. Então segui a enfermeira.

* * *

N/A:

_*O*__  
__Megan morreu, se matou, finito! E o baby? :(__No proximo... Hermione passa algum tempo morando nos aposentos de Snape, sera que depois de 11 anos eles terão, finalmente, uma noite de amor? *-*__A fic agora entra num clima mais clean, mais divertida. Logo tera uma parte que eu adoooooro de paixão, algo envolvendo sonhos...__  
__Bjjjjjs Reviews? *-*_


	21. Vivendo juntos

_Genteeeeeee! Tudo bem?__  
__Primeiro de tudo, desculpem por ficar o fim de semana todo sem postar. Mas acabou que eu fui passar esses dias no interior´, foi mal mesmo.__  
__Mas aqui está, um cap lindo, pronto pra ser degustado por vocês!__  
__Vale ressaltar, que estamos entrando na terceira, e última, fase da fic. Então, esperem por fortes emoções entre o nosso, querido, casal.__  
__Boa leituraaa!_

* * *

POV-Snape

Hermione estava visivelmente exausta. A cama estava meio inclinada, deixando-a parcialmente sentada, a cabeça afundada no travesseiro macio. Ela olhava para a janela e só percebeu que eu estava ali, quando meus lábios tocaram com gentileza sua testa febril.

–Como você está? –Perguntei num sussurro. Ela se perdeu em meus olhos, deixando uma lágrima silenciosa escapar.

–Eu o perdi. – Sua voz fraca fez meu coração afundar-se no peito.

–Tudo bem meu amor, você ainda pode ter outro filho. Você é tão jovem Hermione. - A morte do bebê tinha mexido muito comigo também. Pois eu tinha visto de perto toda luta, toda ansiedade, todo temor pelo qual ela passou para assegurar que a criança vivesse.

–Mas como? Eu tinha morrido. Tinha certeza disso. - Seus olhos castanhos se voltaram para o teto, provavelmente tentando se lembrar de todos os acontecimentos.

–Seu apartamento pegou fogo, mas eu consegui salvar você. – Um brilho de reconhecimento passou por sua face.

–Megan! – O pânico estampou seus olhos. – Ela vai me matar Severo. Ela quer que eu...

–Shhhh! – Eu segurei o rosto dela com as duas mãos. – Ninguém fará mal á você, ninguém tocará em você enquanto eu estiver por perto. – Olhei no fundo de seus olhos. – Você é tudo na minha vida Hermione. E eu não vou perdê-la! –Beijei os lábios dela com suavidade e pude sentir o corpo relaxar com o toque. Hermione soltou um pequeno gemido quando nossos lábios se separaram.

Segurei sua mão direita com uma das mãos, e a outra, usei para desabotoar as minhas vestes negras e alguns botões da camisa. Com gentileza, coloquei a mão pequena sobre o meu coração. Vi ela abrir um sorriso quando sentiu o pulsar acelerado sob sua mão.

–Vê o que você faz comigo? – Perguntei sorrindo. – Isso é tão injusto. – Voltei á beija-la.

POV-Hermione.

O movimento do beijo doeu, mas eu não reclamei. Era a melhor coisa do mundo estar tão próxima dele, sentindo seu doce hálito. Era tudo que eu queria no momento. Eu ainda tinha a mão dentro da veste dele quando a enfermeira abriu a porta.

–O que pensam que estão fazendo? – Ela nos repreendeu. Severo se afastou um passo de mim e começou a abotoar a camisa. – Ela ainda esta fraca homem, controle-se. – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, um gesto tão dele, e voltou a segurar minha mão.

–Certamente.

–Tem um monte de gente esperando para vê-la. É melhor você sair.

–Não! –Tentei gritar, mas minha voz não soara tão alta. E o esforço me fez tossir. – Não me deixe, por favor. – Supliquei enquanto apertava mais a mão dele entre a minha.

–Tudo bem, - Ele curvou-se para beijar minha testa. –Seus amigos querem ver você. Mas eu prometo voltar Hermione.

–Anda logo. – Pediu a enfermeira. – Tem dois ruivos que não conseguem ficar quietos! Quanto mais cedo eles á virem, mais cedo irão embora.

POV-Snape.

A gorducha começou a puxar-me para fora do quarto. Quando finalmente sai, cruzei com Gina no pequeno corredor.

–Ganhou do seu marido no palitinho? – Perguntei em tom divertido. Vi a pequena ruiva rir antes de entrar no quarto de Hermione.

Graças á influencia de Dumbledore, eu não deixei Hermione sozinha mais do que o extremamente necessário.

Depois de varias exigências e recomendações do Dr. Hale, finalmente fomos liberados.

Eu nos aparatei em frente aos portões de Hogwarts, era lá que ela ficaria durante a recuperação. Quem sabe até mais.

Gina tinha ido até o apartamento de Hermione e pego algumas roupas, ela também tinha trazido a varinha da bruxa. Harry Potter teve que obliviar alguns trouxas, alguns eram policiais, para que não houvesse nenhuma investigação. A morte de Megan passou despercebida ao mundo trouxa.

É claro, Hermione ficaria nos meus aposentos, eu não abriria mão disso. Mas algumas modificações foram feitas em meu quarto. Minerva havia o ampliado magicamente, de modo que agora, havia espaço para mais uma cama de solteiro.

Afinal de contas Hermione ainda era uma mulher casada. E além disso, estava doente, eu não podia arriscar dormir na mesma cama que ela e perder o controle. Se tivesse um de meus sonhos ardentes e acordasse com ela ao meu lado, controle não seria uma opção possível.

Guardei suas roupas em meu armário, enquanto a morena tomava um longo banho. Ela estava muito cansada, depois de tomar as doses de poção devidas, caiu em um pesado sono.

...

Era um pouco mais de onze horas da noite quando ela acordou. Eu estava lendo "O Profeta Diario" daquela manhã.

–Que horas são? – Perguntou enquanto cambaleava até o sofá e se sentava ao meu lado. Um suspiro escapou-me dos lábios quando percebi que sua voz recobrara alguma força.

–Já passa das onze. Está se sentindo bem? – Ela disse que sim com a cabeça. – Sophie esteve aqui. – Contei.

–Contou á ela?

–Não tudo. Só que o apartamento de vocês pegou fogo e que você perdeu o... – Ela suspirou alto. – Está com fome?

–Não.

–Mas você tem que comer Hermione.

–Não estou com fome. – Ela deu de ombros. Seus olhos pousaram sobre a foto que estava sobre a mesa de centro. Eu estava sentado e Sophie estava atrás de mim, puxando os cantos da minha boca, me forçando a sorrir.

–Quando vocês tiraram a foto?

–Logo depois do natal. Não quer mesmo comer? – Hermione revirou os olhos para mim.

–Não pai. – Ela imitou um tom infantil, me fazendo arquear a sobrancelha. – Sabe, você fica irritante quando faz isso.

–Fasso o que? – Perguntei arqueando a outra sobrancelha. Ela bufou e se esticou no sofá, acabando com a pouca distância que havia entre nós. Ela beijou minha testa, então deitou a cabeça em meu colo. Me inclinei para beija-la nos lábios.

–Saiu alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu no jornal? – Ela perguntou despreocupada.

–Mais ou menos. Só falaram da morte de Megan. – Ela travou a mandíbula ao escutar o nome.

–Me deixe ver.

POV-Hermione

Ele me deu o jornal. Uma foto de meia pagina retratava uma Megan linda e sorridente. Eu apenas corri os olhos pela noticia.

_"ACIDENTE MATA PROFESSORA SUBSTITUTA DE HOGWARTS."__Megan Hergert, professora substituta de defesa contra as artes das trevas, faleceu de modo misterioso na noite de ontem ...__  
__... ela deixa para trás muitos amigos, e um filho de 11 anos de idade, que mora com o pai.._

Meu coração se apertou, não sabia que Megan tinha um filho. Imaginei se fosse Sophie á enterrar a mãe agora. Estremeci.

–E agora, já esta com fome? – Severo perguntou, numa tentativa obvia de me distrair, tirando o jornal da minha mão. Nós conversamos um pouco, enquanto ele acariciava meus cabelos.

–... Gina ficou de avisar seus pais. – Ele contou.

–Gina? Desde quando você a chama pelo apelido?

–Ela é.. bem, você sabe. – Ele revirou os olhos.

–É, eu sei, ela é incrível!

–Só não sei o que ela viu no Potter!

–Homens! Vocês dois nunca irão mudar, não é? – Ele ignorou meu comentário.

–Quer comer agora?

–Não.

–Teimosa. – Ele sibilou.

Um longo silêncio se seguiu. Nós nos olhávamos nos olhos, sem conseguir desviar . Absolutamente, hipnotizados. Eu o amava, não tinha duvidas sobre isso. Mas por outro lado, tinha anos de casamento com Martino Vignoli, uma vida solida e sustentável ao lado dele. Jogaria toda uma vida pro alto, para ficar com Snape? Jogaria!

Mas e se... Ele me deixasse outra vez? Eu aguentaria? Não! Sei disso. Vivi anos sufocando esse amor em meu peito, ignorando o vazio que fora deixado ali, por ele.

Eu estava com medo. Medo de ser feliz. De me entregar á esse amor e depois, sucumbir sob o peso de uma nova decepção.

–No que esta pensando? – Ele perguntou.

–Nada.

–Parece preocupada. – Pressionou.

–Acho que estou com fome agora.

Não queria falar disso agora, tinha três semanas até que Martino voltasse, e então, decidiria.

No dia seguinte, fiquei sozinha nos aposentos do mestre em poções, ele tinha aulas para dar. No intervalo de uma e outra, ele vinha para ver como eu estava. Tão lindo assim, preocupado.

Na parte da tarde, Sophie veio me visitar. Ficamos deitadas na cama, conversando.

–...Mas ela saiu correndo, acho que viu um zonzóbulo.

–Ela é uma cópia fiel de Luna. – Eu ri.

–Mãe?

–Sim.

–Você vai voltar com o meu pai agora, não é?- Suspirei.

–Não Sophie.

–Mas .. Mas você está morando aqui com ele e..

–Ele só esta me ajudando.

–Mas você o ama, não? – Ela perguntou sorridente. –Ele disse que ama você. E que vai tira-la do trouxa num piscar de olhos!

–Ah, ele falou é? – Perguntei me levantando da cama. – Pois isso é o que eu quero ver!

–Meu pai está encrencado? Ele vai ficar de castigo? Quando você fica nervosinha assim, é porque eu vou ficar de castigo. – Ela disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

–Nathaly! Eu não quero que você converse com o seu pai a respeito do meu relacionamento com ele! Merlin, você é só uma criança! -Sophie deu de ombros.

–Bom, eu vou indo mãe. Esta quase na hora do jantar e o papai deve estar chegando, pega leve com o _meu velho_ ok? – Ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu um beijo no rosto antes de sair.

Eu estava espumando quando ele entrou nos aposentos. Usar a menina? Nossa filha? E se isso desse errado? Já não era suficiente que o meu coração fosse partido?

–O que, por Merlin, você tem na cabeça?

–Cabelo? – Ele disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

–Rá e rá! Sophie é só uma criança! – Ele me ignorava, um sorriso enviesado no rosto.

–Eu adoro quando você fica brava. Sabia disso? – Bufei. Eu estava tão irritada! Num ato impensado, atirei um livro na direção dele. Antes que ele pudesse piscar, o livro o atingiu diretamente na cabeça. Ele caiu no chão com fazendo um baque surdo.

–D-desculpe!- Eu o olhava com os olhos arregalados. – Eu não tive a intenção, eu-eu... Merlin. – Levantei dois dedos na frente do rosto dele.

–POV-Snape

– Quantos dedos têm aqui?- Ela me perguntou trêmula. Eu não estava mal, mas resolvi me aproveitar da situação.

– Quatro? – Perguntei com a voz baixa.

–Merlin, eu joguei com tanta força assim? Joguei?

–Mamãe? – A abracei, sentindo o cheiro doce de seu pescoço.

–Vem, - Ela começou a me arrastar para a cama. – Deite-se. – Eu obedeci, mas quando ela tentou se afastar, eu segurei sua mão. – Eu já volto, preciso pegar uma poção e...

–Não. – Sussurrei. – Acho que um beijo já é o bastante. – Falei em meio a uma risada.

–Cachorro! – Hermione gritou e se jogou em cima de mim, distribuindo tapas e socos sem nem olhar onde eles acertavam. Eu ri dos esforços inúteis dela.

–Eu. – Tapa – Pensei. – Tapa – Que.- Soco.- Tinha- Tapa- Te.- Tapa – Machucado!-Ela ofegava, aproveitei a folga para segurar seus pulsos.

–Vejo que já recuperou suas forças. – Disse sorrindo.

Num movimento rápido, virei meu peso contra ela, fazendo-a virar na cama, me deixando por cima do seu corpo. As mãos ainda segurando seus pulsos firmemente na cama, enquanto ela tentava se desvencilhar.

–Não se atreva! – Ela sibilou quando me viu entreabrir os lábios para beija-la.

–Tem certeza? – Perguntei. Comecei a roçar os lábios nos dela. Ela fechou os olhos, esperando pelo beijo que nunca veio.

–Tenho- Disse por fim. Com certeza, ela pensou que eu não me afastaria, que a beijaria mesmo assim. Mas eu a soltei e afastei meu rosto. Ela abriu os olhos com alguma surpresa. Minha cara era inexpressiva, não mostrava nenhuma emoção.

Um sorriso vitorioso surgiu em meus lábios, quando percebi que ela estava desapontada.

–Tenho certeza que aquele trouxa á satisfaz, já que não precisa mais dos meus beijos.

–Ele me satisfaz. Ele é muito melhor que você. – Ela provocou. Eu pude sentir a mentira nos lábios dela. Me curvei outra vez, os lábios dançando pelo pescoço alvo, até chegarem em seu ouvido.

–Ele é melhor Hermione? – Sussurrei ali. – Ele te deixa tão tremula quanto eu deixo? – Rocei os lábios nos dela outra vez. Ela os entreabriu, sempre esperando.

–Peça! – Ordenei.

–Me beije! – Ela pediu. Tomei os lábios dela para mim. Nossas línguas dançavam juntas, minhas mãos percorriam o corpo de Hermione, enquanto ela agarrava-me os cabelos. Nossos beijos eram ardentes, cheios de desejo, de paixão.

Mais de onze anos sem toca-la, mais de onze anos sem sentir-me dentro dela. E agora aqui estávamos nós, prestes a nos amar outra vez. Eu precisava sentir o calor do corpo dela, precisava disso para sentir-me completo!

Gemi em protesto quando ela apartou o beijo.

–Se entregue para mim Hermione. – Sussurrei enquanto desabotoava as vestes. Ela não disse nada, mas a maneira como me olhava, dizia que meu pedido seria atendido. Ela se livrou da própria camisa rapidamente e se moldou á mim. Nós nos beijamos cheios de desejo. Ela mordeu meu lábio com força, seus braços puxando-me de encontro á ela. Puxei os cabelos encaracolados para trás e chupei seu pescoço, á marcando como minha. Eu á amava tanto, desejava tanto. Só ela conseguia despertar isso em mim. Sem aviso, ela colocou á mão sobre minha ereção, arfei.

Nossas roupas foram jogadas de forma aleatória pelo quarto. Nossos corpos nus estavam quentes, nossa respiração era ofegante e entrecortada. Num piscar de olhos, Hermione estava sobre mim. Com uma mão, ela encaixou meu membro entre as coxas. De uma só vez, ela largou o peso sobre mim, fazendo-me gemer por estar inteiro dentro dela.

Com movimentos leves e demorados, ela subia e descia, arrancado gemidos do fundo de minha garganta. Quando os movimentos ganharam mais ritmo, e o som de nossos corpos se chocando encheu o quarto...

–Enervate! – Ela disse. Eu á olhei confuso e então ouvi de novo. Mas a boca dela não se moveu, ainda assim, era a voz dela.

–Enervate! – Então eu acordei. Estava deitado em minha cama, completamente vestido e Hermione estava curvada sobre mim, com uma mão na minha testa.

–Você está bem? – Perguntou com doçura.

–Que? O que aconteceu? – Perguntei enquanto me sentava. Sentia-me tonto, coloquei á mão na testa e constatei um belo de um galo ali.

–Eu meio que, sabe, atirei um livro em você. Mas foi sem querer.. – Arqueei a sobrancelha para ela. –Tá legal, não foi tão sem querer assim. Ai eu trouxe você pra cá e você desmaiou. Me perdoe Severo, eu não queria que..

–Eu estava desmaiado? – Perguntei. Será que ela ouviu o tom de decepção em minha voz? –Droga! – Me levantei abruptamente e corri em direção ao banheiro. Só uma, ou dez horas de banhos frio, me impediriam de agarrar Hermione á força.

* * *

N/A:_ E ai, o que acharam? Me digam tudo!__  
__Pobre do Sev... posaposkpaokspaok__  
__No próximo... Severo Snape passa uma madrugada interessante em compania dos homens da ordem. Alguém afim de ve-lo bebado? kkk adorooo__  
__Review's?_


	22. Baba de Trasgo

N/A:_ Oi pessoas! Mais um cap delicioso pra vocês! Tenho que avisar que esse cap começa um pouquinho quente. Mas é pouca coisa.__Boa leitura! aaah ,Obrigada pelos revie's leio cada um dele, e me encho de alegria. É o maior estimulo para continuar escrevendo!_

* * *

–Severo Prince Snape! Onde você pensa que vai? – Eu o segui até o banheiro. – Nós ainda temos que conversar!

–Depois Hermione! – Ele gritou e fechou a porta na minha cara. Ah, mas se ele acha que se livrara tão fácil assim de uma bronca, está redondamente enganado. Com um aceno de varinha eu abri a porta. Ele estava de costas para mim, tirando a calça. Engoli em seco enquanto o admirava de cima á baixo sem pudor. Merlin, como eu desejava aquele corpo.

–Não- Sussurrei quando ele começou a tirar a cueca box preta. Ele se virou para me encarar, então meus olhos esquadrinharam cada mínimo detalhe do corpo viril. O peito forte, os braços másculos, o abdômen definido e por fim, se detiveram no volume da cueca. Umedeci os lábios, gesto que não foi ignorado por Snape.

–Quer tomar banho Hermione? – Sua voz rouca e sexy convidou. Eu balancei a cabeça de forma positiva, mas neguei com a boca.

–Não. – Ele riu. Eu fiquei ali, parada, olhando ele abrir o chuveiro quente. Ele se virou para mim e depois, numa lentidão que me incomodava, começou a tirar a cueca, dando liberdade á sua ereção. Meus olhos brilharam e meu baixo ventre se contraiu em desejo. Rapidamente, me livrei de minhas roupas, ele me puxou para junto do corpo firme, me jogando contra a parede fria. Com uma mão, ele prendeu meus pulsos acima da cabeça, enquanto á outra, descia de encontro a minha intimidade. Severo deu um meio sorriso quando percebeu o quão molhada eu estava ali.

Eu soltei um longo gemido quando ele inseriu sois dedos dentro de mim. Ele fazia um vai e vem delicioso enquanto me beijava de forma faminta e desesperada.

A agua quente escorria sobre nossos corpos, dando uma sensação divina. Eu estava enlouquecida de tesão. Livrei-me do aperto de sua mão, para poder arranha-lo. Forcei meu quadril de encontro ao dele, pra que ele aprofundasse mais as caricias. Os movimentos ritmados eram terrivelmente deliciosos.

Meus olhos giraram nas orbitas quando atingi o orgasmo.

Severo tirou os dedos de dentro de mim, e os levou á boca, sorvendo todo o liquido que estava ali de maneira ruidosa. Deslizei a mão entre nós, até que encontrei seu membro delicioso, ergui um perna na altura da cintura dele, nos encaixando perfeitamente.

–Me fode Snape! – Sussurrei. Ele sorriu, e para me provocar, colocou apenas a glande. – Me fode Snape! – Pedi com mais urgência, mas ele estava se divertindo ao me ver implorar, então enfiou-se apena um pouco mais. – Me fode Snape! - Eu praticamente gritei. Enlouquecida de desejo. E ele me chacoalhou pelos ombros.

–Me fode, por favor. – Supliquei. Ouvi-o murmurar algo com " Bem que eu queria."

–Acorde Hermione!

Abri os olhos, Snape estava do lado da cama, curvado sobre mim. Os cabelos molhados indicavam que ele tinha cabado de tomar banho, mas eu estava completamente seca e com as mesmas roupas. Merlin! Foi um sonho?

–Eu dormi? – Perguntei rouca.

–Acho que demorei um pouco demais no banho. – Ele disse com um sorriso sonserino nos labios. – Mas parece que você teve um sonho... interessante. – Seus olhos baixaram para minha calça. Só ai percebi que a calça jeans estava aberta e uma de minhas mãos, estava dentro da calcinha. Senti todo meu sangue subir para minha cabeça. Com certeza, estava mais vermelha que todos os Weasley's juntos!

–Merda!

POV-Snape.

Ela se levantou e correu para banheiro. Eu me joguei na cama com um sorriso vitorioso.

–Fode ela Snape. – Sussurrei para o quarto vazio.

POV-Sophie.

Eu andava tranquilamente em uma floresta escura. Por todos os lados, tudo o que eu podia ver eram as folhar verdes. No meio da caminhada, eu encontrava alguém, era um garoto, não muito mais alto que eu e eu não conseguia ver o rosto. Era sempre meio borrado. Me sentia completamente feliz ao lado dele. Me sentia em paz! Mas como sempre, ele me beijou na testa e foi embora.

Acordei ofegante e com medo.

Estou tão cansada desse pesadelo idiota! Não faz o menor sentido!

POV-Hermione.

Eu não consegui dormir bem naquela noite. Minha cama parecia grande demais pra um pessoas só, de repente, a cama de Severo se tornou muito, muito convidativa. Mas eu lutei bravamente contra meus instintos e consegui reprimir o desejo que sentia de me deitar com ele. Por mais que eu tivesse meus sonhos molhados com Snape, tinha que me controlar. Afinal, sou uma mulher casada!

POV-Snape.

Hermione almoçava e jantava nas masmorras, era segredo que ela estava em Hogwarts. Mais segredo ainda, que ela dividia o quarto comigo.

Os dias se passaram tranquilamente, ou quase isso. Estava ficando insuportável vê-la todos os dias e não poder toca-la. Eu já tinha desperdiçado toda uma população mundial no chuveiro, roubava alguns beijos de Hermione, mas nunca passava dos limites. Mas eu sei que Hermione será minha! Ela é minha! Mesmo que ainda não saiba disso.

–Se sente bem para sair hoje? – Perguntei numa sexta-feira. Estávamos sentados na sala, eu lia o jornal e ela, pela milésima vez, lia "Hogwarts, uma história".

–Por quê?

–Quero ir ao ministério, tenho que passar Sophie pro meu nome de uma vez. – Ela bufou.

–Não se diz "passar pro meu nome". Ela não é um objeto Severo. – Irritada, ela largou o livro e cruzou os braços.

–Que seja. Você me entendeu. – Dei de ombros.

–Não sei se é uma boa ideia. Todos vão saber que ela é sua filha com...

–Mais um motivo. – Arqueei a sobrancelha para ela.

–É. Só que todos vão saber que ela é sua filha com uma ex-aluna. – Completou.

–Vergonha de mim, Hermione? – Encenei uma cara de ofendido. – Antes saberem que você tem uma filha minha, do que com aquele trouxa nojento!

–O nome de é Martino. E eu adoraria que você tratasse o meu marido com mais respeito Snape. – Ela sibilou.

–Casamentos trouxa podem ser desfeitos. – Eu rebati com rispidez.

–E quem disse que eu quero desfazer meu casamento? – Ela riu sem humor.

–Seus olhos. – Eu disse suavemente. Ela abriu a boca e fechou duas vezes, não conseguia dar uma resposta. – Além disso, você se entrega quando chama meu nome dormindo. – Um sorriso malicioso brincou em meus lábios, enquanto voltava minha atenção ao jornal. Ela bufou sonoramente.

–Eu devia estar tendo pesadelos com você! – Ela disse seca, me fazendo rir alto. Pesadelos? Tá bom. Afinei a voz, numa tentativa de imita-la.

–"Me fode Snape. Me fode Snape!" – Ela corou ferozmente . – Qualquer dia desses, eu acabo atendendo ao seu pedido.

–Não se preocupe, quando meu marido voltar ele..

–Não termine a frase. – Murmurei. – Eu o mato se ele pensar em encostar em você . – Hermione gargalhou.

–Ai, ai... Acha mesmo que em anos de casamento, ele nunca tocou em mim Snape? –Respirei fundo algumas vezes, fechei os olhos com força para não perder o controle. Quando falei, minha voz era calma.

–Você me pertence Hermione. E pode deixar, vou dar um jeito de te castigar, por deixar que outra pessoa encostasse no que é meu. – Ela se levantou do sofá irritada. Arrancou o jornal de minhas mãos, e se inclinou até que nossos olhos estavam no mesmo nível.

–Eu não sou sua! Sou casada, e muito bem casada! Você nunca vai me tocar de novo! Entendeu bem? – Aproximei meu rosto do dela, nossos lábios quase se encostando.

–Você vai implorar por mim, vai rezar para que eu a tome em meus braços, pra que eu me afunde dentro de você! Pode escrever Granger! – Sussurrei. Ela estremeceu, mas continuou com a fúria no olhar. Marchou em direção ao quarto e antes de fechar a porta gritou:

–É Vignoli! – Suspirei. Logo, logo, será Snape. Hermione Snape.

...

Eu corrigia algumas redações, só para matar o tempo. Me levantei de má vontade quando alguém bateu á porta.

–Boa noite Snape. – Disse Lupin sorridente. – Eu vim pegar a mata cão.

–Ah, claro, claro, eu tinha me esquecido. – Fiquei de lado pra dar passagem á Lupin. –

–Entre, eu vou ter que convencer uma certa dama a abrir a porta do quarto, pra poder pegar a poção. –Disse com um tom cansado.

–Problemas no paraíso? – Perguntou Lupin rindo.

–Hermione Granger, sofre de TPM vinte e nove dias por mês meu amigo.

–É Hermione Vignoli, - eu o olhei com fúria, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos. .Lupin chacoalhou a cabeça. – Se você quer alguma coisa com ela, tem que falar com ela. – Ele disse sussurrando.

–Merlin! Como se eu não tentasse. Mas a cada duas palavras que ela diz pra mim, três são xingamentos. – Sussurrei. Desabafar com Remus Lupin não era bem o que tinha em mente, mas as palavras saíram sem que eu conseguisse me refrear. – Ela nunca vai me perdoar pelo que eu fiz no passado. Ela fica mentindo pra si mesma, dizendo que é feliz com aquele trouxa idiota. Como se fosse possível, ela ser feliz longe de mim. – Joguei as mãos pro alto.

–Parece ter certeza de que ela te ama.

–Claro que sim. Eu sinto.

–Mas você a ama?

–Com toda a minha alma!- Ótimo, falando de sentimentos com o vira-lata.

–Bem Snape, se você tem certeza de que ela te ama, vai ter que ser paciente, e esperar que ela descubra isso. Que ela descubra que não pode ficar longe de você! – Revirei os olhos.

–Eu já esperei onze anos. – Sibilei. Lupin riu. – Onde está a graça?

–Você. Apaixonado. Merlin,- Ele suspirou- Não é uma coisa que se vê todo dia. –Hermione abriu a porta, tinha um travesseiro e um cobertor nas mãos.

–Ah. Oi Remo, não sabia que estava aqui. – Ela disse com um sorriso amarelo. – Tudo bem com você ? Como vai Tonks e Teddy ?

–Bem, tudo muito bem. Vim pegar a poção mata cão...

–Hermione eu preciso entrar no quarto pra pegar a po...

–Não! Você vai ficar bem ai.- Ela jogou o cobertor e o travesseiro no chão. Entrou no quarto e depois de alguns segundos, voltou com a poção, atirou ela para Lupin, que quase a deixou cair. – Boa noite Lupin. – ela disse sorrindo. -Durma bem Snape.- Ela disse seca, antes de fechar a porta outra vez.

–É, parece que essa vai ser uma longa noite. –Massageei as têmporas com a ponta dos dedos.

–Bem, eu já vou então. – Lupin andou até a porta, mas parou antes de atravessa-la. Ele tinha um sorriso no lábios ao se virar pra mim. –O que você sabe sobre o Baba de Trasgo?

POV-Hermione

Eu me dei por vencida quando não consegui dormir, pelo simples fato de que ele não estava ali.

–Severo? – Chamei. – Snape? Onde você está? – Uma busca rápida pelo laboratório particular me mostrou que ele não estava ali. –Pelas bolas de Merlin, onde esse homem pode estar?

POV-Snape.

O Baba de Trasgo. Um dos mais requintados bordéis bruxos. Só Merlin sabe o que acontece naquele lugar. A pior das prostitutas parecia a madre Tereza perto daquelas bruxas. Nessa noite, uma festinha entre os homens da ordem aconteceria lá. É claro, eu não pretendia ir. Sabia que essas festas aconteciam regularmente, mas nunca me interessou. Mas pra quem está no inferno, porque não abraçar o capeta?

Já tinha falado de sentimentos com Lupin, isso depois de levar um "toco" de Hermione e ser expulso do próprio quarto. Quis jantar com Sophie, mas a menina estava numa "missão de salvamento". Segundo palavras dela. Jubileu tinha desaparecido.

Sendo assim, resolvi aceitar o convite que Lupin me fizera. Na hora marcada, nós nos encontramos em frente aos portões de Hogwarts.

Era cedo ainda, cerca de onze horas da noite, quando aparatamos em frente ao bordel. Mas lá dentro as coisas já estavam á todo vapor.

Parecia uma casa trouxa comum, vista de fora, mas quando entramos, nos deparamos num lugar enorme. Parcialmente escuro, um palco no meio, com vários postes de pole dance, onde veelas dançavam nuas de forma sensual. Nos cantos, haviam vários sofás confortáveis, algumas mesas também, e mais bruxas dançando pelo local. Uma bruxa com uniforme colegial, nos trouxe uma bandeja com bebidas. Peguei uma dose de firewisk e segui Lupim até o canto oposto.

Os homens da família Weasley já estavam lá, assim como, o Potter, Moody e Dumbledore. Algumas bruxas dançavam para eles, se é que podia se chamar aquilo de dança.

–Ei, rapazes! – Saudou-os Lupin entusiasmado. Eles o cumprimentaram e depois olharam para mim com um certo choque. Fred Weasley foi o primeiro a falar.

–Rá! Quer dizer que o morcegão finalmente deixou as masmorras, para se juntar aos mortais? – Ele me olhava com um sorriso simpático.

–É Fred, acho que o inferno finalmente congelou. – Acrescentou o gêmeo.

–Severo, meu garoto! – Disse Dumbledore sorrindo. Ele estava sentado com uma bruxa em seu colo, se levantou tão rápido que a bruxa caiu no chão. – Que bom que veio. Fico minto feliz, queria expressar aqui, caros amigos, o quanto admiro esse homem. Ele lutou bravamente semp...

–Chega Alvo. – Interrompeu o Sr. Weasley rindo. – Depois de uma dose ou outra, tudo vira discurso pra ele. – Contou dando de ombros, enquanto apertava a minha mão.

–Sabia que eu tenho a testa rachada? – Perguntou Harry Potter, em visível estado de embriaguez.

–Nunca percebi. – Respondi com um arquear de sobrancelha. Quando vi Ronald Weasley tentando pegar Alastor Moody no colo, tive certeza de que a noite seria, pelo menos, interessante.

Sentamos num sofá de canto, uma bruxa dançava em cima de nossa mesa, outras duas se revezavam em nossos colos. Menos no meu.

–Ah não! Nem pensar Snape, hoje você vai se divertir. – Exclamou Lupin quando me viu dispensar a meretriz. – Toma aqui. –Ele me entregou um copo com um liquido fumacento e colorido.

–Porque eu tomaria isso? – Cheirei o copo, parecia bom.

–Pode acreditar, até Voldemort sorriria se bebesse isso. – Disse Fred.

–Cara, você comeu mesmo a minha mãe? – Perguntou Potter do outro lado da mesa. Eu ri, e virei o copo.

Depois de muitas doses do liquido colorido, eu e Harry Potter já estávamos abraçados e chorando.

–Você sempre tirava po-pontos de mim. – Ele me disse soluçando.

–Que tinha que fingir – Arrotei sonoramente. – Pra bicha louca do Voldie.

–Quer dizer que você gosta mesmo de mim?

–Merlin, que momento lindo! – Começou Dumbledore. Ele subiu em cima da mesa, expulsando a bruxa que estava ali. – O amor, ah o amor! É o maior poder do mundo. Meu coração fica feliz em saber que vocês se gostam caros amigos. Pelo menos agora, o Severo pode dormir com a Hermione sem que o Harry fique..- Alastor puxou Alvo da mesa.

–Já chega Alvo. – Todos nos rimos.

–Você tem que ver isso. – Ronald chamou minha atenção. Apontando para uma bruxa loura que se aproximava.

–Elize! – Todos se levantaram para cumprimentar a loura. Uma bruxa muito bonita, usando um vestido preto mais justo que a lei de Merlin.

–Esse é Severo Snape. – Alguém me anunciou.

–Prazer. – Ela disse com a voz adocicada. Ela era muito bonita, mas não entendi o motivo de tanto estardalhaço. Porque todos estavam tão interessados nela? Não era uma veela, com certeza. E tinha bruxas muito mais bonitas que ela por perto.

Dumbledore cochichou algo no ouvido dela, e todos riram quando ela se transformou em Minerva. A velha estava de lingerie e orelhas de coelho. Fiquei meio de longe, assistindo Elize se transformar em madame Rosmerta para Ronald, depois em Gina para Harry, em Tonks para Lupim... Quase vomitei quando ela se transformou numa mulher absurdamente gorda e peluda para Mood. Percebi que era isso que a bruxa fazia. Se transformava na pessoa por quem você tivesse mais desejo.

Depois de muitos suspiros e beijos na mulher gorda, Alastor se virou para mim dizendo:  
–Mostre seus encantos a ele querida. - Ela abriu um sorriso, e me empurrou de volta ao sofá, se inclinando para falar ao meu ouvido – Feche os olhos. – Fechei. Um minuto inteiro se passou, até que ele ouvi assobios e a voz adocicada dizendo –Abra- Senti uma tontura, que não tinha nada a ver com a bebida. Parada á minha frente, estava ninguém menos, que Hermione Granger. Os cabelos cacheados caindo sobre o ombro, a pele branca fazia contraste á uma lingerie verde musgo com detalhes prata. O salto agulha, combinava com a lingerie.

–Merlin! É por isso que você pegou ela ? – Disse Fred, literalmente, babando.  
–Caramba, se eu soubesse que a Mione era tudo isso, eu mesmo tinha pego. – Disse Gorge.  
–_Hermi-mi-mione ?_ – Foi tudo que pude dizer. Então a bruxa se sentou em meu colo, com as pernas ao lado de minha cintura pressionando o quadril contra mim. Fiquei ofegante, e entreabri os lábios para tomar ar, mas a bruxa aproveitou e tascou-me um beijo de tirar o fôlego. No começo, respondi ao beijo, apertei ela junto ao meu corpo, enquanto enfiava a língua na garganta da moça. Mas tinha uma coisa muito errada no beijo, não era o mesmo gosto, não era o beijo de Hermione.

Afastei-me da bruxa e me levantei, ela me encarou indignada, enquanto voltava a ser Elize. Todos fizeram um coro de "aaaaaaah" quando Hermione desapareceu.

Eu praticamente corri para a saída. Perto da porta, havia um cartaz laranja com os dizeres: "SE BEBER NÃO APARATE! VÁ DE FLU!" ´Parecia mesmo mais seguro. Depois de pagar pelo pó, adentrei nas chamas, dizendo:-Aposentos do professor Snape, Hogwarts!"- e fui consumido pelas chamas verdes.  
Tive que olhar três vezes no relógio, para entender que eram 03:46 am.  
Um sorriso malicioso apareceu em meu rosto, ao perceber que Hermione estava dormindo no sofá.

A camisola de cetin, era curta e tocava sua pele com suavidade. As pernas brancas e torneadas estavam a mostra, a alça fina escapava pelo ombro, o braço estava caído pra fora do sofá, uma mecha de cabelo estava sobre seu rosto angelical e a boca rosada estava entreaberta.

Eu estava tentando controlar o impulso de não toma-la em meus braços, quando um gemido escapou dos lábios de Hermione.

–Severo– Ela sussurrou.

–Merlin sabe que eu tentei!

* * *

N/A:_ Eu e minha habilidade de parar na parte boa! tsc tsc u.u__  
__spaokspaok__  
__No próximo, a primeira noite de amor de verdade...__Reviews? Por favor! Beijos queridos, até amanha._


	23. Uma última noite de amor

N/A:_ Bom, o capitulo á seguir contém cenas de séquiço *u* Morro de vergonha com isso. Mas oks.__Vale ressaltar, que é terminantemente proibido matar a escritora!__Boa leitura!_

* * *

Á passos largos eu cheguei até o sofá. Com todo cuidado, coloquei uma perna de cada lado da cintura de Hermione. Ela entreabriu os lábios, provavelmente pra chamar meu nome outra vez. Mas antes que ela o fizesse, eu os tomei para mim. Um beijo suave, que não obteve resposta de inicio, uma vez que ela dormia.

Fiz um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço quente, dando uma sugada ruidosa ali. Ela chamou meu nome mais uma vez. Eu sorri e subi os beijos até o lóbulo de sua orelha, mordicando-a antes de sussurrar:

–Hermione.

–POV-Hermione

Quando acordei, precisei de alguns segundos para perceber que não estava sonhando. Enfim, assimilei o que estava acontecendo, tentei, inutilmente, empurrar Severo.

–O que você pensa que está faze...- Mas antes que pudesse continuar a reclamar, Severo já tinha colado seus lábios aos meus com ferocidade. Eu os mantive firmemente fechados. Ele bufou, indignado por não ser beijado de volta. Então largou o peso sobre meu corpo, segurou meu rosto entre as mãos e mordeu meu lábio inferior, puxando um pouco.

–Você vai ser minha. Hoje! – Ele me disse sorrindo. Eu rolei os olhos para ele. Como ele podia ser tão narcisista?

–Eu não sou sua. – Sussurrei pausadamente.

–Veremos! – Ele falou sério. Severo se levantou sobre mim e, rapidamente, se livrou da capa e da camisa. Deixando seu peito nu. Com certa violência ele forçou minha mão de encontro com o volume avantajado em sua calça. Arfei.

–Vo-você está bêbado.- Gaguejei.

–Assim como você, na nossa primeira vez. – Lembrou-me e se inclinou para beijar-me novamente. – Vamos Hermione, como na primeira vez? – Ele sussurrava de encontro aos meus lábios. Eu era forte, mas não era de ferro. E sentia tanta falta dele... Que se dane o mundo, essa noite eu serei dele mais uma vez!

Entreabri os lábios, num convite mudo de que ele me beijasse. O que ele fez com gosto.

Era difícil saber qual era a língua de quem. Deixei que o desejo me guiasse e entrelacei as pernas em torno da cintura de Snape, enquanto puxava os cabelos negros com força.

POV-Snape.

Quando o ar se fez necessário, abandonei a boca quente para morder o queixo dela. Coloquei a mão por baixo da camisola fina, mesmo por cima do tecido da calcinha, pude sentir que ela estava molhada. Aquilo me atiçou ainda mais. Coloquei a calcinha para o lado, ela soltou um gemido delicioso ao sentir-me acariciar sua intimidade. Enfiei dois dedos nela, o mais fundo que consegui. Ela mordeu o lábio antes de puxar meus cabelos em mais um beijo desesperado.

Abandonei os lábios carnudos e escorreguei para baixo. Até que minha boca encontrou o que procurava. Umedeci os lábios antes de mergulhar a língua em Hermione. Merlin sabe o quanto eu sentia falta de seu gosto deleitoso. Hermione gemia e apertava o próprios seio com força. Totalmente entregue á mim. Chupei o clitóris da morena, sorvendo todo liquido que provinha de seu sexo. Ela estava tomada pela luxuria e aquilo me deixava mais excitado, meu membro doía dentro da calça.

Ela empurrava o quadril em direção aos meus dedos, querendo que os metesse mais fundo. Eu atendi ao desejo dela. Logo, seu corpo tremia diante do orgasmo eminente. Ela sugou o ar entre os dentes, fazendo um chiado, então seu corpo começou a entrar em convulsão. Eu á beijei, fazendo-a sentir o próprio gosto que estava entranhado á minha língua. Ela sorriu docemente e relaxou o corpo. Sem aviso prévio, ela me empurrou. Minha guarda estava baixa e eu acabei caindo de costas no chão.

POV-Hermione

–Minha vez. – Sussurrei. Toquei os lábios dele suavemente antes de começar a me livrar do resto de suas roupas. Um sorriso surgiu em meus lábios quando olhei para o membro majestoso. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu o abocanhei. Severo se apoiou nos cotovelos para observar a caricia. Eu ia e vinha com a boca, enquanto massageava os testículos com a mão, arrancando gemidos cada vez mais altos de Snape. Levantei os olhos pra poder observar o rosto de meu amado, ele tinha os olhos fechados, o queixo apontava para cima. Aumentei a velocidade, ele perdeu o controle e pegou meu cabelo com as mãos. Fazendo com que eu fosse mais rápido e mais fundo.

–Hermione... – Ele gemeu, para me avisar que ia gozar. Mas eu não queria parar. Intensifiquei os movimentos, só para vê-lo enlouquecer de prazer. Logo o liquido expeço preencheu minha boca. Eu engoli tudo de uma vez, passei a língua pelos lábios para recuperar uma gota que escapara. Ele me olhava num misto de descrença e excitação.

Eu me sentei sobre ele e levantei os braços pra que ele tirasse minha camisola. Antes que pudesse me encaixar nele, ele me girou de encontro ao chão.

Snape forçou minhas pernas a se separarem e se posicionou entre elas, me provocando.

Ele levou minha mão esquerda á boca, colocando o dedo anelar inteiro dentro dela. Quando voltou a tirar dedo da boca, minha aliança de casamento tinha ficado entre os dentes. Ele á cuspiu para longe, com evidente nojo. Eu sabia o que aquilo significava, mas não fui capaz de objetar.

–Agora, Hermione... Me diga, á quem você pertence mesmo? – Ele perguntou roucamente, enfiando-se de uma só vez dentro de mim. Eu não respondi, então ele se retirou.

–Á quem você pertence Hermione? – Ele perguntou, provocando-me ao esfregar-se em meu sexo.

–Á você! – Sussurrei. Ele riu e continuou a roçar em mim.

–Fale alto! – Exigiu.

–Eu sou tua Severo! –Gritei ofegante. Quase delirei quando ele me estocou com força.

– Cinquenta pontos para Grifinória! – Ele disse divertido. Ele estava me levando á loucura. Era o castigo de qual ele falara certa vez.

–Quem vai tocar em você daqui pra frente, Hermione?

–Só você! – Declarei e o puxei para que se deitasse sobre mim. Nos beijamos e só então, ele começou a se mover, num ritmo ensaiado.

POV-Snape

Eu deslizava dentro dela sem dificuldade. O único som, eram de nossos corpos se chocando e os gemidos abafados. Gemíamos um na boca do outro, enquanto eu aumentava a velocidade de minhas investidas.

–Sou tua Severo! Só tua! – Ela dizia ofegante. Nossos corpos suavam, devido ao esforço físico. Eu segurei as pernas de Hermione e as levantei, colocando uma em cada ombro. Isso me dava uma nova profundidade.

Não demorou muito para que Hermione chegasse ao ápice pela segunda vez. Eu á segui, jorrando dentro dela antes de afundar o nariz em seus cabelos volumosos.

–Eu senti tanta falta! – Ela admitiu, o rosto ainda rubro de luxuria.

–Não tanto quanto eu. – Eu disse beijando-lhe o seio.

...

No dia seguinte, acordei sorridente. Apesar da tremenda dor de cabeça que sentia, culpa da ressaca. Mas meu sorriso desapareceu quando ao me virar na cama para abraçar Hermione, meus braços encontraram o vazio.

–Hermione? – Chamei, a voz meio grogue pelas horas sem uso, mas ela não me respondeu. Um arrepio percorreu meu corpo ao levantar da cama, o ar gélido atingindo meu corpo nu. Abri o guarda-roupa para pegar minhas vestes, e meu estomago se revirou. As roupas de Hermione, que outrora estavam misturadas ás minhas, haviam sumido.

Ela havia ido embora.

Como ela podia fazer isso depois da noite passada? Eu não sabia o que pensar. O que isso significava? Ela não me queria? Será, em nome de Merlin, que ela falava sério ao dizer amar o trouxa? Isso não faz sentindo. As roupas jogadas pela sala, mostravam que ela se entregara á mim ali. Os pergaminhos, penas e tinteiros derrubados ao lado de minha escrivaninha, eram a prova de que eu á tinha possuído sobre a mesa também. Sem mencionar os lençóis de minha cama, que estavam completamente contaminados com seu cheiro doce.

Encontrei um bilhete sobre a mesa.

" Severo, sinto muito.

A noite passada foi um erro. Por favor esqueça o que aconteceu. Isso tudo, não se trata só de mim e de você. Tem muita gente envolvida nisso, gente que não merece sofrer.

_Não sou mais uma menina, preciso tomar a decisão certa. Se nós ficássemos juntos, e isso desse errado, Sophie sofreria, e eu não sei se conseguiria ser forte o bastante para aguentar te perder outra vez.  
Me dói dizer isso, me dói te deixar pra trás, mas eu não tenho escolha. Vou voltar para Itália com Martino._

_Hermione Vignoli._

_PS: Serei sempre tua."_

_Eu não conseguia acreditar no que lia. Não podia ser verdade. Só percebi que chorava, quando uma lagrima manchou o pergaminho._

_(FLASH BACK)_

A cidade trouxa que Hermione morava com os pais, estava coberta de neve. Eu tinha aparatado á poucos metros de um lago muito bonito. A água estava coberta por uma fina camada de gelo, as arvores brancas rodeavam tudo, os banquinhos dispostos de forma aleatória formavam uma paisagem muito bonita. Mas não tão bonita quanto a jovem sentada na margem oposta com um livro no colo. Era natal, e eu tinha fugido da solidão das masmorras pra passar a data na companhia de minha então, namorada.

Ela fechou o livro quando percebeu minha presença. Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e ela veio correndo em minha direção. Ela se atirou em meus braços e eu a ergui do chão, girando-a no ar.

–Pensei que você não viria. – Ela sussurrou e beijou-me ternamente. Tudo era tão simples naquela época, tínhamos a plena certeza de que ficaríamos juntos.

Nos sentamos em um banquinho, ambos sem parar de sorrir.

–Eu lhe trouxe um presente. – Contei. Tirei a caixinha aveludada do bolço das vestes e a abri, mostrando para Hermione seu conteúdo. Ela levou os dedos aos lábios quando viu o diamante negro. – Pertenceu á minha mãe. Quero que seja seu.

–E-eu não sei o que dizer Severo. Ele é lindo. – Ela corou bravamente. – Eu devia ter trazido algo para você...

–Sua existência é meu maior presente Hermione. – Eu tirei o colar da caixa, o coração negro encantado, galopava ao ritmo do meu. – Erga o cabelo. – me aproximei para prende-lo ao colo de Hermione. Ainda trancando o fecho, sussurrei com os lábios roçando em seu pescoço: - Enquanto você estiver com esse coração, o meu também será seu meu amor. – Ela tomou meu rosto entre as mãos e olhou-me nos olhos.

–Eu amo você. – Ela disse com sinceridade. – Prometa que não vai se esquecer disso. – Sua voz estava embargada. Dei um meio sorriso, ainda não me sentia pronto para dizer que á amava também. Então á beijei. Beijei com tanto amor, que até os deuses ficaram com ciúmes.

(FLASH BACK OFF)

Agora, tudo o que sobrara da presença de Hermione, eram essas lembranças dolorosas.

* * *

N/A:_ Desculpem pela NC meio Fail. .__  
__E como eu já avisei, não vale me matar! Me dem um desconto, pelo menos teve um flash back fofinho.__  
__No próximo... Hermione recebe um convite para um jantar. Jantar romantico, obviously, na casa que Snape tinha comprado para viver com ela.__Beijos amoures! Não se esqueçam de dizer o que acharam!_


	24. O conselho de Dumbledore

**_Boa noite. Primeiro, desculpem por não postar mais... estava metalmente bloqueada!_**

**_Cara, estamos á pouquíssimos capítulos do fim! Mais uns 4 ou 5 eu acho...__Entonces, acabou que eu não reescrevi o que eu pensava que reescreveria. É que tinha esquecido dessa parte aqui da fic, então o convite de Snape, fica para depois. Esperem momentos derretiveis..._**

**_~LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS~__Boa leitura!_**

* * *

POV-Hermione.

Eu estava no meu apartamento, ou no que sobrara dele. Gina estava comigo, tentando me convencer á ficar. Mas eu já tinha me decidido.

–Tem certeza de que é isso que você quer Hermione? – Perguntou a ruiva antes de se sentar em minha cama. Eu estava jogando as roupas numa mala. Pelo menos o fogo não tinha destruído meu quarto.

–O que eu quero não importa.- Conjecturei.

–Claro que não importa, é só a sua vida não é?- Ela ficava irritante quando usava o sarcasmo.

–Tenho que pensar em Sophie.

–Com certeza, Sophie odiaria que você ficasse com Snape.

–Tenho que pensar em Martino.

–O Martino é uma boa pessoa Hermione, mas não é quem você ama. Nem você, nem ele são felizes com esse casamento! – Suspirei e me sentei ao lado dela.

–Já tomei minha decisão Gina.

–Quando você vai?

–Semana que vem. Vou fazer uma surpresa chegando lá sem avisar.

POV-Sophie.

Acho que a Grifinória nunca perdeu tantos pontos quanto naquele dia. Meu pai tirou pontos até mesmo dos Sonserinos e isso, com certeza, não era normal. Ele não estava bem, e eu tinha quase certeza de que minha mãe tinha culpa nisso. Ele não apareceu no salão principal para o almoço, então resolvi me juntar á ele.

–Sophie. – Ele disse ao abrir a porta com um sorriso tristonho.

–Papai. – Eu o cumprimentei e o abracei. Ele ainda não estava acostumado ao me ouvir chama-lo assim, sempre estremecia ao me ouvir dizer.

–Por que não esta no salão principal? – Ele perguntou com um levantar de sobrancelha.

–Vim almoçar com meu pai, não posso? De que adianta ter um pai professor se não posso ter algumas vantagens.? – Antes que ele objetasse, eu entrei nos seus aposentos. Ele nem ao menos tinha pedido a comida ainda. Ou talvez ele não fosse comer. Ele chamou um dos elfos e logo o almoço nos foi servido.

–Achou o Jubileu? – ele serviu meu prato.

–Aham. O senhor nunca vai acreditar em onde ele estava! – Ele arqueou a sobrancelha em questionamento. – Com a madame norra! Dá pra acreditar? O Filch ainda quis brigar comigo, dizendo que o Jubileu tinha corrompido a gata dele. – Meu pai sorriu sem graça.

–Como tem ido as aulas?

–Bem, menos poções. – Lancei um olhar significativo á ele. – Não sei se o senhor conhece o morcegão das masmorras? Ele costumava ser um bom mestre de poções, mas agora...

–Sophie...

–Pai, eu sei por que você está assim. É porque a minha mãe vai embora não é?

–Sophie, isso não é assunto para você querida.

–É sim! Você disse que á amava, que ia ficar com ela. O que aconteceu? – Ele suspirou de forma pesada e tomou um gole de suco de abobora antes de responder.

–As coisas mudaram Sophie, sua mãe já é feliz com outro homem. Não tem nada que eu possa fazer.

Pov-Snape.

–Como assim? Você lutou contra Voldemort! Se não fosse você, o tio Harry não teria conseguido se salvar. –A menina parou de falar para comer uma colher de rim. – Você é meu pai. – Continuou. – E o meu pai, não desiste! – Ela tinha tanta confiança em mim... Me inclinei sobre a pequena mesa para beijar-lhe a testa.

–Não estou desistido, Sophie. Mas a felicidade de sua mãe vem em primeiro lugar, e ela...

–Ela nunca vai ser feliz sem você. – Ela me disse com um sorriso. Eu lhe sorri de volta.

–Ah! Desculpem. – Ginevra entrou sem bater. Ou bateu e eu não ouvi. – É que a porta estava aberta então...

–Tia Gina! – Exclamou Sophie sorridente, levantando-se para abraçar a madrinha.

–Junte-se a nós para o almoço Gina.- Convidei.

–Claro.. – Com um aceno de varinha, mais um prato apareceu sobre a mesa. Sophie contou á madrinha tudo, sobre todas as aulas. Muitas garfadas depois, eu á lembrei que era hora da aula.

–Mas ainda falta meia hora.- Ela resmugou.

–E você tem que se preparar..

–É Sophie, você tem que arrumar o seu material e...

–Tá legal, tá legal. Vocês querem conversar á sós. Já entendi. – Então ela saiu batendo o pé.

–Ela se parece muito com você não acha? – Comentou Gina assim que Sophie bateu a porta.

–É. Mas não foi para falar sobre Sophie, que você veio aqui imagino.

–Não, não foi. Vim falar sobre a mãe dela. – A ruiva suspirou e se ajeitou na cadeira.

–Estou ouvindo.

–Severo, você sabe que ela vai embora?

–Sim, eu sei.

–E você vai deixar?

–O que você quer que eu faça? – Perguntei bufando. – Que a arraste até aqui e a mantenha prisioneira?

–É uma opção. – ela disse pensativa. – Olha, ela não quer ir embora.

–Não é o que parece.

–Severo, ela te ama. Ela só esta com medo.

–Medo de mim?

–Medo de que você a abandone.

–Merlin! Mas eu já disse que não vou abandona-la.

–É, só que você já disse isso antes. E ela acabou grávida e sozinha.

–Acredite, se tivesse um meio de voltar atrás...

–Mas não há!

–Não há. – Concordei.

–Você á ama mesmo? – Ela tinha os olhos grudados ao meus.

–Amo. – Eu disse simplesmente. – Mas eu não sei o que fazer para que ela acredite nesse amor.

–Bom, eu tive uma ideia...

–Vamos, diga.

–Lembra quando você dois dormiram juntos pela primeira vez... Depois você ficou fingindo que aquilo não conteceu...

–É. Pode se dizer, que isso não é uma coisa que se esqueça com facilidade.

–Então, lembra do que ela fez? Ela foi no seu quarto escondida, usando só uma camisola...

–Quer que eu use uma camisola? – Perguntei gritando. Gina revirou os olhos para mim.

–É, com certeza isso traria Hermione para você!

–Então diga logo mulher.

–Ela só vai embora daqui á alguns dias. Você pode ir até lá e sabe... Se é que você me entende...

–Quer que eu a seduza? Não acho que isso dará certo.

–Confie em mim.

–Não. Não é uma boa ideia. – Cruzei os braços. Outra noite de sexo não convenceria Hermione. Mas Gina estava convicta de que seria o suficiente.

–Hermione partirá em uma semana, na minha casa. E de lá, vai direto para Roma. Esteja lá em casa as oito horas. – Ela disse enquanto se levantava. – Se importa de usar algo mais colorido?

–Nem-pense-nisso.- Sibilei.

–Calma morcegão, vai valer á pena! – Ela piscou e se dirigiu á porta.- Não se atrase. – Gritou por cima do ombro antes de sair.

A tarde se arrastou para mim. Apesar de ter certeza de que oplano de Gina falharia miseravelmente, eu sabia que, talvez, essa fosse minha ultima chance de ver Hermione. Tinha que haver alguma maneira de provar que á amava. Mas como? Palavras era tudo o que podia dispor e isso não parecia ser suficiente para ela!

No meio da tarde, Dumbledore mandou me chamar em seu escritório. De forma que agora lá estava eu, largado na cadeira de frente ao velho diretor.

–Severo, meu garoto, o que aconteceu?

–Nada, Alvo.

–Ahh, e esse 'nada' se chamaria Hermione? – Ele me deu um meio sorriso e ajeitou os oclinhos de meia lua.

–Definitivamente, eu não quero ter essa conversa com você Dumbledore. – Eu disse em minha rispidez habitual.

–Devia levar meus concelhos em consideração, Severo. Eu sou muito mais esperto que você. –Bufei. -É claro que você sabe que Hermione é casada.

–Todo mundo sabe.

–Mas ela é casada com um trouxa. E me corrija se eu estiver errado, Severo, mas foi um casamento trouxa...

–Onde você quer chegar Alvo?

–Simples. – Ele pegou uma varinha de alcaçuz do pote de doces sobre á mesa. – Casamentos trouxa podem ser desfeitos.

–Nunca soube que você era tão perceptivo. – Eu disse sarcasticamente.

–Muito obrigado. – Ele disse sinceramente, como se eu o tivesse elogiado. Então começou a balançar a varinha de alcaçuz em minha direção enquanto falava. – Com a idade que tenho, muitas coisas simplesmente ficam claras para mim, mesmo sem me esforçar. Hermione não consegue confiar em você, não é? – Ele parou para morder um pedaço do doce. – Ela tem medo de que você á abandone uma segunda vez. – Eu assenti de má vontade. Dumbledore suspirou. – Quando eu era jovem, – isso faz muito tempo- Se você queria provar á uma moça que á amava... Você á pedia em casamento. Essa era a maior prova de amor...

–Quer que eu a peça em casamento? – Perguntei em tom baixo.

–Não. Você quer pedi-la em casamento. – Ele me sorriu com satisfação. – Ao contrario dos casamentos trouxas, os casamentos bruxos não podem ser desfeitos.

–Mas... Mas ela não aceitaria. – Recostei-me na cadeira de madeira, ligeiramente incomodado com a sugestão de Dumbledore. É claro, eu amo Hermione. Mas leva-la á matrimônio? Torna-la minha de maneira oficial? Isso seria quebrar uma antiga promessa feita á uma mulher de cabelos vermelhos. Eu tinha prometido á Lilian Evans que não me casaria com ninguém que não fosse ela. Jurei isso antes de... Bem, chama-la de sangue-ruim e estragar tudo. Mas quantas promessas minha Lily quebrou ao ficar com James Potter?

–Isso você só vai saber quando perguntar.- Ele deu outra mordida na varinha de alcaçuz. – Ela precisa de uma prova concreta de que você não vai deixa-la. Um casamento dissiparia qualquer duvida quanto á isso.

–Talvez você tenha razão. – Passado o choque inicial pela sugestão, uma ponta de esperança apareceu em mim. Por mais que não me imaginasse casando, essa parecia a coisa mais certa a ser feita. Afinal, Hermione é a mãe de minha filha e essa é a ordem natural das coisas, não? Estava na hora de Sophie ter uma família de verdade. Quem sabe até poderíamos aumentar a prole Snape. Praticando muito, é claro. A parte ruim era fazer cara de bobo em um altar, enquanto esperava por ela... Num vestido branco, linda, mostrando á todos que era minha. Isso com certeza vai dar o que falar. Mas primeiro ela tem que aceitar...

POV-Sophie.

Eu conversava animada com meus amigos pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Tínhamos aula de DCAT, junto com a Grifinória, e era pra lá que íamos. Nós costumávamos sentar na última cadeira em todas as aulas, menos nas de poções que era minha matéria favorita. Mas quando entramos na sala, um Grifano de cabelos platinados ocupava o meu lugar.

–Cai fora Malfoy! – Ordenei em tom grosseiro. Com força, joguei meu material sobre a mesa.

–Cheguei primeiro. – Ele disse tranquilo com um dar de ombros. Eu o evitava sempre, odiava seu jeito pretencioso, odiava quando ele jogava os cabelos loiros para o lado, odiava tudo nele.

–Você sabe que esse lugar é meu! – Vociferei.

–Não estou vendo seu nome aqui mestiça. – Ele cruzou os braços em desafio. Eu sentia os olhos de todos os outros alunos sobre nós dois. Num piscar de olhos, eu estava com a varinha em punho. Scorpius soltou uma sonora gargalhada.

–Nós dois sabemos que você não vai usar esse graveto. – Disse em desafio.

–Sai-do-meu-lugar-agora! – Cuspi as palavras.

–Vem me tirar. – Ele semicerrou os olhos para mim. Sempre me desafiando.

–Tudo bem. – Um sorriso angelical apareceu em meus lábios. –Levicorpus! – Ordenei. Todos riram quando Scorpius Malfoy foi içado no ar pelos tornozelos. Era difícil dizer se ele estava vermelho de vergonha, ou por que o sague tinha descido para sua cabeça. – Como é a vista dai sangue puro?

–Consegue ver algum zonzóbulo? – July perguntou séria.

–Me põe no chão! – Pediu. Os alunos animados com a confusão, nos rodeavam. Mas nenhum foi capaz de interferir.

–Sabe que você é até bonitinho de cabeça pra baixo? – Eu ria tanto que meus olhos ardiam.

–O que está acontecendo aqui? – O professor Lupin esbravejou na porta da sala. Todos se dispersaram para seus devidos lugares, exceto eu, e claro, Malfoy. –Sophie, coloque-o no chão agora! – O professor sibilou ás minhas costas.- Um sorriso malicioso atravessou meu rosto.

–Tudo bem! – Ergui a varinha até que os pés de Scorpius tocaram o teto, para então gritar: - Liberacorpus! – Mas meu divertimento foi brutalmente interrompido, uma vez que ele parou no ar pouco antes de atingir o solo. Provavelmente o professor Lupin tinha conjurado o 'Aresto momentum'.

Ele pegou eu e o grifano pelo colarinho de nossas vestes, e nos levou para fora.

–O que foi isso? – Ele tinha uma expressão severa no rosto. Nós dois começamos a nos explicar ao mesmo tempo. – Silêncio. – Ele pediu. Mas nós não paramos de falar. –Silêncio! – Ele bradou outra vez. Mas nós não paramos mesmo assim. Logo nos exaltamos mais e começamos a trocar empurrões. O professor se colocou em nosso meio e nos segurou pelos ombros.

–Já chega! – Bufamos juntos, mas enfim, nos calamos.

–Cansei de dar detenções pra vocês dois, só porque não conseguem respirar o mesmo ar! Vou mandar uma coruja aos pais de vocês ainda hoje! – Pelo canto do olho, vi o Malfoy ficar tenso, mas eu continuei tranquila, até sorri em deboche. Afinal, meu pai não me castigaria por isso.- Acho que me expressei mal. Vou mandar uma coruja para o Sr. Draco Malfoy e outra para a Sra. Hermione Grager. – Enrijeci e arregalei os olhos para meu professor. Ele sorriu vitorioso ao ver minha reação. – Agora quero os dois dentro da sala!

–Você me paga Malfoy! – Sussurrei ao passar pelo garoto para entrar na sala.

* * *

**_N/A: Tsc tsc, Sophie é má com o menino não é? u.u_**

**_Estava relendo a fic pela HPBF e me deparei com o tópico da continuação. (Na época que eu postei essa fic, quase três anos atras, ela tinha uma continuação) Eu já tinha decido não reescrever 'Vingança', mas relendo-a achei que ela tem um certo potencial. Vou postar um trecho pra vocês amanha, ai vocês me dizem se querem ou não ler. Por que dificilmente alguém que não leu 'Infinito' vai querer ler a continuação. Mas acho que mesmo que ninguém diga que quer ler, eu acho que vou reescrever, (e terminar, por que só tenho escrito uns três cap) nem que seja só pra mim. :)_**

**_No próximo... O convite para o jantar romantic!_**


	25. O pedido de um Prince

N/A:_ Olaaa *-* Saudades de mim?_

_Bom, o capítulo de hoje, é completamente derretível._  
_Espero que todos gostem õ/_

_Aaah, no fim do cap, vou postar um pedacinho da "Vingança" me digam o que acham por favor. Preciso da opinião de vocês pra saber se posto ou não a continuação da fic._

_Boa leituraaa!_

No horário combinado, cambaleei para fora da lareira dos Potter. Gina me esperava ansiosa.

–Boa noite, Severo. –Ela cumprimentou.

–Boa noite. – Graças á Merlin Ginevra Potter não era de enrolar. Ela foi logo ao assunto que me interessava: Hermione.

–O Harry levou as crianças para um passeio. Ela está lá em cim, no mesmo quarto que vocês ficaram no natal. Você...

–Não. –Eu á interrompi.- Os planos mudaram. Entreguem isso para ela. – Lhe entreguei um pequeno envelope.

–Mas...

–Por favor Gina, eu sei o que estou fazendo. – Ela revirou os olhos e pegou a carta.

–Está bem.

–Bom eu vou indo. Muitos preparativos pela frente. - Antes que ela objetasse, eu já tinha adentrado as chamas verdes.

(POV-Hermione)

Eu tentava ler um livro, na esperança de que ele me distraísse, que dispersasse o sentimento de perda que estava sentindo. Mas era uma tentativa em vão.

Afundei no sofá da biblioteca do lardo Grimmauld, finalmente desistindo de tentar não pensar.

Martino ficara contente quando eu ligue, dizendo que me juntaria á ele em Roma, aliviado até. Pois sabia que lá eu ficaria longe de Snape definitivamente.

–Hermione? – Gina entrou cautelosa.

–Sim?

–Tenho uma carta para você. – Ela disse animada.

–De quem é? – Perguntei enquanto ela me entregava o envelope.

–Acho que você vai descobrir. – Ela disse sorrindo, antes de sair pela porta.

Eu só precisei olhar a caligrafia uma vez, para reconhecer seu dono.

_"____Hermione,_

___Não posso permitir que você saia da minha vida! Sei que te magoei no passado, e por isso hoje você não consegue confiar em mim. Mas eu estou pronto, pra passar o resto da minha vida, me redimindo com você._

___Te deixei uma vez, porque acreditei que seria o melhor pra você, mas não vou cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes!_

___Eu sei que você me ama, tanto quanto eu te amo._

___Vá até a nossa casa no sábado á noite. Me de uma ultima chance de te provar o meu amor._

___Sempre seu. Severo Snape"_

Nossa casa. Arfei.

(Flash Back.)

O sol brilhava forte em toda Hogwarts, mas eu tinha abandonado o calor dos jardins pelo frio das masmorras.

Era domingo, e eu deixaria que Severo monopolizasse toda minha tarde.

–Nós vamos sair hoje.- Ele me disse sorridente. Era uma época feliz, onde nosso destino parecia certo. Nossos planos de morarmos juntos estavam á todo vapor.

–Aonde nós vamos? – Perguntei.

–Tem algo que eu quero te mostrar. – Ele disse com simplicidade. Mas pude notar certa excitação em seu olhar.

Ele jogou o flu na lareira e murmurou um endereço desconhecido por mim, então as chamas me engoliram.

Me vi dentro de uma sala enorme. As paredes eram brancas com janelas azul royal, o teto era alto. Senti o cheiro de maresia e ouvi o barulho de ondas quebrando, vindas do mar que ficava em frente.

–Então o que achou? – Perguntou observando minha reação.

–Parece uma casa linda. Mas por que estamos aqui?

–Eu á comprei para nós. – Ele disse. – Claro, não podemos morar aqui, fica muito longe de Hogwarts. Mas teremos os fins de semana e feriados... – Antes que ele pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, eu o calei num beijo doce.

–Severo, isso significa tanto para mim! Eu te amo tanto! – Ele me sorriu enquanto aconchegava-me em seus braços.

–Não tanto quanto eu amo você.

Flash Back off.

Por que ele tinha que tornar tudo tão difícil? Por que logo naquela casa?

...

– Boa noite. – Eu disse tristonha, quando desci para o jantar. – Onde estão Harry e as crianças ?

– Saíram, mas já devem estar voltando. – Gina respondeu, enquanto colocava a mesa. Me sentei e debrucei sobre a mesa.

–E ai? O que dizia na carta ? – Ela tentou manter a voz pouco entusiasmada, mas não conseguiu.

– Ele quer um encontro no sábado. –Disse, enquanto fitava a mesa.

–E você vai certo?

–Não!

–Hermione! O que te custa? – Gina se sentou de frente para mim, e se debruçou também, para olhar em meu rosto.

–Gina, não começa.

– Você vai! Nem que eu te arraste!

–Eu não sou nenhuma criança Ginevra! – Esbravejei irritada, enquanto me endireitava na cadeira, Gina se endireitou também.

–Então pare de agir como uma! Ele falou o que quer...

–Disse que quer provar que me ama. – Revirei os olhos.

–E você não está nem curiosa?

–Isso não vem ao caso.

–É claro que vem. E é claro que você vai! Nem que eu lance um império em você! – Eu bufei, mas não respondi, uma vez que Harry tinha chegado.

...

******N**a sexta feira, Hermione passou o dia todo trancada em meu quarto. Graças á Merlin Gina tinha ido trabalhar, isso á impedia de atormentar minha mente, tentando me convencer á ir ao encontro de Severo.

Mas pra ser sincera, eu não preciso ser convencida. Minha cabeça parecia que ia entra em colapso á qualquer momento, só em imaginar o que ele poderia dizer. Ainda mais naquela casa. Nossa casa!

Pensei que ele á tivesse vendido, ou qualquer outra coisa. Entretanto, ela continuava lá. Uma prova matéria que eu um dia, planejamos uma vida juntos, prova de que um dia, nós nos amamos, que fomos plenamente felizes. E se ele estivesse mesmo falando a verdade: Se ele realmente me amasse? Se ele sentisse tanta falta de estar comigo, como eu sentia de estar com ele?

Ora, eu poderia ir. Só para ver oque eu ele tem á dizer, e então... Colocar um ponto final nessa história. Mas e se ele me convencesse? Teria que abandonar Martino.

Martino Vignoli.

O homem que juntou meus pedaços do chão. Ele me costurou, me ergueu, me deu forças para seguir em frente. Como eu posso ser tão egoísta e virar as costas, para o homem que tinha como único defeito, o amor que sentia por mim.

Não. É melhor ficar longe. Não vou á esse encontro.

Eu folheava á esmo as paginas de um livro antigo, quando Gina chegou em casa. Ela entrou no meu quarto sem bater, trazia uma caixa branca nas mãos.

–Como você está? – Perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado na cama.

–Bem – Menti.

–Isso chegou para você. – Ela passou a caixa para meu colo.

–Vamos, abra! – Larguei o livro para abrir o presente. Era um vestido preto, tomara-que-caia, com busto bordado em renda e o comprimento de cetim

Sobre ele havia um bilhete com a letra garranchosa de Severo.

–_" ____Estou contando os segundos para amanha . Com amor S.S."_– Li em voz alta para Gina. A amiga bateu palminhas de felicidade, antes de pegar o vestido de minhas mãos e se levantar para que o vestido se esticasse, e eu pudesse ver direito.

–Não sabia que ele tinha bom gosto.

–Eu não vou. – Falei mais para mim mesma, do que para Gina.

–Mas é claro que você vai! Pensei que tivesse te deixado isso muito claro ontem á noite! - Ela falou séria, fazendo-me bufar.

–Gina, eu não posso.

–Não pode ser feliz Hermione ? Porque é disso que você está correndo!

–Você não pode mesmo querer que eu largue meu casamento de uma hora pra outra!

–Não é de uma hora pra outra Mione. Você e o Martino... Bem, vocês tentaram não foi? Mas não deu certo. –Abri a boca para falar, mas Gina estendeu a mão para que continuasse calada. – Além do mais, eu acho que o Tino já sabe que vai te perder Mione. E eu não vejo ele lutando, você perdeu o filho de vocês, e ele nem veio pra cá. Se ele realmente estivesse muito preocupado, teria pego o primeiro a.. abi ..  
–Avião.

–É isso. Anvião! Ele teria pego o primeiro anvião pra cá.

–Não sei Gina ...

–Por favor Hermione. Dê uma chance á ele! Dê uma chance a você!

– Não sei se posso acreditar nele Gina. E eu queria. Muito. –Desabafei. – Não sei se eu estou pronta, pra me decepcionar de novo. Você mais do que ninguém sabe tudo que eu senti, por todos esses anos! A dor que me causava só ouvir o nome dele. Você sabe, que se não fosse por Sophie, talvez eu não tivesse aguentado.

–É. Eu sei. – Gina dobrou o vestido e colocou dentro da caixa. - Mas Hermione, se eu achasse, que tinha alguma chance, por menor que seja, dele te magoar novamente...Eu jamais deixaria isso ir adiante! Eu não o deixaria chegar perto de você! Você pode ter seus motivos para não confiar nele. Mas você sabe que pode confiar em mim! – Assenti uma vez com a cabeça.

– Me deixe sozinha está bem ? Eu preciso pensar.  
–Mas você vai amanha?

–Amanha é outro dia. Não sei como eu vou estar me sentindo.

–Isso é um sim ?

–É um talvez. – Suspirei. Gina se inclinou e deu um beijo na minha testa.  
– Eu vou achar um sapato lindo pra combinar com esse vestido. – Revirei os olhos para ela. – Eu sei que você vai fazer o que é certo!  
–O certo, é você descer e fazer o jantar. Você tem duas crianças para alimentar. – Gina assentiu e saiu do quarto.

POV—Snape.

Eu enviei convites á varias pessoas, convocando-as á estar presente em um luau oferecido por mim. É claro que todos aceitaram. Uns por amizade, outros por curiosidade. O morcegão das masmorras dando uma festa na praia? E convidando amigos? Ninguém iria querer perder isso, para meu total desespero. Mas se eu ia fazer isso, ia fazer do jeito certo. Ao modo mais digno de um Prince.

Gina tinha se mostrado bastante prestativa. Ajudou com todos os preparativos, tirando o dia de folga no trabalho. Eu estava realmente grato á ela, mas senti vontade de estrangular "carinhosamente" Ginevra Potter, quando ela me fez vestir roupas brancas. – "Confie em mim! Você quer provar que á ama não é? " – Ela me dissera. Com deixei que ela me enrolasse desse jeito? Merlin, teriam fotógrafos na casa á noite, eu apareceria nos jornais e revistas de fofoca trajando branco. Bom, se Hermione não aparecesse, a roupa não importaria. Todos só falariam sobre como ela me deixou plantado.

POV-Hermione

Sábado, 18:00 hrs.

Lá estava eu, dividida entre razão e coração. Gina não estava em casa, nem nenhum dos Potter, o que eu achei ligeiramente estranho. Pois pensei que a ruiva ficaria buzinando em meus ouvidos, até que eu dissesse que ia falar com Snape.

Comecei a andar em círculos pelo quarto, olhando com o canto dos olhos para a cama onde o vestido repousava tranquilo, esperando minha decisão. Pesando os prós e o os contras, e todas as possíveis consequências, tive uma certeza: Não devia ir á esse encontro.

Mas... se eu não fosse, passaria o resto da minha vida, perguntando o que poderia ter acontecido.

–Pare de tentar se enganar Hermione! Você morreria só para poder olhar para ele outra vez! – Eu disse para o quarto vazio. Um suspiro de dorrota escapou de meus lábios, antes de por fim, começar a me despir.

Realizei cada parte de minha higiene metodicamente, levando mais tempo do que deveria.

Varias fadinha brincavam em meu estomago, enquanto vestia o vestido. Prendi os cabelos num coque frouxo, deixando a franja solta. O espelho me confidenciou que eu estava bonita, mas senti que faltava algo. E eu sabia o que era. Um belo diamante negro.

Procurei a peça, que tanto amava, e a coloquei sobre o colo. Com certeza era o detalhe que faltava.

Por volta das oito horas, eu já estava pronta. Minhas mãos suavam em nervosismo pelo que aconteceria.

´-É a última vez! – Prometi á mim mesma. – Só uma despedida.

Cambaleei para fora da lareira, invadindo a sala escura.

Estava muito silencioso, silencioso demais. O mar não ficava bem em frente? Snape deve ter lançado o abaffiato sobre a casa, conclui. Sacudi as cinzas do vestido e acendi as luze com um aceno de varinha.

Pétalas de rosas vermelhas formavam uma trilha pela casa. Eu a segui, em silêncio e devagar, o barulho do salto alto escoando.

Quando percebi que a trilha levaria para a sacada, de onde se tinha acesso á praia, tirei os sapatos. Coloquei uma mão em cada banda da porta de correr e suspirei audivelmente antes de abri-las.

A cena que eu vi, fez com que as fadinhas em meu estômago, quisessem sair voando pela minha garganta. Tive que cobri a boca para abafar um grito de choque.

Archotes em chamas fincados na areia, formavam um corredor. A cada lado desse corredor, varias pessoas me encaravam com sorrisos simpáticos, não tive tempo para reconhecer cada rosto. Mais pétalas de rosas haviam sido jogadas pelo corredor. Uma musica suave deixava tudo ainda mais romântico. Deixei cair os sapatos quando o homem que me esperava no fim do corredor, se virou para mim.

Severo Snape tinha os pés descalços, usava uma calça branca e a camisa tinha a mesma cor. Os primeiros botões abertos e a manga arregaçada até os cotovelos lhe dava um ar jovial. Sophie estava com ele. Ela soltou a mão do pai e correu em minha direção. Eu não conseguia desviar meus olhos dos dele, por isso não percebi que minha filha puxava minha mão. Assim que me dei conta, focei meus pés a se mexerem.

Registrei alguns rostos conhecidos enquanto ia em direção á Snape, alguns flashes, mas nada tão importante quanto o homem que me sorria. A musica baixou consideravelmente quando Sophie entregou minha mão á Severo.

Senti todos os olhares sobre nós, mas ninguém falava nada, só o mar se agitava com ondas altas.

–Hermione...- Ele começou, cheio de confiança. – Meu amor, eu não sou bom com as palavras, mas cada uma delas é pura e sincera. – Ele segurou minha mão direita sobre a pele de seu rosto. – Acredite quando eu digo que me arrependo, quando eu confesso que não sou nada sem você. Acredite em mim quando eu digo que á amo. – Ele colocou minha mão sobre o coração dele, tirando-me o ar. – Meu coração bate por você... Pra você! Eu morreria para vê-la sorrir, e será a missão de minha vida, fazê-la sorrir todos os dias. – Minha respiração era irregular e lágrimas rolavam por minha face. Ela as apagou com o polegar ante de, como um lord, ajoelhar-se diante de mim, ainda segurando minha mão.

–Hermione Jean Granger, eu prometo amar-te pelo resto de nossas vidas. E até depois disso. Você me daria, a extraordinária honra de casar comigo?

****************************(Vingança)************ *******************

A filha do mestre de poções e antigo diretor da Sonserina, era bem-vinda entre aqueles que conheciam a fama do ex-comensal da morte.  
Gustav estava sentado ao lado de Dimitri, que tagarelava sobre uma das garotas com quem pretendia dar uns amassos mais tarde. Mas ele não prestava atenção no amigo, seus olhos repousavam na mesa da Grifinória. Na única menina de gravata verde e prata que lá estava. Na mão atrevida que ousava repousar nos ombros da garota.

- Eu vou ficar com ela. – Ele falou mais par si mesmo do que para Dimitri.  
- O que ? – Perguntou o amigo com a boca cheia. Então seguiu os olhos do amigo, e sorriu ao enxergar Sophie. – Boa escolha! Também pegaria ela se ela fosse loura. Ela é bem feitinha de corpo e tem ... –Ele parou no meio da frase e engoliu a comida antes de prosseguir. –Você não disse que ela era sua inimiga mortal, ou coisa assim ?  
-Ela é! – Ele ainda tinha os olhos vincados em Sophie. Como o de um caçador á sua presa, não desviava, com medo de que ela fugisse.  
- E você vai ficar com ela ? você disse.  
-É! –Ele olhou o amigo com o canto dos olhos e bufou para a confusão no rosto de Dimitri.  
-Vou seduzi-la seu babaca! – Disse Gustav voltando a encarar Sophie, que agora ria de alguma coisa que Scorpius Malfoy sussurrara em seu fechou as mãos em punho sobre a mesa. –Vou namorar a _menininha mimada._ Vou fazê-la ficar louca por mim. E então, vou partir seu _coração de boneca._ Se é que tem um coração,_a maldita!_– Ele disse entre dentes

- aaaaaaaaah! – Exclamou Dimitri .  
-Você não entendeu. Entendeu ?  
-É, não! – Ele admitiu envergonhado. – É difícil prestar atenção nos teus planos malignos, quando eu tenho isso pra prestar atenção! – Ele indicou três lufa-lufas que passavam em direção a porta principal. Gustav revirou os olhos e deu um tapa na nuca do amigo.  
- Eu disse que vou seduzi-la, antes de matá-la! – Ele falou rapidamente. Dimitri, sorriu e jogou um beijo para um garota loura que passava, antes de girar o corpo em direção a Gustav.  
-Você. Matar alguém ? – Ele riu e levou outro tapa na nuca. –Paro ai! – Ele repreendeu Gustav.  
-Já te falei. Vim para Hgwarts,vim não, _viemos_ para Hogwarts para pegar a Snape!  
-Sim me falaste. Sua- Ele desenhou aspas com as mãos no ar- "grande vingança" é de suma importância para minha pessoa, acredite. – Dimitri tinha um leve sorriso nos lábios e isso irritou Gustav. – Só não sabia que cometeríamos um homicídio –Ele deu de ombros.  
-Você não. Eu.  
-Gustav. – Começou Dimitri sério. – Uma vez, quando éramos crianças, você chorou porque eu matei um coelho.  
-É que ele era fofo! – Disse Gustav com uma voz melosa enquanto piscava os olhos teatralmente.

-RÁ!RÁ! O que eu quero dizer é: Você não é um assassino. Duvido que a mate. –Dimitri e Gustav fitaram Sophie por um longo momento em silêncio.  
-Tenho que fazer isso. Por minha mãe. – Gustav sussurrou.  
-Há varias maneiras de se vingar de alguém. A morte não é nada comparada ao sofrimento que você poderia causá-la em vida. – Gustav olhou nos olhos de Dimitri, que mostravam cumplicidade. Sabia que o amigo nunca falava sério, mas quando falava,queria ser ouvido.  
-O que você sugere ?  
-Case-se com ela. Tire a garota da fortaleza do castelo, tire-a de perto dos amigos, da família , tire-a de tudo.  
Morta, ela descansará em paz como a sua mãe. Viva, você poderá torturá-la todos os dias. –Gustav voltou a fitar Sophie, e dessa vez a garota também o olhava.- Fora que ela é bem feitinha de corpo, já falei ? eu ... - Continuou Dimitri, voltando ao seu tom normal, mas Gustav já não ouvia. As palavras de Dimitri ainda ecoavam em sua mente, parecendo cada vez mais tentadoras.

***************(Vingança)**********************

N/A:_ Oooooown! Que isso mestrinho?_  
_Olha, Snape de branco é sempre polemica, uns gostam outros nem tanto. Mas enfim..._  
_Será que a Mione aceita?_

_Sobre Vingança..._

_Então, em nem reescrevi esse trechinho, postei como ela foi escrita 3 anos atras. Como podem notar, minha escrita era bem diferente (e inferior) naquela época. Esse trecho não revela nada de importante, mas eu gosto dele..E ai, o que acharam?_

_Reviews? Por favor! Beijo, até._


	26. Enfim juntos

N/A: _Como estão?_

_Prontos para saber a resposta de Hermione? *-*_  
_Boa leitura!_

POV-Snape.

Ouvi vários sussurros de "sim", vindos das pessoas que nos cercavam. Vi que ela tentava falar, mas a voz parecia presa em sua garganta, sufocando-a. Então em vez de dizer qualquer palavra, ela caiu de joelhos diante de mim e me beijou ternamente.

Flashes, aplausos e vários gritos de empolgação, vinham das pessoas que ali estavam. Quando o ar se fez necessário, Hermione apartou o beijo. Com a voz tremula ela disse : -Sim!

Nós sorrimos um para o outro e voltamos á nos beijar. "Dá-lhe morcegão!" Gritaram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo. Chamei Sophie com a mão, enquanto me levantava e ajudava Hermione á se levantar. Um rubor doce brincava em sua face, por causa dos beijos trocados na frente de todos.

Uma Sophie sorridente me entregou o par de alianças. Eram de prata, um pouco grosas, mas bastante simples.

Ela estendeu a mão para que eu colocasse o anel.

–Ela esta quente, - Expliquei ao ver a confusão em seus olhos. – Por que eu estou pensando em você agora. Sempre que pensarmos um no outro, ela ficará assim. – Ela sorriu e escorregou a outra aliança em meu dedo. A musica voltou a reinar no lugar, e ela, tão doce, beijou-me outra vez.

Quando abrimos os olhos, vimos que o clima romântico imperava sobre todos. Pois vários casais nos imitavam ao se entrelaçar um nos outros. Até mesmo Dumbledore e Minerva, que nunca assumiram o romance em publico, estavam agarrados.

POV-Hermione

Nossa festa de noivado foi, simplesmente, perfeita. Severo, eu e Sophie, aparecemos em publico pela primeira vez como uma família de verdade.

Todos dançaram e se divertiram, até mesmo Snape apareceu sorrindo de forma espontânea em uma foto, o que com certeza, era raridade.

Em algum lugar de minha mente, eu sabia que ainda estava casada, e ainda era cedo para comemorações, mas eu não deixaria que isso tomasse meus pensamentos. Não hoje. Hoje só existia Severo Snape. Me pedir em casamento em publico, dissipou qualquer duvida que ainda existia em mim. Ele não gostava de festas, e fez um luau pra mim, com direito á imprensa e tudo, e o casamento bruxo é um laço definitivo! Ele não me desposaria se não me amasse realmente. E por Merlin, ele está de branco! Tudo bem, ele fica totalmente lindo em suas vestes negras, mas vê-lo de branco abria um leque de possibilidades em minha mente.

Eu me senti feliz como não me sentia á muito tempo. Na verdade, eu podia contar nos dedos os dias mais felizes da minha vida. O dia em que ele disse que me amava pela primeira vez, o nascimento de Sophie e está noite.

Parecia bom demais pra ser verdade, parecia que á qualquer hora um meteoro cairia sobre nós. Mas eu não ia me deixar levar por pensamentos negativos.

A festa durou até umas três horas da madrugada, e teria durado muito mais, se Snape não tivesse 'expulsado' gentilmente os convidados mais festivos.

POV-Snape.

Sophie há muito já tinha adormecido no sofá da sala. Eu á carreguei para o segundo piso, colocando-a gentilmente em seu quarto, recém-decorado. Podia usar magia para carrega-la, mas não podia me negar o conforto de tê-la em meus braços.

Eu lhe cobri e com um beijo na testa, á deixei no quarto.

POV-Hermione

O quarto que eu dividia com ele, não tinha mudado exatamente nada desde a última vez que estive ali. Eu dei um meio sorriso para as paredes pintadas de verde claro, lembrando-me de nossa discussão sobre a escolha da cor. De como nós á colorimos á mão, sem usar magia, por que queríamos que ficasse intimo, pessoal. Estava mergulhada nas lembranças que aquela cama me trazia, quando mãos fortes agarraram minha cintura.

Suspirei como uma adolescente quando os lábios finos de Snape roçarem meu pescoço.

–Senhora Snape. – Ele pronunciou lentamente em meu ouvido, fazendo minhas pernas virarem gelatina. Merlin! Senhora Snape! Eu iria mesmo me casar com Severo Snape? Ninguém viria me acordar, pra me mandar de volta á minha vidinha de arrependimentos? Era bom demais pra ser verdade. Coisas assim só aconteciam em filmes trouxas. E não comigo, não com Hermione Granger.

Recostei minha cabeça contra o ombro dele, num pedido mudo de que ele me beijasse, o que ele fez com exatidão. Suas mãos dançavam em minha cintura, pressionando-me contra seu membro. Um gemido baixo escapou de meus lábios quando ele apertou meus seios com vontade. Ele os acariciou sobre o tecido fino, enquanto mordia minha orelha. Suas mãos pareciam estar em todo lugar, deixando-me tonta.

Preliminares são ótimas, mas eu não tinha paciência para isso hoje. Queria sentir Snape entre minhas pernas, se enfiando dentro de mim até que eu não aguentasse mais. Precisava disso pra saber que não era um sonho, de que era real, que essa noite realmente acontecera.

Girei em seus braços, e usei as duas mãos para arrancar a camisa branca, que teimava em cobrir o peito dele. Vários botões voaram em direções variadas, fazendo o morcegão rir sonoramente. Divertindo-se com minha pressa.

Meus olhos nunca deixaram os dele quando eu o joguei na cama, e sem delicadeza ou sensualidade nenhuma, eu arranquei o vestido. Snape entendeu o recado, e quando eu me deitei sobre ele na cama, ele já estava nu também. Eu ofegava, minhas mãos tremiam de desejo enquanto tentava encaixar o sexo de Snape em minha cavidade.

Ele percebeu minha agitação, então me girou de forma que eu ficasse sob seu corpo forte e cicatrizado. Abri a boca para protestar, mas ele me calou num beijo ardente.

–Calma Hermione. – Ele sussurrou em meus lábios antes de, com muita calma, começar a me penetrar. Fechei os olhos para me entregar a sensação de Severo me possuindo.

Mais uma vez, nos entregamos á luxuria. Ali, com os corpos se chocando, o coração desenfreado, as respirações ofegantes e os gemidos altos e ardentes, tive a certeza de que ele me amava. De que me pertencia. De que nada no mundo poderia se comparar com aquele sentimento.

POV-Sophie.

Eu acordei sorridente. O quarto que agora me pertencia, era muito bonito, mas precisava de algumas mudanças. Eu as faria mais tarde. No momento eu precisava da coisa mais importante no mundo...Comida!

Marchei pelo corredor procurando o quarto em que meus pais deviam estar, e quando achei, abri a porta abruptamente.

Corri até a cama e pulei sobre meu pai.  
–Bom dia! – Gritei em seu ouvido. Ele abriu os olhos, mas logo voltou a fecha-los.

–Vai dormir Nathaly! – Resmungou. Bufei para ele.

–Mas eu estou com fome! – Reclamei.

–Eu já vou Sophie..- Sussurrou minha mãe.

–Agora mãe! – Disse no meu tom mais exigente.

–Você devia se parecer menos comigo. – Comentou meu pai, sua voz grogue pelas horas sem uso. Minha mãe levantou e se espreguiçou.

–Vem Sophie, deixe seu pai dormir. – Pulei da cama para segui-la.

–Não! – Exclamou meu pai, finalmente acordando. Ele me colocou sobre o ombro e saiu pelo corredor.

POV-Hermione.

A minha menina riu e se debateu, enquanto o pai corria com ela pela casa. Eu só conseguia sorrir ao seguir os dois amores da minha vida até á cozinha.

******Nó**s três rimos e conversamos animadamente durante a refeição. Graças a Merlin, Snape se lembrara de abastecer a casa com algum alimento. Uma coruja entrou pela janela, recém-aberta, trazendo 'o profeta diário' daquela manhã.

POV-Snape.

Eu abri o jornal enquanto Hermione pagava a coruja. Uma foto de meia pagina mostrava um sorriso em minha face e uma Hermione feliz em meus braços. Não gostei muito de estar de branco e sorrindo em um jornal, mas me animou o fato de ter a mulher que amo nos braços. Mas minha animação durou meio segundo apenas. Abaixo a foto, o titulo da noticia fez meu estomago embrulhar.

. Letras garrafais diziam:

" Conheça a verdade sobre Hermione Vignoli!"

por Rita Skeeter.

" Todos sabemos, que a heroína de guerra nunca foi nenhuma santa. Ainda quando era jovem, manteve um relacionamento simultâneo com Harry Potter, e Victor Krum ..."

" Na noite passada, descobrimos que ela teve uma filha com o seu -na época- professor de poções, Severo Snape, ..."

"Será que Snape, foi o único professor que caiu na armadilha da sedutora Hermione? Dumbledore, sempre foi cheio de elogios pra ela e...''  
"... Casou-se com um trouxa, chamado Martino Vignoli, para poder ficar com o dinheiro do pobre homem..."

"... Ontem, aceitou o pedido de casamento, do iludido Severo Snape, com certeza para apoderar-se das posses do professor..."

" ... Ela continua casada com o trouxa, e agora se casará com Snape. Mais um golpe bem sucedido da nossa "heroína de guerra"."

–Severo! – Hermione me chamou rindo. –Severo! – Levou um segundo para que eu pudesse desgrudar os olhos da noticia. Tentei manter a voz tranquila.

–Sim? – Sussurrei por fim, com raiva mal contida.

–Posso ler o jornal?

–Não! – Quase gritei. Hermione bufou e tirou o jornal de minhas mãos. Á observei ler, atento á todas as reações que passavam em seu rosto. Enquanto Sophie jogava pedacinhos de pão para Jubileu, que estava embaixo da mesa.

–Aquela vaca! – Hermione bradou ao amassar o jornal. Sophie arregalou os olhos, divertindo-se por ver a mãe se portar mal. – E o pior, ela está certa!

–Você é uma golpista? – Perguntei teatralmente.

–Eu ainda estou casada Severo!

–Nós vamos resolver isso. – Eu disse com simplicidade.

–Não. Nós não. Eu vou resolver isso. – Disse resoluta, com algum pesar no olhar.

POV-Hermione.

Senti meu coração apertar. Evitei pensar nisso a noite toda, meu marido que me esperava em Roma, o homem que me amava e não tinha culpa da minha infelicidade ao seu lado.

Pelo contrario, ele me ajudou muito. E agira, eu o faria sofrer.

Mas eu não tinha escolha, não é? Tinha que fazer isso. Não seria capaz de virar as costas para felicidade, que tão gentilmente, se estendeu a minha frente.

Apesar de passarmos um domingo adorável juntos, minha cabeça voava em direção á Martino. Sentindo-me culpada por ter que magoa-lo . Mas não tinha saída. Snape é o homem da minha vida, com quem eu quero estra para sempre. Eu não devia ter me casado com outro homem, só pra começo de história.

Pelo menos ele estava em Roma, eu tinha algum tempo para pensar em como pediria o divorcio á ele.

No fim do dia, Snape e Sophie voltaram para Hogwarts, e eu usei a via de flu para chegar até meu apartamento. Pegaria algumas roupas e depois, partiria para Hogwarts. Tinha que pedir que Dumbledore reconsidera-se sobre minha carta de demissão. E também precisava de outra noite o meu noivinho.

Mas quando cambaleei para fora da lareira, vi que as luzes estavam acesas, uma musica suave tocava e o cheiro de macarrão vinha da cozinha. Meu coração congelou quando me dei conta de que Martino estava em casa, me esperando com um jantar romântico. Andei vacilante até a cozinha, onde ele colocava o macarrão na mesa. Levou alguns segundos até que ele percebesse que eu o observava.

–Amore! – Ele disse sorridente vindo em minha direção e me tirando do chão num abraço forte. – Senti tanta saudade! Me desculpe por não estar aqui quando o bebê.. – Ele me beijou nos lábios, mas eu mantive os meus fechados. Ele afastou os rosto para me encarar, eu chorava silenciosamente.

–O que aconteceu? Ele perguntou tenso. Outra vez ele tentou me beijar, a língua tentando provar da minha, mas eu não correspondi. Li a interrogação nos olhos dele, quando seu rosto se afastou, ele olhou para o meu colo, para o brilho da fina corrente de pra que trazia no pescoço. E então, sem que eu falasse uma palavra, ele soube. Estava acabado. Ele se afastou alguns passos, encarando o chão frio.

–Nós precisamos conversar. – Eu disse quebrando um silêncio incomodo

–Pra que? Eu já sei o que você vai dizer?.- Sua voz era fraca.

–Não queria que fosse assim. Não queria magoar você... Você sabe que eu te amo.- Ele bufou, ainda incapaz de me encarar. – Você foi tudo... – Ele levantou os olhos para mim, estremeci ao ver a dor que lhe causara, queria continuar a falar, mas minha voz tinha sumido.

–Não piore as coisas Granger. – Sussurrou enquanto eu chorava. Ele tirou a aliança e jogou contra mim. ******–**Sabe o que dói mais? É saber, que eu te dei tudo, que eu fui tudo por você, pra você. Mas eu nunca tive chance alguma. – Ele tinha um tom de raiva agora – Eu nunca fiz nada que te magoasse! NUNCA! Ele? Aquele velho idiota te deixou grávida e sozinha! E na primeira chance que você tem, você corre pros braços dele? –

– Você não sabe nada sobre ele. – Eu disse tremula.  
– Eu sei que ele vai te magoar de novo! Sei que ele vai te deixar em pedaços. Mas desta vez, eu não vou juntar o que sobrar de você Hermione!  
– Martino... – Comecei, mas antes que continuasse, ele estava perto de mim outra vez, me envolvendo em seus braços.

– Por favor não me deixe! Eu jurei que se esse dia chegasse, eu seria nobre e te deixaria partir. Mas eu não posso viver sem você! Eu te amo demais pra deixar você sair da minha vida assim! Fique comigo, me deixe te fazer esquecer ele. Me deixe te mostrar que eu posso ser melhor. Não há nada que eu não faria por você! Eu te amo Hermione, e preciso de você perto de mim, todos os dias. – Ele segurou meu rosto entre as duas mãos, os olhos suplicantes, queimavam os meus. Pisquei algumas vezes, para me livrar das lagrimas. A dor da culpa me inundando cada vez mais.- Por favor ?

–Eu... Eu não posso Martino. – Minha voz falhava. Martino tentou tirar as mãos do meu rosto, mas antes que ele o fizesse, eu as segurei sob as minhas- Eu te amo, você é um irmão pra mim. E eu te quero na minha vida todos os dias, pra sempre. Mas é com ele que eu vou ficar. Sinto muito. – As palavras rolaram sem que eu pudesse pensar no efeito que elas teriam sobre o homem á minha frente. Martino se afastou abruptamente de mim.

–Não pode ter nós dois por perto. Sabe disso. Se for pra ficar perto de você só como amigo, eu prefiro não ficar. – E sem dizer mais nada, ele passou por mim. Eu estava paralisada no mesmo lugar, fitando a mesa que ele tinha preparado. Uma dor invadiu o meu peito, que pessoa terrível me tornei para o fazer sofrer! Me odiei por causar tanta dor á alguém como Martino Vignoli.

Ele não merecia isso, mas era o fim de nós dois.

N/A:_ Ela disse sim! *todos comemora*_  
_Cara, falta poukin poukin pro fim! :(_  
_Me digam o que acharam do cap e ah, desculpem por nao ter respondido os reviews do cap anterior, é que passei o dia escrevendo 'Meu eu em você' (outra fic minha) hoje. Mas amanha já os responderei..._  
_No proximo... Sophie descobre os encantos da floresta proibida!_

_Reviews? Por favor! *u*_


	27. Floresta proibida

_N/A: Obrigada pelos reviews lindos *-* Responderei cada um logo mais, prometo! õ/ _

_Agora sim... O capitulo 27! eeeeeeeeeee!_

_Boa leitura!_

POV-Snape.

Eu estava em meu escritório, corrigindo algumas redações enquanto esperava Hermione. Já estava ligeiramente nervoso pela demora da mulher.

–Entre. – Mandei quando ouvi batidas na porta. – Draco! – Ele se aproximou da mesa e apertou minha mão. – Quanto tempo! Sente-se.

–Desculpe por não ter ido ontem, mas sabe como Pansy é. Foi só ouvir a palavra 'praia' e ela teve uma terrível dor de cabeça.

–Tudo bem, não precisa se desculpar. Á que devo a visita?

–Meu filho se meteu numa briga. – Ele revirou os olhos acinzentados para mim.

–Posso supor que minha filha está envolvida nisso?

–Está.

–Bom, desculpe. – Eu disse simplesmente, mas sem sinceridade, Sophie deve ter tido seus motivos para arrumar uma briga. –

–Ela puxou ao pai não foi?

–Graças a Merlin por isso.- Eu disse satisfeito.

–Bom eu vou direto ao assunto. Estive pensando...

–Você pensando? Tem certeza? – Provoquei arqueando a sobrancelha.

–Rá e rá! Escute. Nossos filhos se odeiam.

–Bem observado.**–**

–Quer parar de me interromper? – Ele bufou. – Bom, você sempre me ajudou, não quero que nossos filhos sejam inimigos mortais.

–O que tem em mente Draco?

–Eu vou ter uma conversa com Scorpius e você, pode ter uma conversa com a sua menina. – Assenti com um leve aceno de cabeça.- E bem... A sua filha podia passar uns fins de semana lá em casa, durante as férias ou meu filho pode ir para a sua.

–Não tenho a noite toda Draco, pare de rodeios. – Entrelacei meus dedos sobre a mesa.

–Ok, é o seguinte. O que você me diz, de unirmos as nossas famílias? – Precisei de alguns segundos para entender do que Draco falava. A minha primeira reação, foi choque e, depois, comecei a gargalhar.

–O que foi? Porque você está rindo? – Perguntou Draco irritado.

–Por...Por..- Suspirei para recuperar o controle. – Por Merlin! Você está falando em casar nosso filhos? – Meu riso foi desaparecendo á medida que as palavras saiam de minha boca.

–Bom, de uma forma geral...

–Você tem noção de qual século nós estamos Draco? Casamento arranjado? – Eu já tinha recuperado minha seriedade e estaria furioso, se não fosse cômico.

–Quando meu pai teve essa ideia...

–Aaah, sim! Agora está explicado.

–Concordo que é um ideia antiquada...

–Antiquada e ridícula! Além do mais, seu querido pai, só está querendo redimir o nome da família. Ter o neto casado com a filha de dois heróis de guerra faria muito bem á imagem dele. – Constatei o obvio.

–É. Deve ser por isso que ele deu a ideia. Mas.. Não deixa de ser uma boa ideia. Merlin sabe o tipo de bruxas interesseiras que tem por ai, quero o que há de melhor para o meu filho. E você não pode negar que será um bom casamento para sua filha, ele tem sangue puro e...

–Estamos falando de nossos filhos e não de cavalos, Draco! – Eu disse ríspido, irritando-me outra vez. – E eu nunca submeteria minha filha...

–Não foi isso que eu disse. Só estou dizendo, que nós dois poderíamos dar um leve empurrãozinho e ver o que acontece!

–Merlin! Ela eles só tem doze anos!

–Não terão doze anos para sempre.

–Não! Você está maluco, só pode!

–Severo, eu sempre o considerei como um pai. Você sabe disso. Não diga que não ficaria feliz com a união de nossas famílias...

–Não foi isso que eu disse. Mas é absurdo demais, pensar em casamento para uma criança!

–Então não pense, já disse, vamos deixar acontecer.. Vamos aproximar os dois, e se tivermos alguma sorte, seremos parentes. – Ele ofereceu sorrindo.

–Não, definitivamente, não. – Draco revirou os olhos.

–Bom, eu tenho que ir, Pansy está me esperando. Mas essa conversa está muito longe de acabar Snape.- Ele se levantou, -Voltarei em breve.

–Está perdendo seu tempo.

–Eu sei que você vai acabar concordando. – Ele deu de ombros. – Boa noite Snape. – E sem dizer mais nada, ele saiu.

Me senti meio tonto quando a porta se fechou. Não tinha sido ontem mesmo, que tinha sido condenado á uma vida de solidão? E então descobri que tinha uma filha e recuperei aquela coisa sem importância, que chamavam por ai, de amor verdadeiro? Como, em nome de Merlin, eu tinha acabado de discutir sobre o casamento de minha primogênita? Casamento arranjado era comum no mundo bruxo antigamente, para garantir uma linhagem pura. Mas hoje em dia... Isso é loucura!

Mas por um lado Draco tem razão.

Sophie não vai ter doze anos para sempre. Um dia vai ter de se casar, constituir família. Por que não podia ser com alguém de boa família, alguém que eu conhecia e gostava. Por que não podia se Scorpius Malfoy? Eu não preciso forçar minha menina á nada, claro que não. Mas posso coloca-la no caminho certo.. Uma leve influência, só um sopro na direção 'certa'.

...

Como o prometido, Hermione veio se juntar á mim no castelo. Estávamos largados de maneira preguiçosa no sofá, aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

–Algo errado? – Perguntei com um arquear de sobrancelha.

–Não.

–Pode falar Hermione. – Ela deitou a cabeça em meu colo.

–Martino estava em casa, nós terminamos. – Eu sorri em silêncio, satisfeito com a noticia. Mas minha voz era fria quando perguntei:

–Você está triste por isso? Não queria se separar dele?

–Não comece com ciúmes Severo! – Ela ralhou. – Martino me ajudou muito. Ele foi uma pessoa muito importante em minha vida, um grande amigo. Podemos mudar de assunto?

–Espero que seja só isso mesmo!

–Que direito você tem de ter ciúmes de mim? Sr. "Eu não consigo esquecer Lily Evans"!

–Rá! Eu tive uma mulher antes de você. E você, teve o Weasley, o Krum, o Comarco e sabe lá Merlin mais quem! – Hermione gargalhou sombriamente.

–Coitadinho de você não é? Acha que eu nunca soube de nenhum de seus casinhos? Se deitando com qualquer uma... Isso é nojento Severo!

–Vamos mudar de assunto? – Antes que ela respondesse, me inclinei para beijar seus lábios.

Os dias que se seguiram foram agitados. Nós nos encontrávamos todas as noites, mesmo quando Hermione não estava no castelo, eu ia dormir com ela. Sophie estava radiante por ter os pais juntos, por sermos uma família.

O mundo bruxo não falava em outra coisa, que não fosse, o nosso casamento. Ninguém queria perder o ' grande evento'. Mas Hermione tinha planos diferentes. Ela queria uma cerimonia simples, apenas para alguns amigos. Dumbledore nos ofereceu o castelo, e planejamos nos casar em um fim de semana, quando a maioria dos alunos estivesse em Hogsmead.

POV-Sophie.

Eu caminhava pela orla da floresta proibida, o coração palpitando em meu peito, enquanto seguia um menino de cabelos claros. Ele nos guiou para dentro da floresta, cada vez mais escura, até que parava e me envolvia em seus braços. Mas então, como em tantas outras vezes, ele se foi. Correu para longe de mim, e por mais que tentasse o seguir, meus pés não se moviam.

Acordei assustada e me levantei da cama num salto. Sem pensar duas vezes, sai correndo do dormitório, ansiando encontrar o cenário de meu pesadelo. Merlin estava ao meu lado, pois ninguém me pegou fora da cama tão tarde, e além disso, a porta de acesso aos jardins estava destrancada. Não diminui o ritmo da corrida até chegar á orla da floresta proibida.

Eu não sabia o porquê de estar tomando aquela direção, meus pés pareciam ter vida própria. Talvez, eu o encontrasse lá, o menino dos meus sonhos. Com passos firmes e determinados, adentrei a densa floresta.

POV-Scorpius.

Quando vi a Snape fora da cama, correndo pelo corredor, resolvi escolta-la, com a intenção de assustá-la ou coisa do tipo. Mas não esperava que a menina fosse para a floresta proibida. O que essa idiota pensa que está fazendo?

Eu hesitei um pouco antes de segui-la por entre as arvores.

Ela tropeçou algumas vezes enquanto corria, ainda sem perceber minha presença. Mas eu não estava afim de segui-la ainda mais para dentro da floresta.

–Mestiça!

POV-Sophie.

Acordei de meu transe quando a voz do Malfoy chegou aos meus ouvidos. Parei de correr, estava ofegante, de pijama, descalça e sem varinha, no meio da floresta proibida com Scorpius Malfoy. Que ótimo. Como isso foi acontecer, eu não sabia.

Me virei para encarar o loiro, que tinha a varinha em punho, apontada para meu peito, mas não para lançar algum feitiço e sim para iluminar meu rosto.

–O que faz na floresta de madrugada? Aposto como vão te expulsar! – Levei alguns segundos para juntar as palavras e responder.

–Você também está na floresta, de madrugada, cão! – Ele bufou.

–Mas eu só vim buscar você!

–Bom,- Dei de ombros.- - Será a minha palavra, contra a sua.

–Você não se atreveria...

–Pois experimente contar á alguém sobre está noite, e você vai ver só! – Dizendo isso, passei por Scorp, esbarrando no corpo dele com força.

Eu andava rápido, almejando sair da floresta e Scorp me seguia de perto, me irritando. Nós andamos em perfeito silêncio por alguns minutos, até que eu percebi que andávamos em círculos.

A luz proveniente da varinha do garoto, era a única claridade que tínhamos. Comecei a tremer e não foi de frio. Tinha uma razão para a floresta proibida se chamar assim. Uma não, varias razões para ela ser proibida!

–Estamos perdidos não é? – Scorp me perguntou.

–É. Estamos.

–E o que vamos fazer?

–Não sei. Acha que consegue conju.. – Parei no meio da frase, algo tinha picado meu pescoço.

POV-Scorpius.

Ela gritou e apertou o pescoço com as mãos. Seus olhos giraram nas orbitas antes de se fecharem e ela cair com um baque no chão lamacento. Sem pensar, me atirei ao lado de seu corpo inerte, chacoalhando-a pelos ombros, numa tentativa inútil de reanima-la.

–Snape! Ei, pode parar de brincadeira! Acorda! – O desespero começou a reinar em mim. Perdido na floresta proibida, com uma garota desmaiada. Nada podia piorar. Como se para provar-me o contrario, no mesmo momento em que pensei isso, um trovão ecoou nos céus, anunciando uma chuva pesada que começava a cair.

Mais do que nunca eu queria ter prestado atenção na aula de feitiços. Como se fazia isso mesmo? Apontei a varinha para a Snape, tentando conjurar algum feitiço para reanimá-la, mas nada além de fagulhas irromperam de minha varinha. A chuva caia mais forte agora, eu tinha que fazer algo. Juntando toda a força que tinha, ergui a menina em meus braços. O peso de seu corpo, quase me derrubou.

Andei cambaleando por longos minutos, á cada passo, a chuva se intensificava. Quando eu quase deixei ela cair, devido ao cansaço, eu vi a entrada de uma pequena caverna escura.

Eu não tinha tempo para procurar uma opção melhor, então torcendo para que a caverna estivesse vazia e segura, entrei. Coloquei a morena no chão com cuidado e acendi a varinha.

A caverna era pequena e escura, havia algumas rochas no chão, e os restos de cinzas no centro. Um indicio de que alguém usava a caverna com frequência. Uma arvore azul podia ser vista dali, nunca tinha visto nada parecido, até mesmo o tronco era azul. Encontrei alguns tocos de madeira num canto e fiz uma fogueira nova sobre as cinzas. Minhas roupas pingavam e as da menina també cuidado, eu a ergui do chão outra vez, para colocá-la perto da fogueira, para que ela se esquentasse.

Ela ficava tão bonita quando não estava sendo irritante!

Me inclinei sobre ela, para afastar o cabelo molhado de seu rosto, meus olhos se fixaram em seu pescoço. Alguma coisa tinha picado ali, escorria sangue de dois pequenos furos. Levei as costas da mão á testa da garota, e apesar do frio da chuva, Sophie Snape estava quente. Quente demais.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, nunca morri de amores pela menina, mas não gostei nada de vê-la passar mal em minha frente. Ainda mais por não poder fazer nada. Não poder ajuda-la.

E se alguma coisa acontecesse á ela? Se ela morresse ali, na caverna? Não. Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa. Seguindo meus pensamentos, sai correndo pela floresta, a chuva caía mais forte agora, meus pés chapinhavam a lama. Eu precisava encontrar alguém!

N/A:_ Ow! Pobre Scorp, pobre Sophie... E o Draco? querendo casar os dois? eu hein..._

_No próximo... Uma historia completamente maluca! Sério, o shipper mais inusitado que voces ja viram em suas vidas! hahaha_  
_Quero meus review's! alguém?_

_Beijos._


	28. O jardim de Julieta

_Primeiro, obrigada á Miss Dazed, que recomendou a fic lindamente! Querida, suas palavras me animaram tanto que você nem imagina! Eu estava meio chateada, pois alguns leitores abandonaram a fic,mas quando li tua recomendação me senti feliz outra vez! Então valeu mesmo *-*_  
_Desculpem a demora á postar, estava muito atarefada esses dias._

_Aaah, deixa eu falar, esse é o shipper mais inusitado do mundo spaosjpaojspaojsp_

_Boa leitura!_

Eu sabia que o guarda-caça de Hogwarts morava perto da floresta, por isso comecei a gritar por Hagrid, torcendo para que ele pudesse me ouvir, mesmo que os trovões abafassem meus gritos.

Comecei a disparar fagulhas vermelhas para o céu, enquanto corria sem saber exatamente aonde ir.

Tropecei algumas vezes, os galhos das arvores fizeram pequenos cortes em meu braço, mas eu não diminui o ritmo nem por um instante. Até que meu corpo se chocou em algo grande. Eu teria caído para trás, mas Hagrid me segurou pelos ombros.

–Ora menino! O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora? Está encrencado Malfoy! – O meio gigante vociferou. Ele estava igualmente encharcado e furioso.

–Graças á Merlin! – Exclamei ofegante. – Hagrid, escute. Sophie Granger foi picada, caverna.. Ela caiu... Pescoço... Fogueira...Febre... Não se...

–Calma garoto! – Na hora em que falei de Sophie, ele tinha me dado total atenção. – O que você falou sobre Sophie?

–Ela foi picada por alguma coisa. Não sei dizer o que, ela está numa caverna, você precisa me ajudar! – Supliquei.

–Onde fica essa caverna?- Senti todo meu sangue descer. Não lembrava de onde tinha vindo.

–Eu não sei. – Gritei quase chorando. Uma sensação de pânico me invadindo.

–Como ela era? Como ela era? – A voz do meio gigante também tinha um tom desesperado.

–Pequena, tinha uma fogueira já usada...

–Tinha uma arvore azul na entrada?

–É! – Afirmei, lembrando da arvore toda azul que tinha chamado minha atenção.

–Vamos! – Hagrid disse e começou a me guiar pela floresta. Eu tinha que correr para alcança-lo, mas não me importava. Meus pensamentos estavam com a menina e em como ela estaria agora.

Rapidamente chegamos á caverna, Sophie jazia inconsciente no chão lamacento. Eu tremia, com medo de ela não abrisse seus lindos olhos negros... Lindos? Lindos? Mas o que é que eu estou pensando?! Não sei o por que, mas a ideia de perder Sophie me atormentava e isso não fazia sentido algum! Tudo o que nós dois fazíamos era brigar o tempo todo... Socorro! To pirando!

Hagrid pegou Sophie no colo, com todo cuidado que sua falta de jeito permitiu e então voltamos á nos embrenhar na mata. A chuva não deu trégua enquanto nós corríamos pelos jardins, o que era bom, por que eu não queria que ninguém percebesse que eu estava chorando. O meio gigante levou Sophie aos gritos para a enfermaria, acordando os quadros do castelo em nosso caminho.

–Vá buscar o professor Snape! – Ele me ordenou.

(POV-Hermione

Eu e Snape estávamos tranquilos e nos aquecendo um no outro em nossa cama, nas masmorras, quando batidas frenéticas nos atrapalharam.

O pequeno Scorp nos contou ás pressas que Sophie tinha sido levada para enfermaria, então eu e Severo corremos para lá junto com o menino.

–O que aconteceu? – Perguntei á Hagrid, mas meu olhar estava sobre minha filha. Snape se postou do lado dela, a mão repousada na testa de Sophie, sem conseguir falar. Scorp observava a cena de longe, uma poça d'agua se formando ao redor de seus pés, por causa da agua da chuva que escorria de suas roupas. Logo a madame Ponfrey apareceu correndo, com um frasquinho nas mãos. Ela empurrou Snape para o lado, e gentilmente, separou os lábios de Sophie, despejando ali o liquido amarelo e pegajoso. Assim que a poção passou pela garganta de minha filha, a menina começou a convulsionar, ela abriu os olhos, mas eles não se focavam em nada, seu corpo continuava tremendo.

POV-Snape.

Não era só os soluços do garoto que eu ouvia agora, Hermione também chorava copiosamente. Tive que segurá-la para que ela não se jogasse sobre Sophie. Eu sabia muito bem os efeitos daquela poção, por que eu a preparei, e a não ser que estivesse muito enganado, Sophie estava bem. Ela tremeu por mais alguns segundos, e depois, voltou fechar os olhos.

Mas a sua respiração era regular e a febre, se extinguira. Hermione anda chorava quando eu a soltei. Ela beijou a testa de Sophie e me lançou um olhar indagativo.

–Ela está bem – Lhe assegurei num sussurro. – Não sei o que a picou, mas a poção se livrou do veneno. Ela vai dormir agora.

–Como você sabe? – Ela sorriu de leve e se sentou na beirada da maca de nossa filha.

–Já vi isso antes. Ela ficara bem. – Fitei o vazio por um momento,. – Mas se tivesse se passado mais alguns minutos... – Não conclui a fala, um tremor passou por todo meu corpo ao perceber, o quão perto Sophie esteve da morte. Meus olhos se fixaram no garoto de cabelos platinados, que chorava á alguma distancia.

–Ele estava com ela na floresta proibida. – Hagrid disse em tom brando quando percebeu meu olhar furioso. –Ela á salvou! Um bom garoto, esse ai.

–Salvou? – Perguntei num arquear de sobrancelha.

–Ele á seguiu, se ela estivesse lá sozinha... – O meio gigante chacoalhou a cabeça. – Sabe Merlin o que teria acontecido. As palavras de Draco ecoaram outra vez em minha cabeça, cada vez mais atrativas. Scorp fez menção se de retirar, mas antes que o fizesse, madame Pomfrey o segurou pelo braço. Ela o guiou até uma maca até o lado de Sophie, e fez o garoto se deitar.

–Precisamos cuidar de você agora. – Ela disse séria, olhando para os vários rasgos nas vestes do menino e ferimentos em seus pele alva.

–Eu estou bem! – Garantiu a criança.

–É o que todos dizem! - A bruxa revirou os olhos.- Você não sairá daqui , até que eu permita Malfoy!

******...**

POV-Sophie.

Eu acordei cedo, o sol começava a despontar no horizonte de forma preguiçosa. Me sentei e me espreguicei, ouvindo meus osso estralaram em protesto. As lembranças d noite anterior foram voltando ao poucos. Levei a mão ao pescoço, lembrando da picada, esperava encontrar um ferimento ali. Mas não havia nada.

Levei algum tempo para assimilar que estava na enfermaria, e quanto o fiz, meus olhos caíram sobre o pequeno sofá no canto. Onde meus pais dormiam abraçados.

Olhei para a cama ao lado da minha, onde o menino de cabelos claros dormia tranquilamente. Lembrei-me da floresta, de ter caído e depois... nada. Constatei que ele devia ter me salvado.

Mas ainda assim, eu não podia perder a oportunidade de zoar o grifano. Me levantei silenciosa e me aproximei da cama do oxigenado. Num movimento rápido, Scorp foi parar no chão. Meus pais acordaram com o barulho, o que fez com que eu corresse para minha cama. Scorp ainda no chão, me olhava furioso, uma mão esfregando a cabeça.

–Merlin! – Disse meu pai sonolento. Enquanto ajudava Scorp a voltar para cama.

–Sophie querida! – Minha mão veio sorridente para o meu lado. – Como está se sentindo? – Ela segurava meu rosto entre as mãos, me inspecionando, como se esperasse perceber que faltava um pedaço.

–Bem, bem. – Eu disse rindo.

–Nathaly! – Meu pai gritou. – Porque você fez isso? – Suas sobrancelha se erguerem enquanto ele apontava para Scorp.

–Fiz o que? – Me fiz de ofendida.

–Peça desculpas!

–Nem pensar!

–Nathaly! – Minha mãe me lançou um olhar severo. – Não discuta com o seu pai!

–Mas mãe... Foi ele quem pediu! Quem mandou ele, ele... Nascer?! –Scorp resmungou algo inaudível para mim.

–Já chega! – Meu pai me fuzilou com os olhos. Sinceramente, eu estava ultrajada. Como ele podia defender aquele bituzo? - Você tem que parar de implicar com o Malfoy! De hoje em diante, quero ver vocês dois juntos...

–Não! – Eu e o bituzo-Malfoy exclamamos ao mesmo tempo.

–Não estou lhes dando escolha! – Ele olhava de um para outro.- Nem que eu tenha que dar detenções á vocês todas as noites! Vocês vão se conhecer melhor e só depois, me dirão se ainda querem se matar! – Eu bufei sonoramente, mas o bituzo pareceu gostar da ideia.

–Agora, desculpe-se Nathaly! – Eu revirei os olhos e encarei a parede da enfermaria.

–D-Desculpe. – Sussurrei quase inaudível.

–Eu não ouvi. – Minha mãe disse.

–Desculpe! – Falei alto fazendo careta, como se a palavra me causasse dor. Scorp riu disso, o que só me fez ter mais raiva.

POV-Hermione

Os dias que se seguiram foram mais tranquilos. Eu já tinha preparado tudo para o casamento, só esperava que o divorcio com Martino fosse oficializado. O que não demorou á acontecer, já que Snape não se controlou, e confundiu um funcionário do cartório, fazendo com que ele agilizasse a papelada. Seria uma cerimônia tradicional bruxa, com o ritual de sangue selando nossa união. Eu tinha inventado um feitiço novo para nossas alianças, uma surpresa para meu noivinho.

Snape e eu não poderíamos estar mais unidos. Parecia até mentira que tudo estivesse, finalmente, dando certo!

Ele tinha me chamado para jantar, no mesmo restaurante trouxa em que tínhamos ido á alguns meses atrás.

–Você está linda, meu amor. – Ele disse quando abri a porta do apartamento.

–Você também está adorável, querido – Ofereci. – Nos beijamos ternamente, antes de por fim aparatarmos.

POV-Snape.

–Traga um vinho... – Comecei a pedir ao garçom quando ele nos entregou o menu.

–Champanhe! – Interrompeu Hermione sorridente. – Para comemorar a nossa felicidade. – Ela passou o jantar inteiro tagarelando despreocupada, me provocando ao passar o pé em minha perna por baixo da mesa. Quase me afoguei com a carne quando ela massageou minha coxa, próximo á virilha. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de tomar um gole de champanhe e, propositalmente, deixar uma gota escorrer pelo canto da boca.

–Está tentando me seduzir Granger?

–Jamais faria isso Snape. – Ela disse rouca.

–Se presa por minha sanidade, tire o pé dai. – Eu pedi sussurrando, já que ela acariciava meu sexo sem pudor algum.

Graças a Merlin o garçom voltou á nossa mesa, trazendo a sobremesa. Isso fez com que Hermione se controlasse e se ajeitasse na cadeira.

–Então, quando nos casamos? – Perguntei, para mudar de assunto.

–Quando você quiser! – Ela me disse sorridente enquanto comia o sorvete.

–Vamos agora então.

–Claro! Aparataremos em Las vegas, eu posso até usar calça jeans. – Disse com um dar de ombros. Não pude deixar de rir ao imaginar a cena.

–Sério. – Comecei quando recuperei o tom firme. – Não temos motivos para esperar mais. Casaremos no fim de semana.

–Está bem – Ela disse simplesmente. – Temos que falar com a Gina, a madrinha tem que...

–Ela não é sua madrinha! – Gargalhei. – Ela vai ser a minha madrinha de casamento! Sinto muito.

–Nem pensar! Ela é minha melhor amiga! Será a minha madrinha.

–Não querida! Não abro mão da Weasley. Chame a Minerva. – Dei de ombros.

–Mas Snape... – Ela disse em tom de suplica.

–Não! – Exclamei sério. Hermione bufou, mas cedeu ao meu desejo.

POV-Hermione.

Ser uma das poucas pessoas a ter lido "Hogwarts, uma história" repetidas vezes, tinha suas vantagens. Eu já tinha lido no livro sobre um jardim secreto, magicamente encantado para parecer primavera o ano todo.

O jardim de julieta.

Nuca tinha me interessado pelo jardim antes, mas agora me parecia perfeito para o meu casamento. Com uma ajuda de Hagrid, consegui encontrar o tal jardim. E devo dizer, era simplesmente, perfeito!

Era amplo, varias arvores o rodeavam. A grama era baixa e bem aparada, flores silvestres estavam por todos os lados. Mas foi a estatua de uma mulher linda, que olhava para o céu, que chamou minha atenção. Apesar de ser, aparentemente, feita de pedra, a estatua tinha vida. Hagrid estava ocupado demais, examinando as arvores em volta do jardim, então eu me aproximei silenciosamente da mulher. Percebi, ao me aproximar, que ela tinha um olhar sonhador, seus cabelos pareciam esvoaçar com a brisa. Me assustei quando ela abaixou os olhos para me encarar.

–Posso ajudar? – A pedra perguntou num tom angelical, porém, tristonho.

–espero que sim. – Consegui diser depois de alguns segundos. Meus olhos baixaram para o nome gravado aos seus pés :"Julieta Capuleto". – Queria poder usar o seu jardim, para o meu casamento. – Eu torci as mãos, ligeiramente nervosa por pensar que ela era mesmo Julieta Capuleto. O livro não tinha especificado isso.

–Como queira. – Ela me disse simplesmente com um sorriso. Mas não era um sorriso feliz. Assenti uma vez com a cabeça e virei as costas, já que ela tinha voltado a fitar o céu. Andei alguns metros, mas por fim desisti. Tinha que saber toda a historia de Julieta! Girei em meus calcanhares e voltei parra perto da estatua.

–Desculpe. – Esperei a mulher voltar a me olhar, mas isso não aconteceu. Mesmo assim, perguntei. -Você é mesmo ___Julieta Capuleto ?_ – A estatua fechou os olhos com a menção de seu nome.  
–Sou. -Ela me disse ainda sem me encarar. Eu sabia que a estatua não queria falar disso, mas precisava saber.

–Pode... pode me contar ... sabe, um pouco sobre a sua história ? Eu já li sobre ela na peça trouxa de Sheakspeare, mas ... – Ao ouvir o nome, a estatua arregalou os olhos para mim.  
–Willian ? Você conhece o Willian ?  
–Bem, não. Não pessoalmente. Ele já morreu á muitos anos. Mas ele escreveu uma peça sobre a sua historia. Você é muito famosa no mundo trouxa! No entanto, nunca ouvi nada sobre ela no mundo bruxo.  
–Ah! Entendo. – O pouco de animação que perpassou o rosto da estatua se esvaiu. – Bem, Willian era um grande amigo. Era trouxa, como você pode imaginar. – Ela riu sombriamente. – Quer dizer que ele usou a minha história para ficar famoso?  
– Bem ...

–Saudades dele. – Ela voltou a fitar o céu.– Minha história não tem um final feliz.

–Na peça também não. – sussurrei para mim mesma.  
– É. Ele sempre gostou das tragédias. O Willian. – Um longo silêncio se seguiu, até que Julieta voltou a falar.  
–Eu vim de uma época, onde os casamentos eram arranjados. Eu era prometida, desde o berço, á alguém chamado Salazar Slytherin. – Consegui sentir a repulsa pelo nome, na voz de Julieta. –Mas, embora meu corpo fosse legalmente dele, meu coração se entregou por inteiro á alguém chamado Romeu. Romeu, logo aquele Romeu, um Montéquio, inimigo mortal de minha família. – Ela fez uma longa pausa, o vento sibilou ao longe.

– Minha família ansiava pelo dia em que eu me tornaria uma slytherin. Nunca me deixariam quebrar a promessa de meu pai e não me casar com Salazar! Ainda mais por ser Romeu, o objeto de minha adoração.

Mas eu não me casaria com Salazar. Daria um jeito de ficar com o meu verdadeiro amor. Mas, infelizmente, Salazar nos descobriu. – Ela olhou diretamente para mim, meus olhos já estavam marejados. – Não se engane. Slytherin não me amava, mas não permitiria que alguém lhe tomasse o que era seu. – Ela voltou a fitar o céu.

– Meu plano foi infantil e inútil. ___Fingir-me de morta._Salazar não se enganou nem por um momento. Deixou que minha família me vela-se, e depois, esperou que Romeu viesse ao meu encontro. – Ela fechou os olhos, meus olhos estavam presos á cada reação dela. – Ele o matou! E depois, me reanimou, todos pesavam que eu estava morta, ninguém sentiu minha falta. Então ele me transformou... Nisso e me trouxe para esse lugar. – Não consegui mais refrear as lagrimas.

– Sabe, Romeu sempre me dizia , que eu devia olhar para o céu ao pensar nele. Porque ele estaria olhando para o céu também. Pensando em mim. – Quando me senti capaz de falar sem que minha voz falhasse, eu disse:  
–Não á nada que se possa fazer ? Nada que possa trazê-la de volta a vida ?

–Deve haver . – Ela deu de ombros. – Eu sei que existe um horizonte azul pra mim. Em algum lugar, apenas esperando por mim. Mas chegar lá, significa deixar coisas para traz. Lembranças para traz.  
–E você não quer ? Seguir em frente ? – Julieta me fitou por um momento.  
–Você seguiria? Deixaria tudo pra traz? – Baixei a cabeça. Pois sabia qual era a minha resposta: "Não!"  
–Ele ia querer que você fosse feliz.  
–Não existe felicidade sem ele! – Julieta sussurrou. – Não se preocupe criança. Eu sei que ele está em algum lugar, - ela olhou para o céu novamente. – Sei que algum dia... ele virá. Não sei como. Mas sei que está cada dia mais próximo. – Jlieta sorriu, sinceramente, pela primeira vez.

Sequei algumas lágrimas com as costas da mão. E fiquei ali, parada, observando Julieta. Pensando na dor que ela sentia todo esse tempo.

Petrificada para sempre em seus dezessete anos.

_Estão ouvindo esses berros? Sim! é Willian Shakespeare se revirando em seu tumulo! poskpaokspaok Diz ai, alguém já tinha imaginado Salazar e Julieta? ha e ha, mais louco que esses dois, só Dumbledore e Nagini né? (Outro shipper maluco meu! Alguém aqui já leu? -rimou-)_

_Enfim, ainda não tive tempo de responder todos os coments, mas li todos. Continuem comentando, essa é minha única motivação!_

_Gente, esse foi o penúltimo cap da fic! Passou muito rápido né?_  
_no próximo: Casório! eeeeee!_

_Biejos amores *-*_


	29. At last

Olha, como eu amo vocês, vou postar os últimos capítulos de uma vez só!

Me amem! u.u

Beijs,boa leitura \o/

POV-Snape.

Nosso casamento acabou sendo marcado para duas semanas, num domingo á tarde. Aproveitaríamos que os alunos tinham um passeio programado para aquela data. Pelo que sei, poucas pessoas foram convidadas, já que Hermione queria uma cerimonia simples. E todos prometeram guardar segredo sobre o evento, para que não houvesse imprensa e coisas do tipo. Eu me sentia feliz, como se estivesse vivendo uma nova vida, como se tivessem me dado uma nova chance. U não estragaria tudo dessa vez! Cada hora era longa demais, eu ansiava pelo memento em que a chamaria de 'esposa'.

**Hermione** me manteve afastado dos preparativos do casamento. Ela queria me surpreender, assim como eu tinha feito em nossa festa de noivado.

...

Como toda noiva que se preza, bruxa ou não, ela estava atrasada.

Lupin, todo sorridente, tinha me guiado por uma trilha que até então eu não conhecia. E lá estávamos nós esperando pelo 'sinal'.

Quando começamos á ouvir algumas vozes, desconfiei que estávamos perto do local da cerimônia.

–Agora, vire de costas! – Ordenou o lobo, antes que eu pudesse ter uma visão do que havia por trás das arvores.

–Merlin, não! – Eu disse irritado. Lupin bufou e me forçou á virar, eu estava nervoso demais pra vingar com ele. Teria que o azarar mais tarde. Segui essa linha de pensamento, numa tentativa de me acalmar. Pensar em torturar um dos marotos sempre funcionava! Mas minha mãos suavam, denunciando meu estado de espirito.

–**Fique **calmo homem! – Lupim deu um tapinha no meu ombro. Será que ele sabia o perigo que estava correndo? – Ela só está um pouco atrasada!

Assim que o homem concluiu a fala, ouvimos uma musica ao longe.

'I wont give up. - Glee version'

Remus sorriu, e acenou para que eu me virasse em direção á musica. Lentamente, eu o fiz. Concentrando-me em manter os pés firmes do chão enquanto caminhava em direção á musica. Quando venci á última arvore que atrapalhava minha visão, meus olhos finalmente enxergaram, o que meu coração desejava tão desesperadamente. No canto oposto de um lindo jardim, estava minha Hermione sorridente.

O vestido branco tomara que caia, era justo no busto, uma fita de cetim rosa claro demarcava a cintura, a brisa movimentava o tecido de forma delicada. Os cachos que eu tanto amava, caiam ás suas costas de forma definida, na lateral dos cabelos, duas flores coloridas, assim comas do bouquet, completavam o penteado.

Hermione sorriu ao me ver. Ficamos parados por um certo tempo, memorizando cada detalhe daquela cena.

Lentamente, Hermione andou em minha direção. Eu fiz o mesmo, andando ate ela.

–Você está linda. – Eu sussurrei ao nos encontrarmos no meio do jardim. Hermione sorriu e tocou meus lábios com a ponta dos dedos.

–Eu amo você. – Ela disse com tanta sinceridade, que me fez estremecer. Uma lagrima escapou de seus olhos amendoados. Me inclinei, para apaga-la com um beijo. Fechei meus olhos e encostei minha testa, na testa de Hermione. Nós ficamos assim, apenas sentindo o toque um do outro, alheios de que todos nos observavam.

Quando a musica acabou, Hermione afastou o rosto, para poder olha em meus olhos.

–**Pronto** para por as algemas, professor? – Ela sorriu. Ouvi nossos convidados rirem e então, pela primeira vez, olhei atentamente para o jardim.

Borboletas. Borboletas brancas voavam por toda parte. As flores do jardim, eram as mesmas do cabelo de Hermione, fazendo com que ela parecesse saída da paisagem. Um pequeno altar, fora montado em frente á um estatua, que nos sorria angelicalmente. Os convidados cercavam um corredor que levava até o altar.

Todos sorriam... Todos nossos amigos. Não havia imprensa ou fotógrafos profissionais, apenas nossos amigos mais próximos. Do lado esquerdo do altar, Gina estava de braços dados com Draco Malfoy, meus padrinhos. Do lado direito, Luna sorria ao dar á mãos para Dobby, - que quicava no mesmo lugar de tanta emoção.- padrinhos de Hermione.

Minha pequena Sophie usava um vestido verde claro, rodado e tinha os cabelos presos. Ela veio em nossa direção com um largo sorriso no rosto.

Nós dois nos curvamos ao mesmo tempo, e lhe beijamos as bochechas rosadas da menina.

Sophie nem se importou em ralhar conosco, como sempre fazia, alegando que era um grande 'mico' que a beijássemos em publico. Acho que ela estava feliz demais para isso.

Num canto mais próximo ás arvores, havia uma pequena banda. Com um aceno de cabeça de Hermione, 'She falls asleep' começou a tocar.

Scorp, devidamente vestido em trajes de gala, se aproximou e ofereceu o braço a Sophie. Ela fez uma careta, mas acabou atando seu braço ao dele. Os dois não pareciam gostar nada da situação, imagino que tenha sido ideia de Hermione.

Nós os seguimos pelo corredor, sorridentes. A musica foi baixando gradualmente, até que se tornou apenas um fundo musical.

–Caros amigos. – Começou Dumbledore, quando nos ajoelhamos em sua frente.- Estamos todos aqui presentes, para presenciar a união de Severo Prince Snape e Hermione Jean Granger...- O velho não poupou palavras em seu longo discurso, sobre como o amor é maravilhoso. –Porque o amor é o maior poder que existe! – Ele reetiu varias vezes.

Draco pigarreou por algum tempo, até que finalmente, Dumbledore percebeu que tinha falado demais.

–Muito bem, muito bem! Onde está a adaga, meu rapaz? – Ele perguntou á ninguém em especial. Draco tirou a adaga de prata do bolso interno de suas vestes e sorrindo, a entregou á mim. Luna, com um aceno de varinha, fez uma pequena bandeja dourada pairar entre mim e Hermione.

Minha quase esposa tirou a aliança de noivado e a depositou com delicadeza sobre a bandeja.

Eu á olhei nos olhos, tentando lhe transmitir todo meu amor com o gesto, então posicionei a adaga sobre minha mão esquerda.

–Hermione Jean Granger, eu tomo você por minha esposa. Prometo amar-te enquanto meu coração pulsar em meu peito. Prometo estar ao seu lado todos os dias, protegendo-a e guiando teus passos.

Nunca pensei que, um dia, minha vida miserável, se tornaria tão maravilhosa. Mas você, meu amor, tornou isso possível. Quando eu achei que não havia mais esperança para mim, você chegou e mudou tudo. E por isso agradeço, todos os dias, o fato de você existir, Hermione. Todos os dias ao seu lado, são perfeitos. Cada sorriso em seu rosto, é como um raio de sol que me aquece por dentro. Você é minha vida, _você é o sangue que corre em minhas veias._ –

Deslizei a adaga sobre a palma da mão, cortando-a em um "HG" perfeito. A iniciais dela, agora pra sempre estariam cicatrizadas em mim. Uma prova de que ela me pertencia.

Delicadamente, deixei que o sangue escorresse sobre a aliança de Hermione. De forma lenta, a aliança absorveu todo o liquido escarlate, e desse modo, já nã era mais prata. Era da cor de meu sangue.

POV-Hermione.

Snape tirou á própria aliança, e a colocou ao lado da minha na pequena bandeja. Eu ainda tinha os olhos marejados pelo discurso do meu quase marido, quando estendi a mão tremula. Snape me entregou a adaga e nós dois nos encaramos por um longo momento.

–Severo Prince Snape, eu tomo você por meu esposo. Para amar-te todos os segundos de minha vida. Estarei ao seu lado sempre, aconteça o que acontecer. O mundo pode acabar, mas se eu tiver você ao meu lado, tudo ainda será perfeito. Eu te amo e vou dizer isso todos os dias.

Você é tudo o que sempre quis, tudo que eu sempre procurei, tudo que eu preciso para ser feliz! Sou o que sou, porque amo você. É esse sentimento que me faz querer viver mais um dia, só pra poder ouvir tua voz. Você é minha vida, você é o sangue que corre em minhas veias**.- **Deslizei a adaga pela palma da mão esquerda, cortando-a em "SS". Fixando as iniciais de seu nome em mim, em forma de cicatriz. Esperei que o ato me causasse dor, mas só sentia o sangue quente escorrer. Assisti a aliança de Snape assumir o mesmo tom de meu sangue.

Um sorriso doce irrompeu meus lábios. Pois sei que esse ritual não é reversível. Ele é pra sempre meu e eu, pra sempre dele!

A musica tornou-se alta novamente. A adaga, machada pelo sangue de nós dois, voou de minha mão. Ela pairou no ar, com a lâmina apontada para o céu. Snape me sorriu, antes de segurar minha mão esquerda. Depositou um beijo ali, então deslizou com satisfação a aliança em meu dedo anelar. Senti um pequeno choque percorrer todo meu corpo, a aliança continuava quente como antes, só que agora pulsava, no mesmo ritmo do coração de Snape. Como o colar que ele me dera. Senti um leve arder nos olhos, e evitei olhar diretamente para ele, ao colocar a aliança em seu dedo. Snape sorriu ao sentir meu pulsar acelerado, e seu olhos, devem ter ardido como os meus, pois ele os fechou com força.

**POV-Snape.**

Quando abri os olhos, olhei diretamente nos olhos de Hermione. Mas os olhos da morena não eram mais castanhos claros. Eram negros. Negros como os de Sophie, negros como os meus.

Eu não entendi. Hermione leu a interrogação em meu rosto e começou a explicar.

–Sempre amei seus olhos. – Ela deu de ombros. – Quer poder vê-los, mesmo que você esteja longe.- Foi então que eu entendi. Meus olhos tinha assumido o tom dos olhos dela, e os dela, o tom dos meus. Uma forma de magia antiga, muito usada durante a primeira guerra mundial bruxa, quando os casais trocavam a cor dos olhos, numa tentativa de anestesiar a saudade.

– E você fica lindo de olhos castanhos, mas, eu quero ver os teus olhos agora e não o meus. – Dizendo isso, ela segurou minha mão esquerda. Quando as duas cicatrizes prateadas, Uma em forma de "SS" e a outra em forma de "HG", se encontraram, nós dois estremecemos e sentimos os olhos arderem. Quando abrimos, Hermione tinha os olhos castanhos outra vez e eu os negros, provavelmente.

Eu e ela ficamos rindo feito bobos uma para o outro. Até que Dobby começou a chorar alto, pela minha visão periférica, vi que Draco se controlava para não cair na gargalhada.

A adaga subiu vários metros, prendendo a atenção de todos. Um barulho, que se assemelhava á vidro sendo partido, foi ouvido quando ela explodiu. Uma chuva de pequena estrelas douradas caiu sobre todo o jardim.

A chuva de estrelas, simbolizava que oficialmente, éramos marido e mulher.

–Eu... E-eu... – Tentou falar Dumbledore, que estava visivelmente emocionado. – Os d-d-d... – Revirei os olhos e puxei Hermione para nosso primeiro beijo depois de casados. Minha língua tocou de leve o lábio inferior da mulher, que ofegou em minha boca. Ela sugou minha língua e jogou as mãos em torno do meu pescoço. Se entregando ao momento com amor e ternura. Nossos lábios dançavam em ritmo lento e ensaiado, prendendo-nos em nosso próprio mundo.

–EU OS DECLARO MARIDO E MULHER! PODE BEIJAR A NOIVA! Dumbledore gritou depressa, enquanto eu arqueava Hermione para trás, ainda incapaz de para de beijá-la. Eu estava apena semiconsciente dos aplausos e assobios que vinham de nossos convidados. Apenas quando ar se fez necessário, eu permiti os lábios doces de Hermione se apartassem dos meus.

...

Assim que a cerimonia acabou, todos quiseram nos cumprimentar, desejando suas sinceras felicidades para nós dois.

Magicamente, um banquete nos foi servido. O bolo de casamento era a única coisa exagerada ali, não preciso contar pra que foi o primeiro pedaço... Preciso? Foi para o nosso cupido particular: Ginervra Potter.

–Agora, para a primeira dança, gostaria de chamar o Senhor e a Senhora Snape. – Anunciou uma das cantoras. Imediatamente, os convidados cercaram a pequena pista de dança. Eu guiei Hermione até o centro e "At last" começou a tocar. Nós dançamos em silêncio, apenas apreciando o calor dos braços um do outro. Inalando a felicidade que nos cercava.

Eu e Hermione ficamos absolutamente surpresos quando Sophie subiu no pequeno palco, roubou o microfone das mãos da mulher e começou a cantar. Ficamos de olhos arregalados, nossa menina tinha uma voz linda! Um talento que eu e Hermione desconhecíamos até então. Vagarosamente, os casais lotaram a pista de dança, embalados pela voz angelical de Sophie.

–Quem diria, eu, casado com a irritante sabe-tudo. – Sussurrei no ouvido de minha esposa.

–Quem diria, eu, casada com o morcegão das masmorras. – Ela devolveu, também sussurrando. Seus lábios fizeram um caminho tortuoso, deslizando até minha boca.

–Eu te amo, Sr. Snape.- Ela murmurou, os lábios roçando nos meus.

–Eu te amo mais, Sra. Snape.- Ela ofegou ao ouvir seu novo sobre nome. Nossos lábios se tocaram suavemente, num beijo cheio de ternura e devoção.

Nada no mundo importava, nada no mundo sequer existia. Só o amor que sentíamos um pelo outro.

Todos os erros, todos os desencontros, as decepções... Tudo fazia parte de um passado distante, que não tornaria a acontecer. Nós sabíamos que a vida não seria um conto de fadas, mas também sabíamos, que sempre teríamos um ao outro. E isso nos bastava para fazer qualquer sacrifício valer á pena. Agora eu tinha uma família... Uma família de verdade! Uma mulher que me esperaria em casa, todas as noites e uma filha linda, que é o motivo de meu maior orgulho.

Finalmente, o mundo faz sentido outra vez.

_Como diria Luan Santana: Cabô, cabô! ôuôuôu ... (Porque eu escrevi isso? eu nem gosto dessa musica! Enfim...)_

_Gentem, esse foi nosso último capitulo!... SÓ QUE NÃO!_  
_Ainda temo o epilogo! EEEEE! Então eu vou deixar pra me despedir no epilogo, quando eu postar o epilogo, é!_

_Uma Snamione, acabar em casamento, é muuuuuuuuuuito clichê! Mas depois de tudo que esses dois passaram eu achei justo que acabasse dessa forma. E fiz todo esse ritual maluco ai, pra quebrar um pouco o clichê, sabe? Vai dizer que já viram um casamento igual a esse? Duvido! haha_

_Enfim, já estou com saudades daqui... Cara, sério, não vou mais falar nada. Vou falar epilogo!_

_No próximo: Epilogo fofo mostrando o que aconteceu com nosso heróis QUATRO ANOS DEPOIS!_

_Por favor, comentem! Me digam o que acharam o que não acharam. No que se decepcionaram, o que mais gostaram... E se você leu e nunca comentou... Poxa, comenta nesse. Isso é tão bom pra mim!_

_E quem leu e gostou da fic, RECOMENDA!_

_No mais, obrigada por terem chegado até aqui... ÓH CÉUS O QUE EU TO FAZENDO? Não vou me despedir!_

_Beeeeijos__._


	30. Epilogo

_Gente... Gente... Gente... O epílogo! Demorou, mas saiu!_

_Desculpem a demora._

_Se você chegou até aqui, e gostou da fic, comente!_

_Bom, não vou protelar mais..._

_Boa leitura!_

**Quatro anos depois ...**

**(POV-Sophie)**

–Não poder usar magia fora de Hogwarts é um saco!** – **Eu reclamei para Scorp. Estávamos em nossas férias de natal e nós seis, (eu, July, Scorp, Thiago, Ted e Victórie) estávamos em minha casa. Nós tínhamos combinado de passar o dia vendo filmes trouxas na televisão de minha mãe.

Eu e Scorp estávamos na cozinha, tentando estourar pipoca, enquanto os outros se esbaldavam de chocolate no sofá da sala.

Scorp tinha se tornado um grande amigo pra mim. Nosso relacionamento foi meio forçado no inicio, nossos pais forçaram a gente á passar terríveis tardes juntos. No começo era bem ruim, mas depois... Bom, nós tínhamos muito em comum, gostávamos das mesmas coisas e tínhamos a tendência de burlar todas as regras que nos eram impostas.

–Você sabe como se faz isso?- Ele me perguntou inseguro.

–Claro sim! Eu posso me virar perfeitamente na cozinha, sem a ajuda de minha mãe, Scorp. Obrigada! - Tudo bem, eu nunca cozinhei antes. Mas eu já vi minha mãe preparando pipoca, pareceu bastante simples. –Me passa a manteiga.

–Manteiga. – Ele disse, me entregando o pote. Eu coloquei na panela e liguei o fogo. – Quanto será que a gente põe de milho?

–Milho? A gente não ia fazer pipoca?- Rolei os olhos para ele. Gente, como pode ser tão lindo e tão burro?

–Bom, somos seis. E Merlin sabe como a July come... Melhor colocar o pacote todo né?

–É. – Scorp despejou o pacote todo dentro da panela, e nos sentamos sobre o balcão da pia. Esperando que a pipoca ficasse pronta.

–E ai, seu pai está nervoso?- Ele me perguntou. Meu pai tinha se candidatado á ministro da magia. A eleição aconteceria na próxima semana.

–Não...Ele fica mais nervoso com a minha mãe, pra falar a verdade.

–Mas também, parece que ela vai explodir á qualquer momento... – Minha mão voou para nuca dele, estralando de forma estridente com o tapa. -Ai, Sophie!

–Você que pediu. – O loiro bufou.

– Sabe, eu acho que toda essa sua agressividade, não passa de desejo reprimido.

–O que?

–Não negue Sophie, você é louca por mim.- Isso não é verdade. Quer dizer, Scorp é lindo, sedutor e tudo mais. Mas eu não estava afim dele...

–Vai sonhando Scorp... – O som da pipoca pulando encheu a cozinha. E eu sorri satisfeita, afinal, eu sabia fazer pipoca. Nunca morrerei de fome!

Só que algo deu errado.

–Acho que você colocou demais. – Scorp disse, ele encarava a panela de olhos arregalados. Eu me virei para olhar, a pipoca tinha estourado, mas a quantidade era demais. Então a tampa foi subindo... Subindo... Até que caiu. No mesmo instante eu e Scorp pulamos da bancada para desligar o fogo, só que a pipoca começou a pular pela cozinha inteira, acertando nós dois.

Scorp me usou como escudo humano, se encolhendo atrás de mim e me empurrando em direção a panela.

–Para! Cadê a sua coragem Grifinória?! – Eu joguei meu corpo pra trás, mas ao invés dele segurar meu peso, ele levou nós dois para o chão.

–Aaaah!

Eu cai sobre ele e Scorp me girou no piso gelado. Largando todo peso sobre mim.

–O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Perguntei.

–Me aproveitando da situação. – Ele disse num sussurro. Quando eu entendi as intenções dele, já era tarde.

A língua de Scorp passou pelo meu lábio inferior, provando com cautela. Como se esperasse que eu o mandasse parar. Mas eu não consegui.

Deixei os instintos me guiarem e joguei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço, juntando nossas bocas de uma vez. A língua do Malfoy era quente e macia, o gosto era de menta. Eu bem sabia da fama que ele tinha em Hogwarts, por isso não me surpreendi por ele beijar tão bem. Sua língua mapeava cada canto de minha boca, provocando meu palato, minha bochecha e dentes. Ele agarrou meus cabelos com a mão e aprofundou o beijo ainda mais. Mordendo e chupando minha língua de forma rítmica. Um gemido rouco escapou de meus lábios quando ele apartou nossas bocas.

–Eu sabia que você me queria! – Ele provocou em um tom convencido, com aquele ar narcisista que eu odiava amar.

–Cala a boca. – Não havia rispidez na minha voz. Eu estava gostando da sensação do corpo dele sobre o meu, de seus lábios quentes e famintos. Colei nossas bocas outra vez, querendo prolongar meu bem estar. A gente podia brigar mais tarde.

–Como vocês fizeram isso?- A voz de July chegou até nossos ouvidos. – Tá chovendo pipoca!- Scorp se levantou rapidamente e desligou a panela. Me levantei nos cotovelos e olhei a porta da cozinha. Senti minhas bochechas arderem, todos nos encaravam, todos tinham presenciado meu primeiro beijo e pareciam achar o fato extremamente divertido. Exceto July, que estava mais interessada na pipoca que cobria o chão todo! Graças a Merlin, meus pais não estavam em casa.

Dias depois...

POV-Snape.

Uma multidão estava reunida em frente ao ministério da magia. Todos esperando pelo resultado da eleição.

Eu esperava com Hermione atrás do palanque, junto com o outro candidato a ministro e sua respectiva esposa. Era de se supor que eu estivesse nervoso, mas não estava. Pois sabia que não havia chances de ganhar essa eleição. Quem, em sã consciência, votaria no "morcegão das masmorras", para governar o mundo bruxo?

Minha candidatura á ministro da magia, era só uma desculpa para largar o cargo de professor de poções, sem que Dumbledore tentasse me impedir.

–Nós já vamos para casa. – Eu disse á Hermione. Ela pegou minha mão, e a pressionou em seu ventre, para que eu sentisse nosso filho se mexer. Foi impossível não sorrir, o pequeno sempre reage a minha voz, dando chutes fortes. Minha mulher tinha uma aparência exausta. Mas não poderia ser diferente, já que Hermione já estava em seu nono mês de gestação. Sua barriga estava enorme, e apesar de ela achar que não, ela nunca esteve mais linda aos meus olhos.

Eu estava adorando aquilo. Vê-la gravida, carregando um pedaço de mim em seu ventre... Era um sonho. Eu não tinha acompanhado a gravidez dela, quando gerou nossa primogênita, Sophie, por isso, tudo tinha um gosto novo para mim.

–Pai! – Sophie correu ao nosso encontro.

–Sophie! Onde você estava?! – Hermione lhe perguntou com a voz fraca.

–O Thiago me levou á uma loja de aparelhos eletrônicos trouxas! – Havia um brilho maravilhoso em seu olhar. –Eu preciso de um celholar! – Nos pediu a adolescente.

Sophie tinha completado seus 16 anos. E era a culpada, por cada fio de cabelo branco meu. Ninguém nunca me disse como seria difícil ser pai de uma adolescente! Desde que eu parei de lecionar em Hogwarts, ela vem aprontando horrores na escola, acompanhada por seus fiéis seguidores: Thiago Potter, Jully Longbotton, Scorpius Malfoy, Victoria Weasley e Teddy Lupin. Mas em compensação, suas notas eram sempre excelentes.

–É celular, querida. E depois nós vemos isso. Seu pai... AI! – Hermione colocou a mão sobre a barriga e se curvou um pouco de dor. Meu coração disparou.

–Está tudo bem? – Perguntamos, Sophie e eu, ao mesmo tempo. Nós dois seguramos Hermione, cada um, em um lado.

–Sim. – Ela nos mostrou um sorriso forçado. -Ele só está um pouquinho agitado hoje. – Ela não me convenceu, claro.

–Vem, vou te levar pra casa... – Mas antes que eu tivesse a chance de me mover, Dumbledore me puxou pelo braço.

–Meu garoto! Meu garoto! –O velhote quicava de tanta felicidade. Saiu me arrastando até as escadas do palanque, e me forçou á subir.

Assim que a multidão me viu, começaram a aplaudir efusivamente.

Eu não consegui me mexer... Aquilo significava o que eu achava que significava? Sim! Eu tinha ganho eleição!

Dando voz aos meus pensamentos, um homem baixinho e gorducho falou com a voz magicamente ampliada.

–Agora, caros cidadãos, com a palavra, o eleito! O novo ministro da magia, Severo Prince Snape!

Um coro de viva irrompeu da multidão. Precisei de alguns segundos para poder falar.

–Obrigado! Obrigado! Queria agradecer o ... – Mas ninguém nunca ouviu meu discurso de posse, por que Sophie invadiu o palco e sussurrou em meu ouvido:  
–A bolsa da mamãe rompeu! Ela está indo para o !

–Me-meu filho está nascendo! – Balbuciei antes de sair correndo atrás de Sophie. Ainda pude ouvir os aplausos da multidão, que ficaram ainda mais animada com a noticia.

Hermione já tinha sido levada para o hospital, então eu fiz uma aparatação acompanhada com Sophie, diretamente na porta do .

Eu e Sophie ficamos andando de um lado para outro na sala de espera. Logo, mais pessoas tinham aparecido, todos os nossos amigos. O ficou agitado, cheio de balões azuis e flores para Hermione e o nosso pequeno.

A sra. Weasley tinha trazido uma bolsa cheia de comida, e todos fizeram as refeições ali mesmo, ninguém queria perder o momento em que Hermione desse a luz. Os gêmeos, soltavam foguetes pelo hospital o que quase nos causou sérios problemas.

Foram nove, longas, horas... Até que um choro de bebê ecoou pelas paredes.

–Nasceu! – Sophie gritou e pulou no meu colo, eu á girei no ar. Todos comemoraram, nos abraçamos e começamos a pular. Óbvio, eu não devia estar misturado na bagunça...Mas para o inferno! Eu era pai outra vez! Posso deixar de ser carrancudo pelo menos por uns minutos.

–Por favor! Por favor! Se acalmem! – O Dr. Simom Hale gritou sob o limiar da porta. –Vocês estão num hospital! Cooperem ou todos vão ter de retirar.- Murmuramos pedidos de 'desculpas' e 'sinto muito'. – Bom... – Ele respirou fundo e nos sorriu. – Parabéns, , ele é forte e saudável!

–Onde eles estão? - Me joguei sobre o medibruxo, segurando-o pelos ombros. – Posso vê-la? Posso vê-la?

–Calma pai! – Sophie me puxou. – Solte o Dr. Está bem? – Ela ria.

–Tudo bem. – O medibruxo massageou os ombros. – Podem me acompanhar, você e a .

–Claro!

Antes que ele pudesse se mexer, eu e Sophie já corríamos á sua frente. Gritamos um pedido de ' Desculpe' por cima do ombro e desaparecemos no corredor.

Fazemos uma pequena pausa na porta do quarto de Hermione, para pegar ar, e então com cuidado, abrimos a porta.

A cena era doce.

Hermione estava meio sentada, recostada nos travesseiros, como pequeno Snape envolto numa manta verde em seu colo. Ele apertava o dedo indicador da mãe, em sua pequenina mão. Minha esposa levantou os olhos, e sorriu pra mim e para Sophie.

–Ele é tão lindo... E tão pequeno! – Sophie sussurrou quando nos aproximamos da cama. Eu tinha os olhos presos nos olhos castanhos do bebê.

–Parabéns papai! – Disse Hermione. Algo úmido escorreu por minha face. Me curvei e beijei a testa de Hermione.

–Ele é lindo. Obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. – Ao ouvir minha voz, o pequeno abriu seu primeiro sorriso. Hermione fez sinal para que eu o pegasse no colo, eu relutei um pouco antes de estender os braços para o bebê.

Tinha medo de machuca-lo.

(POV-Hermione)

Com cuidado e um pouco atrapalhado, Snape aconchegou nosso bebê, com a cabeça repousada em seu ombro.

–Seja bem-vindo, meu pequeno Charlie.- Ele sussurrou.

Severo se balançou de um lado pro outro, enquanto cantava uma canção de ninar com a sua voz grave. Em questão de segundos, Charlie adormeceu, e até mesmo Sophie começou a bocejar.

Não havia palavras para definir o amor, de nossa pequena família. Tudo era perfeito, tudo estava em seu lugar, tudo era como devia ser.

Por que estávamos juntos, nada mais importava, sabíamos que sempre teríamos um ao outro. Em qualquer situação.

Meu amado Snape, nunca mais se sentira amargurado ou solitário. Agora, finalmente, a felicidade se estendia sob nossos pés.

_ . Deus. Acabou! :(_

_Bom, quero agradecer a todos que leram! Todos os comentarios, dos mais curtos, aos mais complexos. Pode apostar que o seu comentario de: "AMEEI! POSTA MAIS!" foi de grande incentivo. E uma recompensa bem vinda._

_Vou sentir falta dessa fic,mas sinto que o trabalho foi finalmente realizado. Já que na primeira vez eu não estava muito contente com o resultado,mas agora... Bom, adorei podeer reescreve-la._

_Muito obrigada mesmo!_  
_Um obrigada especial aos que recomendaram a fic! É muito gratificante isso!_

_Espero que vocês leiam a continuação. Por isso não quero me despedir._  
_Alguns dos leitores daqui leem outras fics minhas, então ainda nos veremos, mas aos que não leem as outras e não pretendem ler a continuação...Bom, foi muito bom estar com você sentir saudade!_

_Digam o que acharam sobre o epílogo.(Alguns leitores me perguntaram sobre o final do Martino, eu quase escrevi sobre ele no epílogo, mas preferi não fazer. Ele reaparece na continuação, e lá saberemos o que aconteceu com ele! Bem como a nossa Julieta.)_

_Então... é isso._

_Beijos, até a próxima Snamione! Vou sentir saudades... aaaaaah! Não consigo para de escrever!_  
_ ._

_Nox!_


End file.
